¿Podría ser posible?
by Mady Shell
Summary: A veces dos cosas que no parecen ir bien juntas, en realidad pueden hacer una buena pareja. Y no. No estoy hablando de comida esta vez ….. WARNING! contendra TCEST no for kids? RaphxLeo. Denle una oportunidad a este humilde fic (?) CHAPTER 7 ARRIBA!
1. Siempre es así

Hola a todos! 8D Este será mi primer fic y como ya está puesto en mi perfil soy re mala contando historias nwn pero me esforzaré! :D Bueno ya sé que el summary no se entiende ni pio pero ahí dice RaphxLeo (mi OTP) Esta algo inspirada en el comic de sneefee. Black and Blue, talvez algunas partes se parezcan pero tratare de ser original xD Estoy algo emocionada porque shipeo mucho a esos dos! sheeee :3

Raph: Oh no…. No no, esta loca ya descubrió esta pagina…. estamos acabados!

Yo: ¿Qué? D:

Raph: Lo que escuchaste ¬¬ además como es eso de RaphxLeo? Llevo mil veces diciendote que jamas pasaría eso y menos con Leo!

Yo: Que malo eres Raph ni das oportunidad, es amor de verdad (?) :c

Raph: Aghh. Que locas están todas nuestras fans.

Yo: Pero tu si quieres a Leo o me equivoco?

Raph: E-Em (sonrojado) s-si pero …. No de esa manera!

Yo: Mi historia no dice lo mismo (sonriendo de manera pícara)

Raph: ¿Qué? …. ¿Q-Qué tienes planeado hacerme en tu historia?

Yo: Ohh ya lo veras Raph …. Ya lo veras =w=

Raph: Ya me estas asustando … Yo … mejor me voy (sale corriendo)

Yo: Hey! Vuelve aquí estúpido y sensual Raphael! Aun me eres útil muahahaha?

Bueno luego de esta… rara? conversación xP Solo quiero decirle que espero que les guste mi historia, la hago con mucho cariño y pasión X3 Otras cosas, esto contendrá tcest (obvio) y algunos temas sexuales. No al principio pero ya luego aumentare el tono de la historia. Tampoco soy buena para describirlas así que no sé cómo saldran XD Ahh y algo mas, mi tortuga favorita es Donnie pero el no será el protagonista de la historia sino Raph (el es casi igual de sensual que mi Donnie XD) creo que tendrá mas trama que amor, asi que si solo quieren cosas romanticas y sin sentido como crepusculo lol, estan en el fic equivocado XD no soy fan de lo romantico pero si me gusta :3 aunque si quieren le pueden dar una oportunidad? :') ah y mucha hermandad también :D espero hacer un buen trabajo describiendo esas partes al menos XD

Las tortugas no me pretenecen! ya quisiera *O* pero naahh le pertenecen a Nickelodeon! no soy dueña de nada solo de la idea de la historia XD

Ya basta de tanta palabrería y comencemos con la historia :3

* * *

**SIEMPRE ES ASÍ**

Era ya casi de noche en la ciudad de New York, aproximadamente cerca de la 7pm. Muchos podrían pensar que todo parecía estar algo calmado y que la gente anda por ahi sin preocuparse de nada, pero la verdad es que en esta ciudad han estado pasando muchas cosas extrañas últimamente; criaturas mutantes han estado rondando por las calles, alienígenas con cuerpos de robot y con cerebros en el pecho, incluso hubo una invasión de ellos, pero parece que nadie se tomo la molestia de preguntarse de donde diablos había salido esos seres y por que no se habían dado cuenta de su existencia en la ciudad antes, pero lo mas importante quien o quienes lo lograron vencer ya que hubieran logrado su cometido de no ser por unos héroes que los salvaron de la invasión mundial aquella vez.

De seguro casi nadie debe saberlo pero esos héroes aun si no pueden ser vistos por los humanos, viven debajo de las calles, para ser exactos en las alcantarillas neoyorquinas. Ellos son 4 hermanos que se ocultan en las sombras para no ser vistos. Salen todas las noches para proteger en secreto a los mas débiles de las garras del mal usando el arte del ninjutsu que aprendieron y son entrenados por su sabio maestro y padre "Splinter" una rata mutante. Con la ayuda de sus armas Leonardo ( lider y portador de unas katanas. LLeva una bandana azul) Raphael (el mas temperamental pero un maestro con las Sais su arma por elección. El color de su bandana es roja), Donatello (El mas inteligente y el mas científico de los 4. Portador de un bastón Boo con una cuchilla en la punta. Con una bandana morada) y Miguelangel (El mas inocente pero también el mas bromista e infantil de todos, manejando sus nunchakus y que posee una bandana anaranjada) son tortugas mutantes que luchan contra las fuerzas del Foot Clan liderada por "Destructor", archienemigo de Splinter y el Kraang, los alienigenas que casi dominaron la Tierra una vez pero que aun no había desistido de sus planes y también responsables de la mutación de las tortugas y de las otras criaturas que andan por New York.

Siendo aun unos adolescentes (vaya etapa más difícil) Puede provocar ciertos confusiones a uno de los chicos, pero ahora nos adentraremos en las oscuras alcantarillas y nos dirigiremos a su guarida para ver a nuestros héroes antes de que salgan a su patrullaje diario nocturno.

En la guarida, se escucha unos dialogos provenientes de un programa en la tv:

- ¡Capitán Ryan! ¡la nave va a colapsar en cualquier momento! ¡Tenemos que abandonarla! - dijo un chico muy desesperado que iba a jalar el brazo de su capitán.

- No! - contestó el capitán

- Pero capitan! (aun muy desesperado, pero el capitán lo abofetea para que entrara en sí, a lo que este solo se agarra la mejilla)

- Ya dije que que NO! ustedes pueden irse si quieren, pero un capitán tiene que morir con honor en su nave. - Todos los tripulantes le hacen caso y comienzan a abandonar la nave.

- Siempre lo recordaremos mi capitán.- haciendo un saludo con su mano derecha dijo el chico que había sido abofeteado.

- Solo ... vayanse...- contesto con mucha melancolía el capitán, a lo que el chico solo se retiró.

- Bueno solo quedamos tu y yo vieja amiga.- pronunció el capitán.- Pasamos muchos buenos momentos, como la vez que ... .- comienza a hablar sobre unas experiencias mientras todo el programa era visto por un chico mutante de bandana azul que observaba con mucho sentimiento la escena. (LOL se parece a mi cuando veo a las tortugas XD)

- (suspira) no podemos ver otra cosa Leo?- dijo una tortuga de antifaz naranja que estaba sentada atras de él en el sofá. Estaba muy aburrido.

- Shhh! Esta es la mejor parte. -le contesto el de la bandana azul que estaba clavado en el televisor disfrutando del show.

- Pero ya has visto ese capitulo muchas veces. Hay que ver otra cosa!.- se quejó el de naranja.

- Y que? Saben que a esta hora es mi turno de ver la televisión, así que Shhhh!- solo eso le contestó su hermano. El de naraja comenzo a gruñir silenciosamente ya que no encontraba nada que hacer en ese momento y porque él pensaba que sus otros hermanos ya no querian que esté merodeando por sus cosas en especial Donnie, la tortuga de antifaz morada. Luego de que provoco una el pequeña explosión hace dias, preferia alejarse por un tiempo del laboratorio de su hermano para que se le olvidara lo que hizo. El si quería pasar algo de tiempo con su hermano mayor Leonardo aunque no esta forma.

- ... Pero no pensé que terminaría asi.- dijo casi llorando el capitan de la nave con unos pocos segundos antes de que explote. En eso se escucho la cuenta regresiva de la nave.- 3 ... 2 ... 1.- Adios mi gran amiga.- esas fueron las ultimas del capitan antes de la explosion final. Leonardo a pesar de saber el final, igual hizo un gesto de asombro pero al mismo tiempo de pena por la triste escena.

- Wooow... Ese es un heroe.- dijo con mucha admiración el de antifaz azul mirando la pantalla.

- Si si lo que tu digas.- dijo Mikey, como asi lo llamaban sus hermanos al de antifaz naranja, con algo de sarcasmo.

-Shhh! aun no ha terminado.- respondió Leo.

-(con la voz del narrador) ¿El capitan Ryan se habrá ido para siempre? ¿que hara la tripulacion ahora sin él? ¿El universo se salvara de la amenaza de los terribles alienigenas? Todo esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo de tu serie preferida ... ¡Heroes Espaciales!.- luego aparecen los creditos.

- ¡Otro gran episodio!.- exclamó Leonardo.

- No se porque te encanta tanto ese programa, me parece algo aburrido y viejo.- le dijo Mikey.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no Mikey, esta es una gran serie y el Capitan Ryan es mi idolo, algun día seré como él.- dijo con mucha determinación en sus ojos.- Bueno no es exactamente moderna, pero no esta vieja es un clasico.

- Mejor hubiera ido con Raph ha hacerle una broma, no importa si me golpeaba...- dijo con un tono bajito pero Leo lo había escuchado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?.- contestó Leo.

- Umm nada hermano nada.- dijo un poco nervioso.- Oye ... creo que ya es hora de ir a pratullar no lo crees?.- dijo Mikey para cambiar el tema.

- Es cierto! Casi se me olvida!.- dijo apagando la tele que aunque aun iban a seguir pasando mas episodios de Heroes Espaciales, Leo sabia que habían cosas mas importantes.- Ire a avisar a Raph y tu ve por Donnie, de acuerdo?

- Emmh si ... acerca de eso ... Podria ser al revés? digo ya sabes, yo por Raph y tu por Donnie?.- respondió Mikey con una falsa sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso por que?.- pregunto algo confundido Leo

- Es que veras ... recuerdas la explosión de hace unos dias?.- le dijo su pequeño hermano.

- Si...- respondió aun confundido el de antifaz azul.

- Bueno pues ... creo que Donnie sigue molesto conmigo por eso y no quiere verme, tampoco no me ha estado hablando mucho después de eso.- dijo Mikey con una mirada triste.

- Hay Mikey...- dijo Leo poniedole una mano en su hombro.- No digas eso, somos hermanos, siempre vamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase, ademas no creo que Donnie se haya molestado tanto contigo solo por un accidente.

- Mmm no lo sé ...- dijo Mikey con un tono un poco bajo.

- Pues no lo averiguaras si no le preguntas primero- le respondió su hermano con una sonrisa.

- Bueno ... le podría preguntar ... aunque y si de verdad sigue molesto conmigo?.- le dijo un poco preocupado la pequeña tortuga.

- Como ya te dije ... solo pregúntale y si lo esta, solo ofrecele una disculpa y ya esta, se que Donnie es mas razonable y lo entenderá. Recuerda que hablando todos entienden.- contesto Leo aun con una tierna mirada.

Mikey miro algo triste a su hermano pero este solo lo miraba con una cara de compresión y consuelo a lo que su pequeño hermano sonrió también.- Esta bien lo haré.- dijo Mikey ya mas animado.

- Asi se habla hermanito, ve pero no te demores mucho que tenemos que salir a patrullar.- le dijo Leo mirando como se iba su hermano al laboratorio.

- Okay Bro!.- le respondio Mikey mientras se acercaba mas al laboratorio.

Asi era Leo alquien comprensible, siempre dispuesto ayudar a los demás en lo que necesitaban. Protegiendo a sus hermanos a toda costa. Siempre tan centrado, calmado y maduro. Era como un modelo a seguir para todos, y que más se podría decir si ya era el líder del equipo. Aunque el maestro Splinter no podía decir que era su favorito, ya que amaba mucho a sus cuatro hijos como para querer a uno mas que a los otros, estaba muy orgulloso de haber criado a alguien como Leonardo, pero no todos pensaban lo mismo de él ... no uno en particular, que traía una bandana roja y casi siempre llevaba un mal temperamento...

Mikey estaba detrás de la puerta del laboratorio de Donnie, él se encontraba muy concentrado en uno de sus experimentos, Mikey todavia no entraba porque aun tenia algo de miedo de lo que su hermano le diría. Tomo algo de coraje y por fin entró.

- H-hey Donnie ¿que tal? ¿Como va lo que ...- no pudo terminar de hablar porque se tropezó con una silla que se encontraba ahi y aunque si se intento sostener de lo que sea, solo termino botando unos cuantos tubos de experimentos y calló. Donnie al voltear y mirar lo que habia ocurrido gritó:

-Mikey!- Este aun en el piso y cogiendose la cabeza de dolor porque es donde se había golpeado más, solo estaba cerrando los ojos y pensando.- " Que bien la hiciste Mikey, ahora si no te perdonará ... ¿Por que tengo que ser tan torpe?".- Se dejo levantar por su hermano pero Mikey solo bajo la mirada a lo que Donnie habló:

- ¿Mikey, estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? Tienes suerte que ninguna de las sustancias haya tocado tu piel o si no estaríamos en serios problemas ¿Como no pudiste ver la silla si estaba delante tuya?

Mikey con unas pequeñas ganas de llorar dijo:

- Es-es que ... yo ... yo a veces... soy muy torpe y distraído...- dijo mirando a su hermano con unos brillos en los ojos que evidenciaban que quería llorar.

Su hermano se dio cuenta de eso a lo que lo abrazó inmediatamente y le dijo de manera dulce:

- Eso ya no importa ... que bueno que no te paso nada malo hermano.- Mikey no pudo aguantar mas y le salieron unas lagrimas.

- Lo-lo siento Donnie ... yo .. yo solo vine para que tú-tú me per... disculpame hermano... - y lo abrazo mas fuerte.- No puede ser que alguien tan tonto como yo tenga un hermano tan brillante como tú ... no se que mas decir Donnie ... solo ... perdóname por favor.- dijo sacando otra lágrima mas. Donnie sin dejar de abrazarlo le dijo:

- Ya no te preocupes ... no estoy enojado contigo por eso, solo fue un accidente. ¿Si?.- dijo secandole una de sus lagrimas.

- S-si pero ... yo me referia mas a lo que paso hace dias ... aquella explosion ¿recuerdas? ... (bajando la mirada) pense que te habías enfandado conmigo por eso no quise molestarte mas en tu laboratorio.- le dijo aun con tristeza el pequeño.

-Mikey solo fue una pequeñez, un accidente como ya te lo dije, bueno si me molesté por un momento porque cogiste mis cosas sin permiso y sin medir las consecuencias, pero no te dejaría de hablar solo por eso ¿me entiendes?.- dijo el de antifaz morado.

- ¿D-de verdad ... Donnie?.- le dijo terminando de secarse las lagrimas Mikey.

- Por supuesto.- respondio el genio con su dulce sonrisa que se le veía el espacio que habia entre sus dientes.

Mikey se alegro y lo abrazo de nuevo.- Gracias Donnie ... eres el mejor... prometo ser mas cuidadoso la proxima vez.- Los dos se siguieron abrazando por unos minutos hasta que Donnie empezó a sentir incomodo el abrazo, a Mikey no le importaba eso, a él le encantaban los abrazos.

- Ehmm oye creo ... creo ya me puedes soltar.- dijo el de morado.

- Nahh aqui estoy bien.- dijo con una sonrisa pero sin soltar a su hermano.- Estoy muy feliz de que no estes molesto conmigo.

- Ehhmm siiii ...- respondió Donnie alejando a Mikey de él.- No en serio ya puedes soltarme Mikey...- Este solo respondio con un "Awww" y algo triste.

- Nada personal jejeje ... oye y dime (volviendo a su experimento) solo viniste por eso?.- le dijo Donnie.

- Ehh? Ahh si ... solo vine por ... (recordó para que vino de verdad y lo que Leo le dijo sobre que se apure) Hay no... No! no vine solo por eso! Leo me mando a llamarte para irnos a patrullar!

- Ahhh. Bueno por lo menos no se te olvido eso jejeje ... entonces ya vamonos.- dijo el de bandana morada acomodando un poco su experimento.

- ¡Si! Por supuesto! ... Esta vez estoy listo para acabar con esos ninjas del ...- comenzó a hacer una maniobras de ataque pero golpeo por accidente un envase grande de liquido rojizo. Y le iba a caer todo encima pero Donnie lo empujo para atrás gritando: ¡Ten cuidado!- Mikey como volviendo un poco en si dijo:

-Ups Yo... este ... lo siento Donnie de verdad ... Yo ahh ... ire avanzando con los chicos ¿si? ... te quiero, Adios.- con una sonrisa finjida salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo. Donnie solo se habia palmeado la cara y luego comenzó a observar a Mikey alejarse corriendo del laboratorio.

-Ay Mikey ... .- dijo el genio moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación y mientras buscaba algo para limpiar lo que Mikey había derramado. Pero el no se iba a molestar, ya se lo habia dicho, por lo que solo sonrió un poco ante la ocurrencia de su hermanito. Mikey ya en la sala se golpio la cabeza ante tal torpeza que había cometido de nuevo. "Aghh tonto! tonto!" pensaba.

- Bueno ... creo que pudo ser peor...- dijo para si mismo Mikey. Al menos esto había acabado algo bien y no como la situación de otras dos tortugas que siempre se la pasaban discutiendo. Mientras habia pasado todo esto Leo se habia ido a buscar a Raph. Este se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo unos comics pero al mismo tiempo hablando con su tortuga mascota Spike (una tortuga mutante con una tortuga de mascota? si eso es normal xD) Hablaban o mejor dicho solo Raph ya que su mascota no le respondia solo lo observaba y comia su lechuga, eso para Raph era suficiente, siempre le contaba todo, era su confidente.

- No en serio Spike...- comenzó ha hablarle dejando de mirar sus comics y obserbando a su tortuguita.- ¿Por que tiene que actuar como si fuera el señor "don perfecto"? digo ya casi todos piensan eso de Leo: Donnie, Mikey, el sensei, que siempre le gusta compararme diciendo que deberia parecerme mas a él, ¡Estoy harto de que haga eso! Ya se que Leo debe ser su favorito, porque incluso lo eligio como lider del grupo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A él y no a mí que so mucho mejor peleador que ese ... ese Bobonardo! ¡que tanto le gusta alardear y siempre se la pasa dandonos ordenes, incluso antes de que lo eligieran como lider lo hacia! (mirando a un punto en la pared).- el siempre ha sido asi... (Obserbando a su mascota).- Yo debi ser el lider Spike ... creo que el sensei menosprecia mis habilidades y no me deja demostrar mi verdadero potencial, diciendo: (imitando la voz de Splinter) "La ira es auto-destructiva Raphael, tienes que aprender a controlarla".- ¡Bah! ¡Tonterias!¡Eso es lo que me hace mas fuerte y mas habil que los demas!¿No lo crees Spike? dijo orgulloso y esperando que su tortuguita le contestara. Esta solo le dio otro mordisco mas a su lechuga, eso para Raph era un "si" definitivo.- Sabia que dirias eso.- le respondio con una sonrisa. Leo estaba ya casi al frente de la puerta de Raphael y se disponia a tocar pero un segundo antes de que su mano rozara la puerta, escuchó unos murmullos, este se acerco mas a la puerta para oir lo que decian adentro.

- ¿Quieres que te diga algo Spike? a veces cuando Leo me da unas ordenes... solo me gustaria... ¡golpearlo! (haciendo un golpe de verdad en el aire) tan fuerte para que se de cuenta de quien es el que manda y deje de sermonearme tanto.- dijo el de bandana roja con una sonrisa en la cara casi apunto de reir.- Ha! tal vez así aprenda quien es el mas fuerte de los cuatro ... ¿Que dice Spike? ¿Verdad que tengo ra ...? - no pudo continuar ya que en la puerta se encontraba Leo con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada algo molesta. La puerta no tenia seguro asi que solo entro y había escuchado todo eso ultimo que habia dicho Raphael. Este solo lo observaba a los ojos, no con una mirada de arrepentimiento o de culpa o de miedo sino solo de un poco de desprecio, aunque si se sorprendió un poco al principio cuando lo vio parado ahi.

- ¿Y tu que quieres ahora?.- le dijo Raph de manera seca sin importarle si habia dañado a Leo con sus palabras o algo. Leo al ya no querer mas problemas, porque sabia que si se ponían a discutir al respecto se tardarían mas y no llegarían a nada. Dando un pequeño suspiro el de bandana azul dijo:

- Solo vine ( soltando sus manos que las tenia cruzadas) para avisarte que ya nos tenemos que ir a patrullar ...( ya un poco mas calmado e intentando no discutir)

- Si si ... lo que digas.- le respondio el de rojo con indiferencia.

- No te vayas a tardar, porque no pensamos esperarte.- le dijo Leo y luego se voltio para retirarse cuando ...

- Si si ¡ya voy! ... despues de todo ... ustedes no podrían irse sin mi, no resistirian jeje.- dijo con orgullo y algo bajo pero no lo suficiente para que Leo no lo haya escuchado, este se detuvo y volvió a mirar a Raphael.

- Ehehemh, disculpa ... ¿que dijiste?.- contesto Leo con una pequeña sonrisa aunque por dentro se habia enfando por lo que habia dicho Raph.

- Ya me oiste... (cogiendo una de sus sais y buscando a la que faltaba).- Ustedes no seria nada sin mi, ¡me necesitan en el equipo! para que no terminen con los traseros pateados- dijo esto con una mirada desafiante hacia Leo.

- Si como no ... - dijo el lider con una mirada algo desafiante tambien.- No quisiera romper tu orgullo pero... las cosas no son como tu crees Raph.- con una mirada mas seria.- Asi que mejor apúrate que ya se nos hace tarde para el patrullaje.- volteandose de nuevo pero Raph lo tomo del brazo de manera brusca.

-¡Oye! ¡Esperate un momento! como que no es como yo pienso ¿Eh? ¡Explicate!.- le grito Raph mirando con odio hacia su hermano.

- No hay tiempo Raph. Ya vamonos!.- dijo Leo intentando zafarse de él pero fue inútil.

- No! No voy a ir a ninguna parte si no lo explicas ahora!.- le volvio a gritar el de las sais.

- ¡Raph suéltame! se nos hace tarde!.- le respondió Leo ya un poco mas agitado y molesto.

- ¡Te dije que no! Ustedes me necesitan en el equipo ¡Y tu lo sabes!.- Le grito aun mas Raphael, pero su hermano en un acto rápido se solto bruscamente del brazo de Raph empujándolo para atrás. Raph se sorprendió un poco y se quedo mirando a Leo.

- Ya te dije ... (observando mas a Raph) que te lo diría después ... ( continuando con una mirada seca pero desafiante).- Ya es hora de irnos. -Comenzo a alejarse de nuevo de la puerta cuando...

- Vaya lider tan cobarde nos ha tocado ¿Eh Spike? .- dijo el de bandana roja hablándole a su mascota.- que ni siquiera quiere enfrentarse a la realidad de las cosas y decir de manera clara la verdad que es tan obvia.- Ahora observando a Leo. Este se detuvo y voltio rápidamente a ver a su hermano de antifaz rojo.

- Eso es ... Ya me harte Raph .- comenzo a caminar devuelta a la habitación.- ¡¿Tan siquiera te estas escuchando un poco?!- Le grito el lider.

- Mira quien se animo a intervenir de nuevo?.- le volvio a decir a su tortuguita para luego responderle a su hermano.-¡Pues si! se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo Leo, no como tu y tu estúpidos discursitos de los "Tontos Espaciales" que miras todo el tiempo.- se burlo Raph.

-Hehemmh. Heroes Espaciales para tu información ... Y no me cambies de tema quieres?- le repondio Leo un poco ofendido.

- Yo no lo estaba haciendo.- le contesto Raph con una pequeña sonrisa.- Lo que dije es cierto. Porque insistes en ocultarlo?

- Vez ahi vamos de nuevo ¡Estas evadiendo de nuevo lo que digo! ¿Quien es el cobarde ahora Raph? ¿Eh? ... .- mirandolo aun mas desafiante.- Tu dime...-Raph se molesto mas.

-(Dando un gruñido) ¡¿A quien le dijiste cobarde Bobonardo?!.- le contesto Raph muy ofendido.

- Mhhh no parece a ver nadie mas en este cuarto a parte de nosostros, excepto por Spike pero ... ¿Tu a quien crees?.- respondio Leo con una sonrisa un poco burlona hacia Raph, pero este se habia abalanzado contra él y lo empujo golpeándolo hacia la pared y amenazándole con sus Sais.

- Vuelve a decir eso Leo... Y te clavare estas Sais en ...- no pudo continuar ya que leo se defendio sacando sus Katanas agilmente y lanzando las Sais para un lado y empujando a Raph hacia atras con una pequeña patada. Este cayo en su cama y miro a Leo con algo sorprendido pero con odio aun.

- (dando un corto suspiro) ¡Mira Raphael! ... no tengo tiempo para tus tontos jueguitos de quien es el mas rudo aqui si? Pero si tanto quieres saber de lo dije hace rato ... solamente te digo que es momento de que te bajes de tu nube y dejes de sentirte tan especial ya que todos somos una parte muy valiosa del equipo y no quiero que ¡Nadie! ... se sienta mas o menos que los demas ¿entendido?.- Leo dijo esto con un tonito parecido al del maestro Splinter.

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco hipocrita?... ¡El unico que tiene de bajarse de su nube y dejar de alardear ERES TUUUU!.- le respondio Raph con un tono muy agresivo.

- ¡¿YO?! ¿¡pero de que estas hablando!?.- le dijo super condundido y molesto el de la bandana azul.

- ¡No pretendas estar confundido Leo! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Solo te gusta alardear de tus habilidades y de tu cargo para restregarnos eso en la cara! Aparte de querer darnos ordenes todo el tiempo! Te sientes "TAN" especial y "PERFECTO" por ser el Lider y el favorito del Maestro Splinter. Ay mi hijo Leonardo es tan disciplinado y humilde (con un tono burlon).- Pobre ... no sabe como eres en realidad.- Raph dijo esto con mucho veneno, no lo hacia muy seguido pero esta vez no esta decidido a hechar atras lo que habia dicho. Leo solo lo miraba muy molesto mientras Raph seguia caminando e insultandolo. No podia creer todo lo que pensaba Raphael de él.

- Ya es suficiente Raph ... .-dijo intentanto no volver a gritar.

- ¿Te molesta que te diga la verdad cierto? ... ¿!Cierto!?.- dijo el de rojo alzando mas su tono de voz.

- Sera mejor que te detengas Raph ... (haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse)

- No pienso hacerlo.- dijo el de bandana roja.

- Nadie aqui es perfecto... ni tu ni yo. Tenemos defectos ¿eso quieres oir?.- pregunto fuerte Leo.

- No eso no! Ahora tampoco te sientas tan humilde por decir eso Leo!

- No trato de hacerlo ... solo soy asi.- le dijo mas calmado el lider.

- ¡Vez! ahi vamos de nuevo. Siempre te sientes tan bueno y puro. Siempre quieres estar en lo cierto cueste lo que cueste! Como si nunca hubieras cometido un error jamas! .- le grito Raph a Leo.

- ¿Que? - le dijo algo sorprendido Leo.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que paso con Karai, Leo?.- Este agacho un poco la cabeza y se puso a pensar en lo que paso anteriormente y todo lo que les habia pasado por confiar en ella.

- ¿Lo recuerdas verdad?.- pregunto de nuevo Raph. Leo no contesto solo tenia la cabeza baja.

- Parece que si... y tambien parece que no has aprendido tu leccion a la primera... - Leo volvio a mirar a su hermano confundido.- Se que aun estas enamorado de ella a mi no me mientes.- dijo Raph.- ¡¿Que?! claro que no! Eso ya lo supere!.- le contesto su hermano.

- ¡Oh par favor Leo ya deja de mentir, no lo haces muy bien! ... (Leo se quedo callado) se que a pesar de todo crees que tiene aun algo de bondad ¿o me equivoco?.- dijo el de bandana roja.

- ¡No! ¡Tu no la conoces como yo! ella es diferente! .- grito Leo.

- Ahi lo tienes, sigues enamorado de esa bruja.- Leo lo miro con odio cuando uso ese termino.

- Por que eres tan terco Leo? ella jamas se pondrá de nuestro lado ¡entiéndelo ya!.- grito de nuevo Raph.

- ¡Tu no sabes eso! - le dijo el lider.

- Si leo lo que tu digas ... Parece que algunos solo aprenden a golpes.- respondio Raph con una sonrisa burlona.

- (suspirando) Esta bien Raph, estoy harto de esto, ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo mas.

- ¿Y tu crees que yo si? ... Solo admite que te equivocaste y que yo tengo razon al decir que te crees el don perfecto todo el tiempo para que esto se acabe.- le respondio su hermano.

- ¡¿Eh?! No! No hare eso! de ninguna manera!.- le contesto Leo.

- ¿¡Y por que no!?.- le grito Raph.

- ¡Porque yo jamas me equivoco! ¡Tengo la razón siempre!.- Leo se tapo la boca ante lo que dijo.

- Uyyy creo que eso no fue tan humilde que digamos Leo... parece que alquien se quiere sentir mas especial que los demas.- sacando una sonrisa.

- (sacando las manos de la boca) Yo ... y-yo no quise..- comenzo a tartamudear Leo.

- Hasta aqui llego don perfecto ...- añadio Raph aun con una sonrisa en el rostro. El de la bandana azul se atrevio a decir:

- ¿Espera un momento Raph! ... (acercandose mas a el) No tienes ningun derecho en decirme en la cara sobre los errores que cometi en mi vida y no fijarte en las tuyas!

- No quiero presumir ni nada pero ... ¿cuales errores? .- dijo Raph todavia con su sonrisa.

- Hehee al parecer alguien esta mintiendo por aqui.- le respondio Leo.

- Dime algunos ...- le dijo su hermano haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mmmh ... Eso me tomaria muuuuucho tiempo ¿sabes? pero digamos que ... la mayoria se deben al mal temperamento que sigues teniendo hasta el DIA DE HOY!.- respondió Leo gritando aun mas.

- ¿Mal temperamento? ¡quien dice que tengo mal temperamento!.- gritando aun mas que Leo.

- Emmh deja me ver ... Yo y bueno pues ... el resto del mundo.- sacando una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo no soy asi! No tengo un MAL TEMPERAMENTO! MIRA NI SIQUIERA ESTOY ENOJADO AHORAAA!.- con un tono de voz bastante alto, era obvio que si lo estaba. Por lo que Leo solo lo miro con una cara de: ¿En serio Raph? Este se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¡¿QUEEE?! YA DIJE QUE NO ESTABA ENOJADOOO! .- dijo este bastante fastidiado y gritando.

- Si lo que tu digas Raph.- y saco de nuevo una sonrisa. Raph no pudo contestarle mas asi que salio por fin de la habitación muy molesto, no sin antes darle un pequeño empujón con el hombro a su hermano al pasar por su costado. Este solo se le quedo mirando no porque le doliera el empujon o algo sino por el feo gesto que Raph le hizo y suspirando dijo:

- Siempre es asi...porque no intenta cambiar un poco esa actitud...Estoy cansado de tener estas largas discusiones con él ...-dijo Leo para si mismo y avanzando hacia la sala donde se encontraban sus hermanos ya cansados de esperar en especial Mikey que según Leo le había dicho que se apurara y no habia venido hasta ahora. El primero en llegar de los dos fue Raph obviamente porque salio antes y vio al mas pequeño de los cuatro acercarse a el para preguntarle algo.

-¿Ya terminaron Raph? por fin? vaya que alivio ... pensé que nos quedaríamos esperándolos toda la noche cuando comenzaron a pelearse de nuevo jejeje.- dijo Mikey un poco divertido.

- ¿Que? ¿escuchaste todo lo que dijimos?- le pregunto Raph todavía molesto.

- ¿Y quien no? Gritas como si alguien te estuviera atacando de verdad hermano.- le respondio Mikey.- Se me hace sorprendente ver que el sensei no se levantara de su meditacion con tanto ruido que hacian para ponerlos en su lugar a los dos jejeje

- ¡¿Que dijiste?!.- contesto Raph amenazándolo con un puño.

- ¡Ya es suficiente!.- se escuchó un grito proveniente de Leo.- No quiero mas discusiones asi que ya vayámonos.

- Raph solo lo miro con mucho desprecio y comenzó a avanzar con los demás. Mikey alcanzó y le dijo:

- Oye hermano ¿Sabes algo? ... con tantas peleas tú y Leo parecen una pareja jejeje.- dijo Mikey queriendo bromearle a su hermano.

- ¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE MIKEY?! YA SIGUE AVANZANDO!.- le contesto Raph. Leo también lo oyó pero no dijo nada, ya no quería pelear mas.

Continuará...

* * *

Y que tal les parecio? aburrido verdad? espero que nadie se me haya dormido TuT yo si lo hice lol ok no. Quiero aclarar que esta primera parte ocurre antes del episodio Slash and Destroy por eso sigue Spike pero ira avanzando según los capítulos que se estrenen, en eso si estoy bien atenta XD y hablo de los que se estrenan en ingles primero yujuuu! :D Perdon si hice a Raph como un completo testarudo y gruñon... pero la verdad el es asi XD trato de que las personalidades sean fieles a las de la serie pero si no ... intentare mejorar ;D

Ademas ya abran notado que me tomé muy larga la parte de la discusión de Leo y Raph, perdon por eso pero es para que se den cuenta que yo si tomo muy en serio y complicado su relacion lol pero no se preocupen ya despues vendran discusiones mas largas (?) XD A mi me gusto mas la parte de Donnie y Mikey son bien cuties :3 esta es un fic de mi otp RaphxLeo wtf? xD creo que el poder de la hermandad le gana al del yaoi (?)

Que mas? Ah si no quiero hacer ver a Raph como un insensible, el no odia a Leo, al contraio lo amaaa XD solo que siente aun mucha envidia hacia el por ser el lider y esas cosas TuT Y otra cosa, este va a ser el capitulo mas ... normal (apto para los niños ?), tanto que podria pasar en la serie creo? pero ya se viene lo caliente XDD la mejor parte =3=

Se que mi ortografía es mala pero trato de arreglarla lo mas que pueda :'D Espero que les haya gustado Bye bye :)

PSD: Estoy escribiendo el segundo chapter ahoraa XD espero poder subirlo como segundo y no como un one shot jajajajaja no se manejar muy bien esta pagina TuT


	2. Para eso están los hermanos

Hola de nuevo! ^u^ ya me vengo con la siquiente parte yujuuuu! 8D pero solo me queda poco mas de una semana de vacaciones porqueee? TuT a parte de que tengo muchos pedidos en mi cuenta de Deviantart y Youtube, les gusta maltratarme por eso son asi y me piden mucho y yo como buena les acepto ;A; bueno intentare avanzar lo que pueda esta semana, espero hacerlo rapido XD

_**lucia-nami 14: **__Hay gracias en serio :'D yo tambien amo esta pareja con todo mi ser TuT igual que DonniexMikey :D aunque creo que Mikey estara como que un poco ingenuo a la situacion que se avecina pero ya despues que descubran lo de Raphael se le ira la inocencia? XD Te devuelvo los besos! Cuidate tambien ~_

**_WakaiSenshi:_**_ Gracias! que bueno que haya siso de tu agrado :3 sii yo igual los amo mucho son el uno para el otro? XD En serio? uff que bueno, esa es una de las cosas que mas me preocupaban de la historia, no me gusta que hagan cosas fuera de personaje. Tu igual cuidate. Saludos ~_

**_Jackeline762:_**_ Muchas gracias! estoy feliz de que te guste! :D jajaja aquí esta la segunda parte pero aun no llega lo bueno, no aun no XD ya llegara, todo a su tiempo TuT si no se parece tanto, la discusión fue muy larga hasta para mi gusto XD talvez debí guardarla para otro momento pero que mas da ya esta hecha XD Saludos ~_

**_Marializ Collazo: _**_Gracias! me da gusto que te encante x3 jajaja mejor yo voy hacia ti *vuela magicamente hacia donde estas tú con un par de tortugas sensuales (?)* XD Cuidate ~_

Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews! x3 en serio no pense que lo verían tan rápido, pense que pasaria por lo menos un mes siquiera para que alguien lo viera, pero cuando regrese a mi cuenta me tope con sus comentarios TuT y yo estaba como que What? tan rapido es? ;A; asdjsagctdvjuhb~* Gracias Dios!? jajaja creo que despues de todo no soy tan mala para escribir historias XD En tu cara profe de literatura! porque me desaprobaste? =3= sere famosa? ok no. Ya me ilusione de nuevo xD

Ya basta de tanto blah blah blah e aquí la continuacion!

* * *

**PARA ESO ESTÁN LOS HERMANOS**

Ya hace una par de horas que las tortugas se fueron a su patrullaje nocturno y en las alcantarillas de New York el maestro rata se encuentra meditando en un dojo, parece que estaba recordando algo ...

_Flashback_

_¡Mira Raphael! ... no tengo tiempo para tus tontos jueguitos de quien es el mas rudo aqui si? Pero si tanto quieres saber de lo dije hace rato ... solamente te digo que es momento de que te bajes de tu nube y dejes de sentirte tan especial ya que todos somos una parte muy valiosa del equipo y no quiero que ¡Nadie! ... se sienta mas o menos que los demas ¿entendido?.- Leo dijo esto con un tonito parecido al del maestro Splinter._

_-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco hipócrita?... ¡El único que tiene de bajarse de su nube y dejar de alardear ERES TUUUU!.- le respondio Raph con un tono muy agresivo._

_- ¡¿YO?! ¿¡pero de que estas hablando!?.- le dijo super condundido y molesto el de la bandana azul._

_- ¡No pretendas estar confundido Leo! ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Solo te gusta alardear de tus habilidades y de tu cargo para restregarnos eso en la cara! Aparte de querer darnos ordenes todo el tiempo! Te sientes "TAN" especial y "PERFECTO" por ser el Líder y el favorito del Maestro Splinter. Ay mi hijo Leonardo es tan disciplinado y humilde (con un tono burlón).- Pobre ... no sabe como eres en realidad..._

_Fin del Flashback (lol que corto)_

_- _(Dando un supiro largo) Raphael ... hijo mío... Como puedes decir algo así ... ustedes son mis hijos, son todo lo que me queda ahora y los amo demasiado a los cuatro como para decir que tengo uno favorito ...- pensó Splinter aun meditando.- Leonardo fue elegido como líder no por las razones que tú piensas ... no quisiera... que pienses que tengo mayores preferencias hacia alguno de tus hermanos que hacia tí ... cada uno de ustedes tiene cualidades diferentes, aunque siempre Leonardo me ha demostrado tener un nivel un poco mayor de equilibrio y control sobre si mismo ... por eso el día en que les permití salir a la superficie y él me pidió ser el líder del equipo, sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto al elegirlo ... ya después iba a ir aprendiendo mas sobre el peso del liderazgo ... pero parece que hasta ahora eso no lo entendiste tú hijo mío ... me gustaría que hubiera algo o alguien que te haga cambiar de parecer ...- seguía pensando el sensei.

Él si había escuchado la discusión que tuvieron sus hijos pero por alguna extraña razón no se atrevió a intervenir. Se sentía un poco dolido por las palabras que usó su hijo Raphael en especial, aunque estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de estos dos solo quería que se llevaran bien de una vez y se empezaran a tratar mas como hermanos, pero no lograba encontrar la manera. El pobre maestro meditaba solo en el dojo hasta que se oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la entrada a la guarida. Splinter se despertó de su meditación y fue a la sala para ver la razón de esos ruidos, al acercarse mas ahí vio a su hijo Leonardo algo golpeado que cargaba en la espalda aun muy malherido e incociente Raphael y delante de ellos a Donnie que llevaba las armas de sus dos hermanos y a Mikey con un extraño aparato en las manos. Ellos también estaban un poco golpeados pero no tanto como Leo y Raph.

-¿¡Sensei?! .- grito un poco fuerte el de antifaz naranja. ¿Estas ahí?- todavia no se habian dado cuenta de que su sensei los estaba observando.

- Seguro sigue meditando en el dojo, mejor iré a buscarlo.- pronuncio Donnie.- Yo te acompaño.- le dijo su pequeño hermanito, cuando un segundo después leo cayo de rodillas al piso pero aun así no soltó a Raph.

- ¡Leo!.- gritaron sus dos hermanos al mismos tiempo.

- ¡Te dije que me dejaras cargarlo hasta aqui!- le contestó su hermano de antifaz morado un poco molesto.

- N-No ... es ... no es nada en serio ... podria hacerlo toda la noche.- dijo Leo sacando una pequeña sonrisa. El sensei no pudo seguir viendo la escena sin hacer nada asi que salio y gritó:

- ¡¿Hijos míos, pero que les ha pasado?!- les dijo acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

- Es una larga historia sensei ... muy conmovedora y triste ... - respondió Mikey una pose dramática.- Claro que no, no es tan larga si me lo preguntas a mi.- le contesto su hermano genio.- Shhhh no arruines el momento.- le dijo un poco fastidiado su Mikey.

- Leonardo ...- pronuncio Splinter mirando al lider para luego cargar a Raph ya que se veía que Leo no podía mas.- Pero que les ha pasado ... -volvio a decir el maestro.

- Eso n-no importa ahora ... h-hay que curar a Raph primero.- dijo Leo que se econtraba muy cansado, intento pararse pero su cuerpo no se lo permitio y casi se vuelve a caer pero su sensei lo atrapo.

- Sensei ...- pronuncio un poco débil el de bandana azul mirando a su maestro a los ojos.

- Si hijo mío ... vamos ... necesitamos curarlos a todos ...- le respondió Splinter de macera más calmada. Los cinco se dirigieron al cuarto de Raph para dejarlo echado en su cama y poder curarlo. Donnie, al no tener unas heridas muy graves, comenzó a vendar el cuerpo de su temperamental hermano y el Sensei a curar el de su hijo Leo, Mikey solo estaba al costado del Leo y ayudando a su maestro ya que sabía que su hermano lo necesitaba mas que él ahora. Splinter al terminar de curar a Leo y luego con Mikey dijo:

- Ahora si quiero que me expliquen que les pasó.- con un tono algo preocupado aun. Donnie, todavía seguía vendando a su hermano pero prefirio contestarle.

- Bueno pues vera ... .- dijo el de bandana morada haciendo un gesto como si estuviera recordándolo.- todo comenzó luego de que salimos de la guarida a patrullar ...

_Flashback_

_En los techos de la ciudad, se encontraban 4 vigilantes en uno de sus patrullajes nocturnos. Estaban observando unas cargas sacadas de una camioneta blanca y que eran llevadas por unos hombres con ternos negros dentro de lo que parecía ser una edificio abandonado._

_- Muy bien chicos ...- pronuncio el que tenia un antifaz azul.- Ya los encontramos ... talvez son uno de sus tantos planes del Kraang, asi que este es el plan: Yo y Donnie nos dirigimos hacia las cargas para averiguar de que se tratan y ver si nos peligrosas mientras que Mikey y Raph corren a distraer a los Kraang y después yo ...- este no pudo continuar ya que al voltear a ver a sus hermanos, se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos. El que traía la bandana roja._

_- ¿Ehh? ¿A donde se metió Raph?- pregunto sorprendido Leo. Sus hermanos le alzaron lo hombros como diciendo: No se. A mi no me preguntes. El de antifaz rojo al estar detrás de todos no fue visto cuando decidió separarse de los demás. Leo al voltear de nuevo para ver a los Kraang se dió cuenta de que Raph se les había adelantado y se acercaba para acabar con ellos por su propia cuenta._

_- Aghhh. No otra vez ... ¿Por que sigue haciendo eso?- dijo Leo dando un suspiro al final y saltando hacia abajo donde se habia ido su hermano de rojo._

_- Tal vez si ... le pusiéramos una correa como los que usan los perros no se nos escape de nuevo jajaja.- dijo Mikey con una sonrisa e imaginandose a Raph como una mascota._

_- Quisiera saber cuanto tiempo durarias con vida, si Raph te escuchara diciendo eso.- Le dijo Donnie disponiéndose a saltar para alcanzar a sus hermanos._

_- (Pensando) Mhhmm creo que no mucho pero a decir verdad ... Eh? ¿Donnie?- miró que su hermano no estaba al constado del él sino que ya había saltado.-¡Oigan chicos no me dejen!- dijo Mikey saltando abajo con los demás._

_Raph se estaba acercando lentamente hacia los Kraang sacando sus sais cuando alguien lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo retroceder cerca de un pequeño callejón. Era Leo._

_- ¡¿Quisieras dejar de actuar como si solo estuvieras tú en el equipo?! ¡Pensé que estábamos en esto juntos!.- le grito Leo a su hermano de antifaz rojo y este se soltó rápidamente del Líder y dijo:_

_- Mira! ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para esperar la santa paciencia de nuestro "glorioso" líder Bobonardo y que haga algo al respecto contra esos Kraang!.- grito Raph señalando hacia su hermano de azul._

_- ¡Ya lo iba a hacer! ¡Tenía un plan!.- le volvió a gritar Leo._

_- ¡¿Que plan?! ¿los que se parecen al estúpido programa que tanto miras? ¿Eh? .- le pregunto gritando Raph._

_- ¡Te voy a ...!.- Leo estaba apunto de gritarle algo mas cuando aparecieron unos sujetos al otro lado de ellos. Se trataba de Karai que venía acompañado de Razhar y Cara de pez, detrás de ellos estaba Baxter Stockman que traía un collar de mutágeno en el cuello. Los Kraang se percataron de eso al instante y decidieron sacar sus armas láser para defenderse._

_- ¡Recuerden no atacar a las cargas! ¡Las necesito para la construccion de mis movers!.- grito el cientifico moreno con un tono de liderazgo. A lo que los demás lo miraron con odio pues nadie le habia puesto a cargo a él. Este solo se encogio un poco y muy nervioso dijo:_

_- E-este ... s-solo es un aviso... nada mas ...- con una risa fingida y nerviosa._

_- Si esas cosas no fueran mas útiles que tú, ya no estarías aquí para decir tonterías.- dijo Karai sacando su espada para atacar a los Kraang. _

_- ¡Si Stickman! ¡espero que tu plan funcione esta vez!.- le fijo Razhar al cientifico para después unirse a Karai seguido por Cara de pez._

_- Se que lo hara ... ya lo veras ... ¡Y es Stockman!- le respondió ofendido el moreno._

_- Sigo pensando que esas cosas son tan malos como su mismo creador.- dijo el de antifaz naranja hacia sus hermanos._

_- ¡Al fin! ¡algo de acción!.- dijo Raph poniendo en posición de ataque. Sus hermanos también hicieron lo mismo._

_- Esta bien chicos primero vamos a ... Oye! Raph Espera! .- grito Leo corriendo detrás de su hermano que no había querido esperar mas y solo salto a la pelea._

_- Y ahí vamos de nuevo ...- pronuncio el de antifaz morado al ver cansado la misma situación de siempre, para luego unírseles a los demás._

_- ¡Yeahh Boy!.- grito emocionado Mikey para entrar a la pelea también. Al entrar todos al combate Leo comenzó a hablar: _

_- ¡Donnie! ve por los Kraang! Mikey tu con Razhar! Raph tu con Cara de pez!_

_- ¡A mi no me das ordenes! ¡Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer!- le contestó Raph dirigiendose a pelear con Cara de pez. Los otros chicos se fueron a pelear con los que se les habían dicho._

_- Bien creo que yo tendré que pelear con ...- Leo no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió que lo iban atacar por detrás así que se defendió usando sus katanas. Era Karai que después de acabar con unos Kraang se abalanzo contra el ninja de antifaz azul._

_- Hola Leo... ¿Querías pelear conmigo eh?- le dijo la kunoichi._

_- (riendo un poco) creo que la que vino primero fuiste tu ¿verdad?- le dijo algo picaro Leonardo._

_- Solo porque quería algo de diversión sencilla eso es todo- le respondio Karai con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin dejar de defenderse._

_- Eso ya lo veremos ...- contesto Leo y siguieron peleando. Los demás también lo hacían, pero Raph tenía en mente algo mas, quería demostrarles a los demás de lo que era capaz así que mientras peleaba con Cara de pez lo guió para que se dirijan hacia donde estaban peleando Razhar y Mikey y se interpuso en su pelea para que Razhar también peleara con él y con Cara de pez. Mikey se sorprendió y dijo:_

_- ¿!Pero que haces Raph?!_

_- ¡¿Yo peleare contra él también si?! ¡Tu ve ayudar a Donnie con los Kraang! ¡ El pobre lo necesita!- le respondió Raph llevándose a sus dos adversarios lejos de ahi._

_- ¡¿Que?!- grito confundido Mikey._

_- ¡Hey!- se oyo de Donnie que los habia escuchado. Mikey no pudo pensar en nada mas a si que solo obedeció aun confundido. Raph empezó a dirigir a sus enemigos hacia donde se encontraban peleando Leo y Karai para que este se diera cuenta. El lider al percatarse de eso grito:_

_- Raph! ¿Pero que?... ¡Esto no esta de acuerdo al plan!_

_- ¿Cual plan?- dijo un poco divertido Raph. Leo se le quedo mirando algo aterrado. _

_- ¡No hagas esto Raph! Tu no puedes solo contra los dos!- le volvio a gritar Leo que aun peleaba contra Karai._

_- ¡Solo observame!- solo eso dijo el de bandana roja.- Si Leo, solo observa muy bien lo que haré ... Para que te des cuenta de quien es el mejor peleador aquí ...- Penso Raph con una sonrisa en el rostro para después continuar peleando._

_- ¡Raph!- grito de nuevo Leo pero alguien lo volvio a atacar, esta vez casi le alcanza el ataque pero lo esquivó a tiempo._

_- ¡Recuerda que aun estas peleando conmigo!- le dijo Karai. Leo no podia hacer nada, solo seguir peleando con ella. El ninja temperamental ya llevaba unos largos minutos peleando contra Razhar y Cara de Pez. Se estaba cansando y tenía algunos golpes, pero eso no lo iba a detener. No se había dado cuenta de que al estar tan concentrado en la pelea ya hasta había subido al tercer piso del edificio. Razhar se interpuso entre Cara de pez y Raph que como empezaron a pelear solos. Desde de que Perrera había sufrido una segunda mutación y se había transformado en Razhar, este tenía mas fuerza por lo que era mas difícil de vencer que antes, Raph al estar ya algo golpeado y cansado se le hacia mas difícil esquivar los ataques de este, por lo que comenzó a recibir muchos golpes más que lo dejaron aun mas herido. Aun así Raph no se daría por vencido, no aun._

_- Hehehe Eres muy valiente al querer enfrentarnos tú solo niño.- le dijo Razhar al de bandana roja mientras se forcejeaba con las sais de este._

_- Haha! ¡¿por que lo dices?!- le pregunto Raph sacando una pequeña sonrisa que luego desaparecería ..._

_- ¡POR ESTO!- le grito Cara de Pez dandole una muy fuerte patada a Raph con su pierna metálica para que cayera del edificio. Tan solo la patada habia sido muy fuerte que Raph simplemente se quedo congelado por el dolor mientras caía a tres pisos del edificio. Su cuerpo no azotó contra el pavimento de la calle o talvez hubiera sido una muerte segura, sino contra unas pequeñas cargas que estaban amontonadas cerca de ahí. Pero de todos modos habia sido una gran caida, por lo que Raph se quedo inconsciente. Solamente el ruido de algo cayendo contra las cargas fue suficiente como para que sus hermanos y en especial Leo que se encontraba mas cerca se dieran cuenta de lo que había pasado, Leo se asusto mucho y grito horrorizado._

_- ¡RAAAAAAAPH! .- dijo de manera desesperada y mientras Karai se disponía a atacar de nuevo gritándole: ¡Hey! ¡aun no hemos terminado! Leo uso una bomba de humo para salir desapercibido de ahí y poder ayudar a su hermano. Donnie dejo de pelear contra los Kraang, que ya casi no quedaba ninguno porque Mikey lo estaba ayudando, para poder ir también. Mikey iba a hacer lo mismo pero vio a Baxter que estaba buscando dentro de las cajas a sus tan preciadas piezas que le ayudarían a construir mas movers. El de antifaz naranja no se le permitió y con un golpe de sus Nunchakus le tiro todo que estaba cargando._

_- ¡Alto ahi Dexter! ¡No te llevaras nada!.- grito Mikey al científico moreno._

_- ¡Se pronuncia Baxter! Y si! me llevare esto! ¡Lo encontré primero!.- le contesto Baxter._

_- ¡No lo creo!.- le dijo Mikey mientras cogió un pequeño aparato que tenia a su costado y se llevo corriendo._

_- ¡No No No! Esa es la parte mas importante! ¡regresa aqui!.- grito el cientifico mientras que Mikey solo le saco la lengua y siguió corriendo a donde estaban sus hermanos. Leo estaba cogiendo a Raph en sus brazos, este no reaccionaba. Leo estaba también muy cansado y algo golpeado porque la pelea con Karai le había dejado exhausto. _

_- ¡¿Y ahora que hacemos Leo?!.- preguntó Donnie desesperado al notar que sus adversarios se acercaban a ellos. Leo se quedo un momento pensando._

_- ¡¿Leo?!.- volvio a gritar el genio mas desesperado aun._

_- ... Deja que me lo lleve ... tú y Mikey vayan y distraigan a los demas por un momento y luego nos alcanzan ...- le contesto Leo por fin._

_- ¡¿Que?! ¡Si alguien tiene que llevarlo, no puedes ser tú estas cansado! ¡Deja que me lo lleve yo al menos!.- le respondió el de antifaz morado._

_- ¡No yo lo llevaré! ¡Yo puedo con esto!.- contesto Leo con un tono de voz mas fuerte._

_- Claro que no! estas mal herido! mírate no mas!.- le grito Donnie ya que sus enemigos se les acercaban mas._

_- Por favor Donnie ...- dijo Leo ya con una voz de suplica.- solo deja que me lo lleve ...- y miro a Donnie a los ojos._

_- Pero Leo ... -Donnie miro también a Leo.- ... Esta bien ... pero al menos deja que me lleve sus armas ¡porfavor!.- Leo asintio a su peticion y cargo a Raph en su espalda y comenzó a llevarlo fuera de ahí. Los enemigos se percataron de eso y quisieron seguirlos pero Donnie y Mikey no se lo permitieron. Comenzaron a pelar con ellos. Leo seguía avanzando con Raph en su espalda, el estaba muy cansado pero aun así no iba a soltar a su hermano._

_- Aun así me lo tenga que llevar de rodillas ... no lo dejare aquí ...- dijo Leo para si mismo. Él estaba hablando en serio, por nada del mundo iba a dejar a su hermano, no importa si Raph se la pasaba discutiendo todo el tiempo con él y actuaba como si lo odiara. Él no iba a hacer eso. Es que para eso están los hermanos..._

_Mientras que a Donnie y Mikey los habían acorralado y estaban a punto de ser atacados por todos, el de antifaz naranja sacó una bomba de humo y con su ayuda pudieron salir de ahí. Donnie ya tenía las armas de sus otros dos hermanos y Mikey traía consigo esa pequeña maquina que logro arrebatarle a Baxter y se disponían a alcanzar a Leo y Raph, los encontraron ya a la mitad del camino en las alcantarillas._

_- Leo!- grito el de antifaz morada.- que bueno que te encontramos ...- alcanzando a sus hermanos.- ... creo que ya me lo puedo llevar yo... - el genio dijo esto con intención de querer llevarse a Raph pero Leo no se lo permitió. Él quería llevarlo a la guarida a como diera lugar. Donnie solo lo miro sorprendido, pero el líder ni siquiera lo miraba, solo observaba a un punto fijo en el suelo mientras avanzaba con Raph en los hombros. Donnie no dijo nada mas y solo siguieron avanzando. En el camino Leo pensaba:_

_- Ayy Raph ... ¿Porque no me escuchaste? ..._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Y eso fue lo que paso sensei ... mas o menos.- dijo el de bandana morada terminado de contar la historia.

- Ya veo ...- contesto su maestro cogiéndose la barba.

- ¡Te dije que era larga!- intervino Mikey.

- Ya Mikey! ¡Eso no es lo importante ahora!- le contesto su hermano de morado. Mikey solo le saco la lenguita como si fuera un niño.

- Bueno ... ¡al menos me gané esto!.- dijo la tortuga de antifaz naranja sacando el pequeño aparato que traía. Donnie se le quedo mirando sorprendido.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que es esto?- pregunto Donnie a su hermano.

- Si! Brilla!- le respondio Mikey con una sonrisa.

- ¡No tonto!- le dijo el genio a su hermanito que ya lo había mirado un poco enojado.- ¡Esto me podría ser útil para descifrar el siguiente plan de los Kraang!

- Hahaha! Ya lo sabia!- dijo Mikey muy orgulloso.

- Si como no.- le respondió Donnie aun incrédulo.

- Guarden silencio ... Raphael ya esta despertando.- mando a callar el sensei al darse cuenta de que su hijo se estaba levantando de su estado inconsciente. Raph abrió sus ojos con mucho cuidado.

- ... Mhhh... Ahh ... me siento ... como si me hubiera pasado un camión...- dijo Raph muy cansado y luego se percató que estaba en su cama y que al frente estaban sus dos hermanos y el maestro que lo observaba con mucha atención.

- ... Donnie? ... Mikey? ...Sensei? ... ¡Sensei!.- dijo Raph con un tono algo débil pero gritando al ultimo ya que tenía miedo de que su maestro se haya enterado de la tontería que habia cometido.- ... Y-yo este y-yo se lo pudo explicar ... mire ...- dejo de hablar porque Splinter le alzó la maño en señal de que no hablara mas.

- No es necesario que me expliques nada hijo mío ... tus hermanos ya me la han contado todo.- dijo Splinter acercándose un poco mas a Raph.

- ...Ohh ... entonces ... hehe y-ya sabes ... ¿todo?.- pregunto Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Si ... tuviste mucha suerte de que estuvieran tus hermanos ahí para ayudarte Raphael...- le contesto su maestro rata poniéndole una mano en su hombro vendado.

- Si Raph ... que bueno que estábamos ahi para ayudarte y poder llevarte de regreso a la guarida ... o mejor dicho ... para que Leo te cargara hasta aquí ...- intervino también el del antifaz morado.

- ¿Q-q-que? Leo ... ¿Leo me trajo hasta aquí?.- pregunto aun débil pero muy sorprendido Raph.

- Pues si ... creo que no lo recuerdas porque te desmayaste ... pero si, Leo te llevo cargando en su espalda hasta aquí, pero le dije que no lo hiciera, porque el también se encontraba muy débil y que en cambio te llevara yo, pero se negó rotundamente, incluso cuando ya estábamos a salvo en las alcantarillas, no te soltó y te trajo hasta la guarida...- le contó su hermano genio.

_- Aun así me lo tenga que llevar de rodillas ... no lo dejare aquí ..._

Raph no lo podía creer, después de todo lo que le había dicho a Leo, después de insultarlo, después de desobedecer sus ordenes en varias ocaciones ... Lo cargo de regreso a casa sin querer ninguna ayuda y él también se encontraba herido... Raph agacho la cabeza, se sentía muy mal, culpable por haberlo dicho todas esas cosas a su hermano.

- Oye Raph ... creo que no deberías pelear tanto con Leo solo porque te da tantas ordenes ... Si a veces es molesto que lo haga todo tiempo y no deje que nos divirtamos un poco pero ... recuerda ... que todo lo que nos dice es porque nos ama y no quiere que nos pase nada ...- le volvió a decir su hermano de morado mirándolo. Raph aun tenia la cabeza baja.

- Donnie tiene razon hermano ... ya con el tiempo te acostumbras a que te este mandando ... hasta te acostumbras a todas esas cosas que habla sobre los Héroes Espaciales y todo jejeje...- intervino Mikey queriendo animar un poco a su hermano. Raph alzó la mirada a sus hermanos y pregunto tímidamente:

- ... ¿Y-y donde e-esta Leo...?- mirando a los costados como buscándolo.

- Justo aqui ...- se escucho desde la puerta de la habitación de Raph. Era Leo que había salido un momento del cuarto luego de que su hermano Donnie comenzó a contar la historia, él dijo que solo se dirigía al baño, pero creo que mas bien no quería que su maestro lo regañara ante tal terqueza que había cometido al no querer dejar que sus hermanos le ayuden a cargar a Raph.

- Bueno ... .- dijo el maestro Splinter levantándose.- creo que necesitan un momento a solas ... Donatello ... Miguelangel ... vamonos ... Ya después discutiremos sobre tu castigo Raphael ... -y luego se se retiraron dejando a Leo y Raph solos... Raphael no sabía que decir en ese momento, no le salían las palabras, con las justas podía mirarle a los ojos todavía con mucha culpa y arrepentimiento. Leo decidió acercarse mas a él.

- ... Creo que ahora ya no te ves tan mal ... Donnie hizo un buen trabajo curándote las heridas ...- dijo Leo con una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Raphael. Este se demoro un poco en contestar pero al final lo hizo.

- ... Si s-si ... él ... él hizo ... un buen trabajo ...- es lo único que pudo pensar Raph, estaba un poco nervioso.

- Me alegra de que no te haya pasado nada peor hermano ...- le respondió Leo sonriéndole mas. Raph solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa que después desapareció y pronuncio mas palabras.

- T-tu brazo y tu cuerpo ... estan mal heridos ... ¿que paso? ...- pregunto aun nervioso Raph.

- Ahh ¿esto? ... .- dijo Leo mientras miraba una de sus partes vendadas.- no es nada ... en serio ... ya me siento mejor.- La verdad no entendía porque pero Leo se sentía como que con más ánimos, ya no estaba tan cansado como antes y le dio otra sonrisa a Raph

- ... Ehhm Si ..ya veo .. que bueno saber eso ... Mmmhh ... ¿Leo?...

- ¿Si? ... .- le siguio su hermano con la mirada.

- ... mira ... a-acerca de ... de lo que paso pues ... tu sabes ... en la pelea, aqui en la guarida ... pues ... qu-queria decirte que yo ... que y-yo ... aghh ... que yo ...- ya pudo continuar porque Leo le tapo la boca con la mano.

- No tienes que explicar nada ... lo entiendo ...- le dijo su hermano de azul.

- ¿D-de verdad?- pregunto Raph muy tímido.

- Si ... se que no puedes controlarte tú mismo.- bromeo un poco Leo.

- Ha - ha que gracioso.- dijo Raph ya algo sarcastico.

- (riendo un poco) Solo bromeo un poco jejeje ... ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Raph tambien sonrio un poco pero luego pregunto un poco nervioso:

- ¿O-oye Leo?.- su hermano se voltió a mirarle mejor.- ... ammh ... quisiera saber ... ¿p-por que tu? ... ¿por que me cargaste hasta aqui?

- Bueno pues ... creo que pesas demasiado como para que solo Donnie te cargara a casa ...- le respondio Leo de nuevo bromeandole.

- Leo .. no es gracioso ...- le dijo Raph un poco fastidiado.

- Hehehe ... si lo siento ... mmhh ... no lo se ... tal vez ... tal vez solo quise hacer un buen gesto para ver ... para ver si podia lograr que me perdones ...- le respondio Leo un poco triste al final.

- ¿Que? ... ¿De que estas hablando Leo? ¡El único que tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo! ¡Me comporté muy mal contigo ... fue en serio un ogro! ... No pensé bien en lo que hacía o decía, yo tan solo ... tan solo ...yo ... y-yo ... lo siento mucho hermano ... es en serio ...- dijo raph agachando la cabeza. Leo se acerco a este y lo abrazo muy fuerte, Raph también le correspondió el abrazo.- ... Lo siento en serio Leo ... de verdad ...- le volvió a decir Raph casi ganas de llorar.- Ya no te disculpes mas ... yo también lo siento ¿si?... Raph solo asintió en silencio y no pudo evitar que le saliera una lagrima. Leo soltando un poco a su hermano se dió cuenta de esto.

- ¿Raph? ... ¿Estas llorando?.- preguntó un poco sorprendido Leo. Raph al escuchar eso se sonrojó un poco y limpiando su lagrima dijo:

- ¡¿Qu-que?! No! c-claro que no!

- Si .. si lo estabas ... ay Raph no tienes por que ocultarlo ...- dijo Leo volviendo a abrazar a su hermano. Raph se puso aun mas rojo. No sabia porque, pero lo estaba haciendo.- Somos hermanos ... Todo esta bien...- la tortuga de antifaz azul lo seguía abrazando muy fuerte y Raph tenia su cara muy roja casi tanto como su bandana, estaba muy nervioso pero confundido al mismo tiempo, ya que no entendía porque le estaba pasando eso, nunca lo había echo, no cuando Leo estaba tan cerca de él. Raph aun así solo decidió corresponderle el abrazo y luego de unos minutos se soltaron.

- Bien creo que ... me tengo que ir ahora ... .- volteando a ver a su hermano se percato de que este tenía la cara muy roja.- ¿Ehh? estas bien? porque tienes la cara así? ¿Tienes fiebre Raph?.- y le toco la frente y las mejillas para ver si era cierto. Raphael se puso aun mas nervioso y rojo, luego dijo:

- N-no no ... estoy bien ...- quitando la mano de su hermano de su rostro.- ... no m-me pasa nada malo ... en serio...

- ¿Estas seguro? No te ves muy bien...- pregunto un poco confundido Leo.

- S-si si ...estoy seguro ... me siento bien ...- le respondió Raph mirando a su hermano para esperar su respuesta.

- Muy ... bien ... Si tú lo dices ...- dijo Leo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Ya me voy ... si necesitas algo solo avísanos ... estaremos cerca de aquí.- y con una sonrisa dirigida hacia su hermano cerro la puerta. Raph se dejo caer en la cama y con una mano se palmeo la cara, ya que su otro brazo lo tenia totalmente vendado, estaba aun un poco rojo.

- ... ¡¿Pero que me acaba de pasar?! .- se pregunto asi mismo.- ¿Por que estoy tan nervioso? ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¡Por que cuando Leo se me acerco tanto me puse asi! Aghh! ¿Que me sucede?.- El pobre ninja no entendía la situación en la que se había metido, se le hacia muy extraño.

- ... Talvez ... tal vez solo estoy muy cansado eso es todo ...si ... debe ser por eso.- Raph ya no discutió mas consigo mismo y se hecho a dormir, tal vez eso le ayudaría un poco o eso pensaba él. Raphael se quedó dormido hasta el día siguiente. Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la mañana pero Raph seguía durmiendo. En eso sonó la puerta.

- ¿Raph? ... ¿Estas despierto? ...- parecía ser la voz de Leo que lo llamaba en la puerta. Raph abrió los ojos un poco al escuchar el ruido que hacia su hermano.

- ¿Raph?... Te traje el desayuno ... ¿Puedo pasar?.- Volvieron a preguntar, Raph simplemente contesto que sí sin importarle de quien se tratase, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el que entro fue Leo, El ninja de la bandana roja se sorprendió un poco pero en eso se percato de que traía un poco de baba seca en la boca (jajaja estubo babeando toda la noche XD) Este sonrojo un poco y se limpio rápidamente la baba con la mano izquierda ya que la otra la traía vendada.

- ¡Leo!.- le grito un poco Raph, no en son de discusión sino de sorpresa.

- Hola dormilon jejeje ... ¿Que tal tu noche? Eh? ¿Te sientes mejor?... pregunto muy alegre Leo.

- ¿Ehhmm? a si .. si dormí muy bien .- contestó su Raphael algo nervioso.- ... ¿qu-que traes ahí?.- pregunto Raph señalando la bandeja que traía Leo en sus manos.

- ¿Ahh esto? Es tu desayuno ... Mikey te hizo lo que mas te gusta: Huevos revuetos, un plato de cereal y jugo de naranja.- pronuncio Leo aun muy alegre.

- ... Mhhh que bueno ... g-gracias ... me muero de hambre ...- le respondió Raph mientras Leo dejaba la bandeja en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la cama de Raph.

- Espero que lo disfrutes.- dijo Leo con su sonrisa pero se dio cuenta de que cuando Raph intentaba agarrar algo de la bandeja no podia hacerlo muy bien, ya que él es diestro y solo podía usar su mano izquierda ya que la otra la tenía vendada. Estaba a punto de botar toda la bandeja al piso pero Leo la atrapo antes de que se cayera toda la comida al piso.

- Wow wow ... espera un momento Raph ... creo que no puedes comer asi ...- le dijo Leonardo acomodando bien la comida que casi se derrama.- Déjame ayudarte .- le volvió a decir su hermano. Raph se negó ya que no quería que su hermano lo ayudara a comer, se sentía tonto, a parte de que se trataba de Leonardo. Era cosa de orgullo (?)

- ¿Que? ¡N-no! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!.- le dijo su hermano de rojo tratando de coger algo de la bandeja.

- ¡No Raph! ¡no puedes tu solo! ¡estas muy lastimado aun!.- le contesto Leo algo preocupado.

- N-no si puedo hacerlo ... no soy un bebe ¿ok?- dijo Raph intentando coger el vaso de jugo de naranja pero casi se le volvió a caer. Por suerte Leo le cogió rápido el brazo para que no se le cayera todo el contenido.

- ¿Ves que no?¿mira solo déjame ayudarte? ¿si?.- le volvió a preguntar Leo con una sonrisa. Raph solo le miraba a los ojos con la cara algo roja.- Que no te de pena ... somos hermanos ¿recuerdas? siempre voy a estar ahí para ayudarte...- Raph no sabía que decir, no se si era el orgullo o porque se sentía muy raro al tener tan cerca a Leo para que no respondiera de manera rápida. Pero al final contestó.

- ...S-si le dices a alguien sobre esto ... juro que ...- Raph dijo esto con mucho sonrojo en el rostro pero Leo lo interrumpió para no continuara hablando.

- Si si ya se ... me quitaras el color verde de la cara ¿cierto?.- repondio Leo un poco divertido. Raph no pudo decir nada.- Ya solo abre la boca para que puedas comer de una vez.- Raph solo obedeció y Leo comenzó a darle de comer, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño. A Leo no le incomodaba la situación, siempre le gustaba ayudar a sus hermanos no importaba en que. El de la antifaz roja tenia su cara casi o mas roja que su bandana, pero no entendía el porque, si se sentía muy estúpido en ese momento, aunque eso no explicaba todo, parecía que sentía algo mas que no lograba saber que era. Incluso se puso aun mas nervioso cuando a Leo se confundió y ensució un poco la cara de Raph con la comida, este se disculpo inmediatamente y le limpio la cara con una servilleta que había traído junto con la bandeja. ¿Que era eso que tanto sentía? y lo mas importante ¿porque lo sentia? Raphael simplemente no lo entendía, pero quería que ese momento se acabara ya, no aguantaba mas estar tan nervioso.

- Yyyy ... ¡Listo! ... ¿ves que no fue tan malo?.- dijo Leo dándole la ultima cucharada de cereal a Raph. Luego cogio la bandeja y se levantó. Raph lo observo acercarse a la puerta.- Bueno tengo que ir al dojo con los demas a entrenar, el maestro Splinter no me dió mucho tiempo para venir hacia aquí así que ya me voy ...- Estaba cerrando la puerta cuando dijo algo mas.- Oh ... y si necesitas algo mas solo avísame ¿De acuerdo?.- guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta por completo. Raph se quedo con la cara totalmente roja y congelada. ¿Leo le habia guiñado el ojo? El pobre ninja ya no sabia que hacer, no entendía la razon de su comportamiento, se estaba cansado de sentirse asi.

- ¡Demonios! DEMONIOS! ¡¿POR QUE?! AGHH! ...-se volvio a tirar a su cama.- Es que .. es que simplemente ¡no lo entiendo!.- cerro sus ojos y pensó por un largo rato, no encontraba nada. Pero luego algo se le vino a la mente. Algo tal vez un poco loco.

- (suspirando)... si no me conociera mejor diría que estoy enamorado ...- se sorprendió un poco pero luego rió.- Hahaha ¡si claro! ¿yo? ¿enamorado? hahaha ¡ay por favor! hahaha ¿de quien? ... ¿De Leo? hahahaha! ...- paro de reir de la nada, y puso una cara como de susto.- Hay no ... n-no no no esto puede ser ... ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡No puede pasar tal cosa! ¡NO! ... no... no podría ser posible ... yo .. esto ...Leo ... Leo es ¡MI! ... hermano ... no puede ser posible que yo ... que yo ... - se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

- ... Que yo me haya enamorado de mi ¡propio hermano! ... de ... Leonardo ...

Continuará ...

* * *

AHHHHHHH! ya termine con esta parte por fin! Que tal les parecio? :D Esta parte la hice mas larga no se porque XD jajaja me tomo casi todo el día y no hice ningún pedido que tenia pendiente pero termine! XD Raph como se te ocurre hacer tal idiotez? eso te pasa por testarudo XD pero espero que les haya gustado ^u^

Lado oscuro: Y-y ... ya? ¿es todo?

Lado inocente: Emmh si? por que? D:

Lado oscuro: A no, no fastidies! ¡¿donde esta mi parte lemon?! ¡¿eh?!

Lado inocente: E-este ... ya llegara (?) todavía ... todavía no es el momento ...

Lado oscuro: ¡¿Que?! y cuando entonces ? y porque no ahora?

Lado inocente: Ehhmm ... este... no lo se ... y-y no ahora porque quiero que cuando hagan algo intimo los dos esten enamorados para que lo disfruten con pasión (?)

Lado oscuro: ¡Dame mi parte lemon YAAAA! (coge un maso)

Lado inocente: ¡AY MAMA! (imaginariamente sale corriendo para que no le caiga el maso, pero en realidad solo es una persona media loca hablando sola XD)

Raph: ¿Oye? ... ¿te estabas hablando a ti misma? .- pregunta el ninja mientras yo dejaba de pelearme con mi otro yo (?)

Yo: Ehhmm No? no ... no se de que me hablas ... (sale corriendo mientras Raph ve la escena confundido)

Raph: Esta bien?... creo que fue mucho internet por un dia ...

LOL si que soy rara XD pero la verdad es algo asi como estoy ahora? por un lado quiero la parte caliente yaaa! XDD pero por el otro mucho trama y sentimiento mutuo, pero creo que mi lado no enfermo gano esta vez (?) ajcndhbhjb porquee? TuT jajaja ok creo que mejor es asi o no? XD porque quiero contar esta historia de manera muy elaborada. De como Raph se enamora de Leo pero desde cero, osea que tendra que pasar por muchas situaciones( graciosas y penosas =3=) para conquistarlo? y para que el otro caiga tambien? XD caera estoy segura! sino no seria mi OTP ni estaría haciendo esta historia ^O^

Siento que quieran mas cosas de pareja pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer con Raph que por fin le flecho cupido :3 al menos tuvimos un momento muy tierno con él siendo alimentado en la boquita por el sexy Leo ¿No? maldito Leo porque eres tan sensual XD dnchjbdhg no se, creo que hice parecer a Leo como un angel en el momento que cargo a Raph hasta la guarida XD anjhcbfbh el si es un hermano TuT quien no quisiera tenerlo? :'D yo sheee para hacer cositas ok no XD

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero haber echo un buen trabajo con las personalidades? nose como habran salido y eso me preocupa XD Trato de no cometer tantos errores de ortografía... es muy difícil D: Bueo... espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cuídense, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, seguro que el siguiente chapter ya viene algo caliente(?) siquiera chiquito (?) intentare XD

Bye bye ;D


	3. Si te tuviera

Hola de nuevo! vengo con la continuación! :D a que no esperaban que actualizara tan rapido? XD jajaja es que esto fue lo que paso: Me desperté en la mañana para empezar con mis peticiones de youtube y cuando ya habia abierto la ventana de edición del sony vegas, un ataque medio raro me entro y me dije: "Tengo que continuar la historia yaa!" acnbhjdbh jajaja y bueno empece a escribir XD

Y una cosa mas ... les gusta mi nueva foto de perfil? ajaja es mi otp RaphxLeo. me la dieron en el grupo de edicion en el que estoy en Youtube llamado NinjaLoveStudios X3 es genial estar ahii :D hacemos videos de parejas de TMNT ( con yaoi incluido) si en Youtube me llamo "Ema Hamato" soy una mas del clan? la verdad no se porque me puse asi, mi nombre real es Mishell XD

_**lucia-nami 14: **__Shiii es bien cute cuando se pone rojito! x3 y Gracias! que bueno que te gusto el chapter :D en mi mente tengo a Leo vestido como enfermera ok no XD pero si es muy buen hermano y cuida mucho a Raphita TuT DonniexMikey forever baby! XD lo unico que te puedo decir es que cuando Leo y Raph por fin esten juntos Mikey empezara a sentir cositas hacia cierta tortuguita sabionda y eso esto! no dire mas para no matar la emocion XD para mas información, consulte el comic "Black an Blue" es mi inspiracion. Besos y abrazos para ti tambien ~_

**_sesshoxcris:_**_ Gracias! eres la primera persona me ha dicho eso :'D XDD aquí esta la siguiente parte :3 jajaja no creo que Raph le toquetee por el momento porque el esta muy tímido con sus sentimientos ahora :v pero espero que te guste el poquito lemon que le puse en esta parte XD (o a lo que para mi es lemon XD) si si habra :D pero despues, todo a su tiempo querida TuT. Te regreso los mil besos y te mando un millón mas X3 Cuidate ~_

**_Jackeline762: _**_jajaja lo intento pero mi lado inocente le gana no se porquee TuT aqui esta la continuación para que no esperes mas ;D sii a mi tambien me gusta ese lado infantil de Mikey es un baby :3 Raph siempre ha sido asi desde que era una tortuguita muy chiquita XD que bueno que te gustaron las personalidades :3 Saludos ~_

**_Sara Mury 11:_**_ Yay no soy la unica? XD Gracias me da gusto de que me te encante :'D Saludos Mishell x3_

_**WakaiSenshi:** 1.- es verdad Dios lo hizo asi de sexy para darnos algo bueno en la vida siquiera? XD 2.- ajajaj creo que es la mejor idea que se me ha ocurrido para la historia XDD yo igual me mori de risa al escribir esa parte XD 3.- mi lado oscuro se rebelo un poco en este chapter espero lo disfrutes :3 4.- aqui la actualización. Me encanta cuando te gusta XDDD ok no eso sonó raro. Solo Gracias. Saludos~_

Gracias por sus reviews me hacen sentir especial? :'3 bueno ya aqui esta la continuación! TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon!

* * *

**SI TE TUVIERA**

Cerca de las 9 de la mañana, en un dojo que se encontraba en las alcantarillas de una muy peculiar familia, se estaban tres tortugas mutantes entrenando con su maestro y padre Splinter. Los que traían un antifaz morado y naranja estaban peleando uno a uno, ambos traían ciertas heridas que no eran muy graves y que se estaban curando rápidamente. El que traía la bandana azul tenia heridas un poco mas graves y tenía ciertas partes vendadas, pero eso no lo detendría para que siga entrenando con sus katanas al costado de sus dos hermanos y haciendo algunas katas.

- Leonardo ...- dijo un poco preocupado el sensei.- ... por favor no te esfuerces tanto ... recuerda de que tus heridas no han sanado completamente hijo...- acercándose un poco al de antifaz azul.

- No se preocupe sensei ...- dijo Leo a su maestro angustiado.- Me siento bien de verdad ... ¿Ve?.- le dijo mientras hacia unos movimientos con sus katanas, pero esforzó mucho el brazo por lo que sintió un fuerte dolor ahí.- ... ¡Auch!.- cogiéndose el brazo.- ... bueno .. casi bien ...- dijo mientras le daba un pequeña sonrisa al sensei. Sus otros dos hermanos dejaron de pelear y se acercaron a Leo.

- ¿Estas seguro Leo? ... Recuerda que puedes ir a descansar al igual que Raph en tu habitación ...- le dijo Donnie el de antifaz morado.

- Si ... si quieres puedes irte a ver tu programa de los Héroes Espaciales ... ¡Escuche que hoy darán una maratón a las 11 de la mañana!.- le animó un poco su hermano Mikey.

- No ... e-estoy bien ...- le respondió aun cogiéndose el brazo.- Yo .. yo ya me siento con mas animos ... ¿Ven?.- y con el brazo en donde había sentido el dolor, comenzo a moverlo con algo de agilidad.

- Creo que eso es todo por el día de hoy hijos míos ... pueden retirarse.- el maestro hablo haciendo que los chicos lo miraran confundido.

- ¿Que? ¿Tan pronto? ¿pero si solo llevamos como dos horas entrenando?.- reclamo un poco Donnie.

- Si Donatello ... pero no puedo pedirles que se esfuercen tanto por el momento ... todavía siguen lastimados ... es suficiente por hoy.- Cuando Splinter termino de hablar ya no le reclamaron mas, sus hijos le hicieron una pequeña reverencia y comenzaron a retirarse.

- ... Leonardo ... espera un momento por favor ... necesito hablar contigo a solas ...- le dijo el sensei. A lo que Leo voltio.

- ... Ehhmm s-seguro sensei ...- el de antifaz azul aceptó y se dirigieron a la habitación de su maestro. Era un poco amplio y tenía un hermoso árbol al medio que era iluminado por los radiantes rayos de luz. (aun no entiendo como un árbol puede vivir en las alcantarillas, la magia de las caricaturas? XD) Leonardo se arrodillo frente a su maestro para escucharlo, pero no decía nada. Se estaba cansando de esperar.

- Y-y ...mhhh... ¿de que quería hablar exactamente?.- pregunto Leo algo nervioso.

- ... Oh si ... He notado últimamente la relacion que tienes con Raphael y ... no puedo decir que estoy feliz al respecto ...- le respondió su maestro, haciendo que el de bandana azul baje la cabeza.

- ... Si ... ya entiendo a que se refiere...- contesto Leo un poco triste.- Se que nuestra relación no ha estado muy bien en estos días ... a veces solo quisiera ... saber ... porque se comporta de esa manera conmigo ... pensé .. pensé que estaba haciendo las cosas bien ... solo quisiera ser un buen líder y hermano para todos ... pero simplemente no puedo sensei ...- con un tono bajo.

- Hijo mío ... se que debe ser difícil llevar toda esta carga ... y que Raphael no entienda eso ... pero es importante de que confíes en tí mismo y no te dejes rendir tan fácilmente para que puedas encontrar la solución de una vez por todas ...- Leo solo le agacho la cabeza, luego el maestro añadió algo más.- ... pero supongo ... que ustedes dos ya han hablado sobre esto ayer ¿No es asi? ...- Leo miro a su padre.- Me refiero a que ... han conversado de lo que paso ayer ... desde antes de que salieran de la guarida hasta donde cargaste a Raph de vuelta negándote el apoyo de tus hermanos ...

- S-sensei yo ... yo ... se que no fue prudente de mi parte lo que hice pero ... yo tan solo quería ... quería arreglar las cosas con mi hermano y ... y pues ...- le respondio Leo agachando la cabeza de nuevo.- ... aceptare cualquier castigo que me ponga sensei ... solo .. discúlpeme por favor ...-

- ... Leonardo ...- le dijo su sensei poniéndole una mano en el hombro.- ...no te pondré ningún castigo por lo que has hecho ... si, se que fue algo imprudente lo que cometiste pero ... no es necesario un castigo para que entiendas la lección de todo esto ... puedes retirarte ahora hijo mío ...- Leo le agradeció al sensei, hizo un reverencia y se paro para irse cuando...

- Solo una cosa mas Leonardo ...- le volvió decir el maestro a su hijo haciendo que este se detenga.- ... trata por favor a toda costa no discutir mas con Raphael ¿De acuerdo?

- Hai sensei ... creo ... creo que no sera tan dificil esta vez ... porque Raph no esta tan temperamental como antes ... no se por que pero ... no lo esta.- respondió Leo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro para luego retirarse. El sensei sonrió un poco también.

- ... Tal vez ... las cosas mejoren por fin ...- pensó Splinter aun con una sonrisa. Pero en el cuarto de una tortuga con bandana roja, no todo era felicidad, estaba en su cama aun golpeándose la cabeza ante tal teoría que habia sacado, luego de lo que paso en la mañana con Leo y él.

- ¡NO NO NO! ¡Ya dije que eso no puede ser! ¡¿Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita cerebro?! ¡ No - puedo- enamorarme - de - mi - propio - HERMANO! ¡Y MENOS DE LEO! ... No de Leo ... ¿por que de él? ... es que aun no lo entiendo ... ¿porque? ... simplemente ... ¿porque?.- así se cuestionaba Raph por ese loco descubrimiento. Pasó una par de horas y Raph no paraba de repetirse a así mismo que eso no podría ser posible, jamas lo sería. Ya se había dado por vencido y solo se hecho en la cama a pensar un poco mas.- ¿Por que ... este tipo de cosas tiene que pasarme a mi?.- se preguntaba Raph hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

- ¿Raph? ... aqui esta tu almuerzo ¿Me dejas pasar? ... - Pregunto una voz en la puerta, era la de Leo, Raph se precipitó mucho al escucharlo.

- ...Ay no .. n-no no eso de nuevo ...- dijo muy alterado Raph que se empezó a mover para intentar ocultarse o algo.

- ¿Raph puedo entrar? ... No digas nada si puedo ...- volvió a decir su hermano Leo que al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar. Al abrir la puerta dijo:

- Mira no es pizza pero Mikey se esforzó mucho haciéndolo así que ...- se percato que su hermano estaba como queriendo salir de la cama ya casi por el borde, pero en una posición algo extraña porque no se podía mover muy bien por las vendas .- ... Mhhh ¿Raph? ... ¿Que estas haciendo? - le pregunto su hermano confundido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Q-quien? ¿Yo? ...mmhh ... yo solo ... quería ver si ... si es que ya me podía parar ... e-e-eso es todo ...- le respondió Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa y sonrojándose un poco.

- Pues todavía no deberías intentarlo ... aun estas muy débil ...- dijo Leo acercándose a ayudar a su hermano para que regresara de nuevo a la cama. Raph luego de esto lo seguía mirando todavía muy nervioso.

- Bueno te traje tu almuerzo ... y pues creo ... que no puedes comer tu solo de nuevo ¿o si? ...- pregunto Leo haciendo que Raph se sonrojara aun más. No sabia que responderle, no le podía decir que si ya que Leo no le creería. Finalmente dijo algo.

- ... R-recuerda qu-que si le dices a alguien sobre esto te dare una ...

- Si si ya se Raph ... no me lo tienes que recordar ... ahora solo di Ahhhh ...- le interrumpió su hermano de bandana azul para luego acercarle una cucharada de comida. Raph solo tuvo que soportar todo eso con la cara sumamente roja y con muchos nervios. ¿Acaso esto tenia que pasar todos los días? Raph no lo podía creer pero si, tenía que aguantar por varios días más esta vergonzosa situación. A pesar de que siempre a la hora de comer viniera Leo para que lo ayude, no podía evitar sonrojarse mucho cuando este se le acercaba o le miraba a los ojos. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, no podía evitar hacerlo, suponía saber porque, pero no lo quería aceptar, era simplemente imposible para él. Pasaron unos 5 días aproximadamente y era la hora del patrullaje de las tortugas. Menos para uno que tenía que quedarse aun en la cama para reponerse.

- ¿Pero por que Donnie? ¿Por que no puedo acompañarlos esta vez? ¡Estoy muy aburrido de estar acá sin hacer nada!¡Quiero ir con ustedes! .- le grito Raph a su hermano de antifaz morada que había venido a su habitación a mirar como estaban las heridas de su hermano.

- Estas aun muy débil ... ya te lo dije ... No seas testarudo ¿quieres?.-le contesto Donnie.

- ¡Pero en serio quiero hacer algo! Ademas ya me siento mejor ahora! en serio!.- dijo Raph moviendo uno de sus brazos que ahora ya lo podia mover con mas facilidad que antes.

- ¡Ya te dije que no Raph! No insistas! ... puede que te sientas un poco mejor y puedas moverte mas, pero tus músculos y tendones necesitan mas tiempo para reponerse ...- le contesto su hermano de morado.

- ¡¿Y como cuanto tiempo mas tengo que esperar?! .- pregunto gritando Raph.

- No se exactamente ... pero supongo que ... de tres a cuatro semanas mas ...- le dijo su hermano Donnie mas calmado.

- ¡¿ tres a cuatro semanas mas?! ¡No puedo esperar tanto tiempo! .- le volvio a gritar Raph.

- Si y lo siento Raph pero ... talvez la proxima vez lo pienses mejor antes de querer enfrentarte a dos villanos tú solo.- dijo Donnie como regañandole un poco. Raph solo lo miro molesto y estaba a punto de contestarle pero ...

- Donnie tiene razon Raph... todavía necesitas mucho tiempo para reponerte y es mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado ...- dijo el ninja de antifaz azul que había llegado a la puerta de la habitación para ver porque Donnie se tardaba tanto.- Aun no puedes ir, es mejor que te quedes aquí a descansar.- El de antifaz rojo con tan solo mirarlo y escuchar su voz, simplemente decidió aceptar tímidamente la orden de Leo sin siquiera hablar o cuestionarla. Donnie se quedó muy confundido ante lo que acababa de ver. ¿Raph habia aceptado una orden de Leo así? ¿tan rapido? No lo podia creer. Miro a su hermano de rojo para darse cuenta de que este tenía la cabeza baja y con leve rubor en sus mejillas, al ninja de morado se le hizo muy raro esta situación.

- Donnie ... es mejor que nos vayamos a patrullar ya ... se nos hace tarde...- dijo Leo retirándose del lugar. Donnie como dejando de ver a Raph dijo:

- Eh? ah si si ... ya voy!.- y voltiandose para retirarse aun confundido cerro la puerta, dejando a Raph solo.

- ¿Por que? ¿Porque me pasa esto? ¡Porque aun me siento asi! Aghh ¡Yo no soy asi de pasivo!Y menos con Leo! ...Yo no era así con él ... no se .. no se porque no le dije nada cuando me dio esa orden ... el Raph que yo conozco se hubiera negado rotundamente a obedecerlo... pero ... no se ... cuando escuche su voz creo que ... no pude .. evitar aceptar el mandato para que Leo no se moleste conmigo de nuevo ... creo que .. no quería lastimarlo como lo hice esa vez ... "_¿Quieres que te diga algo Spike? a veces cuando Leo me da unas ordenes... solo me gustaría... ¡golpearlo! (haciendo un golpe de verdad en el aire) tan fuerte para que se de cuenta de quien es el que manda y deje de sermonearme tanto.- dijo el de bandana roja con una sonrisa en la cara casi apunto de reir.- Ha! tal vez así aprenda quien es el mas fuerte de los cuatro ... " _Raph se acordó de como era con Leo antes del accidente del edificio, ya no quería lastimar mas a Leo.- No ... ya no quiero lastimarlo de nuevo con mis palabras ...- dijo Raph para si mismo y se hecho en su cama. No sabía si podía dormir en ese momento.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, Raph se levantó con un poco de sueño aun porque no había dormido muy bien por pensar mas en la situación en la que estaba pasando él, escucho que tocaban la puerta, suposo que era Leo asi que solo le dijo que entrara, pero se sorprendio un poco al notar de que no era Leo sino Mikey que venía con el desayuno. No se por que pero creo que se sintio un poco triste de que no fuera Leo que le trajera la comida, ya se estaba acostumbrando de que fuera Leo quien le ayudara a comer, después de todo no era tan malo.

- !¿Mikey?!.- pregunto aun confundido Raph.- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?

- ¿Que parece que hago hermano? Te traigo tu desayuno! Mira son unos panqueques con algo de miel y un vaso de leche Nom Nom! ¿Tus preferidos eh?.- le respondió Mikey muy alegre para que el desayuno sonara apetitoso.

- Oh .. ahh ... gracias Mikey ...solo dejalo ahí en la mesa...- pronunció Raph ya que no iba permitir que sea su hermanito que le diera de comer.

- ¿Seguro que quieres que lo deje ahí? ¿No quieres que te lo de en la boca como Leo?.- dijo Mikey sonando divertido, Raph al escuchar eso se le puso la cara totalmente roja.

- ¡¿Qu-que?! ¿d-de que estas hablando?!.- pregunto Raph muy nervioso y molesto.

- Oh no no no ... mejor el avioncito ... (haciendo sonidos de avion y agarrando una trozo de panqueque con el tenedor) ñiaaaa ñiaaaa... permiso para aterrizar ... ¡Chuu chuuu! .. ¡A no! ese es un tren ... que importa ...- se burlaba Mikey mientra le acercaba mas el tenedor a la boca de Raph.

- ¡O-ok esta bien Mikey! ¡P-para ya! .- dijo Raph con la cara sumamente roja.- ¡¿Qu-quien te dijo eso?! Eh?.- pregunto aun muy nervioso Raph.

- No es necesario que alquien me lo haya dicho, es en realidad muy obvio tontito... Leo te trae la bandeja llena de comida y no sale de aquí sino hasta dentro de unos minutos ya con la bandeja vacía ... ¿Alguna otro explicación? ¿Mmmh?.- le respondió con astucia su hermano Mikey. Raph se quedo sorprendido pero al mismo tiempo mas rojo todavía, ¿como su hermano lo descubrió así de fácil?

- Fue algo sencillo descubrirlo ... creo que ya todos en la guarida lo saben ...- le volvio a decir Mikey. Raph se asusto un poco más.

- ¿Qu-que? ¿Todos?.- pregunto muy nervioso Raph.

- Si, creo que los demás ya se han dado cuenta ... pero no te preocupes hermano.- decía mientras cogía el hombro de Raphael.- No se lo diré a nadie, es nuestro secreto ...- con un tono de confianza. Raph se molesto ante esto.

- ... Si lo saben todos ... ¡ENTONCES YA NO ES UN SECRETO TONTO!.- le grito muy fuerte el de la bandana roja.

- Ups si es cierto ... mmhhh ... de todos modos seré cauteloso ...- dijo Mikey susurrándole a Raph. Este solo se palmeó la cara, ya todos se habia enterado de que Leo lo estaba ayudando a comer desde hace días.

- Oye Raph ... no es tan malo si lo piensas muy bien ... digo ... estamos en familia ¿no?.- le dijo Mikey intentando animarlo un poco.

- ... Creo ... creo que tienes razon ...- dijo el de antifaz rojo observando un poco a su hermano.

- ¿Ya ves?.- decía Mikey mientras se paraba ya que estaba sentado en la cama al costado de Raph.- Bueno ...creo que ahora te dejare comer en paz ... luego vengo por la bandeja ...- mientras se acercaba a la puerta pero quiso preguntar algo mas.- ... Mhhh ¿Estas seguro que no quieres el avioncito?.- con un tono burlón.

- ¡Ya largo de aquí Mikey!.- le grito Raphael con su cara un poco menos roja que antes.

- Como quieras.- le contesto el de antifaz naranja muy alegre y luego le cerro la puerta. Raph se estaba empezando a preocupar un poco ... talvez alguien se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No tenía mucho apetito en ese momento pero decidió comer algo para dejar de preocuparse tanto. Solo le dio unos cuantos bocados. Dentro de unos minutos regreso Mikey para recoger la bandeja y se desilusionó un poco al notar que aun estaba un poco llena.

- ¡Pero si no has comido casi nada! ¿Por que? lo hice especialmente para ti ...- se lamentaba su pequeño hermano mientras ponía una cara de cachorrito abandonado.

- ... Es que ... no tengo hambre Mikey ... eso es todo.- le contesto Raph con un tono algo bajo, aun seguía pensando.

- Bueno...- dijo su hermanito mientras se molestaba un poco y cogia la bandeja.- ... apuesto que si te lo traía Leo te hubieras comido hasta la bandeja entera ...- susurro el de bandana naranja, pero Raph lo escucho.

- ¿Que dijiste?.- le pregunto molesto Raphael

- Ehhmm... nada nada ... - contestó nervioso Mikey, aunque Raph seguía molesto.- ...Oye hermano ... creo que tienes la bandana muy sucia ...- le dijo su hermanito, y era verdad la traía sucia, creo que no se la había cambiado desde aquel accidente.- Ven déjame sacártela para lavarla ...- dijo Mikey sacando la bandana de su hermano, Raph solo lo dejo hacerlo, creo que no había nada malo en que lo hiciera.- ... ¿Donde guardas tus otras bandanas?.- le pregunto su hermano de naranja.

- Emmh ... creo .. creo que el cajón de ese estante ...- respondío Raph señalando uno que estaba al rincón de su cuarto. Su hermanito fue a traerle una bandana nueva y se la entrego. Pero Raph no podía ponérsela, porque aun no podía mover muy bien su brazo derecho y necesitaba los dos para ponérsela.

- ... Espera déjame ayudarte ...- dijo Mikey mientra le amarraba la bandana a su hermano.

- Mhhh ... gracias Mikey ...- le constesto Raph con mucha calma, no se le hacia algo malo que su hermano lo ayudara.

- Por nada hermano ... por nada ...- le respondió Mikey con una sonrisa que se podría decir que era malvada. Luego descubriríamos por que. Se fue de la habitación de Raph y este se volvio a echar a su cama para dejar de pensar en el otro asunto, se quedó dormido ya que no había podido dormir muy bien en la noche anterior. Se durmió por un par de horas, hasta que de nuevo tocaron la puerta, este se levanto un poco y dio permiso para que pasaran.

- Hey Raph solo vine para ver si necesita ...- El que había entrado era Leo que luego de entrar hablando por la puerta, vio a su hermano Raphael, dejo de hablar y no pudo contenerse mas y estalló en risas.- ¡HAHAHAHAHA! .- carcajeaba Leo sin dejar de ver a su hermano, este se sorprendió mucho y pregunto confundido.

- ¿Qu-que? ¿Qu-que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ...- se preguntaba mientras se tocaba un poco el rostro que ya lo tenía un poco rojo.

- (tratando de no reir mas) Ahahahaha ... haha .. no .. no es nada ... ¿Raphaella? .- le dijo Leo soltando otra carcajada al final.

- ¿Qu-que dices?.- pregunto de nuevo Raph no entendía de que se trataba esto. Leo dejando de reírse un poco, le alcanzó un espejo para que se viera mejor. Raph se sorprendio más cuando notó que su bandana estaba amarrada formando un moño. Este se sonrojó un poco mas pero después grito:

- ¡Aghh! ¡Ese Mikey lo voy a ...!

- (interrumpiendo a Raph) Hey hey espera Raph calmate hahaha ... no es para que te molestes así ... la verdad te da muy bien hahaha.- le dijo Leo mientras se seguía riendo.

- ¡Leo no es gracioso!.- le dijo Raph gritándole un poco a su hermano.

- Esta bien Esta bien ... ya no me reiré mas hahaha ... pero es la verdad ... te ves bien así- dijo Leo tratando de no reír.- Mira deja que te lo acomode mejor.- mientras le volvía a amarrar la bandana a su hermano. Este aunque estaba algo nervioso luego se le paso un poco. Leo le había dicho que se veía bien así. Raphael sonrió un poco y apareció algo de rubor en sus mejillas. Se sentía un poco mas a gusto.- Tal vez ...tal vez esto no sea tan malo después de todo ...- pensaba Raph mientras Leo le terminaba de amarrar la bandana. Despues Leo se despidio y se retiro del cuarto de su hermano. Este comenzó a pensar mucho aun con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

- ... Creo ... creo que ya no lo puedo ocultar mas ... a pesar de que me lo repita una y mil veces, no podre cambiar lo que realmente siento ... creo que si ... si es cierto ... me he enamorado de Leo ... aunque me parezca muy absurdo pero ... creo que es verdad ... .- El de la bandana roja, ya no pudo seguir ocultando sus sentimientos y los acepto de una vez por todas.- ... ¿Pero ... pero ahora que voy a hacer? ... como se lo voy a decir a ... a Leo ...- luego de por fin haber descifrado lo que sentía, apareció otra gran pregunta que no podía responder. El pobre ninja ya estaba cansado de esto, por lo que prefirió irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, al rededor del medio día. Se escuchaba una pequeña discusión provenientes una de la habitaciones, específicamente el de la tortuga de bandana roja con otra que tenía la bandana morada.

- ¡¿Me puedes decir otra vez para que me tengo que poner esto Donnie?!.- preguntaba confundido y molesto la que tenía bandana roja.

- Esta crema te ayudara para que las heridas que tienes en tus músculos del cuerpo se sanen mas rápido y no sientas tanto dolor ... ya te lo repetí dos veces.- respondió el de morado.

- ¿Y es tan necesario esa crema?.- preguntó aun molesto Raph.

- Bueno si quieres que tu recuperación tarde mas semanas pues ...- decía Donnie mientras se guardaba la pomada de crema, pero Raph lo detuvo.

- ¡No no no no!... esta bien ... esta bien ... pero ... ¿es necesario que tu me la pongas? ...- volvió a preguntar a su hermano algo nervioso.

- Raph ... sabes que no puedes mover tu cuerpo bien todavía ... ¿Quien mejor persona que yo eh? ... se lo que estas pensando pero no te preocupes ...no se lo diré a nadie mas ¿de acuerdo?.- le dijo muy convencido su hermano de morado, Raph lo pensó un poco pero al final acepto, después de todo, quería recuperarse de una vez, le aburría estar encerrado todo el día, ademas ... solo era Donnie, tal vez el sabia guardar un secreto mejor que Mikey, no era tan malo si te lo ponías a pensar. Aunque a Raph se le hacía incómodo el momento ya que la manos de su hermano tenía que pasar por sus brazos, cuello y piernas. Estaba un poco nervioso pero luego dejo de estarlo tanto. Eran hermanos así que estaba bien.

Donnie le siguio aplicando la crema por mas días, una vez en la mañana y otra en la noche. Hasta que en uno de esos dias, en la noche para ser exactos. Raph esperaba que Donnie apareciera para que le aplicara la pomada como era costumbre, pero este no aparecía. Raph se empezaba preguntar por su hermano. Al rato tocaron la puerta, el de antifaz rojo pensó que se trataba de su hermano genio, asi que le dejo pasar. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! era Leo que se acercaba cada vez más a Raph. Este se quedo algo confundido y pregunto:

- ¿Leo?

- Hola Raph .- respondió Leo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qu-que haces tu aqui? ¿Y-y Donnie? q-quiero decir .. no es que este esperando a Donnie ni nada.. es solo que ... pense que el vendría a esta hora ...- respondio Raph mas nervioso.

- Oh sii ... para eso he venido justamente .- le dijo Leo sacando algo que tenía guardado en el correa de su pecho.- ...Donnie ... Donnie no va a poder venir esta vez ... él se ... se tuvo que ir con April a la ciudad ... creo que quería enseñarle un experimento suyo o algo ...-Hablaba mientras Raph se ponía mas nervioso temiendo de lo que Leo fuera a decir

- O-oh ya veo ...ahhh y-y ¿Mikey?.- pregunto de nuevo Raph mas nervioso aun.

- Él esta patinando en las alcantarillas, por eso no puede venir.- le contesto Leo amablemente. Raph se puso muy rojo, sabía lo que esto quería decir.

- Si bueno pues ... Donnie me dijo que necesitas que te apliquen esta crema para que tus heridas sanen mas rápido, ya hasta me enseño como hacerlo y todo.- Raph se asustaba más ya sabía lo que vendría después.- ... pero él no va a poder venir como ya te lo dije y ... y me pidió a mi que te lo pusiera.- dijo Leo con un buen gesto. Raph estaba que no se lo creía por dentro, Donnie le prometió que no se lo diría a nadie pero lo hizo y lo peor se lo había dicho a Leo, ahora este le tenía que aplicar la crema.- Que bien sabes guardar los secretos Donnie ...- pensaba Raph que traía la cara demasiado roja. Leo comenzó a abrir la tapa de la pomada cuando noto que su hermano estaba muy nervioso y con el rostro muy rojo.

- ... Oye Raph ... si ... si esto te incomoda o algo ... puedo decirle al Maestro Splinter que venga en lugar de mi, después de todo él ...- dejo de hablar porque Raph lo interrrumpió.

- ¡NO!.-Raph no supo porque dijo eso pero lo dijo.- ... qu-quiero decir ... ehhmm que no hay n-ningun problema Leo ... d-despues de todo ... ehhmm.. somos hermanos ¿c-cierto?.- le dijo Raph aun muy nervioso, no le cabía en la mente porque no le dijo a Leo que viniera mejor el sensei.

- Cierto.- contesto Leo sacando una sonrisa, terminando de abrir la pomada y aplicándola a sus manos. Raph ya no podía mas, tenía la cara muy roja, mas que su bandana.

- ¿Estas listo? .- pregunto Leo.

- ¿Ehh? ahhmm s-si c-claro ...- respondió tímidamente Raph a lo que Leo comenzo a aplicarle la crema. Leo no sentía la escena muy incomoda pero Raph estaba que no podía más, cada vez que la manos de Leo pasaban por su cuello y hombros se ponía mas rojo y nervioso, comenzaba a temblar mucho. Prefirió cerrar los ojos con mucha fuerza para intentar controlarse un poco, pero se le hacía muy difícil, no lo quería aceptar en ese momento pero sentía mucho placer al sentir las manos de su hermano rozar su cuerpo. Se estaba enrojeciendo mas tanto como un tomate. Pero en unos minutos, Raph comenzó a sentir un pequeño fastidio casi al final de su plastrón, al abrir sus ojos para ver de que se trataba, pudo ver que abajo se estaba empezando a abrir poco a poco esa parte aplanada y dura que conformaba su pecho, sentía que algo iba a salir de ahí, este se avergonzó mas al percatase de esto, por lo que se tapo rápidamente esa parte con la sabanas de su cama, para que Leo no lo notara, este solo se quedo un poco confundido y pregunto:

- ¿E-estas bien Raph?...

- S-si si ... no me pasa nada ...s-solo ... solo t-tengo un poco de frio .. e-eso es todo...- le respondió Raph sumamente sonrojado.

- Bueno ... lo que tu digas ...- le contestó Leo continuando con la aplicación de la crema. Raph hacía todo todo lo posible para controlar su cuerpo, no sabia lo que le estaba pasando, ni porque estaba tan agitado, no entendía nada. El asunto se puso un poco mas complicado cuando Leo terminó de aplicarle la crema en los brazos, cuello y hombros y se dirigió a sus piernas. No entendía porque pero Raph se estaba agitando cada vez más, sentía tanto placer al momento que Leo pasaba sus manos sobre su entrepierna, se estaba excitando mucho aunque no lo quería reconocer, tanto que quería soltar un gemido, pero se cerraba muy fuerte la boca para no hacerlo. Leo seguía aplicándole la crema en la entrepierna y a masajearlas, como se lo había indicado Donnie. Raph ya no podía más, no iba a aguantar así más tiempo, por lo que agarró lo primero que vió, en este caso su almohada y se lo puso para taparse la cara por completo, comenzo a morderla muy fuerte, pero Leo se sorprendió ante tal acto que había cometido su hermano.

- ¿Raph? ... ¿Estas seguro de que no tienes nada?...- le pregunto Leo muy confundido.

- (con almohada tapándole la boca) .- S-si muy seguro ... es que ... ya me empezó... a-a doler la cabeza ...-es lo único que pudo pensar Raph suspiraba con mucho placer contra la almohada, aunque Leo no lo escuchaba, este solo continuó con la aplicación. Raph se estaba excitando mas, quería gemir mas fuerte, pero aun no podía hacerlo. Por fin Leo termino.

- Muy bien ... ya termine ...- dijo el de bandana azul mientras miraba a su hermano que se encontraba luchando contra sus placeres carnales, Leo se paro para retirarse pero dijo algo antes de irse.- ... Espero que no haya sido tan malo para ti ...yo .. ya me tengo que ir ... si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿Si?. Raph le movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación, pero su cara aun la tapaba la almohada. Luego Leo se fue, Raph ya no pudo resistir más y soltó un fuerte gemido que tanto lo estaba guardando y comenzó a respirar muy agitado y con la cara demasiado roja.

- Aghhnn... aghhnn... p-pero ... Aghhnnn pero ... ¡PERO QUE ME ACABA DE OCURRIR!.- grito Raph aun muy agitado. Estaba sudando mucho, No podía creer lo que le acababa de ocurrir. El ninja ya podía mas con esas cosas simplemente lo traían loco! Definitivamente se había enamorado de Leo y no solo eso, su cuerpo le pedía que este siguiera con tales masajes. Raph solo estaba muy avergonzado y confundido por eso, Ya no sabía que hacer ... no sabía que le podría decir a Leo ...

- ... Donnie ... la proxima vez que me hagas esto por una de tus "citas" ... te dejare la cara mas morada que tu propia bandana ...- decía para si mismo Raphael mientras trataba de olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Por suerte de Donnie, este ya no volvió a faltar a una de las tantas sesiones de masaje que le tenía que dar a Raph, por lo que solo él le estuvo aplicando la crema por las 2 semanas siguientes. Raph se comenzó a recuperar más rápido, incluso ya podía pararse y correr casi con la misma facilidad de antes, pero no lo suficiente como para que lo dejaran patrullar con los demás. Él ya se estaba cansando de esperar demasiado, estaba totalmente aburrido, quería salir a la superficie, hace semanas que no lo hacía. A parte de que estaba pensando mucho en lo del otro asunto, todavía estaba algo confundido pero con algo de preocupación ... porque no sabía como decirle a su hermano Leo ... que este se había enamorado de él.

Mientras en el laboratorio de una tortuga muy inteligente que se encontraba reparando desde hace unas semanas un pequeño aparato, se escuchaba que hablaba solo ...

- Yyyyy ¡ya! listo! creo que ahora si ya está arreglado ... aunque ...-observo una parte del aparato que no lo convencía muy bien.- ... mhhh no se supone que se ponga así ... tal vez lo tenga que reconstruir de nuevo ... Aghhh ... otra semana para nada ...- se quejaba un poco el genio.- ...Pero cuando este listo ...Haha! ... ya quisiera ver la cara de ese tal Casey cuando vea no destruyo por completo el aparato y se lo enseñe a April ... por culpa de ese "Casey Jones" y sus tontos jueguitos, el aparato se dañó y no le pude demostrar de lo que es capaz mi invento ...- seguía quejándose aun mas Donnie que recordaba la noche que le pidió a Leo que lo ayudara con la crema, este se fue con April a enseñarle su invento, pero Casey apareció y lo arruinó todo.

Raph se encontraba cerca de ahí aun pensando en su situacion y como podría salir de esta. Penso que talvez ya era hora de pedirle un consejo a alguien. - Mhhh veamos ... Mikey? ...mhh Nah ... no creo que este entienda por lo que estoy pasando en realidad ... y tal vez solo lo relacione con pizza o que se yo ...mmhh el sensei? mmmh ... Nahh ... talvez me descubra ... eso es lo ultimo que deseo ... -Y asi Raph se puso a pensar en alguien que le ayude un poco con su problema y que le diera un consejo, pero no quería entrar en detalle, solo iba a preguntar algo que no lo comprometiera mucho, aunque no sabía como decirlo, sonaba raro con tan solo hacerlo. Hasta que se le ocurrió alguien ...- Donnie?...mmhh... No lo creo ... es demasiado listo ... me podría descubrir ... aunque ... creo que él sabe más sobre esto del amor y eso ... (suspirando) Bueno ...pues ... creo que no tengo de otra.- Dijo Raph para ir a buscar a Donnie por un pequeño consejo. Este seguía en su laboratorio hablando solo, de lo que había pasado con su invento.

- ... Y cuando ya este reparado ¡se vera fantastico! ¡Si!... y... se lo enseñare a April y esta va a quedar muy impresionada.- dijo con un poco orgullo.- (imitando la voz de April) Oh Donnie pero que inteligente eres! Oh! ... (con una voz varonil) No me gusta presumir pero ... si, si lo soy ... ( con la voz de April y agarrando se las puntas de su bandana como si fueran coletas) Oh Donnie y ademas eres muy apuesto! Mil veces mas que ese tal Casey Jones ... (con la voz varonil) Si nena ... Lo se ...( con la voz de April) Ay Donnie! por favor... casate conmi ... .- El de bandana morado no pudo continuar ya que vio al frente suyo a Raph que lo observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Donnie dio un tremendo susto.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!

- Hey Donnie .- le dijo Raph aun con una sonrisa.

- ¡Raph! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así otra vez!.- le grito muy fuerte Donnie que tenía la cara roja.

- ¿Por que? ¿Abril también se va a asustar?.- le bromeó Raph al observar gracioso la escena de su hermano. Donnie se sonrojo mas.

- ¡No tonto! ¡Me pudo haber dado un infarto con el s-susto y ...- Donnie veia que su hermano no le estaba creyendo.- ... y ... y pues ... Aghh ...¿Que quieres? .- termino Donnie preguntando.

- Hehehe ... Mhhh .. pues solo vine ... para ver como estaba mi hermano favorito ...- contesto Raph con una sonrisa fingida. Donnie solo lo miro con una cara como que de: "Es en serio Raph?" Este ya no quiso ocultarlo mas y decidió decir la verdad.

- Mhh Okay okay ... en realidad vine ... vine para ... para ... vineparaversimepodriasdarunconsejo.- le respondió Raph acelerando su respuesta al final, estaba algo nervioso. Donnie lo miro un poco confundido pero le contesto.

- ... Mhhh ... seguro Raph ... recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo.- le dijo su hermano genio, sentandose en un silla y dandole otra a su hermano para que este también se sentara.- ... ¿Cual es el problema?.- le volvio a decir Donnie con una sonrisa.

- Mhhh ... esta bien .. pues veras ... quería saber ... no se si te ha pasado antes pero ...no has sentido alguna vez ... co-como si ...como si quisieras hacer algo que te gustaría realizar con todas tus fuerzas... pero ... simplemente tienes miedo, porque no sabes si saldrá bien ... o... porque el resultado podría ser "MUY" extraño?...- Raphael intentó explicarlo lo mas sutil que podía pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando con bastante sentimiento. Donnie se quedo sumamente congelado y confundido ante la pregunta de su hermano. Raph se dio cuenta de que su hermano lo miraba muy asombrado.

- E-es solo una pregunta ...- dijo Raph un poco timido y agachando la mirada. Donnie salió de su pequeño trance y pensándolo un poco le contestó a su hermano...

- ... Okay ... bueno pues ... si me lo preguntas a mi ... te diria que ... si en serio quieres hacer "eso" que tanto dices ... y lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas ...- le contestaba Donnie mientras intentaba sacar un sonrisa.- ... solo hazlo de una vez ... arriésgate para ver el resultado ...-Raph se le quedo mirando.- ... si lo quieres tanto lo tienes que intentar... no importa si al final no sale como esperabas ... al menos lo intestaste .. y eso es lo que cuenta Raph...- Donnie miro a los ojos de su hermano. Este agacho un poco la cabeza para pensar un poco...

- Si ... mira ... e-es como la pizaa gyoza ¿sabes?... .- Raph volvio a mirar a los ojos de Donnie.- ... Si ... te explicare ... mhhh ... uno podría pensar que la pizza e ingredientes tradicionales japoneses no se pueden juntar pero... todo es diferente cuando las combinas ...Si ...recuerda que ... a veces dos cosas que no parecen ir bien juntas, en realidad hacen una buena pareja ...- Esa frase le cayo como balde agua a Raph ... se habia quedado sin habla ... tal vez ... tal vez Donnie si tenía razon ... tal vez solo debía intentarlo, no importa si fracasara, pero por lo menos habría tratado.

- ...Siii ... como yo y April ...- Decia el genio con una cara embobada pero se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.- N-no! no es asi! claro que no se parece a April y yo en nada ... Qu- quien esta hablando de ella ahora hehehe ... bueno yo si pero... a eso no me refería si no a ...- Donnie ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Raph le tapó la boca con una cara de fastidio, pero este le dijo:

- Gracias Donnie ...- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- D-de nada .. cuando quieras ...- le respondió Donnie cuando Raph le dejó de tapar la cara. En eso sonó el T-phone del genio. Este contestó. Era April, Donnie luego de colgarle le dijo a Raph que se tenía que ir porque April le había llamado para que venga a ver algo importante. Así que se fue de su laboratorio, dejando a Raph solo en la habitación. Este seguia pensando en lo que Donnie le habia dicho acerca de la pizza gyoza y esas cosas. Podría intentarlo, pero no sería facil. Raph se sobaba la cabeza porque no encantraba la forma de como hacerlo ... se estaba cansando de tanto esperar ...hasta que vio una radio que se encontraba cerca de unos inventos de Donnie.- Tal vez ... la música me anime un poco y me ayude a dejar de pensar tanto ... - se decía a si mismo mientras se iba a traer la radio.- Espero que este aparato de Donnie, si funcione esta vez ...- decía mientras intentaba prender la radio, y si, se prendió y Raph comenzó a buscar un buena estación ... tampoco encontraba nada ... así que decidió ponerla en cualquiera, para su suerte eligió una estación donde la canción se encontraba a la mitad mas o menos.

**_If I had You / Si Te Tuviera_**

.

_._

_._

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin_

_Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning _

_Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis _

_What they need in this world is some love _

_There's a thin line tween a wild time _

_and a flat line baby tonight_

_It's a struggle, gotta rumble _

_tryin' to find it_

_But if I had you, _

_that would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah if I had you,_

_then money fame and fortune _

_never could compete_

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had_

_The flashing of the lights_

_It might feel so good_

_But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!_

_The fashion and the stage_

_It might get me high_

_But it don't mean a thing tonight_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_the money fame and fortune _

_never could compete_

_If I had you,_

_life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

_Yeah, if I had you,_

_ then money fame and fortune _

_never could compete (never could compete with you)_

_If I had you, _

_life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_

_Yeah, if I had you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_You-y-y-y-y-you_

_If I had you, you, you_

_If I had you ..._

Cuando termino la canción, Raph sintió algo muy dentro suyo, no sabía porque pero lo esta sintiendo, parecía que había algo en la canción que le quería decir algo.

- ... Si te tuviera ... Si te tuviera Leo yo ... tal vez ... eso es lo único que necesitaría en esta vida para ... ser feliz de un vez ...

Continuará ...

* * *

Canción: If I had you de Adam Lambert, lo se soy un asco en las canciones y es mi primera vez que lo uso en un fic :3 porque es el primero XD

Al fin termine esta partee TuT que tal? :D jajajaja nose si Raph sabe ingles o se fue al google traductor pero entendió el mensaje de la canción XD jajajaja le iba a poner Nicotine de Panic at the Disco! pero nahhh ... quería que Raph entendiera algo(?) y en la otra solo decía que su amor era malo como la nicotina y la droga lol nooo Leo no es asii! Leo es un angel TuT pero un angel muy sexy XD Esta bien... creo que Leo tiene que estar BIEN! ciego para no darse cuenta de lo de Raph XDD pero todo sea por el lemon? XD

Okay Okay tal vez estan confundidos por lo de Casey, pues veran ... no ...no se me ocurre nada .. me equivoque con el tiempo XD solo imaginen que Spike no esta TuT y todo bien XD por eso ya esta Casey aqui como una amigo mas (?) shee por esoo XDD

A también para las que les gusta DonniexMikey no maten a April, aunque seria bueno porque no me cae, pero no se porque shipeo apritello tambien? XD sii pero no le hagan nada ... ya no habra mas apriltello en mi historia .. creoo .. porque Casey se encargara de llevarse a April muy lejos si muy lejos nwn para que otra tortuguita tenga oportunidad? jajaj XD si si pero eso pasara maaaaaas adelante XDD Que tal la parte donde hay alguito de lemon? les gusto? EH? :D jajjaja a mi sii X3 no se como lo habré descrito pero... conste que para mi eso ya categora como lemon! no se ustedes XDD jajaa y tambien me gusto la parte en donde mikey le hace el aviencito a Raph y en donde Donnie imita a April, me mori escribiendo esas partes XDD

Lado inocente: Ya tienes un poco de lemon ... ¿estas feliz ahora? ¬¬

Lado oscuro: Mhhhh... nada mal nada mal pero ...y Leo?

Lado inocente: QUE? ya te dije que todavía no es el momento!

Lado oscuro: Ay por favor .. como si no lo quisieras tu tambien!

Lado inocente: Que? claro que no! Yo no estoy enferma como tu!

Lado oscuro: Mhhh ... técnicamente somos la misma persona ¿sabes?

Lado inocente: ¿quee? ( se da cuenta de que es cierto, y de que estaba hablando sola)

Raph: ¡Deja el vicio de una vez Mishell! (sacando sus sais)

Yo: Es que es muy adictivooo... controla mi mente D':

Raph: ¡Sal y respira un poco de aire fresco por Dios!

jajaja bueno ... como les iba diciendo no puedo hacer mas con Raph por el momento :v al menos se nos calentó un poco no? XDD jaajaja ya despues viene mas lemon, pero en el siquiente chapter ... creo que no, lo siento XDD pero pasara algo para que ocurra mas lemon? XD pobre Raph me gusta verlo sufrir! c: jajaja y Mikey se paso! que maluu como le bromeaba a Raph XDD

Creo que eso es todo, y pues como actualicé muy pronto, pues el siguiente chapter se tardara mas? XD para el fin de semana creo, porque tengo que continuar con mi vida social, si tuviera alguna? y con mis peticiones XDD mi ortografía me da miedo D: me tardo mas corrigiéndola que escribiendo la historia LOL XDD ya ok díganme que tal le parecieron las personalidades :3 trate de que la mayoría interviniera en esta parte, exepto April y Casey por supuesto por mi que se vayan XDD

Por cierto alguien sabe como poner links aqui? o para pegar imagenes? quiero mostrarle unos dibujitos que hare de mi historia :3 si sabes, me lo prodrias decir porfaa? TuT

Eso es todo hasta la próxima, Se cuidan, Bye bye ;D

PSD: Me acabo de dar cuenta que cada vez los chapters son mas largos al igual que estos comentarios al final! XDD por eso mis manos ya me sangran TuT ok no XD


	4. No sé si rendirme

Hellooooou mis criaturas del señor :'D Como han estado? Yo he estado que quiero relajarme un poco o avanzar con mis cosas pero simplemente no puedooo TuT esta historia me tiene enganchada ... creo que no podre hacer nada sino lo acabo primero XD nchbchbuvb lo que sera un problema porque el proximo miércoles empiezo la universidad ;A; no se que hareee :v intentare avanzar lo que pueda hasta que llegue el dia no mas XD

_**Jackeline762: **__jajaja solo piensas en él XD en vez del pobre Raphita que esta sufriendo por amour TuT Me alegra que te gustaran las personalidades, eso me hace feliz XD Todas esas partes se me ocurrieron en el acto pero funcionaron bien XD Cuidate, besos ~_

**_lucia-nami 14: _**_Ya era hora no crees? jajaja ya iba como una semana que no quería XD y me dije ya aceptalo de un vez Raph :v Cree que Leo si habra estado nervioso porque no esta acostumbrado a hacer eso XD pero nahh todavia no se imagina de lo de Raph ewe Yo quiero hacer un fic contigoo :'D pero como ya dije ni tiempo tendre TuT talvez el dia que salga de vacaciones de nuevo (?) Bueno Cuidate mucho ~_

**_Sara Mury 11:_**_ jajaja en serio? ... eso es bueno no? XD Cuidate y besos ~_

**_WakaiSenshi: _**_1.- shii lo se soy muy mala muahahaha ewe pero yo lo imagino asi siempre XD ok ya me hiciste pensar en Leo cantando esa cancion XD 2.- P-pero no tengo dinero D': creo que debi poner humor en vez familia jajaja 3.- Gracias que bueno que te gusto ^u^ a mi me gusta ver a Raph sufrir muchoo ewe 4.- Aqui esta la actualización :D pero creo que todavia Leo no siente nada lo siento TuT pero ya pasara ya pasara en el siguiente chapter lo veras :) Tu también cuidate, besos ~_

**_Yaque: _**_jaja no es raro es muy tierno (?) XD y a quien no le gusto esa parte XD Leo es bien sensualon *u* pobre Donnie asi se iluciona un poco ? mmh creo que si un poquito pero por ahora, creo que se preocupara por otra cosa :v Cuidate ~_

Gracias por sus reviews que como siempre me dan mas ánimos :3 Grrr tienen suerte que esta historia es de mi otp sino no actualizaría tan rapido ni haría un testamento por chapter XD me tomo el dia entero para escribirlo asdvfjanchjf no tengo vida social TuT Bueno ya aqui esta la continuación para que no esperen mas :) TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon!

* * *

**NO SÉ SI RENDIRME**

Ya era algo tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York, cerca de las 5:00 o 6:00 pm. Y en una guarida que se encontraba en las alcantarillas, para ser exactos en un laboratorio se hallaba una tortuga mutante que tenía la bandana roja, sentada en una silla pensaba en algo que le había dicho su hermano y en cierta parte de una canción que acababa de escuchar en la radio.

- ... Tal vez ... Tal vez eres lo único que necesito Leo ... tal vez todo este tiempo no lo entendía pero era cierto ... tal vez yo ...- pensaba Raph para sí mismo cuando escucho una voz que provenía de la sala.

- ¡¿Chicos?! ... ¡¿Raph?! ...¡¿Amigo rata?! ... ¿Hay alguien aquí?.- se escuchaba desde afuera del laboratorio. Era Casey que había venido a visitar la guarida, Raph aunque quería estar solo, lo llamó.

- ...¡Aquí ... Casey! ...- le grito un poco Raph. Casey oyó su llamado y se dirigió al laboratorio para ver a un Raph algo pensativo. A el chico del palo de hockey no le importo mucho esto y preguntó.

- ¡Hey Raph! Pense que no había nadie aquí! ¡¿Qué hay?! .- dijo Casey con bastantes ánimos. Raph no le contestaba ni le miraba a los ojos, seguía un poco pensativo. Jones se estaba cansando.

- ¡Hey! ... ¡Raph! ¡Despierta amigo!.- le volvía a decir Casey chasqueádole los dedos cerca de la cara de la tortuga de rojo. Este se despertó de su pequeño trance.

- ... Mhh? Oh ...A si si ... Hola Casey ¿como va todo?... .- le contestó Raph con algo de indiferencia. A Jones se le hacía un poco sospechoso que Raph estubiera así pero prefirió no darle importancia.

- Todo bien, Todo bien ... vine para ver como seguías .- le respondió Casey intentando ser un poco amable. Raph seguía sin prestarle atención.- ... ¡Raph! .- le volvió a decir moviendole el brazo, haciendo que Raph se exaltara un poco.

- ... Eh? A si si ... estoy ... estoy mejor ahora ...- respondió Raph aun con algo de indiferencia. Casey se le hacía raro esta situación, pero prefirió decir otra cosa para cambiar de tema.

- ... Yyyy ... ¿donde esta todo el mundo?.- preguntó Casey con una pequeña sonrisa. Al menos Raph lo había escuchado a la primera esta vez, a lo que dijo:

- ...Mhhh ... no lo se ... supongo que haciendo sus cosas o en el dojo ... .- le respondió el de la bandana roja algo desanimado. Jones seguía algo confundido por el comportamiento de la tortuga.

- ...Ya veo ... ¿Mhhh?... ¿Y donde has estado tú todos estos días eh?.- dijo Casey con algo de descaro. (tonto, Raph esta mal, ciego ¬¬)

- ... ¿A-a que te refieres?.- preguntó algo confundido Raph.

- Quiero decir ... ¿donde estabas cuando las tortugas salían a patrullar eh? ... las encontré varias veces y no te vi con ellos .- respondió Casey algo molesto.

- ... Aun tengo prohibido salir a la superficie ...- le dijo Raph algo bajo.

- ¿Y eso por que? ...- dijo Jones aun con algo de descaro.

- ... Sigo mal Casey ...¿Acaso no lo sabías?...- dijo Raph ya algo molesto.

- Si lo sé pero ... ¿no has intentado escaparte alguna vez siquiera?.- pregunto Casey con una sonrisa.

- ... No puedo hacer eso Casey ... Leo dice que ...- le estaba explicando Raph a lo que Jones interrumpió.

- ¿Leo? Haha! ¿Y desde cuando haces caso a lo que Leo dice eh?.- le pregunto algo confundido Casey, pero Raph no contestaba.- No en serio Raph ... Creo que esa caída te afecto un poco la cabeza hermano...- le decía el chico del palo de hockey a lo que Raph contestó:

- ... B-bueno pues ... yo ...- empezó a hablar un poco Raph pero no pudo continuar ya que se oyó una voz que se acercaba al laboratorio, era Donnie.

- Oye Raph creo que se me olvido algoooo...- pronunció Donnie mientras entraba por la puerta del laboratorio y con mucha lentitud al final por lo que vió dentro. A Casey. Creo que ni bien se vieron la cara apareció cierta chispa entre los dos que no era nada bueno, eso representaba la rivalidad que había entre ambos por cierta chica pelirroja.

- ... Casey ... Jones ...- dijo algo lento Donnie sin dejar de mirar de manera desafiante al del palo de hockey.

- ... Donatello ...- respondió Casey de la misma manera que el del antifaz morado.

- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui Jones?.- preguntó un poco descarado Donnie.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? ... vine para ver como estaba mi buen amigo Raph .- respondió Casey con una sonrisa y sosteniendo el hombro de Raph que poco o nada le importaba la conversación.

- Si ... claro ...- contesto Donnie un poco incrédulo.- ¡Ni se te ocurra malograr otro de mis inventos como la otra vez!.- le gritó Donnie a Casey.

- Tranquilo tengo cosas mejores que hacer ... y lo de tu invento ... Solo fue un accidente ¡Ya te lo dije!.- decía Jones mientras Donnie lo miraba aun incrédulo .- Solo practicaba unos cuantos movimientos con mi palo de Hockey eso es todo hehehe ... no es mi culpa de que no hayas construido una maquina mas resistente ...- continuaba Jones mientras el del antifaz morado lo miraba con odio.- Y por cierto ... ¿Que estas haciendo TÚ aqui? .- dijo Casey señalando a Donnie y haciendo que este se molestara mas.

- ¡Este es mi laboratorio! ¡Dientes chuecos!.- respondio molesto Donnie.

- ¿A quien le dices asi? ¡Te has visto alguna vez en un espejo fenómeno!.- grito ofendido Casey. Estos dos comenzaron a discutir y a insultarse. A Raph no le importaba mucho lo que ocurría a su alrededor, él seguía pensando en otra cosa. Ya se estaba cansando de tanto pensar, pero continuaba sentado en la silla donde le había dejado Donnie cuando se fue.

- ¡Okay Okay! para!... ¡ya me canse de tener esta conversación para nada "inteligente" contigo! ... Ademas ... tengo algo importante que hacer ahora ...- dijo Donnie para parar de discutir con Casey.- ... April me llamó y me dijo tenía algo importante que decirme así que me voy con ella- decía el de antifaz morado con una sonrisa desafiante.

- Ohhh pues mira que coincidencia ...April me llamo tambien y me dijo lo mismo.- respondió Jones con una mirada aun mas desafiante.

- ¿Qu-que? Eso no puede ser! April me dijo a "MI" exclusivamente que vaya a las 6:00 pm cerca del restaurante de Murakami! .- grito Donnie como defendiéndose.

- ¿Ves? eso mismo me dijo a mi también.- le respondió Casey con una gran sonrisa y acercándose un poco donde estaba Donnie.- Creo que tiene algo importante que decirnos a los dos ...- seguía diciendo Casey con su sonrisa y acercándose mas a la puerta. Donnie lo seguía mirando con odio cuando este se acercaba mas.- Sera mejor que te apures tortuga ... si no quieres llegar tarde con ella .- pronunciaba Jones mientra pasaba al lado de Donatello y se adelantaba. Donnie se dió cuenta de eso.

- ¡O no! No lo haras!.- dijo Donnie mientras intentaba alcanzar a Casey olvidándose por completo para lo que había regresado al laboratorio y lo cogía del brazo para retrasarlo, este hacía los mismo y al final terminaron corriendo como en una competencia para ver quien llegaba primero con April. Raph ni se dio cuenta cuando lo dejaron solo de nuevo, solo podía pensar en sus problemas y de como le podía decir a Leo sobre lo que sentía por él. Así habrá pasado aproximadamente una hora y Raph no se movía de su asiento por pensar demasiado, luego se oyó que alguien volvía a entrar, era de nuevo Donnie que regresaba a su laboratorio, había tardado menos de lo que él mismo hubiera imaginado. Y vio a su hermano que parecía que no se había movido para nada, esto le extrañó mucho a Donnie.

- ¿Que? ... ¿Aun no te has movido de ahí? .- preguntaba el de bandana morada a Raph.

- Mhh?... Ah ... no ... yo ... sigo pensando en lo que me dijiste ... s-solo eso ...- respondió un poco tímido Raph, Donnie seguia confundido por este comportamiento. Raph volvió a hablar.

- ...Y-y que tal tu cita eh Don? ...- dijo Raph que aunque estaba pensando sí habia escuchado algo de la discusión de su hermano y Casey, decía esto intentando que le importara la conversación pero no era así. Donnie se sonrojo un poco ante esto pero contesto.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es una cita! ... Y no ... no estuvo tan mal ... April solo nos llamo por asuntos del Kraang y esas cosas.- decía Donnie mientras buscaba algo entre sus cosas, cuando se oyó una voz que venía de la sala, era Leo que los llamaba para ir al patrullaje nocturno. Donnie se despidió de Raph pero antes cogió un pequeño aparato con algo de cuidado pensado.- Aunque el otro no este arreglado, puedo enseñarle este ¡Le encantara! .- se decía Donnie, pensando mostrárselo a April cuando salieran a la superficie. Raph solo los miraba marcharse con algo de tristeza ya que él también quería ir con ellos, pero Leo se lo había prohibido si no se recuperaba por completo y bueno, no lo iba a desobedecer, ya no.

Unos minutos después de que sus hermanos se fueran, escucho ciertos ruidos que venía de alguna parte de la guarida, Raph quiso pararse para ver lo que era, y aunque Donnie haya dejado la puerta abierta no podía ver bien quien hacia tal ruido, hasta que vio una parte de una palo de hockey que se trataba de esconder por el sofá, Raph noto esto y miro algo cansado la escena, ya sabía de quien se trataba por lo que dijo:

- ... ¡Mis hermanos ya se fueron Casey! ...¡Y Donnie tambien! ...- El chico del palo de hockey salío de su escondite y miró aliviado su alrededor para dirigirse al laboratorio donde se encontraba la tortuga de antifaz rojo.

- Uff que alivio ... Ya no quiero discutir con tu hermano sobre algo que es tan obvio aunque no lo quiera aceptar .- dijo Casey sacando una sonrisa y acercándose mas a Raph.- Pero ... para eso no vine exactamente ...- decía Casey haciendo que Raph lo mirara confundido.

- ... ¿Que quieres decir? ... pregunto Raph aun confundido.

- Digo ... ¡que vayamos a dar un paseo por ahi Raph! ¡Aya en la superficie! Solo sera un momento ¡¿Que dices?! Por los viejos tiempos ...- pregutaba Casey animando a Raph para que saliera.

- ...Ya te dije que me tienen prohibido salir a la superficie sino me ...- le contesto Raph pero Case lo interrumpió.

- ¿Quien? ¿Leo? Hay por favor! ...Tú eras el primero en desobedecerlo! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?.- pregunto Casey ante al comportamiento pasivo de su amigo.

- Si pero ...no se ... c-creo ... creo que Leo tiene razón esta vez ...-le respondió Raph algo bajo.

- ¿Es enserio?.- le dijo Casey mientras Raph lo miraba sorprendido.- ¿Leo te dió una orden y no te atreviste a cuestionarla ni si quiera un vez? ¡Pero que pasa contigo! . grito un poco Jones mientras Raph agachaba la cabeza.

- ¿Que te pasa en serio hermano? Estas diferente ...- le dicía algo angustiado Casey.

- ...Y-yo yo ...no tengo nada Casey ... e-estoy bien ...- respondió un poco desanimado Raph que seguía con la cabeza agachada.

- No! claro que no! ... Creo que estar metido aqui tanto tiempo hizo que tu cerebro se haya derretido o algo! ¡Este no eres tú! .- le grito de nuevo Casey haciendo que Raph lo mirara a los ojos con algo de tristeza.- Este no eres tú para nada hermano ... ¿Que te paso? ... -se seguía preguntando Jones mientras se acercaba mas a Raph. Este lo seguía mirando triste a lo que dijo:

- ... Yo ...y-yo no lo se ...- agachando la cabeza de nuevo. Casey intentaba poner una cara como si se conmoviera de Raph un poco. Pero la verdad quería animar mas Raph para que saliera de ahí, tal vez si lo hacía después le preguntaría que pasaba con él.

- ...Solo sera un momento ... ¿Si? ...- dijo Casey animando mas a su amigo.

- ...E-ellos ... ellos han salido a patrullar ... si ..si nos ven ... aghhh nos pueden descubrir Casey ...- le respondió Raph ya algo molesto.

- ... Nos iremos lejos de donde normalmente andan ... Oh vamos! ¿No me digas que te gusta estar aquí encerrado todo el día?.- dijo Casey haciendo que Raph se pusiera a pensar un rato.

- (suspirando) ...esta bien ... esta bien ... (parándose del asiento) pero solo un momento ¿ok? ... nadie nos tiene que ver! y menos Leo! .- dijo Raph mientras avanzaba a la puerta.

- Mhhh? y porque especialmente no él?.- preguntó un poco confundido el del palo de hockey haciendo que Raph se sonrojara un poco.

- Ayy Tú solo has lo que te digo! ¿si?.- le dijo algo molesto Raph.

- Ese es el Raph que conozco .- respondió Casey con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si si ... mejor apúrate antes de que me arrepienta!.- le gritó un poco Raph que ya se había adelantado, Casey lo siguió y salieron juntos a la superficie. Raph comenzaba a observar mucho a su alrededor hace semanas que no salía, se alegro un poco al estar ahí. Luego de caminar un rato, comenzaron a buscar un lugar seguro para sentarse o conversar. Mientras del otro de la ciudad, tres tortugas se encontraban en el techo de uno de los edificios comenzando su patrullaje.

- Bien chicos ... hay que separarnos esta vez ...Tu Donnie ve por el sur ... Mikey ira por el oeste ... Y yo por el este y norte ya que Raph aun no esta ¿De cuerdo?- decía el que traía la bandana azul, Leonardo.

- ¿Por que tengo que ir de nuevo por el oeste?.- pregunto molesto el del antifaz naranja haciendo pucheros.

- ... Bien, si quieres tú ve por el norte.- le dijo Leo intentando calmar a su hermanito.

- ¡Bien!(sonriendo) ... ¡No espera! ... ya fui por ahi la semana pasada! Quiero otro lugar!.- reclamo de nuevo Mikey.

- Bien, bien ven por el este! ... nos vemos en una hora ¿si? ...-le dijo Leo dispuesto ha saltar del edificio cuando su hermano lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- No no! pero creo que por el sur esta el restaurante de Murakami! mejor voy por ahí!.- volvió a decir su hermanito.

- Claro que no! Ese lugar me toco a mi!.- le dijo un poco fuerte Donnie. A lo que Mikey se le acerco más.

- Ayy Donnie por favor cámbiamela! ¿si? ¿Si? ¿SIIIIIIII?...- comenzó a suplicar el de antifaz naranja haciendo carita de perro abandonado pero luego Donnie le tapo la boca.

- Aghhh ... esta bien Mikey! ... solo callate! ...- dijo Donnie perdiendo la paciencia y soltando a Mikey, a lo que este lo abrazó muy fuerte.

- ¡Gracias Donnie eres el mejor!.- le dijo Mikey con mucha ternura aunque Donnie intentaba separarse de su hermano no podía, se le habia quedado pegado.

- Bien ... Nos vemos todos en una hora ¿si? ...- pronunció Leo, haciendo que otros dos dejen, o mejor dicho Donnie dejara de forcejear para asentir con la cabeza. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas direcciones. Mientras algo lejos de ahí se encontraba una tortuga de antifaz rojo y un chico con palo de hockey, se encontraban sentados en el borde de un edificio, no parecían tener un conversación, estaba muy callado. Casey, el chico del palo de hockey se estaba cansando de tanto silencio incomodo por lo que decidió hablar.

- Yyyy dime ... mmhh ... ¿Que tal estos días eh? .- intentando animar a Raph para que hablara. Este ni lo miraba, seguía pensando en sus asuntos.

- ... mmhh? ahh si .. todo a estado ... genial ... Casey.- le dijo Raph sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Casey ya se estaba cansando del comportamiento de su amigo.

- ...Hey Raph espera un momento ... no te traje aquí para que estes así como si no te importara!.- dijo Casey haciendo que Raph lo mirara un poco.- Este no eres tú Raph ... ¿Que te paso? ...¿Por que ... por que te pones tan pensativo? No lo entiendo ... El Raph que yo conozco no piensa tanto en las cosas antes de actuar, simplemente las hace! sin importarle como salga el resultado ... ¿Que te ha pasado amigo? ...- le preguntaba Casey buscando una respuesta, Raph no le contesto rápidamente pero por fin dijo algo.

- ¿Ya vine no eso lo que querías ah? ... con un tono ya algo molesto.

- ¡Pero no para que estés así! ... ¿Que te pasa ...Raph? .- dijo algo preocupado Casey.

- ...E-es algo muy complicado de explicar ... No quiero hablar de eso ...- contesto Raph dejando de mirar a Casey y siguió pensando. Jones se molestó un poco ante esto, pero en un momento se puso a mirar detenidamente a Raph para intentar descifrar algo siquiera, lo que sea, en unos minutos creyó encontrar la respuesta.

- ... Ya se lo que tienes ...¡Estas enamorado! .-dijo Casey mientras señalaba a Raph y haciendo que este se volteara a verlo con la cara sonrojada.

- ¿Qu-que? ¿C-como crees?.- dijo Raph intentando negar el descubrimiento de su amigo.

- Es la unica razon para que estes así!.- decía Casey mientras defendía su teoría.- ... Ademas como explicas que tengas las mejillas de ese color eh?.- seguía diciendo Casey con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- E-estoy mal! Ya te lo dije! .- se defendía un poco Raph aun con la cara roja.

- ¿Asi? ... Yo no lo creo ... pienso que todo este tiempo has estado pensando en eso? ¿Cierto?.-le contestaba su amigo mientras hacía que Raph se sonrojara mas. Pero no le respondía nada.

- Hey Raph si lo estas, me lo puedes decir sin ningún problema! Somos amigos! ... Ademas te puedo dar uno que otro consejo eh?. continuaba hablando Casey para que Raph confesara se una vez.

- Si quisiera un consejo le se lo hubiera pedido incluso a Mikey antes a que a tí!.- le respondió por fin Raph algo molesto y aun con la cara un poco roja.

- ¡AHA! ¡¿Entonces lo estas no?!.- grito un poco Casey.

- ¿Qu-que? yo no dije ... ¡Aghhh mejor olvidalo!.- grito Raph mientras se volteaba para no ver a Casey.

- Esta bien Esta bien ... pero dime ...¿Como es? ...¿Esta buena? ¿Como cuantos años tiene o algo? no digo que dude de tus gustos pero ... por si a caso.- le dijo Casey algo picaro, haciendo que Raph se sonroje de nuevo. No le iba a decir que se había enamorado de una tortuga mutante con la bandana azul que para resumir era su hermano.

- Mira Casey ... Esto fue divertido y todo pero ... ya me tengo que ir, ¡Adios!.- dijo Raph intentanto irse del lugar pero Casey lo cogió del brazo.

- ¡Espera! ... y te vas asi como si nada! Ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre! Pensé que confiabas en mi!.- le dijo Casey mientras Raph lo miraba fastidiado.

- ¡Claro que si! pero aun no es el momento de que te diga eso! ...- respondió Raph intentando irse de nuevo, pero Casey no lo dejaba.

- ¿¡Y cuando entonces!? se supone que los amigos se cuentan los secretos! Acaso ya no me confías como amigo!? .- grito de nuevo Casey pero Raph no contestaba.- ... Mira ... para que veas que yo si confío en ti aun, te dire algo.- decía Casey mientras se le acercaba a Raph para susurrarle algo al oido.

- ... No le digas a tu hermano pero ... April me dijo que nos encontráramos dentro de unos 15 minutos por un parque cerca de la escuela ... Creo que quiere decirme algo importante ...- susurraba alegre Casey, Raph aunque sinceramente no le importaba eso solo podía pensar en Donnie, tal vez Casey se le iba a adelantar.

- Si si Casey que bonito ... pero en serio ya me tengo que ir! .- dijo Raph mientras se alejaba de Jones poco a poco.

- Esta bien pero ... ¡que no se te olvide contarme eso que ya sabes!.- grito un poco fuerte Casey a Raph que se iba alejando cada vez más.

- ¡Si si! ... Adiós!.- se despedía aun algo molesto Raph mientras que el del palo de Hockey se iba alegre a ver April como habian acordado, pero ninguno de los dos se había percatado que unos minutos antes de que se separaran, habían estado siendo observados por una tortuga de antifaz azul, Leo. Que los comenzó a mirar con atención cuando se percató de que Raph estaba ahí y se había salido sin su permiso, aunque no había escuchado toda la conversación por lo que no sabía de que se trataba. Pero eso no le importaba, Raph había desobedecido sus ordenes. Mientras ocurría esto otra tortuga con antifaz morado se había ido por otro camino y estaba buscando cerca de la casa de un chica pelirroja para mostrarle su invento, pero no la encontraba en su hogar ya que estaba tocando su ventana por varios minutos y nada, prefirió buscarlo por otro lado haber si la encontraba.

Luego de varios minutos mas, pasando cerca de un callejón del algún parque, logro ver a lo que parecía ser April pero solo podía distinguirla a ella, cuando se acercaba un poco pensaba:

- Aha! Ahi estas! pero ... ¿Por que no estas en tu casa?... - caminaba mientras se acercaba un poco mas Donnie cuando por fin pudo ver la escena completa. Era abril que estaba hablando con Casey de algo que no escuchaba muy bien, pero no era necesario ya que luego de eso se dieron un fuerte abrazo y sus labios se juntaron para darse un gran beso. El pobre Donnie se quedo congelado ante tal escena, parecía que su corazón se estaba despedazando con cada segunda que los seguía viendo besarse con mucha pasión.

- ... No ...no por favor ... no...- decía Donnie en voz baja, sosteniendo fuertemente ese invento que le quería enseñar a su amada y con muchos brillos en los ojos que evidenciaban que le querían salir unas lagrimas.-...No ... no ...- seguía repitiéndose mientra observaba que Casey y Abril se miraban a los ojos y se comenzaban a besar de nuevo, para que al final terminara soltando ese aparato y este a cayera al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos al igual que su corazón.

Salió corriendo de ahí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no quería seguir mirando esa tan dolorosa escena para él, lo destrozaban mas. Corría sin ver a donde iba, cayéndose al suelo en mas de una vez y volviéndose a levantar, paro por un momento para distinguir en donde estaba, solo quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas: ¡¿POR QUE?! .- pero no podía. Se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de las alcantarillas y se fue corriendo para dirigirse a la guarida y llegar antes que los demás, incluso antes que Raph. Por fin pudo llegar a la guarida y antes que todos, pero con el corazón totalmente destrozado ante lo que acababa de ver, no le importo nada, solo se metio y se encerró en su laboratorio para no parar de llorar y preguntarse ¿Que había hecho mal? ¿Por que ... solo por que le estaba pasando esto? Al pobre ninja no le dejaban de salir las lagrimas, pero pensó que Leo se preguntaría donde estaba asi que, conteniendo sus enormes ganas de llorar lo llamó. Leo se encontraba en camino para reunirse en el lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse con sus hermanos luego del patrullaje, en eso sonó su T-Phone, era Donnie y aunque le pareció algo extraño contesto.

- ¿Alo? Donnie? ...(algo preocupado)

- ... Leo ... .- empezo a pronunciar Donnie intentando no estallar en lagrimas.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Donde estas?¿Te encuentras bien?.- pregunto aun mas preocupado Leo al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

- ... Si ...yo ... ya me adelante Leo ... no se preocupen por mi ... me tengo que ir. Adios...- solo eso dijo Donnie cortándole la llamada a Leo para que después le saliera otra lagrima mas. Se estaba destrozando solo en su laboratorio.

- ¿Qu-que? ¿Que dices? ¿Alo? ¿Alo Donnie?.- contestó Leo aun mas preocupado pero ya Donnie le había cortado.- ...Aghhh ¿Por que creo que hoy a todos se les ha dado por desobedecer mis ordenes? ... Primero Raph y ahora Donnie, pero Raph me va a oir... Aghh espero que al menos Mikey no haya hecho eso.- Decía Leo un poco fastidiado por el comportamiento de sus hermanos, pero al menos Mikey no lo había hecho, él se encontraba esperando en lugar justo como lo habían acordado, luego cuando vio a Leo le preguntó por Donnie.

- ¡Hey Leo! Por aqui! ...¿Ves? llegue tal y como me lo dijiste ( de manera orgullosa) ...mmhh ¿Sabes donde esta Donnie? Normalmente llega antes que yo ...

- Te explicare en el camino ahora ¡Vamos! Tenemos que llegar a la guarida antes que Raph!.- respondió Leo mientras se iban hacia las alcantarillas junto con Mikey.

- ¿Raph? ...Pero si el no puede salir a la superficie! Tu mismo se lo dijiste!.- le dijo su hermanito al líder mientras seguían avanzando.

- ¡Ya lo se!... pero creo que Raph no lo ha entendido bien aun ...- le contesto Leo con algo de furia mientras habría la tapa de las alcantarilla. Y dejando que Mikey bajara primero.

- Uyyy ... no quisiera ser el en este momento ...- le respondió Mikey mientras se iban corriendo hacia la guarida para llegar lo antes posible, por suerte llegaron antes que Raph, que recién se encontraba bajando por las alcantarillas. Este cuando por fin llego a la puerta de la guarida, vio que las luces estaban apagadas, pero en vez de preguntarse porque, comenzó a avanzar lentamente, ya casi de puntillas para dirigirse a su habitación, de la nada las luces se prendieron y Raph asustó y se quedó congelado ante lo que observaba, al frente de él se encontraba un Leo muy molesto y con las manos cruzadas y a un Mikey detrás de él muy sonriente y con una cara de: "Ahora si estas en problemas Raph". Leo comenzó a avanzar más hacia su hermano de banda roja para comenzar a gritarle.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en donde estabas?! ¡Por que llegas a esta hora! No espera ... ¡Ni siquiera tenías permiso de salir primeramente! Te dije bien claro que aun no podías salir a la superficie si tus heridas no se reponían por completo! ¡¿Pero que hiciste?! ...- gritaba algo descontrolado Leo como queriendo dar un momento para que Raph que traía la cabeza un poco baja respondiera la pregunta.

- ... L-leo yo no ...- trataba de responder tímidamente Raph pero Leo lo interrumpió.

- ¡Te escapas justo después de que nos fuimos a patrullar! ¡Y creo que no te tomaste la molestia de conseguir un mejor lugar para esconderte si no en el techo de un edificio con Casey! ¡¿Acaso fue él quien te animo a salir!? Eh? ...- preguntaba Leo mientras que Raph no podía contestarle nada aun.- ... ¿Porque sigues haciendo esto Raph? ¿Por que no solo sigues mis ordenes? ...- preguntaba un poco Leo, mientras que Raph intentaba decir algo pero no podía porque Leo lo seguía regañando.- ...¡Pero NO! siempre tienes que ir en contra mía ¿cierto? ¿¡A caso no sabes que hago esto solo para que no te pase nada! ¿¡Para que este bien!?...-le seguía gritando Leo sin dejar que Raph dijera algo, hasta que este comenzó a decir algo para que Leo dejara de hablar.

- ... L-leo yo ... yo l-lo siento ... yo ... no quise ... si tienes razón ... se que estuvo mal lo que hice pero ... te... te juro que no volverá a ocurrir... l-lo prometo yo ... yo ... lo siento Leo ...-dijo Raph agachando la cabeza en son de arrepentimiento

- ¡No Raph! no puedes venir y decir que ... Espera ¿Que dijiste?.- le grito Leo pero sorprendiéndose ante lo que que acababa de escuchar de su hermano.

- ... qu-que tu tienes razon ... en todo ... yo no ... no debí desobedecerte Leo ...l-lo siento ... p-por favor no te enojes mas conmigo ...- le respondió Raph de manera timida, agachando mas la cabeza y con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Leo estaba ahí que no se lo creía. ¿Raph le había dado la razón asi de rapido? ¿Sin si quiera molestarse o algo? ¿Hasta le había dicho por favor? Esto estaba raro. Incluso Mikey se quedo muy sorprendido, él esperaba una pelea mas grande donde Raph al menos se defendieran un vez pero no, este solo se arrepintió de lo que había hecho y le había dado la razón a Leo. Este no aun no se creía en lo que su hermano le acababa de decir, por lo que se acerco a preguntarle.

- ¿E-estas bien Raph? Creo que tienes fiebre por estar afuera en la superficie tanto tiempo ...- decía Leo mientra le tocaba la frente y las mejillas a Raph que cada vez se le ponían mas rojas cuando sentía la mano de Leo.

- ... N-no tengo nada ... e-estoy bien ...- le contesto Raph con la cara muy sonrojada e intentando que Leo le dejara de tocar las cara.- ...y-ya me ... puedo ir ?.- pregunto muy tímido Raph tratando de no sonar muy descortés. A lo que Leo respondió.

- ...Esta bien pero ... sera mejor que la proxima vez me hagas caso! Recuerda que aun no puedes salir!.- le grito un poco Leo a lo que Raph acepto muy callado y se retiro a su habitación. Leo y Mikey aun estaban sorprendidos ante lo que habían visto.

- ... ¿Leo? ... ¿Estas seguro que ese era Raph?.- pregunto algo confundio y divertido Mikey.

- No lo se Mikey pero ... creo que sí era ...- respodió Leo aun sorprendido.

- ¿Y desde cuando Raph es así de "timido" contigo?.- le volvió a decir su hermanito.

- Tampoco se pero ... creo que ha cambiado un poco desde aquel accidente...- dijo Leo intentando descifrar lo que había visto.

- Mhhh creo que si ... no se lo digas a Raph pero con todo esto ... pareciera que esta ... enamorado ...- dijo Mikey como susurrándole al final, haciendo que Leo lo mire algo raro.

- ¿Enamorado? ¿Pero de quien? .- le preguntó Leo a su hermanito. (De ti estúpido y sensual Leonardo! XD)

- No lo se hermano pero yo (Bostezando) ... creo que ya me voy a dormir, me muero de sueño ... ¡Hasta mañana!.- le dijo por ultimo su hermanito mientras se iba a su habitación. A Leo se le hacía algo raro esto aunque no iba cree que su hermano se había enamorado en serio de alguien, prefirió no darle mucha importancia en el momento por lo que él también se fue a su habitación. Y en el cuarto de otra tortuga de bandana roja, que se encontraba golpeándose la cabeza ante lo que había hecho hace unos momentos, aunque ya sabía porque, se molestaba mucho por ser tan pasivo con Leo.

- Aghhh pero ... ¡Pero que me pasa! ¡Estoy cansado ... en serio cansado! ¡de estar tan nervioso cuando Leo me habla o me mira de frente! ... pero no puedo evitarlo ... tan ... tan solo con verlo ahí parado ... observarme ... pensando que se yo de mí ... siento ...siento no se ...que ... Aghhh ... Ya me estoy cansando ... cansando de traer estos sentimientos tan guardados dentro de mi ... y no poder decirlos ... pense ...pense ...que era mas valiente que esto ... pero ... pero a ¿quien engaño? ... ni siquiera he intentado ... decírcelo alguna vez ... todo por ... por ... ser tan cobarde ... no se que pasara ahora si sigo así ... t-tengo que decírcelo o si no ... no se ... que mas me podría pasar ... todavía no me he rendido ...no aun ...- se decía a si mismo Raph intentando darse algo de animos con sus sentimientos, ya que no era fácil por lo que estaba pasando, no era sencillo decirle a tu hermano que te habías enamorado de él. Raph solo pensaba y pensaba ya no sabía que mas hacer, ya era muy tarde por lo que se quedó dormido en su cama.

Ya en la mañana siguiente, todo comenzó casi como siempre dentro de la familia Hamato, excepto por una cosa. Donnie sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido en su laboratorio después de pasar horas y horas llorando desconsoladamente por lo que había visto anoche hasta que se le acabaron las lagrimas para seguir llorando y se quedo dormido. Este tenía los ojos hinchados y con ojeras, se le veía en el rostro que traía una tremenda tristeza aun. Pareciera que él ya se había rendido por completo ...

Se fue a lavarse un poco la cara para que los demás no lo notaran, se sentía en serio muy mal, pero no quería preocupar a nadie por lo que no le dijo nada sobre esto ni a sus hermanos ni al sensei, su alma se sentía devastada. Fue a desayunar con los demás y solo se sentó ahí a comer sin decir una sola palabra, sus hermanos se sorprendieron un poco, nunca habian visto a Donnie como ... como si no tuviera ninguna emoción en el rostro, solo indiferencia y seriedad. Leo intento decir algo.

- Yyy Donnie ... ¿me puedes decir lo que paso ayer? ...¿digo porque te nos adelantaste asi como así? ...- pregunto aun confundido Leo a su hermano de morado. Pero aunque este paro de comer por un momento cuando Leo le preguntó sobre anoche, continuo comiendo sin responderle nada.

- ¿Donnie? ...¿Donnie estas bien? ... ¿te pasa algo malo? ...- volvió a preguntar Leo aun mas preocupado, pero sin tener ninguna respuesta. Sus hermanos lo miraban igual, no entendían porque Donnie no respondía y actuaba como si no existiera nadie. Raph comenzo a pensar en que le pudo haber pasado a Donnie, entonces recordó un poco asustado en lo que le había dicho Casey anoche. _... No le digas a tu hermano pero ... April me dijo que nos encontráramos dentro de unos 15 minutos por un parque cerca de la escuela ... Creo que quiere decirme algo importante ..._- pensaba Raph mientras seguía mirando a Donnie.- Sera posible que ...- comenzo a decirse a si mismo Raph cuando Donnie terminó y se paro de la mesa.

- ... Estaré en el laboratorio ... como siempre ...- dijo Donnie sin ninguna emoción aparente, queriéndose retirar pero alguien lo cogió del brazo era Mikey que estaba mirando muy preocupado a su hermano.-

- E-espera Donnie ... ¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que estas asi hermano?... - le dijo Mikey muy preocupado al de antifaz morado. Este no contesto al principio pero luego soltándose de Mikey dijo:

- ... No tengo ánimos en estos momentos ... eso es todo ...- igual de manera muy seca y se retiro sin nada mas que decir a su laboratorio, haciendo que sus hermanos lo miraran aun preocupados y confundidos. No entendían porque se comportaba así. Mikey se estaba preocupando mucho en serio, no quería ver a su hermano con esos ánimos por los suelos. Donnie casi ni salía del laboratorio, solo cuando era momento de patrullar o para dormir o comer, pero para nada más. Así paso unos cuantos días y aunque algunos de sus hermanos le preguntaba por que estaba así, no conseguían nada, ninguna respuesta, Donnie solo estaba en su laboratorio intentándose preocupar por sus inventos y demás tecnología para ver si podía olvidar un poco lo había visto hace días. Raph también estaba muy preocupado al igual que Leo y el sensei que aunque él tambien le había ido a preguntar, no saco mucha información, solo que no se sentía con los animos ... Leo sugirió que tal vez solo lo dejáramos por unos días más, tal vez se le pasaría, pero si no ya era necesario una intervención.

En unos de esos días de espera para ver si a Donnie le subían los animos, Leo se había puesto a ver su programa de Héroes Espaciales como era costumbre, Mikey estaba en la cocina preparándose algo, pero en realidad no era para él sino para Donnie, que aunque Leo le había dicho que lo dejaran solo por unos días más, el ya no podía ver a su hermano así, por lo que pensó que algo de su comida le animaría un poco, preparaba un delicioso sándwich, no sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba a Donnie, por lo que metió varios ingredientes. Cerca de la sala donde se encontraba Leo estaba Raph, que le iba a preguntar algo a este, pero venía como siempre un poco tímido. Leo seguía muy concentrado con su programa por lo que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que estaban haciendo los demás, por fin Raph se paro detrás de este y le pregunto:

- ¿H-hey Leo?...

- Mhhh?.- respondió sin dejar de mirar su programa y sin mucha atención.

- ... He p-pensado que ... tal vez ... si ... si es que tú quieres ... que ... si ... yo ... que si yo ya ... podría ... ir con ustedes a la superficie? ... m-mira ... ahhh ... yo .. yo creo ... creo que ya me siento mejor ... ¿si? ... ¿p-puedo? ...- preguntó Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Leo no parecía contestarle, estaba muy concentrado en su show.- ... Ehhhmm... ¿Leo?...- volvió a preguntar Raph algo nervioso, hasta que Leo dijo algo.

- Mhh? ... Ahh si si .. claro claro.- dijo el de bandana azul sin voltearse siquiera, pero en realidad no le había puesto atención a lo que dijo su hermano.

- ¿E-en serio Leo? ... - pregunto algo nervioso Raph.

- Ah si si como quieras.- le dijo Leo aun sin prestarle suficiente atención a lo que decía...

- ...Gr-gracias ...- respondio algo tímido Raph pero muy alegre ya que su hermano había aceptado su propuesta.- ... p-prometo que esta vez ya no... - le empezaba a decir Raph cuando Leo lo interrumpió.

- Mhh? Eh? ¿Qu -que que dijiste?.- dijo el lider ahora si prestándole atención.

- ... Emmmhh .. qu-que gracias ... por ... por dejarme ir por fin a la superficie...- le dijo Raph aun alegre pero nervioso.

- ¿Que? Ah no no claro que no! Aun no estas listo Raph ... tienes que esperar unos días más ...- le contestó Leo volviendo a su programa y olvidándose de Raph

- ...¿Qu-que? ... p-pero si me acabas de decir que ...- le decía su hermano de rojo un poco confundido.

- ¡Si se lo que dije! ..¡Que aun no puedes ir! Todavía no estas listo! ...- le contesto por ultimo Leo y continuó disfrutando su programa.

- P-pero si ... si te ... Aghhh!...- dijo Raph algo nervioso al principio pero enojándose al final, aunque Leo no lo escuchara, comenzó a alejarse de nuevo. Ya estaba cansado de estar asi de pasivo todo el tiempo con Leo, le quería gritar de todo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, por lo que se le ocurrió hacer algo, escaparse un momento de la guarida, y sin que nadie lo viera comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de ella, hasta terminar saliendo por completo a la superficie. Estaba harto de hacer lo que Leo le pidiera sin decir nada, comenzó a buscar un lugar para sentarse un rato y hablar consigo mismo.

- ¡Estoy cansado de esto! En serio! Harto! (pateando un trozo de metal tirado por ahi) ... ¡ya quiero dejar de ser tan pasivo! ... ¡y comenzar a ser como era antes! ... - gritaba un poco alto Raph mientras se sentaba.- Quisiera no haberme enamorado de él ... tan solo ... quisiera ser como era ... antes del accidente ... Digo ... esta bien que sea el lider y que guste y todo pero ... no tiene el derecho de hablarme asi ...- decía Raph mientras buscaba algo mas que patear.- No se por cuanto tiempo resistiré esto ... - Se preguntaba el ninja de rojo, mientras que el la cocina de la guarida Mikey habia terminado de preparar su sándwich especial y se disponía dárselo a Donnie para que se animara. Al estar cerca de la puerta del laboratorio de su hermano se dio cuenta de que este se había olvidado de ponerle seguro asi que entro muy alegre con intenciones de animar a Donnie

- ¡Hey Donnie! M-mira lo que te traje un sandwich con triple queso y ...- no pudo continuar ya que se tropezó con una silla de nuevo, haciendo que el sandwich volara y callera en el experimento que en el que estaba concentrado Donnie y en mismo Donnie. Mikey se quedó asustado ante lo que había hecho, y se tapo la boca. Donnie voltió lentamente hacia su hermanito para mirarle con cierto odio.

- ¡Pero que! ¡Ya te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado con lo que haces! ¡Como no te diste cuenta de la silla! ¡Estaba al frente tuyo! .- empezo a gritarle Donnie a su hermanito, Mikey intento decir algo..- D-donnie yo no qu-qui ...- comenzó a tartamudear Mikey pero Donnie lo volvió a interrumpió.- ¡Ni Donnie ni que nada! ¡Debes tener mas cuidado con lo que haces! Ademas no te he dado permiso de que entres aquí! .- le grito aun mas fuerte Donnie a su hermano, haciendo que este le empezaran a brillar los ojos, que probaban que sentía ganas de llorar. Donnie como si fuera uno de las pocas emociones que había mostrado en días se asusto un poco ante lo que dijo y comenzó a mirar a su hermano que ya se le estaba saliendo una lagrima.

- ... Mikey ... p-perdón yo no quise ... tu pues ... lo siento ... es que ... solo ... solo no estoy de humor en estos momentos ... discúlpame ... si te grite muy fuerte hermanito ...- le dijo mientras intentaba abrazarlo un poco y secarle las lagrimas. Mikey le correspondió el abrazo intentando no llorar mas pronunció algo.

- ...E-esta bien Donnie ... no importa ...- dejándose de abrazar y mirando a su hermano.- Yo ...yo en realidad ... vine para ver ... si te podía animar un poco ... Donnie.- con una pequeña sonrisa y secándose las ultimas lagrimas

- Ayyy Mikey ...- comenzó a contestar su hermano con una sonrisa pero que luego desapareció.- ... Creo ... creo que eso ... va a ser dificil en estos momentos ...- le dijo agachando un poco la cabeza.

- ¿ Y eso por que?.- preguntó preocupado su hermanito.

- Es ... es algo dificil de explicar Mikey ...no creo que lo entiendas bien ...- le contesto Donnie muy triste.

- Por favor ... Donnie ... solo ... solo quiero saber que te ocurre!.- le dijo Mikey con un tono angustiado. Donnie miro a su hermanito un rato y dando un suspiro decidió hablar.

- ... E-es ... algo duro para mi pero ... solo ... te puedo decir ... que ... que se trata de ... April...- dijo Donnie de manera entrecortada al final.

- ¿April? ... ¿que - que tiene ella o que?.- dijo algo confundido Mikey.

- ... No .. Mikey ... n-no lo entiendes ... yo ...y-yo ... ya ... ya no tengo oportunidad con ella...- dijo el genio con una voz casi como queriendo llorar.

- Pero .. ¡pero porque dices eso Donnie! ¡Tu nunca te has rendido! y esta no es la excepción!.- intento decirle Mikey como dandole fuerzas a su hermano.

- ... No Mikey ... no es como tú piensas ...yo ... yo pensaba ... tener algo controlado esto pero ...no era así ... yo ... ya no puedo estar con ella ...- le dijo su hermano de morado con la cabeza agachada.

- Pero ... ¿por que Donnie?...- le dijo aun angustiado Mikey.

- ... Alguien ... alguien ya ... se me adelanto ...- pronunció Donnie agachando la cabeza más y saliendole un lagrima. Mikey al notar eso, ni siquiera le pregunto de quien se trataba ni nada, solo lo abrazó con fuerza y Donnie rompió en llanto. No eran necesario mas explicaciones, Mikey ya lo había entendido todo, alguien ya se había llevado a April lejos de su hermano, por eso él se había dado por vencido al fin. Pero Mikey no lo dejaba de abrazar con fuerza y consuelo por varios minutos. Donnie solo se dejaba llevar y abrazar por su hermanito. Luego de unos minutos mas se soltaron.

- ... O-oye ... Donnie ...si ... si April ... si ella no quiere estar contigo pues ... digo ... ella se lo pierde ¿no? ...-le dijo Mikey a su hermano intentando animar a su hermano, pero se dio cuenta de que tal vez no uso las palabras adecuadas ya que Donnie volvió a poner una cara seria.- ... Ay no ... que hice... Yo ... yo no quise ... de verdad Donnie ... solo ...- comenzó a hablar algo preocupado Mikey ante lo acababa de decir pero Donnie lo interrumpió.

- ... No no mikey ... tienes razon ... creo ... creo que ella ... no quería estar conmigo desde un principio ... y no la culpo ... un fenómeno como yo con una humana como ella ... por favor ... solo que recién me di cuenta de eso, la verdad yo...- le dijo Donnie con mucho lamento.

- ¡No digas eso!.- grito algo fuerte Mikey haciendo que su hermano se callara .- ... Tu no eres un fenomeno Donnie ... eres alguien en serio ¡genial! ... digo ... eres muy inteligente ...sabes tantas cosas ... ahh ... construyes cosas muy asombrosas y ademas ... ahh ademas ...- comenzaba a mencionar Mikey mientras su hermano solo lo miraba .- ... Tus ...tus katas tambien son muy buenas ... controlas el baston bo mejor que nadie ... digo ... cuantas personas encuentras que hagan esas cosas ...- decía Mikey con una sonrisa, pero su hermano solo lo miraba ...- y tambien ... ahh ... eres alguien muy tierno y apuesto Donnie ...- dijo Mikey haciendo que se sonrojara un poco ante lo que había dicho.- Ay no no ... yo no quise decir eso ... bueno .. s-si pero ... pero no de esa manera ... bue- bueno ... tu sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No?.- le dijo Mikey un poco nervioso a lo que Donnie le mostró un sonrisa.

- ...Si Mikey ... te entiendo ...- pronunció Donnie y Mikey le dió otro inmenso abrazo, Donnie por fin estaba sonriendo después de tantos días, mientras Mikey lo abrazaba podía sentir que se sentía con mas ánimos, con mas alegría, ya no se sentía solo, su hermanito estaba con él apoyándolo.

Todo esto estaba pasando mientras que Raph regresaba de su pequeña fuga que había echo por unos momentos y se disponía entrar a la guarida, pero primero comenzaba a mirar si no había nadie a su alrededor. Ya estaba a punto de entrar cuando frente suyo apareció Leo de la nada, lo que hizo que Raph se exaltara mucho.

- ¡Leo! ...- grito Raph casi como dándole un infarto.

- Hola Raph ... Oye ...¿De donde vienes eh?- le comenzo a preguntar Leo con una sonrisa pero con duda al final.

- Ehh? qu-quien yo? de- de ningun lugar en especial ... en serio!- empezó a habar Raph muy nervioso.

- ¿De verdad? ... parecía que vinieras de las alcantarillas ...- dijo Leo un poco serio.

- Ahhh si eso .. p-pues veras ..yo solo ... solo di un pequeño paseo por ahí ... e-eso es todo .- le contestó Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa. Aunque no le creyera completamente preferió decir algo mas.

- ...Bueno ... si lo dices asi ...(mirando mas a Raph) ... Oye ... acerca de lo que te dije hace rato ... pues ... creo que fui un poco duro contigo y ... creo que tienes razon ... creo ya estas listo para ir con nosotros.- contestó Leo sacando una sonrisa al final. Raph por un momento penso que le iba a regañar mas pero se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho su hermano y contesto un poco alegre.

- ¿E-en serio?

- Si .. creo que te ves lo suficientemente mejor como para ...- le comenzó a hablar Leo mientra Raph se alegraba más, pero este vió que algo iba a atacar a Leo por detrás asi que grito:

- ¡Leo Cuidado! empujando a su hermano de bandana azul al suelo. Al ver bien de quien se trataba, pudieron observar que se trataba de un robot del pie que al parecer había seguido a Raph hasta la guarida y este ni lo noto por ir pensando de camino, pero no solo era uno sino varios que comenzaron a aparecer de la nada. Leo sacó sus Katanas y comenzó a luchar contra ellos al igual que Raph. Leo no entendía como habían aparecido esos robots, hasta que miró a Raph que luchaba un poco nervioso contra ellos. Creo que este ya se había dado cuenta de que lo habían seguido a él y por andar de distraído no se dio cuenta. Leo sin dejar de pelear le pregunto:

- Hey Raph ...¿No se te ocurre como estos robots nos siguieron hasta la guarida? eh? ...- con algo de sospecha hacia Raph, este sin dejar de pelear tampoco, le contestó.

- ¿Qu-que? No! no se como es que estos robots estan aqui o-o ... porque aparecieron de la nada!.- con un tono un poco alto pero nervioso.

- ¿Estas seguro Raph? .- le dijo Leo aun muy incrédulo a lo que decía su hermano, Raph se comenzaba a angustiar, por lo que decidió alejarse mas de Leo.

- ¡M-mira! ese se dirije al laboratorio de Donnie! ¡M-mejor voy por el!.- dijo Raph a Leo mientras corría a toda prisa para atacar al robot que se dirigía al laboratorio, Leo lo miraba aun con mas sospecha, pero no dejó de pelear con los robots que se acercaban a él. En el laboratorio se encontraban Donnie y Mikey aun abrazándose, y de la nada llego Raph peleando fuertemente contra uno de los robots, sus dos hermanos se asustaron ante esto separándose de su tierno abracito. Estos se pusieron en posicion de ataque mientras que Raph seguía peleando con mas robots que se acercaban. En eso el de morado pregunto algo muy alterado.

- Pero que! ¡Que hacen los robots del pie aquí! defendiéndose de uno que lo venía a atacar.

- ¡Ahora no es el momento Donnie! .- Le grito Raph mientras seguí peleando.- ¡Vayan y ayuden mejor a Leo! ¡Yo aquí puedo solo!.- ordenándoles a sus hermanos muy molesto, pero en realidad no quería ser él quien vaya a la sala con Leo.

- ¡Pero Raph! ¡ Creo que aun tu no estas...!- comenzó a contestarle Donnie a lo que Raph le interrumpió mas furioso.

- ¡SOLO VAYAN!.- mientras el de la bandana roja seguía peleando con más robots, a Donnie y Mikey no les quedó de otro que seguir sus ordenes y se fueron ayudar a Leo, en eso también apareció el sensei y comenzó a pelear junto a sus hijos.

- ¡Como han llegado estos robots a la guarida!.- le decía Splinter a sus hijos algo confundido pero sin dejar de pelear.

- ¡No lo se sensei! ... pero creo que Raph sabe exactamente quien es el culpable de esto...- le respondió Leo a su maestro con algo de furia al final. Sospechaba que Raph había dejado que lo siguieran hasta aquí cuando le dijo que solo había ido a pasear por las alcantarillas, pero en realidad había salido a la superficie. Mientras tanto este seguía peleando contra los robots y ya solo le faltaba por destruir uno, pero el robot se le abalanzo por encima haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio y cayéndose detrás donde se encontraban los tubos de sustancias de Donnie, y al chocarse un par sustancias al momento que Raph las empujo por accidente, comenzaron a salir chispas, como si fueran fuego artificiales enormes, Raph retrocedió un poco y se ocultó debajo de la mesa porque las chispas salían disparadas por doquier, uno por suerte le cayo al robot e hizo que este explotara rápidamente. Pero otras comenzaron a salir disparadas fuera del laboratorio y casi todas se dirigieron hacia el cuarto que vieron mas cercano, y ahora por mala suerte de Raph se trataba del cuarto de Leo, este al notar que se dirigían peligrosamente hacía allí grito:

-¡NOOOOOO! .- que se escucho por toda la guarida. Haciendo que los demás pararan de pelear. Lo que vino después fue una gran explosión que venía de uno de los cuartos. Fue tan fuerte que hizo que los que se encontraban en la sala cayeran al suelo mientras el aire se cubría de polvo y escombros. Raph se había ocultado más como protegiéndose de la explosión. No se podía ver muy bien el ambiente porque estaba cubierto de polvo, todos comenzaron a toser y a taparse los ojos, pero Splinter al conocer mejor sobre estas cosas y ya al haber aprendido de no depender de sus ojos solamente en una pelea decidió terminar de destruir los últimos robots que quedaban de unos golpes, luego se fue a ayudar a sus hijos para que no se terminaran asfixiando por el polvo. Dentro de unos minutos se pudo ver mejor lo que había ocurrido, trozos y pedasos de puerta y demas cosas había llegado incluso hasta la sala.

- ¡Hijos mios se encuentran bien! ... ¡Alguien que me diga que acaba de ocurrir!.- comenzó a angustiarse el maestro al no entender mucho de la situacion.

- Creo ... (tociendo un poco) ... creo que salio de mi laboratorio sensei... alguien ... ahi debió combinar unas ciertas sustancias y... (tosiendo mas) ... salió esta explosion! .- dijo un poco desesperado Donnie.

- Si ... (tosiendo) y creo que se exactamente quien es ese alguien ...- decia Leo un poco molesto pero dejo de hablar ya que cuando desapareció el polvo por completo pudo notar que cosa había explotado ... Era un cuarto, pero no cualquiera. ¡El suyo! Este se quedo muy asustado ante lo que veía y decidio correr directamente hacia su habitación o a lo que quedaba de ella. Al llegar ahi pudo notar como había terminado su pobre cuarto: La puerta totalmente rota y calcinada, su cama en pedazos, todos sus cosas destruidas, sus objetos mas preciados, toda su mercancía de los Héroes Espaciales, sus pósters de ellos, sus figuras de acción y comics de su programa favorito destruidos o calcinados. Leo no lo podía creer había perdido muchas en esa explosión, comenzo entrar lentamente a lo que quedaba de su habitación y observar aun sin creerlo todas sus cosas en pedazos, si lo había perdido todo, vio un pequeño trozo de lo que quedaba de una de sus figuras de accion del Capitan Ryan, lo cogió con mucho cuidado y lo miraba con una gran tristeza y amargura al mismo tiempo, todo esto había pasado por alguien y ese alquien era Raph ...

Este luego de la explosión salió del laboratorio de Donnie para dirigirse al lugar del accidente, con algo de miedo y preocupación y estando cerca de lo que quedaba del cuarto y haciendo un poco de espacio entre sus hermanos y el sensei que habían seguido a Leo, pero se encontraban en la puerta de su habitación observándolo con algo de tristeza, pudo ver a Leonardo parado en medio de los destrozos y soltando ese pequeño pedazo de lo que quedaba de su muñeco. Raph comenzó a temblar mucho, no sabía que decirle a Leo en ese momento, pero luego de unos minutos se armo de valor y entrando un poco al cuarto de este pronunció unas palabras.

- ... L-leo ... y-yo .. yo no se ... que decir ... pero ...qu-quisi...- tartamudeaba un poco Raph hasta que Leo lo interrumpió secamente.

- ... Dejaste que te siguieran no es cierto ...- dijo Leo muy serio pero sin voltear a ver a su hermano.

- ...Ehh? ... ahhh ... Y-yo yo... en realid ...- intentaba defenderse Raph de nuevo pero Leo lo interrumpio otra vez pero mas molesto y volteando para verlo un poco.

- ¡Dejaste que te siguieran los robots del pie no es cierto Raph! ¡CONTESTA! .- grito Leo mirando mas a Raph. Este no sabía que decirle, pero quería pronunciar unas cosas.

- ... L-leo ...y-yo ... ahhh ... yo ... s-si ...si es cierto ...-contesto muy nervioso Raph y agachando la cabeza al final.

- ¡¿Y por que?!.- grito de nuevo Leo y sin dejar que Raph contestara siguió hablando.- ¡Porque saliste a la superficie aunque yo te haya dicho que NO PODIAS AUN! .- gritaba mas fuerte Leo alzando su voz en las ultimas palabras, Raph solo lo miraba muy arrepentido.- ¡CUANTAS VECES QUIERES QUE TE LO REPITA! ¡TIENES QUE OBEDECER LAS ORDENES QUE YO TE DE! ¡MIRA LO QUE ACABAS DE OCACIONAR!.- gritaba furioso Leo acercándose mas a su hermano de rojo. Raph se sentía muy culpable pero dijo algo:

- ... Y-yo ... ya se .. ya se lo que hice .. p-pero ... esto ... esto ... solo fue un accidente Leo! En serio!.- dijo Raph como suplicando perdón al final.

- ¡¿ACCIDENTE DICES?! ¡COMO VA A SER UN ACCIDENTE! ¿¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE QUE TE ESCAPARAS A LA SUPERFICIE!? ¿¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE QUE HAYAS DESOBEDECIDO LO QUE TE DIJE!? EH?! CONTESTA! ...- decía Leo sin parar de gritarle a su hermano, los demas no podía hacer nada estaban como congelados ante la actitud violenta de Leo, nunca lo habían visto tan alterado.- ¡PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE NO HICISTE LO QUE TE ORDENE Y TE QUEDASTE AQUI!? ¿¡POR QUE!? ¡SOLO FUE UNA MALDITA ORDEN! ... ¡POR QUE TIENES QUE DESOBEDECERME Y HACER LO QUE TE PLAZCA EH?! DIME POR QUE? ...- gritaba mas alterado Leo mientras Raph solo lo escuchaba con mucha culpa pero se estaba hartando de que Leo le hablara en ese tono, comenzó a cerrar los puños con fuerza, sabía que había dicho que no le volvería a herir con sus palabras pero sentía que este se estaba pasando en serio, Raph ya no pudo resistir mas, y conun tono bastante alto, que no había podido usar para defenderse de Leo desde hace semanas y que lo estaba guardando con todas sus fuerzas dijo:

- ... Y-ya ...ya te dije ...¡QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTEEEE!.- contestándole muy fuerte y mirándole a Leo a los ojos con mucha ira, ya se había hartado de estar de pasivo con él. Y aunque Leo se sorprendió un poco ante la respuesta de su hermano siguió mirando muy desafiante a Raph.

- ¡ESTO NO FUE UN ACCIDENTE Y TU LO SABES! ¡TODO ESTO SE PUDO HABER EVITADO SI ME HUBIERAS ESCUCHADO MIS ORDENES! ¡POR ...!.- empezo a gritarle de nuevo Leo pero Raph lo interrumpio.

- ¡¿TUS ORDENES?! ¡Deja de hablar como si alquien te hubiera puesto a cargo de todos aqui! .- gritaba Raph sin medir lo que dicía.

- ¡No intentes cambiarme el tema RAPH! ¡Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho!.- le dijo Leo a su hermano que ya se estaba acercando más a él.

- ¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME DE ORDENES! Y MENOS ALGUIEN COMO TU! .- grito Raph con algo de veneno, ya hasta casi parecía que ni estaba enamorado de Leo.

- ¡SOLO TE LAS DOY PARA QUE NO TE PASA NADA! ¡PARA QUE ESTÉS BIEN! ¡POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES DE UNA VEZ!.- le dijo Leo intentando buscar que Raph le contestara.

- ¡ CLARO QUE NO CREO ESO! NI DE TUS BUENAS INTENCIONES NI NADA DE LO QUE DICES! ¡SOLO HACES ESTO PORQUE ME QUIERES RESTREGAR EN LA CARA TU CARGO! ¡NO ES VERDAD!... Sabes que pienso también?! ... .- gritaba Raph sumamente con ira y mirando mas Leonardo.- ¡CREO QUE TODO ESE "CUENTITO" DE QUE ME CARGASTE TÚ A LA GUARIDA ASÍ TODO HERIDO SIN QUERER LA AYUDAD DE NADIE SOLO FUE PARA QUE NOS VINIERAS A ALARDEAR SOBRE TU FUERZA! NO ES CIERTO! ¡PERO NAHHH YA NO VOY A CAER DE NUEVO EN ESO! ¡ NI EN ESO NI EN TUS DEMÁS PATRAÑAS DE LA HERMANDAD QUE TANTO HABLAS!.- decía Raph sin medir sus palabras.

- ...Como puedes decir eso...-contesto Leo con algo de lamento.- ¡HICE TODO ESTO PARA ARREGLAR LAS COSAS ENTRE NOSOTROS! ¡YA TE LO HABÍA DICHO!.- le contesto Leo con mucho ira al ver que su hermano estaba gritando de manera algo incoherente.

- ¡NO TE CREO NADA! NADA DE NADA! ...¡SOLO QUIERES DEMOSTRARME QUE TU TIENES LA RAZÓN SIEMPRE! ¡QUE ERES MEJOR QUE YO EN TODO! ¡ PERO NO ES ASI! ¡ESTOY EN SERIO HARTO DE QUE ME ESTES MANDANDO TODO EL TIEMPO! HARTO!.- gritaba Raph sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras Leo lo seguía mirando callado pero con odio.

- ... Pense que habías cambiado Raph ... pensé que ya habías olvidado todo este juego de quien era el mejor aqui ...- empezo a decir Leo algo bajo pero Raph le grito.

- ¡COMO LO VOY A OLVIDAR! ¡SI ME LO RESTREGAS EN LA CARA CADA VEZ QUE PUEDES!

- ... Pero me equivoqué en eso ... pense que habias cambiado ... pensé estábamos mejor ... pero no ... Ahora entiendo ... que jamas vas a cambiar Raph ... ese mal temperamento que tienes te seguirá a donde vayas ... porque no importa cuanto me esfuerce o te esfuerces ... no vas a cambiar esa actitud ... NI AUNQUE TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ESO!.- dijo Leo algo calmado pero gritando muy fuerte al final. Raph ya no podía seguir escuchándolo.

- ¡YA ESTA! ¡AHORA SI TE VOY A...! .- le grito Raph intentando abalanzarse contra Leo que también se disponía a pelear, pero lo detuvo Donnie cogiendo al de bandana azul y Mikey al de bandana roja por los brazos. Splinter en serio ya no pudo seguir viendo mas esa discusión , por lo que intervino de una buena vez.

- ¡BASTA! YA ES SUFICIENTE!.- grito el maestro rata intentando calmar las cosas, mientra Leo y Raph no se dejaban de mirar con odio.- ¡NO QUIERO OIR NI UNA PALABRA MAS! ENTENDIDO?

- ¿Que pesimo lider nos ha tocado como equipo eh?.- dijo Raph con un tono bajo y con una mirada desafiante hacia Leo, pero el maestro lo había oido.

- ¡RAPHAEL!- dijo el sensei para callar a su hijo.

- Mejor que ser el hermano de un temperamental como tu! .- grito un poco Leo para Raph lo oyera.

- ¡LEONARDO!.- grito de nuevo el sensei al ver que su hijo habia contestado.

- ¡VEN Y DIMELO MAS DE CERCA A VER SI PUEDES!.- contestó muy molesto Raph intentándose soltar de Mikey para atacar a Leo.

- ¡RAPHAEL! ¡LOS DOS YA PAREN DE HABLAR EN ESTE INSTANTE!.- dijo Splinter ya cansándose de la discusión. Las dos tortugas no se respondieron por unos segundos pero una de ellas dijo algo.

- ...Quieres que te diga algo Raph ... Esto exactamente porque no te eligieron como el lider del equipo en primer lugar... y porque jamas podras ser uno ...- le dijo Leo a Raph muy desafiante, pero ni bien termino de hablar se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de dedir, y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho sin pensarlo bien. Raph solo se quedo con la cara congelada de la furia, agacho un poco la cabeza, luego se soltó con fuerza de Mikey y abalanzándose contra Leo grito:

- ¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA! .- mientras le daba un golpe muy fuerte a Leo en la cara, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo, ni el maestro, ni Donnie, ni Mikey, ni siquiera el mismo Leo lo pudo evitar. Luego de hacer esto Raph se asustó de lo hizo, pero no parecía estar arrepentido sino con mucha amargura, se quedo uno segundos parado respirando con furia, para después salir corriendo de la habitación con algunas lagrimas amargas en su rostro, sin que nadie lo detenga.

- ¡RAPHAEL! .- gritaba el maestro, intentando alcanzar a su hijo pero fue inútil, el ya había llegado a su habitación y cerro la puerta de manera muy brusca, que hizo temblar un poco el piso. Leo seguía tirado aun sin creer en lo que había salido de su boca para que Raph lo golpeara así. Parecía que no se quería mover del piso, pero sus hermanos lo levantaron. El aun seguía sin entender porque había dicho tal cosa a su hermano. Comenzó a cogerse la cabeza con mucha preocupación y culpa, el sensei se le acerco un poco y cuando Leo subió la mirada para ver a su padre pudo notar que este tenía un cara de decepción. Para Leo, esto lo destrozo por dentro un poco, pero intento decir algo.

- ... S-sensei ... y-yo ... no se que me paso .. en serio... creo ... creo que la ira ... la ira me consumió y ... y ...y yo ... yo ... discúlpeme ... por favor padre ... no quise ocasionar mas problemas ... pero .. creo que deje ... que mi furia tomara control de mi ... se que usted me dijo que ... ya no quería que Raph y yo discutiéramos más pero ... creo ... creo que yo ...yo ... solo empeore todo ... discúlpeme por favor ...- dijo un Leo bastante arrepentido de lo había hecho y arrodillándose ante su maestro. Este se acerco más y le toco el hombro.

- ...Leonardo ... dejaste que la ira te consumiera al igual que tu hermano ... ninguno de los dos hizo bien aquí... pero ... creo ... que al único que debes pedirle disculpas es a Raphael ... a tu hermano hijo mío...- le dijo su sensei de manera que sintiera que esta lo comprendía un poco.

- ... L-lo se maestro ... yo ... yo ...y-yo tengo que arreglar esto ...- pronunció Leo mientras se paraba para ir al cuarto de su hermano sin importarle nada. Leo comenzó a tocarle la puerta muy fuerte para que este abriera.

Raph se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta en el piso con la cabeza baja y llorando amargamente. Sus sentimientos de odio y amor se estaban combinados, pero solo podía sentir que la furia recorría su cuerpo, no sabía que mas hacer sino solo seguir llorando con mucha amargura hacia esa persona que él decia que se había enamorado, aunque estaba dudando de eso ahora, no sabía si lo que sentía hacia él era amor o mucho odio. Se sentía terrible, no sabía como describir lo que sentía en ese momento: impotencia, cólera, tristeza y muchas más que no había sentido antes. Eran demasiadas emociones fuertes para que un pobre chico las aguantase. Ya no sabía que pensar de Leo, sentía... sentía que quería echar atrás todo ... todos sus sentimientos y todo su amor y ... y que se quería dar por vencido de una vez ...

_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_  
_I'll be the one_  
_If you want me to_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_

- ¡Raph! ¡Abre la puerta por favor! ¡Raph!...- gritaba Leo de manera desesperada tocando muy fuerte intentando que su hermano le abriera pero nada pasaba, no había respuesta alguna. Raph se encontraba al otro lado sin poder evitar que se le calleran las lagrimas con cada golpeteo de la puerta.

_And I, I'm feeling so small_  
_It was over my head_  
_I know nothing at all_

- ¡Raph por favor! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Yo - Yo te lo puedo explicar! ... ¡Yo no quise...! ... Te lo juro!.- seguía gritando Leo para que su hermano le abriera, pero este se había movido hacia su cama, se tapo con sus sabanas y comenzó a golpear fuertemente su almohada como si quisiera pasar todo su odio ella con muchas lagrimas en los ojos.

_And I will stumble and fall_  
_I'm still learning to love_  
_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_  
_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_Anywhere I would've followed you_  
_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_

De tanto golpear Raph se dejo caer en su cama encogiéndose los brazos y piernas, para luego jalar con mucha fuerza sus sabanas, mientras le seguían cayendo mas lagrimas, Leo ya se había cansado de tocar, por lo que se sentó en el piso apoyándose de la puerta de su hermano, sentía que la culpa lo consumía por dentro se sentía de lo mas horrible y ... de lo más bajo...

_And I will swallow my pride_  
_You're the one that I love_  
_And I'm saying goodbye_

_"Creo que si ... si es cierto ... me he enamorado de Leo ..." ..."¡NO NECESITO QUE NADIE ME DE ORDENES! Y MENOS ALGUIEN COMO TU!" ... "¿E-en serio Leo? ... Gr-gracias" ... "¡PERO NAHHH YA NO VOY A CAER DE NUEVO EN ESO! ¡ NI EN ESO NI EN TUS DEMÁS PATRAÑAS DE LA HERMANDAD QUE TANTO HABLAS!" ... "l-lo siento ... p-por favor no te enojes mas conmigo" ... "¡YA CIERRA LA BOCA!" ... "¿L-leo?" ... -_Pensaba sin dejar de llorar Raph, en todos esos recuerdos, algo buenos y otros malos, tantas emociones juntas, parecía que no podía mas... .- E-estúpido Leo ...- solo pudo decir Raph para luego seguir llorando.

_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would have followed you_  
_Oh, say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_

_Say something_  
_I'm giving up on you_

_Say something ..._

Leo no sabía que mas hacer, quería arreglar las cosas pero eso se veía imposible para él ese momento, agacho la cabeza y se tapó la cara con sus brazos y con mucho arrepentimiento dijo unas palabras.

- ... Siento ...siento ... que esto ...haya pasado ...yo ... lo siento tanto hermano ...- decía Leo de manera muy baja mientras les salían unas lagrimas del rostro. Unos minutos después, el sensei aparececió al frente de Leonardo, este al alzar la mirada, pudo ver que el sensei le tendpia la mano para que este se levantara. Cogió su mano y abrazo muy fuerte a su padre.

- ... L-lo siento ... sensei ... todo es mi culpa ...no se ... si ... querrá hablarme ...o ... verme ... de nuevo ...- lloraba Leo mientras el maestro lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

- ... Hijo ... No te eches toda la carga de esto ... Raphael ...tu hermano ...necesita un tiempo a solas...- le respondió Splinter llevándose a su hijo fuera de la puerta de su hermano. Al otro lado del cuarto, Raph ya había gastado todas sus lagrimas y comenzó a temblar un poco pensando:

- ...N-no se ...s-si ... deba rendirme ya ...

Continuará ...

* * *

Cancion: Say Something - A Great Big World (si esa que al escucharla te hace caer en la depresión extrema XD)

Buahhh ya termine esta parte ... Que tal? ...Lose lose esta re larga, soy muy detallista a veces XD espero que nadie se me haya dormido XD considérenlo como doble chapter :D pero creo que sentí que lo tenían que leer de corrido ... y ademas me dio flojera separarlo en otro chapter, si soy bien floja :'D no me maten por favor si? TuT si me matan no podre terminar la historia XD no le echen la culpa ni a Leo ni a Raphita ellos son bien cuties, pero esta vez si me pase de dramatica creo XD pero no se, senti que era necesario un poco de angustia?, se que querían que Leo ya empezara a sentir algo y en cambio hago esto, Raph a las justas puede con sus sentimientos y yo hago que se peleen, soy una mala persona pero no me asesinen TuT La verdad en el comic Black and Blue, donde saco mi inspiración pelean TODOS LOS DIAS creo XD no en serio no hay chapter que no peleen y encima ahi si se dicen de todo y se dan de alma XD Es que uno es muy orgulloso y el otro demasiado sensual como aqui ewe

Prometo un poquititito de lemon siquiera, uno chiquito, en la proxima si no me asesinan si? (carita de perro abandonado dejado en la lluvia) *^* Ah y no sientan pena por Donnie, ya había dicho que a Casey lo había puesto por algo no? si para alejara a April de aqui, y bueno ya hizo su trabajo, no los necesitare a menos que sea obligatorio XD siquiera tienen un momentito de Donnie y Mikey? si Mikey ya empieza a sentir cositas XD pero mi Donnie no quedara solo, tendra a otra tortuguita ya saben :3

No sabía a quien ponerle la cancion de Say Something si a Donnie o si a Raph, pero como él es el protagonista, tuvo preferencias? XD igual aplica a los dos a si que si quieres llorar mas anda y escuchala mientras lees esas partes, ya no pago psicólogos ni psiquiatras por depresión, mejor lo digo ahoraa XDD yo estoy llorando como magdalena al terminar esas partes TuT no se porque me gusta sufrir tanto XD

Bueno ya saben que Raph no se va a rendir TuT no JAMAS! ES MI OTP! XD es que ... es que aveces el amor es asi chicas ... te da obstáculos y los tienes que superar y asi triunfaras :'D cfnhvjj no quiero parecer crepusculo con todo esto XD Que tal las personalidades? no senti que haya hecho un buen trabajo esta vez no se porquee, Splinter es el mas dificil TuT

Creo que eso es todo, tratare de actualizar lo mas antes posible :3 y ... no me maten en serio ... se que me gusta el drama y ustedes solo quieren lemon pero la paciencia es valiosa? XD ya les dare momentos chicas, ricos momentos =3= jajaja eso sono raro XDD olvidenlo D:

Bye Bye :3


	5. Tal vez si podría ser

Hola mis criaturitas del señor TuT Que tal les va? Espero que muy muy bien x3 quiero agradecerles por no matarme por el chapter anterior XD pense que me iban a decir cosas como: _"AKJHBDCHHJGBHB~ pero que has hechoooo!? Por que haces esto con mis sentimientos!? buaahhhhhh te odio D': te encontrare y te matareeeee! pero antes pagame el psicologoo! :T ... "_ o cosas asi XD jajaja si tengo mucha imaginación :3 pero que bueno que no lo hicieron :'D ademas si lo hacian no habia continuacion XD pero saben que es lo gracioso? yo estoy estudiando psicología lol si si se que es raro porque yo misma soy rara y media enferma ewe p-pero aprenderé a ser normal XD ademas me gusta ayudar a la gente :3 y no solo eso vivo algo cerca de un hospital psiquiatrico XDD pero nunca me atraparan viva! no! seguiré escribiendo historias sobre tortugas sensuales x3

_**Jackeline762: **_ahahaha eso pasaria solo en mis sueños XD lo se creo que fui un poco mala, pero a veces es bueno un poco de drama o no? XD oh gracias! esos dos me van a matar con lo tiernos que son =3= yo si se los hubiera lanzado para que se vayan a hacer sus cositas a otro lado XD si lo se TuT creo que Splinter es medio bipolar porque en la serie es cariñoso, estricto, gracioso, humilde, pasivo, etc Splinter WTF? XD aqui esta la actualización X3 Saludos ~

_**lucia-nami 14: **_el amor a veces es asi queridaa D': shiii no se si celocito pero ...mmhh ... no se mejor velo aqui :3 YAY ~ 8D shii hay que hacer esoo X3 me puedes mandar un PM o algo asi para que me pases tu correo porque yo no manejo muy bien esta pagina aun soy novata XD aqui esta para que no esperes mas! ;D Besos y cuidate ~

_**sesshoxcris: **_Leo no es malo solo que la ira lo corrompió un poco, perdonalo si? D': ya esta la continuación pero no hagas eso, tu vida es valiosa :'D Cuidate ~

_**WakaiSenshi: **_tengo una prima que es psicologa tambien te puede dar consultas gratis? XD 1. Shii! eres la unica que le gusto Leo como chico malo creo XD lamentablemente no lo podemos tener porque solo es propiedad de Raph ewe 2.- Hacer que los dos sufrieran me costo el alma :'c pero lo hice :v 3.- A mi tampoco me cae XD pero si, Raph es mas de usar primero la fuerza bruta pero el amor lo cambia todo! si todo! para bien o para mal XD 4.- Aquí esta y como lo querias, ya Leo sentira cositas aunque sea chiquitas XD No se porque pero ayer soñe que era la chica de call me maybe luego venía Leo asi todo sensualon y cuando me le estaba acercando vino Raph y se lo llevo TuT porque Raph? todas queremos probar un poco no seas egoísta XD Tus reviews siempre me hacen el dia XD. Tu igual Cuidate mucho ~

_**Sara Mury 11: **_Yo igual llore al escribir las partes :'c aunque gracias! XD Saludos ~

Gracias a todos por sus reviews me dan fuerzas y hacen mi dia feliz! 8D Aqui esta la continuación para que no esperen mas! TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon! No a mí :D

* * *

**TAL VEZ SI PODRÍA SER**

Temprano por la mañana en la guarida de las tortugas, todo parecía estar bien como siempre pero no era así. Podría estarlo si es que la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido cierta discusión que hizo que la hermandad de dos de ellos se hiciera mas distante y compleja, también hacer que las posibilidades de cierta tortuga de antifaz rojo se vayan acabando. El primero en levantarse fue somo siempre el sensei que luego de desayunar antes que todos, se fue al dojo a meditar. Luego se levantó Mikey y después Donnie para dirigirse a la cocina por algo de desayunar. Estaba algo callado.

- ...Yyyy Mikey ...- comenzó a pronunciar Donnie para matar ese momento de silencio mientras untaba algo de mantequilla en su pan.- ... ¿pudiste dormir bien anoche? .- Este tragando la comida respondió.

- Mhh? ... Creo que si ...-dijo Mikey con una sonrisa y comiendo una cucharada mas.- ... ¿Poffque lo prffeguntaf? .- ya con la boca llena.

- No lo se ...Mhh .. ¿tal vez por la pelea de anoche? y no hables con la boca llena ¿quieres?.- respondió Donnie algo fastidiado al final.

- Peffdon ...- dijo Mikey pasando la comida .- Mhhh ... nahh esos dos pelean todo el tiempo jajaja ... ya se les pasara ¿no?.- tratando de no preocuparse mucho.

- No lo creo Mikey ... lo que pasó ayer no fue como las veces anteriores, pude sentirlo en sus miradas ... - decía Donnie un poco angustiado.- ... No los había visto verse así desde ...no lo se ... ¡nunca! ... creo que en serio esto es grave Mikey ...- mirando a su hermanito preocupado.

- ... Ahora que lo dices ... creo que si tienes razón ... yo tampoco los había visto discutir tan feo ... ojala ... lo puedan solucionar pronto ...- pronunció Mikey ya un poco preocupado.

- Espero que si hermanito ... por el bien de la familia ...- dijo el genio mirando mas a su hermano.

- (suspirando) Si ... y a todo esto ... ¿Donde están los dos? .- pregunto Mikey.

- Creo que Raph sigue en su habitación, no ha salido hasta ahora y Leo ... creo que se fue a dormir al sofá ... luego de lo que le paso a su cuarto ...- contestó Donnie algo triste.

- Mhhh Ya veo ... me gustaría poder ayudarlos ...- le dijo su hermanito aun algo preocupado.

- Yo también Mikey ... yo también ... pero ... creo que sera mejor que resuelvan esto solos ... y no nos entrometernos mas ...- contestó Donnie parándose de la mesa .- ... Bueno ... creo que mejor vamos al dojo para entrenar ...- decía hasta que vió a su hermanito que se había quedado pensativo por lo que este había dicho- ...O-oye Mikey ... no te preocupes mas ... se que todo esto se va arreglar, estoy seguro ... ahora vamos ¿si?.- dijo el genio poniendole una mano en el hombro de su hermano y sacandole una sonrisa.

- ...Okay ...- le respondió Mikey devolviedole la sonrisa y parándose para ir al dojo con su hermano. Mientras que en la sofa de la sala, tapado con una frazada se encontraba echada la tortuga de antifaz azul que no había podido dormir en casi toda la noche por la pelea de ayer que tuvo con su hermano de bandana roja.

_...Quieres que te diga algo Raph ... Esto exactamente porque no te eligieron como el líder del equipo en primer lugar... y porque jamas podrás ser uno ...- _Pensaba Leo aun con mucha culpa de lo que dijo anoche.- ... ¿Por que ... le dije eso? ...- se preguntaba el líder con lamento. Luego en unos minutos por fin se levantó pero con los ánimos por los suelos. Ni siquiera tenía apetito en ese momento por lo que solo se dirigió al dojo.

- ¿Entonces me dice que hoy no hay entrenamiento? Si! Booyakasha! - gritaba Mikey con alegría en el dojo por lo que su maestro le había dicho segundos antes.

- Yo no dije eso Miguelángel ...- respondió Splinter ante lo que había dicho su hijo.- Solo lo vamos a posponer por un momento, ahora tenemos que limpiar los destrozos del cuarto de Leonardo.

- Oww ...- dijo Mikey en son de decepción.- ... ¿Y no tiene que estar Leo también sensei?...- replico el ninja.

- ...Ya estoy aquí ...- dijo Leo apareciendo por la puerta del dojo.- ... Buenos días ...- con bastante seriedad e inclinándose ante su maestro.

- Buenos días Leonardo ... Espero hayas podido dormir ...- decía Splinter con algo de calma.

- Si y no estar toda la noche pensando en lo que paso anoche con ...- contesto Mikey sin pensarlo muy bien pero Donnie le metió un codazo para que se callase.- Qu-quiero decir que... espero hayas dormido bien ...- con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ...Tenemos que limpiar los destrozos de ayer ¿no es así? ... yo traeré las escobas ... - dijo Leo de una manera muy seca y levantándose para ir por ellas, pero el sensei habló.

- Si hijo, pero quiero hablar un momento contigo ... Donatello, Miguelangel, ustedes vayan por las escobas y espérenos allá.- estos dos asintieron y se fueron del dojo dejando al sensei y a Leo solos.- No pudiste dormir anoche ¿verdad hijo mío? ...- le dijo Splinter viendo a Leo a los ojos.

- ¡Como pude haber dormido si estuve pensando toda la noche en ...!.- comenzó a contestarle Leo en un tono algo fuerte pero luego se dió cuenta de eso.- Ay no ... no le quise levantar la voz sensei es solo que ... no me siento ... con animos hoy ...- con un tono de lamento y agachando la cabeza.

- Te entiendo Leonardo, estas preocupado ... preocupado por lo que pasó y pasara después si no arreglas las cosas ...- dijo el maestro de manera comprensiva.

- ... Apuesto que ni siquiera quiere verme a la cara ... - contestó Leo aun con la cabeza agachada.

- Hijo ...- respondió el sensei poniéndole una mano a Leo en el hombro.- Todas las cosas pasan por algo y esta no es la excepción, sé que sabrás solucionar este problema, confío en tí Leonardo ...- con un tono de calma.

- ... Esto no es como las veces anteriores sensei, no se que podría pasar y no se ... si podré solucionarlo ...- dijo Leo agachando mas la cabeza.

- Sé que lo harás hijo ...- contestó el sensei levantando la cabeza de Leo con su mano.- ... Ahora vamos ... tenemos que ayudar a tus hermanos ...

- Hai ... sensei ...- respondió Leo algo triste aun mientras se iban con su maestro el dojo. En la habitación de la tortuga de antifaz rojo tampoco todo era felicidad, luego de la pelea anterior se la había pasado llorando toda lo noche hasta que sus lagrimas se acabaron y se quedó dormido. Raph ya levantándose sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y aunque no recordó por unos segundos lo que pasó anoche, luego los recuerdos volvieron a él y le dio un golpe a su almohada.

- ¡Maldita sea! ...- dijo Raph algo alto y con amargura pero no podía soltar otra lagrima mas, se le habían secado todas. Ya recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar ayer, todo el accidente, toda la pelea, todo. Aun se sentía terrible.

- Tal vez ... ya es hora de rendirme ...- pronunció Raph ya mas bajo y echándose a su cama de nuevo. No sabía si tenía que darse por vencido de una vez, aunque quería hacerlo, pero había algo que no lo permitía, un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte que el odio, aunque que se hacía un poco mas pequeño con el tiempo. ¿Se daría por vencido?

En la habitación de Leo o lo que quedaba de ella, las tres tortugas y su maestro rata estaban limpiando todos los destrozos de la explosión de ayer. Cuando Leo pasaba con la escoba para barrer todo el polvo pudo ver un poco más aya un foto un poco rota en las esquinas que estaba boca abajo, este al levantarla notó que era una fotografía de sus hermanos: Donnie, Mikey, Él y Raph. Con solo acordarse del de la bandana roja, se le cayó la escoba haciendo que los demás se sorprendan un poco y miraran a Leo, para verlo ahí parado sin moverse, solo viendo la imagen con mucha tristeza. Sus hermanos se miraron con mucha pena ante lo que le pasaba al lider. Mikey quiso acercarsele a Leo pero el sensei le cogió del brazo, el de la bandana naranja al voltear a ver a su maestro, este le movió la cabeza en señal de negación. Mikey algo triste solo obedeció al sensei y siguió limpiando. Luego de que terminaran de limpiar todo y sacaran las cosas rotas o calcinadas. Todos se dirigieron al dojo para empezar el entrenamiento. Las tortugas comenzaron a calentar por unos momentos antes de empezar. Cuando terminaron el calentamiento. El sensei eligió a dos de ellos para que se enfrentaran, pero Leo seguía con los ánimos muy bajos y pensativo.

- ¡Donatello! ¡Leonardo! empiezan ustedes.- dijo el maestro para que comience el entrenamiento. Estos dos se pararon y se pusieron en pose de pelea, aunque a Leo se le notaba distraído.

- ¡Hajime!.- pronunció Splinter que significaba que empezaran. Al principio las dos tortugas parecían que estaban peleando parejas pero luego se veía que Leo no estaba esquivando bien los ataques de Donnie. El sensei notó esto. En una de esas, Donnie al meterle una fuerte patada a Leo y este por estar pensando mucho no lo esquivó, le cayó el golpe y salió disparado unos metros hacia atrás, el genio se asustó ante esto.

- ¡Leo! ...- grito Donnie mientras corría a ayudar al líder.- Lo siento hermano ... creo que te pateé muy fuerte ... ¿e-estas bien?- preguntaba el genio levantando a Leo.

- ... No pasa nada ... estoy bien ...- respondió Leo intentando sacar una sonrisa pero no podía. Splinter se les acercó.

- Leonardo ... si te encuentras así ... será mejor que no entrenes el día de hoy ...- habló el maestro mirando a Leonardo.

- No-no sensei ¡estoy bien! ... en serio!...- respondió el lider.

- No hijo mío no lo estas ... aun te encuentras muy pensativo ... lo mas prudente es que te vayas a descansar y te tomes el día libre ...- insistió Splinter.

- P-pero sensei yo no ...- comenzó a hablar Leo pero el maestro lo interrumpió.

- ¡Es una orden Leonardo! ...- gritó un poco fuerte el sensei a su hijo.

- (suspirando) Hai ... sensei ...- dijo Leo mientras abandonaba el dojo e irse a la sala. Sus hermanos se le quedaron mirando un poco.

- ¿Esta seguro que los debemos dejar solos sensei?...- preguntó Mikey a su padre con un tono algo inocente.

- Si hijo ... ellos necesitan arreglar sus diferencias por su propia cuenta ...- le respondió el maestro junto a sus hijos que miraban algo tristes a Leo alejarse del dojo. En la sala Leo, prendió la tele buscando algo que ver y encontró uno.

_- ¡Capitan Ryan! ¡Rodriquez y ... el otro tipo! ¡Estan peleando solos contra ese alienígena gigante!¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!.- dijo un joven alférez al capitán de manera alarmante que se encontraban viendo por una pantalla la pelea._

_- ¡No!.- contestó el capitán muy firme._

_- ¡Pero Capitán!.- grito mas fuerte el joven a lo que el capitán lo abofeteó y contestó._

_- ¡Ya dije que no! Si vamos a ayudarlos, nunca aprenderán a cuidarse solos..._

_- ¡Pero es su primera misión y ni siquiera traen armas!.- replicó el joven._

_- Pues será mejor que aprendan rápido.- contestó el capitán a lo que luego se oyeron unos gritos provenientes de la pantalla._ (lol ese capitán esta bien chiflado XD)

Leo estaba viendo su programa favorito pero aun así parecía que su mente se encontraba en otro lado, seguía pensando en como solucionar las cosas. No pudo seguir mas ahí sentando así que apagó la televisión y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo. Pero no era para él sino para Raph, pensaba que tal vez así podría entrar a su cuarto o podría verlo siquiera. Luego de terminar se dirigió a la habitación de Raph y suspirando le tocó la puerta.

- ...¿Raph? ... Te traigo algo de comer ... ¿Puedes abrir? ...- pronunció algo bajo Leo esperando una respuesta, pero nada. Volvió a tocar.

- ...¡Raph! ... ¡Te traje algo! ¡Abre por favor! ...- dijo un poco mas fuerte Leo aun esperando alguna respuesta, no pasaba nada. Intentó de nuevo mas fuerte.

- ¡Raph! ¿¡Puedes abrir por favor!?...- dijo el líder gritando. No había respuesta, tocaba más pero igual. Al final se cansó y dijo:

- ...T-telo dejaré aquí en la puerta ... por si ... tienes hambre ...- dejando el plato en el piso cerca de la entrada a la habitación de su hermano. Luego se retiró. Raph si escuchó cada golpe que hizo Leonardo pero le quiso abrir o siquiera contestarle. No quería verlo en ese momento, pero una parte de él si quería. Quería abrirle y arreglar las cosas de una vez pero solo lo ignoró.

- N-no puedo hacer caso a ese lado ahora ... no después de lo que pasó ... ayer ...- dijo Raph para sí mismo mientras seguía lamentándose por lo sucedido.- ... Tampoco quiero tu comida ...- dijo de nuevo cogiéndose un poco la cabeza. Leo pasó más tarde por el cuarto de su hermano para ver lo que había pasado, se entristeció muchísimo cuando vio que el plato estaba tal cual lo había dejado, Raph no lo recogió.

- (suspirando) ...Raph ...- pronunció Leo levantando el plato con mucha pena, luego se alejó de ahí con la cabeza agachada. Se fue a la sala y se echó al sofá para pensar las cosas. Raph aunque no quería que Leo le trajera nada en ese momento, tenía mucha hambre, ya era más de medio día y no había comido nada. Así que decidió abrir la puerta para ir un momento a la cocina por algo de comer. Leo se había quedado dormido en el sofá ya que se sentía muy cansado por no haber dormido casi nada. Este oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, se despertó en el acto y cuando fue a ella no encontró a nadie, pero no se quedó solo ahí, comenzó a buscar a lo que para él era Raph que por fin había salido de su habitación. Leo pudo encontrarlo pero estaba ya apunto de cerrar su puerta de nuevo, él corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero no lo pudo alcanzar, Raph ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Leo intentó tocándole la puerta muy fuerte.

- ¡Raph! ¡Abre por favor! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Por favor Raph!...- le gritaba Leo tocando más fuerte la puerta pero no había respuesta.

- ¡RAPH! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Ábreme la puerta! ...- decía mas alto Leo.- ¡POR ... favor! Solo déjame ...- ya se había cansado de tocar y solo puso sus puños en la puerta de su hermano y bajo la cabeza. En eso sitió que alguien le cogió el hombro. Este al voltearse vio que era su maestro y agacho de nuevo la cabeza.

- ... L-lo estoy intentando sensei ... pero ... no puedo ...- dijo Leo con una voz como si le quisiera salir una lagrima. Su padre lo abrazó y le respondió.

- Lo se hijo ... lo se ...- mientras miraba y le sacaba una lagrima a Leo que ya se le había caído.- ... pero ... a veces ... este tipo de cosas necesita su tiempo, y no sirve de nada adelantarsele ... ya sabrás cuando llegue el momento...- con una tierna mirada.

- ...Si ... padre ...- respondió Leo abrazando mas a su maestro. Mientras eso ocurría al otro lado del cuarto Raph podía oír todo pero no se atrevía a decir nada, no quería hacerlo. Ya sentía la necesidad de darse por vencido de una vez por todas, pero de nuevo ese sentimiento de antes no lo dejaba, el amor que sentía hacia su hermano, no iba a permitir que se rindiera aun.

- ¿Por que? ... ¡¿Por que no puedo hacerlo?! ... que me pasa?! ...- se gritaba a si mismo Raph intentando comprender porque no se rendía de una vez, su cerebro le decia que ¡si! ¡que lo haga de una vez! pero su corazón decía que ¡no! ¡aun hay esperanzas!

- Aghh! ... En serio me he enamorado de Leo ... y demasiado ... - se decía mientras aun seguía luchando contra sus verdaderos deseos y así pasó un par de días. Raph solo salía para comer o ir al baño pero nada más. Leo a pesar de verlo en ciertas veces no intentaba perseguirlo, porque no sentía que fuera el momento aun. Raph y Leo ya no iban al entrenamiento, tampoco nadie salía a patrullar. Leo ni siquiera se percataba mucho de lo que hacían sus hermanos, casi no los veía y seguro que menos Raph. Ellos dos solo podían seguir pensando en lo que pasó esa noche del accidente. Uno encontrando la forma de poder solucionar todo y el otro aun en una lucha entre su corazón y el cerebro. En una de esos días, ya muy tarde, aproximadamente cerca de la media noche cuando todos estaban soñando. Leo se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá cuando de la nada se despertó y sintió algo dentro suyo, luego dijo:

- Es el momento ... - parándose y dirigiéndose al cuarto del de la bandana roja. Este no se había dormido aun, estaba sentado en su cama dándole la espalda a su puerta y mirando una fotografía. Una que era de sus hermanos Donnie, Mikey y Leo. Raph pasaba su dedo por la cara de Leonardo pensando bien en lo quería hacer.

- ... No se ... si habrá oportunidad ahora ... quisiera que sí ...- hablaba Raph para si mismo, dando a conocer así que si por fuera decía que no quería ver a Leo nunca más, por dentro solo quería que todo esto terminase y que se reconcilien para ver si así sus esperanzas iban a aumentar. Leo ya estaba en la puerta, tocó un par de veces pero se percató que, por obras del destino, esta no tenía seguro esta vez, así que solo entró. Ahí pudo ver a Raph que se encontraba sentado en su cama dándole la espalda, Raph se había dado cuenta de eso pero no fue necesario que se voltee, sabía que se trataba de Leo, hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que por fin alguien habló.

- No te dije que pasaras ...- era Raph que respondió de manera seca, pero sin voltearse.

- Tampoco me dijiste que no pasara ...- le respondió Leo algo serio y acercándose un poco más a Raph, cuando se acerco a su cama preguntó algo.- ¿Puedo? .- en son de que Raph le diera permiso para sentarse en su cama. Raph no contestó, solo se volteó pero sin a mirar a Leo a los ojos. Así que Leo solo se sentó. Luego hubo otro largo silencio.

- ...Yyyyy... ¿como has estado? ...- dijo Leo intentando cortar el silencio, Raph no habló por unos segundo pero al final respondió.

- ...¿En serio? ... ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? ... ¡Mal! ¡Terrible! ¿eso quieres oir?.- con un tono algo fuerte y mirando un poco a Leo.

- Si ... qu-quiero decir ¡No! claro que no! ... yo también me sentido así en estos dias ...- comenzó a hablar Leo hasta que Raph lo interrumpió.

- Si como no ...- poniendo un tono de molestia.

- ¡Es en serio! No he podido comer o dormir bien ... todo por sentirme asi tan culpable ... tan bajo por lo que hice ...yo ...- decía Leo cuando Raph dijo algo.

- Como se me olvidó echarle seguro a la puerta ...- pronunció Raph algo bajo, pero Leo lo había escuchado.

- ¡Raph por favor! ¡Solo quiero acabar con esto ... me siento en serio muy mal! .- le dijo el de la bandana azul con un tono de lamento.

- ¡Lo dices luego de haberlo arruinado todo ese día! ...- le contestó Raph con un tono más fuerte.

- ¡Y ahora quiero arreglarlo!...- dijo Leo también gritándole a su hermano.- Mira Raph ... yo solo quiero que me escuches ¿si? ... solo dame unos momentos ¡por favor!.- a manera de suplica. Raph no le respondió nada, a lo que Leo solo continuó. - ... Yo ...lo siento hermano ... y lo digo en serio ... lo que paso ese día no lo se ... yo ... yo debí escucharte ... se que me dijiste que solo fue un accidente ... que no fue tu intención ... pero ... no lo hice ... yo ...- hablaba Leo con bastante sentimiento hasta que Raph lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Eso no lo dijiste esa vez ...- con un tono seco y alejando la mirada de Leo.

- ¡Lo se! te dije que no se lo que me pasó! ... yo creo ... creo que me deje llevar por mi ira ... deje que me consumiera ...y yo creo que si ...-decía Leo cuando de nuevo lo interrumpió Raph.

- ¿Y ahora quien es el temperamental?.- sin mirar a Leo aun a los ojos.

- ... Si ... lo que hice estuvo mal ... se ... que debes odiarme en estos momentos ... por la forma en que te grité y me molesté contigo ... se que también debes de estar harto que ... te este mandando todo el tiempo ... pero como te lo había mencionado antes ... todo lo que hago ... todas las ordenes que les doy es para que ... no les pase nada ... para que estén bien ...no se ... no se que haría si les pasara algo ... ustedes ... ustedes son la única familia que tengo ... son ... en serio todo lo valioso que me queda en esta vida ... yo ... si ... les pasara algo a ustedes ... y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ... créeme que eso jamas me lo perdonaría ... jamás ... p-porque ... no importa que tan diferentes seamos uno del otro ... crecimos juntos y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie ...si ... u-ustedes y el sensei son todo ... para mí ... - hablaba Leo mientras Raph lo miraba, pero parecía que estaba cambiando algo en él. Sentía que al escuchar decir eso a Leo el odio se le iba poco a poco aunque dijo algo.

- Sigues hablando como si alguien te hubiera pedido que lo hagas ...- con un tono aun un poco seco.

- ¡Raph por favor! ...- respondió Leo a manera de suplica y lamento.- ¡Lo siento! hermano! ... cometí un error ... y se que tal vez ... no me quieras perdonar ahora ... por la forma en que te traté y todo ... pero .. yo en serio, en serio lo siento ... no se cuantas veces te lo tenga que decir ... pero no me importa ... en serio ... lamento lo que te hice esa vez, lo que te dije ¡todo! ... s-si hubiera una manera en que ... me puedas perdonar ... ¡lo que sea! ... lo aceptaré ... no importa que ... yo lo haré ... después de todo por la forma en que te ...- hablaba Leo hasta que Raph lo interrumpió.

- ¡No hay nada! ... que tú puedas hacer ...- dijo Raph con un tono algo violento pero calmado al final.

- ¡P-pero si solamen...! ...- comenzó a tartamudear Leo pero Raph aun no terminaba.

- Por que yo ... te perdono hermano ...- pronunció Raph mientras Leo lo miraba aun incrédulo. Raph por fin decidió hacerle caso a su corazón y terminar con esto para que se puedan reconciliar.

- ... R-raph ... yo ... yo ... gracias ... en serio esto ...esto ...- le respondió Leo luego, explicando que su perdón significaba mucho para él. Sentía que una carga mas se le iba de encima, que su alma entraba en paz, pero Raph continuo hablando.

- Si yo ... también ... quiero decirte algo Leo ... - mientras su hermano se le quedo mirando.- ... yo ... tu ...aghh ... yo quisiera ... qu-que tú ... tú también me perdonaras ...- haciendo que Leo lo mirara mas .- ... yo ... en serio ... lo siento ...siento todo lo que te dije esa vez ... siento ... haber desobedecido tus ordenes y haberme escapado de la guarida ... también siento ... la forma en que te grité ... no estuvo bien ... pero creo que si tenias razón en algo ... por eso ... no me eligieron como líder ...- dijo Raph agachando la cabeza.

- Raph ... Claro que te perdono ... pero ... no digas eso, tú sabes que esa no es la razón ...- dijo Leo sacandole una sonrisa a su hermano.

- ¿Ah no?...- contestó Raph mirando a Leo.

- Por supuesto que no ... en realidad ... ni siquiera yo sé como el sensei me eligió, yo .. solo se lo pregunte y eso es todo ... no sabía que aceptaría tan rapido ...- contestó Leo a su hermano.

- Sera ... porque ... tu eres su favorito ...- dijo Raph aun algo triste.

- Eso no es verdad ... el sensei ... nos quiere a todos por igual Raph, no tiene preferencias hacia nadie, pero ... el me dijo que cualquiera pudo haber sido el líder ... incluso Mikey ... bueno no precisamente él pero ... tu me entiendes ...- decía Leo mientras Raph lo seguía mirando.- La verdad yo ... si creo que tú puedas ser uno ... si en serio te lo propones, si puedes lograrlo...- con una sonrisa en el rostro. Raph le devolvió la sonrisa tambien y contestó.

- Gr-gracias Leo ...- desapareciendo la sonrisa.- ... pero ... creo que eso sera difícil ... con el mal temperamento que tengo ...siempre pasan este tipo de cosas por mi mala actitud y ... no creo que pueda cambiar ...- dijo Raph agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

- Ay Raph ... Somos hermanos ... no quiero que cambies ... si ... eres tan temperamental yo ... a mi en serio no me importa ... te quiero Raph ... te quiero de la forma en que eres ...y nadie ... podrá cambiar eso.- le dijo Leo con una tierna mirada hacia su hermano, este se sonrojo un poco e intentó decir algo.

- L-leo ... gr-gracias ...yo ... aghhh pues ... yo ... tu sabes ... yo también ...que .. yo ...igual ... te quiero...- tartamudeó Raph con la cara un poco roja y con un tono sumamente bajo al final.

- Disculpa ... ¿Que dijiste? ...- le contestó Leo al no escuchar las ultimas palabras.

- Aghhh .. que yo igual ... mhhh ... ahh .. que yo también ... te quiero ...- repitió Raph intentando que lo escuchara pero no podía, porque las ultimas palabras lo dijo aun demasiado bajo. Leo se puso la mano en el oído como haciendo un gesto de: "Aun no te escucho"

- ... Que yo ... te quiero ...- volvió a decir Raph todavía muy bajo. Leo le siguió haciendo el mismo gesto para decir que no lo podía escuchar.

- ...te quiero ...- dijo de nuevo Raph y Leo le seguía haciendo el gesto.- ¡Te quiero si! ¡Te quiero mucho!.- grito ya Raph con la cara roja. Leo comenzó a reir.

- Hahahahaha si ...si te oí a la primera hahaha .. solo quería que lo dijeras de nuevo ...- respodió Leo alegremente. Raph aun traía su cara algo roja pero se fastidió un poco.

- ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!.- respondió algo molesto el de la bandana roja.

- ¿Donde estaría lo divertido en eso? ...- contestó Leo con una sonrisa, Raph aunque estaba algo molesto le devolvió la sonrisa. Unos segundos después alguien habló.

- Yyyy entonces ...- comenzó Leo acomodándose más en la cama.- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?...- preguntó Leo aun con su sonrisa. Raph se sonrojó de nuevo ante esto.

- ¿Qu-que?.- pronunció el de bandana roja sorprendido.

- Ay por favor Raph ¿Si? ... en serio es incomodo dormir en el sofá de la sala, ademas hace mucho frió ahí ...anda di que si por favor ¿SI?...- contestó el de azul con un tono de suplica, Raph se comenzaba a poner muy nervioso, lo estaba pensando mucho, no sabía si podía aguantar dormir con Leo, tan solo con tenerlo tan cerca se ponía a temblar, pero al final cedió.

- ...E-esta bien ... esta bien ... si puedes ...- respondió Raph algo nervioso aun.

- Gracias hermano ...- le dijo Leo sonriéndole más.

- ...D-de nada ...- contestó Raph sacando una sonrisa y con sus mejillas un poco rojas, pero luego desaparecieron al igual que su sonrisa.- ...O-oye Leo ...lo que paso ... con tu cuarto yo ... créeme que no fue mi intención ...yo tan solo estaba ...- empezaba a hablar Raph hasta que Leo lo interrumpió.

- Raph ... todo esta perdonado, no tienes que disculparte mas ... los dos tuvimos la culpa de lo que pasó esa noche ¿si?...- mostrando un gesto amable. Raph le sonrió un poco.

- Ademas ... necesitamos más ayuda para terminar de arreglar la habitación y poder dejarla como estaba antes ...- le dijo Leo con aun con la sonrisa.

- ¿Que-que?.- respondió Raph sorprendido.

- Ya sabes terminar de traer las nuevas cosas, pintar, arreglar, decorar ...- comenzó a explicar Leo cuando Raph lo detuvo.

- Okay okay ... creo que es justo ...- con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias ...- le respondió Leo sonriéndole también.

- ...Pero no prometo nada ... - dijo Raph sonriendo más.

- Esta bien ... .- habló Leo dejando de sonreír.- Pero si quiero que prometas algo ... hay que prometer que no importa cuanto discutamos ... no importa que tan difíciles se pongan las cosas ... no importa lo que te diga o lo que tú me digas ... que no importa lo que pase ... siempre vamos a estar juntos ... siempre ...- continuó Leo con una mirada tierna a final.

- Eso si lo puedo aceptar ...- respondió Raph.- Aunque creo que no podré evitar que sigas dándome ordenes todo el tiempo ¿cierto? ...- con una sonrisa al final.

- Al igual que tú no dejaras de sacarme de quicio cuando puedas, así que ... estamos a mano ... - contestó Leo sonriendole al de antifaz rojo.

- Es el ciclo de la vida ...- dijo Raph aun con esa sonrisa y chocando los puños con su hermano. Después los dos se sonrieron más. Pero luego Raph dejó de sonreir y sintió que, tal vez ese era el momento. El momento en que le podía decir a Leo lo que sentía por él. Si lo empezaba a sentir. Se puso un poco rojo, pero cogió un poco de valor para poder decírcelo.

- ¿Raph? ¿Te pasa algo?.- dijo Leo al notar el comportamiento de su hermano.

- N-no no tengo nada ... ¿Leo? .- pronunció muy nervioso Raph.

- ¿Si? ...- le contestó Leo aun algo confundido.

- ... Yo ... qu-quisiera ... yo ... quisiera d-decirte que ... si ... aghh que- que yo ... qu-que si me ...- comenzaba a tartamudear Raph con muchos nervios porque se le quería declarar en ese momento, pero no pudo continuar porque sintió que Leo lo abrazó muy fuerte.

- No tienes que decir mas ... claro que te puedo abrazar ...- respondió Leo mientras abrazaba muy cálidamente a Raph. Este se sorprendió mucho, no pudo continuar con lo que tenía propuesto, pero le correspondió el abrazo. Al menos ya lo había intentado un vez ( lo siento Raph me encanta verte sufrir, por eso no la tendrás fácil XD) Leo abrazaba muy fuerte a Raph parecía que no lo quería soltar. Raph ya se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso ante esto. Su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, podía sentir el pecho de su hermano rozar mucho contra el suyo, se estaba agitando más y se estaba poniendo más rojo. Unos segundos después pudo notar un fastidio al final de su plastrón, sentía que se abría poco a poco mientras que su parte intima quería salir lentamente. Raph cerro fuerte los ojos y se avergonzó mucho ante esto.

- ... D-demonios ... me esta pasando eso de nuevo ...- pensaba Raph con la cara muy roja aun siendo abrazado por Leo y mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que no saliera nada, pero se le hacía muy difícil. Raph no podía más y para que Leo no lo vaya a notar, se soltó rápidamente de él y volteándose de prisa se echó en su cama envolviéndose con la colcha diciendo:

- ...Cr-creo que ya e-es muy tarde ¿n-no? ... s-sera mejor i-ir a dormir ya ... B-buenas noches...- tapándose aun más. A Leo esto lo extraño mucho, pero prefirió pensar que fue por lo largo y algo incómodo del abrazo. Y se echó también.

- Buenas noches Raph ... y gracias de nuevo por dejarme dormir aquí...- dijo Leo con una sonrisa y acomodándose bien en la cama.

- N-ni lo menciones ...- respondió algo bajo Raph.- ... No fue ... n-nada ...- continuó mientras intentaba no estar tan agitado. Leo ya se había quedado dormido. Pero Raph seguía pensando:

- Aghhh ...¡¿Por que me sigue pasando esto?! ¡¿Por que?! ... Aghhh no se pero ... espero que Leo no lo haya notado ... su pecho estaba tan cerca del mío que yo solo me ... Aghh! ... espero no pase de nuevo! ...- palmeándose la cara ante lo que le estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Luego se quedó dormido también. Ya en la mañana era un nuevo día en la casa de los Hamato, se sentía que era buen día, el mismo ambiento no se sentía tan pesado como antes, todo por que la noche anterior, unas dos tortugas arreglaron sus diferencias y se pudieron reconciliar. Ya eran cerca de las 7:00 am. Raph empezó a abrir sus ojos, se sentía un poco mas tranquilo, que pudo ponerle fin a esa pelea que lo estaba atormentando por varios días. Pero esa tranquilidad le duro poco porque al abrir sus ojos totalmente, pudo notar que se encontraba muy cerca de Leo, de hecho estaba poniendo sus brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando, su pecho estaba pegado al caparazón de Leo y sus piernas casi entrelazadas con la de su hermano. También pudo notar que al final de su plastrón, se estaba abriendo lentamente y su miembro quería salir de nuevo. A Raph casi le da un infarto y casi da un grito también, pero se tapó la boca para no despertar a Leo. No sabía que hacer en ese momento ... ni si quiera sabía a que hora de la noche se había puesto en esa posición y le había pasado esto ... tampoco si Leo lo había notado y simplemente estaba callado ... o si seguía dormido y no había notado nada aun. Raph rezaba con todas sus fuerzas para que sea la ultima, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento, no lo entendía muy bien, él estaba tan avergonzado consigo mismo y con la cara muy roja.

- Ay n-no no no! ...¿que hago ahora? ...- pensaba Raph mientras ideaba en una forma de salir de esta penosa situación.- ..¡Y-ya se! ... solo ... me muevo ... lentamente para ... que Leo no lo note ... por favor que no se despierte, por favor que no se despierte ...- suplicaba Raph en voz baja mientras se paraba cuidadosamente de la cama y para luego salir corriendo al baño. Este al llegar allí y echarle seguro, se golpeó fuerte la cabeza contra la puerta por lo que le estaba pasando.

- Aghh! ¡Sabía que era mala idea que Leo se quedara a dormir conmigo! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Pero que hice? ... ¡nada! Solo acepté su propuesta! ¿Por que sigo haciendo eso? ¿Por que no le puedo decir que no? ... y lo mas importante ... ¡¿Por que me sigue pasando esto?!.- pensaba Raph refiriéndose a lo que había pasado momentos antes aun muy avergonzado de lo que le ocurría con su cuerpo.- ... El amor ... es un asco ...- se quejaba más Raph, aun sin entender bien la situación, sabía mas o menos lo que le ocurría pero no quería aceptarlo. Su cuerpo se sentía atraído al de su hermano, sentía placer al rozar su pecho contra el caparazón de Leo, no lo podía evitar y eso le excitaba más, aunque no lo quería aceptar por vergüenza. Este solo seguía en el baño palmeándose la cara y se repetía a sí mismo, que eso no podía pasar de nuevo, que tenía que controlarse. Mientras en el cuarto, Leo ya se había levantado, pero notó algo extraño, su hermano no estaba en la cama. Pensó que se había levantado antes que él y estaba en la cocina desayunando, así que fue ahí. Pero al llegar noto que tampoco estaba allí, en cambio vio que ya estaban desayunando Donnie y Mikey y los fue a saludar.

- ¡Buenos días!- dijo Leo alegre entrando a la cocina con una sonrisa, sus hermanos lo vieron.

- Buenos dias ...- contestó primero Donnie porque Mikey aun estaba comiendo.- ... Veo que estas de ánimos hoy ¿no? ...- preguntó ante la nueva actitud de su hermano.

- Si! Me siento mucho mejor! .- contestó aun alegre Leo.

- Aha ... ¿y se puede saber por que? ...- preguntó Donnie algo confundido.

- Bueno solo te digo que ... pude arreglar todo anoche ... y ya no hay nada de que preocuparse ... Raph y yo estamos bien ahora.- contestó Leo con una sonrisa.

- Entonces ... ¿hicieron las pases? ...- dijo el genio aun confundido.

- ¡Sip!.- respondió rápidamente Leo sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa.

- ¡Aha! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que se reconciliarían tarde o temprano! ¡Ahora págame Donnie! ...- intervino Mikey parándose un poco de la silla con un tono algo alto.

- ¡Yo no te aposté nada! ... al contrario ... ¡fui yo quien te dijo que las cosas se arreglarían en cualquier momento! ...- respondió Donnie ante lo que le dijo su hermanito.

- Ahhh ... es cierto ...- dijo Mikey sentándose de nuevo en la silla con calma.- ... Pero igual ... ¿Me prestas dinero? ...- volvió a insistir.

- Aghh ¡que no!.- respondió Donnie algo fastidiado.

- Oye Donnie ... ¿Has visto a Raph? ...- habló Leo como interviniendo en la discusión.

- ¿Que? ahh no ... no lo he visto aun ...- contestó Donnie algo calmado.

- Lo estoy buscando ... quiero decirle algo ... - decía Leo algo serio.- ... Y tú Donnie ... veo que tus ánimos también se han levantado mucho en estos días ...- preguntó a su hermano genio.

- ¿Y recién lo notaste? ...- dijo algo ofendido Donnie.

- N-no no quise decir eso yo solo ...- contestó Leo algo preocupado pero Donnie interrumpió.

- No pasa nada ..no te culpo ... has estado algo preocupado estos días, te entiendo ...- de manera comprensiva.

- ¿Y-y que pasó? ¿Te animaste asi como así o que? ...- preguntó Leo confundido.

- Bueno solo digamos que ... alguien me ha estado alegrando estos días ... ¿No es así Mikey?.- respondió Donnie con una sonrisa dirigida a su hermanito de naranja. Este al notar eso se sonrojó un poco y contesto algo tímido:

- ... Ahh? s-si claro ...- agachando un poco la cabeza. Mikey no sabía por que se puso así, no lo entendía muy bien. Leo en eso empezó a retirarse pero Donnie habló.

- ¡Oye espera! ¿No vas a comer nada Leo? ...- pregunto algo preocupado Donnie.

- Si claro que si ... pero primero voy a encontrar a Raph ... quiero hablar con él ... los veo luego ...- respondió Leo despidiéndose de sus hermanos. Estos solo dejaron que se fuera. Mikey comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso cuando miraba un poco a Donnie y preguntó algo.

- O-oye Donnie ...- muy tímido.

- ¿Dime? ...- contestó el genio mirando a su hermano.

- ¿S-si es cierto lo que dijiste? ... ahh acerca de ... que yo te ... ¿he estado alegrando e-estos días? ...- preguntó aun con nervios Mikey.

- Hehehe ¡pues claro hermano! ... me sacas de quicio a veces pero es divertido estar contigo ...- respondió Donnie con una sonrisa que hacía ver el espacio entre sus dientes. Mikey le sonrió también y sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco. No lo entendía en ese entonces pero podía notar un cálido sentimiento dentro suyo. ¿Que podría ser?

Mientras tanto Leo se había puesto a buscar a Raph por toda la casa, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ya se estaba cansando. Pero no había buscado todos los cuartos aun, le faltaba el baño. Este al intentar abrir la puerta, noto que tenía el seguro. Eso lo extrañó mucho y comenzó a tocar.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? ... ¿Hola?...- dijo Leo mientras tocaba en busca de un respuesta. Raph se encontraba en el piso apoyado en la puerta y con la mano en la cabeza y pensando en su pequeño problema, cuando sintió los golpeteos y ruidos de Leonardo, este se asusto muchísimo, estaba nervioso de verlo en ese momento por lo que había pasado antes.

- ¡Leo!.- grito por accidente Raph y luego se tapo la boca por lo que hizo.

- ¿Raph? ¿Eres tú? ...¿Puedes abrir por favor? ...Quiero hablar contigo...- dijo Leo aun tocando. Raph se asustó mucho más, pensó que Leo se había dado cuenta de lo paso en la cama hace un rato. No sabía si abrirle o que decirle. Leo seguía insistiendo.

- ¡Raph por favor! ¿Puedes abrir? ...- volvió a decir mientras esperaba una respuesta. Raph se estaba angustiando más, ¿que pasaba si de verdad Leo si lo había notado? ¿que le iba a decir? ¿como se lo iba a explicar? tantas preguntas pasaron por su mente no sabía que hacer. Leo le seguía pidiendo que abra la puerta, Raph se asustaba mas y mas, y luego de varios segundos, al fin se armó de valor y decidió abrir la puerta.

- ... H-hola Leo ...- dijo muy tímido Raph mientras habría lentamente la puerta.

- ¿Por que te demoraste tanto? ... Te he estado tocando hace varios minutos ...- respondió Leo algo molesto.

- ... Ahh? ... n-no es que ... yo ... m-me dolía mucho la cabeza en la mañana eso es todo ...- dijo Raph con una sonrisa nerviosa.- .. p-pero ahora estoy bien ... en serio ...

- ¿Por eso te levantaste tan rápido de la cama? ... Bueno lo entiendo ...- le respondió Leo con una sonrisa.- ...pero no vine a buscarte solo por eso ...- desapareciendo su sonrisa.

- ¿A-a que te r-refieres?.- preguntó Raph ya preocupado.

- Te vine a buscar para hablar sobre algo ... algo que paso anoche ...- dijo Leo mirando a su hermano. Este puso la cara roja.

- ¿A-anoche?...- contestó el de rojo preocupándose más.

- Si anoche Raph ... noté algo anoche y no se si querrás saberlo ... - respondió Leo un poco serio. Raph se puso aun mas rojo y nervioso.

- ...Ahhh ... yo ... s-solo ... solo dímelo ¿s-si? ...- contestó Raph con muchos nervios y sacado algo de valentía.

- ¿Estas seguro? ... No quiero que te molestes o algo por el estilo ...- dijo Leo observando mas al de rojo.

- ¡S-si! ... no hay problema! ...n-no creo que sea tan malo ...- volvio a decir Raph sin creerse él mismo lo que había dicho. Leo asintió su propuesta e iba a hablar.- ... por favor que no sea lo que pienso que es ... por favor! ... no ... seguro ya me descubrió ... este es mi fin ...- pensaba Raph con mucha preocupación de lo que su hermano le iba a decir.

- Esta bien ... oye Raph, tú ...- comenzaba a hablar Leo mientras Raph estaba que se moría de los nervios por dentro.- ...S-se acabo ... no ... se lo pude decir yo ... este si es mi fin ... ¡Adiós mundo cruel!.- pensaba Raph cerrando un poco los ojos y esperando lo que su hermano le diría.

- ... Tú ... roncas mucho en las noches ¿No? ... lo pude notar ayer cuando dormí contigo...- dijo Leo muy tranquilo, en eso Raph abrió rápidamente los ojos y preguntó aun sorprendido de lo que había escuchado.

- ¿Qu-que? ¡¿Que?! ...- mirando confundido a Leo.

- Que roncas mucho cuando duermes ... Mira... no quiero que te molestes ni nada pero ... no me dejaste dormir muy bien en la noche con tus ronquidos ... aunque eso se puede arreglar ... creo que solo debes intentar dormirte en otra posición o... meditar un poco antes de dormir ... eso me ayuda mucho a mí...- decía Leo mientras sacaba una pequeña sonrisa al final. Raph no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Leo, él no se había dado cuenta de nada, no notó lo que paso anoche. El de rojo sintió que una carga se le iba de encima, que estaba mas tranquilo.- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Aun tengo oportunidad!...- gritaba con mucha alegría Raph por dentro mientras sacaba una sonrisa.

- O-oye Raph ... ¿Estas escuchando lo que digo? ...- preguntó Leo al notar que su hermano lo miraba como perdido en sus pensamientos. Raph salió de su pequeño trance y respondió.

- Ehh? que? ah si si claro .. claro que te escuché ... y tienes razón ... creo ... creo que haré eso que dices...- con una gran sonrisa en la cara.- ... Me voy a desayunar ... Adiós ...- dijo mientras se alejaba de Leo y se dirigía a la cocina con una gran alegría por dentro. Leo solo se quedo mirándolo muy confundido, aunque prefirió tomarlo de la mejor forma.

- ... Okay ... creo ... que la conversación de ayer sirvió de mucho ...- dijo Leo sonriendo al final y siguiendo a Raph a la cocina. Este ya se iba a sentar en la mesa donde aun estaban Donnie y Mikey que lo miraban con un poco de sorpresa, hace días que no lo veían.

- Veo ... que ya arreglaste todo con Leo ¿eh Raph? ... me da mucho gusto saber eso.- dijo Donnie mientras que el de rojo se sentaba en la silla.

- Ah? si si ... ya todo esta normal ... no hay de que preocuparse ...- le contestó Raph mientras se servía un poco de cereal que estaba en la mesa.

- ¿Y Leo? ... -prenunció Mikey mirando a los costados y luego mordiendo algo de pan.

- Justo aquí ...- respondió el de azul apareciendo en la cocina y sentándose en la mesa con su hermano.- ... ¿Y que hay para desayunar? ¡Muero de hambre! ...

- Todo lo que vez aquí ...- decía el genio señalando lo que había en la mesa y dándole un sorbo a su taza de café que se había servido minutos antes.- Mejor agarra algo rápido ... antes de que Mikey se lo termine todo ...- replicó Donnie dándole otro sorbo a su taza.

- Uyy sera mejor que me apure ...- dijo mientras cogía un pan y lo untaba de mermelada.

- Oye Leo ... - dijo Donnie haciendo que su hermano de azul lo mire.

- ¿Si? ...- respondió este de manera amable.

- Cuando me desperté en la mañana, no te vi echado en el sofá ¿Donde estabas? ...- pregunto Donnie algo confundido y haciendo que Raph se atore un poco con el cereal.

- Ahh eso ... bueno ... solo digamos que Raph y yo estuvimos hablando en su habitación toda la noche ...- dijo Leo sacando una sonrisa y poniendo a Raph nervioso.

- ¿Durmieron juntos ayer? Awww que adorable ...- dijo Mikey mirando a sus hermanos. Raph pasando un poco la comida habló.

- Si si ... se lo que están pensando pero ¡no! ... no es así! Yo solo acepté para que Leo no se muriera de frío en la sala! - con un tono algo alto.

- Awww que lindo como se quieren los dos ¿no?.- dijo Mikey con un tono divertido y haciendo que Raph se moleste y sonroje un poco.

- ¡Te voy a ...!.- dijo Raph parándose de la mesa para perseguir a Mikey que se disponía a correr al ver a su hermano molesto. Los demás solo los miraban alegres, era bueno ver a Raph con esos buenos ánimos. Pero antes de que lo alcanzara apareció el sensei haciendo que se detengan, luego pronunció unas palabras.

- Que bueno verte con esos ánimos Raphael ...- haciendo que el mencionado le sonría un poco.

- Si sensei ... ahora ya todo esta como debe estar ...- dijo Raph mirando a su padre.

- Me da gusto saber eso hijo ... y ver que esta familia esta unida de nuevo ... Leonardo veo que pudiste arreglar las cosas ...- le dijo Splinter a su hijo de azul.

- Así es padre ... y como dijo Raph ... ya todo esta como debe estar ...- dijo Leo mientras volteaba a sonreírle a su hermano, que al verlo a los ojos sus mejillas se pusieran rojas y agacho un poco la cabeza.

- Es una alegría oir que todo ya está bien hijos míos ...- habló el sensei mientras se retiraba.- Los espero en el dojo ...- saliendo de la cocina. Sus hijos lo veía alegres y luego empezaron a comer de nuevo para poder ir al entrenamiento. Raph en unos minutos volteó de nuevo para ver a Leo que se encontraba comiendo observando a otro lado.

- Qu-que lindo ... se ve cuando come ...- pensaba Raph mientras veía más a Leo, este se percató de eso y volteó a ver a su hermano, Raph se asustó un poco.

- ¿Tienes algo Raph? ... ¿Quieres un poco del mío? ...- preguntó Leo levantando su pan con mermelada.

- N-no asi esta bien ... gr-gracias ...- respondió nervioso Raph y con algo de sonrojo mientras le quitaba la vista a Leo. Este simplemente siguió comiendo.- ... Igual se ve tan lindo ...- pensó de nuevo Raph haciendo aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas. Podía sentir ese cálido sentimiento hacia su hermano. Ya no sentía mas odio hacia él. Solo amor. Luego de terminar de desayunar las tortugas se dirigieron al dojo y luego de calentar un poco, comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento. El sensei eligió a dos de ellos para comenzar.

- ¡Miguelangel! ¡Raphael! ustedes comienzan ...- dijo el maestro mientras los nombrados se paraban y se ponían en posición de pelea.- ¡Hajime!.- para que empiecen a pelear. Raph quería demostrar lo que podía hacer, hace días que no agarraba sus Sais y los movía tal cual agilidad, pero no solo eso quería demostrarle a Leo, que lo estaba viendo también, sus habilidades. Asi que usando sus armas, botó a Mikey al suelo y se paró muy orgulloso cerca de él, volteó a ver a Leo para mirar su reacción, pero se percató que este tenía la vista en otro lado.

- ¿¡Que no me vio!? Pero si estoy parado justo aquí! ¿Como...? ... Que necesita hacer uno para que alguien lo ...- comenzaba a pensar muy molesto al ver que Leo no lo había notado, pero no pudo continuar porque en eso los Nunchakus de Mikey lo envolvieron y lo tiraron al suelo. El de la bandana naranja al ver que su hermano se encontraba distraído, decidió atacarlo.

- ¡Booyakashaaaa! ¡Vencí a Raph! ¡Soy grande!...- gritaba Mikey de la emoción mientras que Raph se quejaba en el suelo.

- Genial ... vencido y humillado por Mikey ahora que sigue ¿eh?...- se decía Raph aun amarrado por los Nunchakus de su hermano, cuando notó una pequeña risa, al darse cuenta vio que era de Leo y se avergonzó un poco, había quedado como un tonto ante él.

- ...Yyyy... ya se le ocurre voltear a verme ¿no? genial ... simplemente genial ...- se seguía quejando sarcásticamente y con la cara algo roja. No había podido asombrar a Leo, al contrario se estaba riendo de él. Luego Mikey decidió desatar a su hermano y el maestro se les acercó.

- La distracción puede ser muy peligrosa si estas en una verdadera pelea Raphael ...- dijo Splinter dirigiéndose a su hijo de rojo.

- S-si lo se sensei ... pero ... no volverá a pasar ...- contestó Raph y continuando con el entrenamiento. Pero no pasó como lo había dicho, estaba muy distraído, viendo como entrenaba Leo o queriendo impresionarlo un poco, todo esto le costó que varios de los ataques de sus hermanos inclusos de los de Leo no fueran esquivados por él, haciendo que le cayeran varios golpes, El sensei y sus hermanos comenzaron a notar esto algo preocupados. A Leo también se le hacía muy extraño el comportamiento de su hermano y notaba que lo volteaba a mirar mucho. Estaba sospechando. Al terminar el entrenamiento. Donnie y Mikey se retiraron dejando a Splinter que estaba conversando aun con Raph y diciéndole porque estaba tan distraído. Este solo se disculpaba y le decía que no volvería a pasar. El sensei dejo que se vaya y también se estaba retirando cuando notó que Leo aun seguía en el dojo, estaba en pose de meditación.

- Leonardo ... ¿No iras con tus hermanos?.- preguntó el maestro al ver que su hijo no salía.

- Ehh? No ...aun no sensei ... me quedaré a meditar un poco ...- respondió Leo sin romper su meditación. El lo aceptó y se retiró del dojo. El de la bandana azul estaba pensando mucho en lo que le pasaba a Raph, de por que estaba tan distraído en el entrenamiento, estuvo pensando por varios minutos ya hasta había pasado más de una hora, pero no se le ocurría nada. De pronto recordó algo, algo que le dijo su hermano Mikey antes de que el accidente ocurriera.

_... no se lo digas a Raph pero con todo esto ... pareciera que esta ... enamorado ..._- comenzó a acordarse de eso Leo mientras se preguntaba, si es que Raph se comportaba así porque estaba enamorado, ¿De quien se había enamorado? Se le apareció otra pregunta a Leo que no pudo contestar en el acto, pero siguió pensando y luego de otros minutos, uniendo un poco los hechos y el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, sintió que había encontrado la respuesta.

- ...Y-y si ...Raph ... ¿y si Raph se ha ... enamorado ... de mi ?...- dijo Leo abriendo los ojos algo sorprendido ante la teoría que había sacado pero luego rió.- Hahahahaha ¡si claro! ... ¿Raph? ... ¿el mas rudo de todos? Enamorado ... ¿De mi? Hahahahaha ¡ay por favor! .. eso no podría pasar ni en mis mas locos sueños ahahahaha... es ... es como decir que a Mikey le gusta Donnie Hahahahaha (no te rias tanto Leo, eso va a pasar ewe) ... ay ..- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza al final.- Hahahaha creo .. creo no debería estar sacando conclusiones si no tengo pruebas exactas.- dejando de reír un poco.- Mejor ... se lo pregunto ... para estar más seguros.- y parándose para ir a buscar a Raph.- Si ... se lo voy a preguntar ... tal vez no sea tan difícil que me diga la verdad ...- decía mientras salía del dojo. Raph se encontraba cerca de la sala practicando con su muñeco de boxeo y golpeándolo con mucha fuerza por su comportamiento en el entrenamiento de hoy.

- ¡Estúpido Mikey! ... ¡Me hizo quedar mal! ...- se quejaba cuando oyó una voz detrás suyo. Era Leo.

- ¡Hey Raph! ... vine a preguntarte algo.- dijo el de azul haciendo que Raph le diera otro golpe a su muñeco y volteara a ver a Leo, pero como había golpeado fuerte al muñeco, este devolvió el golpe empujando a Raph y haciendo que casi cayera, pero Leo lo atrapó.

- Wow wow ... ¿Estas bien Raph? ...- dijo el líder levantando bien a su hermano.- Ten cuidado la proxima vez ¿Si? ...- con una sonrisa. Haciendo que Raph se ponga algo nervioso.

- Oye Raph ... vengo a preguntarte algo ... algo que he notado estos ultimos dias ...- dijo Leo mientras que Raph se asustaba un poco más.

- ¿A-a que te refieres con e-eso?.- preguntó preocupado Raph, pensaba que Leo ahora si lo había descubierto. Rezaba para que no.

- Bueno creo que los demás también lo han notado pero ... creo ... solo creo ... que tu estas ...- iba diciendo Leo hasta que se oyó una voz que lo interrumpió. Era Mikey que se encontraba con Donnie listos para empezar el patrullaje.

- ¡OYE LEO! Ya estamos listos! ¡Se acerca la hora de patrullar! .- gritó haciendo que sus dos hermanos voltearan a mirarlos. Raph sintió eso como una señal para evitar que Leo le vaya a preguntar, así que decidió avanzar donde estaban Donnie y Mikey.

- S-si Leo ... Ya es hora! ... luego me lo dices ¿si?.- decía Raph mientras avanzaba con sus hermanos.

- Pero Raph yo solo ... Aghh esta bien ...- respondió Leo algo fastidiado y siguiendo a los demás. El se lo iba a preguntar tarde o temprano, así que no se desesperó mucho. En el patrullaje pudo notar que este estaba algo nervioso, ¿tal vez sera porque si esta enamorado de verdad? se preguntaba mientras iba saltando de techo en techo con sus hermanos. No podía aguantar tanto tiempo sin tener una respuesta y en una de esas, paró a Raph y lo cogió del brazo haciendo que este se sorprenda.

- Hey Raph... en serio necesitamos hablar sobre eso ...- dijo Leo mientras sus hermanos miraban algo confundidos la escena.

- ¿Qu-que? ... claro que no! ... ¡no tenemos nada de que hablar! ... d-digo ... todavía no es el momento!.- gritó un poco nervioso Raph mientras se soltaba de Leo.

- ¡Me preocupas! ¡Estas actuando raro últimamente! ¿Que pasa contigo? ...- gritó algo fuerte Leo con un tono de preocupación.

- ¿Que? No tengo nada! E-estoy perfectamente bien! que no ves? no me pasa absolutamen ...!.- contestaba Raph algo molesto pero luego notó que alguien los había rodeado. Eran Karai, Razhar, Cara de pez y los robots del Footclan.

- Hablando de estar bien ...- dijo Raph en voz baja y sacando sus armas al igual que sus hermanos.

- Karai ... por que siento que a veces sabes exactamente donde estamos...- dijo Leo mientras ponía una sonrisa picara, Raph noto estó y se molestó un poco.

- No es eso ... solo que ustedes siempre se aparecen donde nosotros queremos estar ...- respondió Karai devolviendole la sonrisa. A Raph no le gustaba esto, se estaba poniendo un poco celoso. Al comenzar la pelea, era casi como siempre: Leo comenzó a pelear con Karai, Mikey con Razhar, Raph con Cara de Pez y Donnie contra unos robots del Footclan. Pero no quería que pasara eso, no quería que Leo peleara contra Karai, y menos que se le acercase. Así que de la nada, mientras peleaba con Cara de Pez se interpuso en la pelea de su hermano de azul. Este se sorprendió al verlo.

- ¡Raph! ¡¿Pero que haces?!.- gritó muy fuerte Leo al ver a su hermano que luchaba contra Karai.

- No hace mal un cambio de pareja ¿no?.- le dijo Raph si dejar de pelear contra la kunoichi, que sinceramente no quería pelear con él.

- ¡Pero Raph! ...- volvió a gritar Leo aun sin creer la actitud de su hermano.

- Así que quieres cambiar de pareja ¿eh?...- dijo la kunoichi con una sonrisa malévola.- ¡Razhar! ¡Cara de Pez! Vengan aquí! .- grito ya la chica llamando a sus cómplices. Ellos echando a un lado su otra pelea, vinieron hacia la kunoichi, dejando a Mikey algo confundido.- Haganse cargo de él!.- gritó de nuevo señalando a Raphael. Este se dió cuenta de que le iban a mandar a dos adversarios para que este no se interpusiera entre la pelea de ella y Leo, pero Raph no desistió.

- ¡Oh no! ¡no lo haras! ...- gritó Raph mientras cogía el brazo de Leo.- ¡Tu vienes conmigo! ...- y llevándose a Leo mientras Razhar y Cara de Pez lo seguían. La kunoichi no pudo hacer nada, su plan no le salió como esperaba.

- ¡¿Raph pero que haces ahora?!.- le preguntaba muy confundido Leo a Raph mientras corrían a toda prisa y su hermano lo seguía jalando por el brazo.

- ¡Luego me lo agradeces!...- le respondió Raph sin soltarlo.

- ¿Que-que? Yo solo estaba peleando con ...!.- le contestó Leo alterado y soltandose de Raph, pero este lo interrumpió.

- ¡Luego me lo dices! ¡Ahora es momento de pelear! ...- grito Raph volteándose a combatir contra los enemigos. Leo solo lo miró cansado y molesto pero no le quedó de otra que ir a ayudar a su hermano. Ya así los dos comenzaron a pelear. Mientras que al otro lado estaban peleando Donnie y Mikey contra Karai y los robots del footclan, era algo extraño pero solo pudieron hacer eso porque sus hermanos los habían dejado ahí.

- Veamos que tan divertidos son estos dos ...- decía Karai mientras iba a atacar a las dos tortugas. Donnie y Mikey a diferencia de lo que pensaba ella, peleaban y se defendían muy bien. Pero claro no eran Leo como ella lo había planeado. Ya con Leo y Raph se encontraban peleando algo cansados cerca de las afueras de un restaurante cerrado por la noche. Se habían alejado mucho de sus otros dos hermanos. Leo se empezó a dar cuenta de eso y pensó en llamar a Donnie para decirles sobre su ubicación, pero cuando comenzó a llamarlo mientras seguía peleando contra Razhar, este con las cuchillas de su brazo lo intentó atacar y Leo al esquivarlo, la cuchilla no logró lastimarlo pero si al T-phone que se partió en pedazos. Leo se quedo un poco asustado ante esto y miro desafiante a Razhar, mientras continuaban peleando. Llegó un momento en la pelea en que lograron derribar la entrada del restaurante para continuar peleando dentro, iban avanzando poco a poco, ya cerca de la cocina, se encontraba una puerta de metal que se veía sumamente resistente. Creo que se trataba de un cuarto de congelación, donde guardan la carne o alimentos para que se conserven a bajas temperaturas, Razhar al darse cuenta de esto, le hizo una señal a Cara de pez, este entendió su gesto, que significaba una cosa: Encerrar a las tortugas en esa habitación.

Así que luego de unos minutos pudieron, juntando sus fuerzas, empujar a Leo y Raph directo al cuarto, que con el mismo impacto, hizo que se les cayera las armas al suelo y se quedaran fuera. Rápidamente los enemigos cerraron la puerta, ya no podían salir de ahí aunque quisieran, la puerta solo tenía una manija por fuera, así son los cuartos de congelación, todo lo que esta dentro se queda dentro y solo se congela. Las pobres tortugas comenzaron a despertarse poco a poco luego de la caída y se cogieron la cabeza del dolor.

- Ayyy ... ahhh ... creo que los subestimamos un poco Raph... creo que yo ...- comenzó a hablar Leo quejándose del dolor pero se percató de algo horrible, se habían quedado atrapados en la habitación, y no parecía hacer una salida posible.- Oh no! ... ¡Raph despierta! ¡Estamos atrapados! ...- le gritaba a su hermano que aun estaba en el suelo.

- ...Aghh ... Eh? ¿que-que paso?.- habló confundido el de bandana roja.

- ¡Estamos atrapados Raph! ¡No hay salida!.- gritó alterado Leo.

- ... Nahh tranquilo ... solo saco mis sais y ... - comenzó a hablar confiado Raph mientras buscaba sus armas pero no los tenía a la mano.- ¡¿Y mis sais?!.- gritó Raph preocupándose un poco.

- ¡Mis katanas tampoco estan! ¡Se quedaron afuera! ...- le contestó Leo aun alterado, Raph no respondió nada.- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Raph? ... ¿Raph? Donde ...- dijo Leo pero se dio cuenta de que su hermano ya no estaba con él, sino que se había ido a la puerta y comenzó a patearla y golpearla con fuerza para que cediera.

- Raph! ¿Que haces?.- le grito Leo acercándose.

- ¡Aunque no tenga mis sais ...todavía puedo derribar esta puerta! ¿no? ..- decía mientras seguía golpeándola.

- No creo que te sirva de nada ... la puerta es de un metal resistente ... no se caerá así de fácil.- le dijo Leo algo molesto, Raph ya se estaba cansando de tanto forcejear, él mismo se sentía cansado por la pelea de hace rato.

- ¿Y tienes una mejor idea?.- contestó Raph al fin dejando de golpear la puerta.

- De hecho si ... solo hay que llamar a Donnie o a Mikey y decirles donde estamos ...- contestó Leo con una sonrisa.- pero mi T-phone lo destruyó Razhar en la pelea ... pásame el tuyo ...- estirándole la mano a Raph para que le diera su celular.

- Esta bien.. esta bien ...- dijo el de rojo calmado mientras buscaba su T-phone, pero notó que tampoco lo tenía a la mano, este se asustó.- Mi T-phone ... N-no lo tengo!.- gritó algo alterado.

- ¿Que? ¿Como que no? ¿Que pasó? ¿No lo trajiste?.- le respondió Leo mas preocupado.

- ¡N-no si lo traje! pero ... no se .. no lo tengo ahora ... creo ... creo que se me cayo durante la pelea!.- dijo Raph preocupándose más.

- ¡¿Como que se te cayó durante la pelea?! ...- respondió Leo mirando más a Raph.

- ¡No se! pero .. se me cayo! ¿si? ...- dijo Raph como dando una excusa.

- Aghh! Y ahora que vamos hacer? ... No hay forma de salir de aquí desde adentro! ...- contestó Leo cogiéndose la cabeza para pensar, pero luego escucho un golpeteo, al voltear vio a Raph que había vuelto a golpear la puerta para ver si podía romperla.

- ¡Raph ya te dije que eso no va a funcionar!- grito Leo ante lo que hacía su hermano.

- ¡Si pero si me ayudas tal vez si podramos derribarla ...!.- gritó también Raph pateando más la entrada.

- ¡No Raph! ¡ya dije que eso no servirá de nada ..!.- respondió Leo alejando a su hermano de la puerta.

- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos entonces?.- preguntó molestó Raph.

- Creo ... que ahora solo nos queda esperar ...- dijo un poco bajo Leo.

- ¿Como?..- gritó sorprendido el de rojo.

- Si ... solo esperar ... si tenemos suerte Donnie y Mikey vendran y nos ...- empezó a hablar Leo calmado pero Raph interrumpió.

- ¿Que? ¡Esa no es una solución! ¡Vamos a morir congelados si hacemos eso!.- gritó Raph percatándose de que el frío ya comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¡Es la única salida Raph! ... Solo nos queda esperar ...- dijo el de azul calmado.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si nos encuentran, lo harán cuando ya estemos convertidos en cubos de hielo!... ¡Es mejor derribar la puerta ...!- gritó este acercándose a la puerta.

- Ya no hagas eso ... te cansaras mas ...- replicó Leo cogiendo a su hermano para que no vaya a ningún lado.- es mejor que guardes esas energías que te quedan para resistir el frío de aquí ... porque los vamos a esperar ...- calmando a Raph.

- ¡Al menos intento hacer algo! ... no como otros ...- contestó el de rojo haciendo que Leo lo veo un poco molesto.

- ¿Que? ¡Pero si nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras dejado pelar con Karai en primer lugar!.- respondió el de azul con un tono fuerte.

- ¡Siempre peleas con ella! ... ¡acaso no era momento de cambiar! ¡¿eh?!.- replico más alto Raph.

- ¿Qu-que? Pero eso ni ... Aghh! ... olvídalo Raph! No quiero pelear contigo ahora! ... solo gasto mi tiempo ...- respondió Leo arrodillándose cerca a la puerta para ponerse a esperar. Mientras que Raph lo miraba amargo.

- ¡Bien haz lo que quieras! ... ¡te veré cuando ya te estés convertido en un muñeco de hielo! .- gritó el de rojo alejándose a otra esquina de la habitación lejos de Leo.

- ¡Bien!.- respondió el de azul con furia, y siguió esperando. Raph miraba aun molesto a Leo desde la otra parte del cuarto. Mientras que en otro lado Razhar y Cara de pez llegaron hasta donde se encontraban Karai y los demás. Luego le hicieron una señal, que significaba que ya se habían encargado de los otros dos. Esta entendió el gesto y grito:

- Muy bien ... ¡Retirada!.- mientras escapaba con todos sus cómplices del combate. Donnie se quedo un poco confundido, pero Mikey estaba alegre.

- ¡Ha! Lo ven! ¡No pueden contra nosotros! ...- gritó Mikey orgulloso.

- ¡No tonto! ... Ellos no suelen dejarnos así de la nada ...- dijo Donnie pensando al final.- ... Oye y ¿donde están Leo y Raph?.- con un tono de preocupación.

- No lo se ... la ultima vez que los vi fue corriendo lejos de aquí y detrás lo seguían Razhar y Cara de Pez ...- respondió Mikey algo inocente.

- Esto esta extraño ... nos hubieran llamado o algo ... sera mejor que los vayamos a buscar Mikey ...¡Vamos! .- dijo el genio, yéndose con su hermanito a buscar a los dos que faltaban. Y algo lejos de ahí, en un cuarto de congelación de algún restaurante de la ciudad, se encontraban dos tortugas que estaban en la espera de que alguien viniera a rescatarlas. El frío ya estaba haciendo efecto en sus cuerpos, que por desgracia, al ser especies de sangre fría, sus cuerpos no podían generar calor para regularizar su temperatura corporal, por lo que era más rápido que pudieran morir de hipotermia.

- ...Míralo ahí ... esperando ... Pobre ... no sabe ... que cuando vengan por nosotros ... ya no estaremos aquí para saberlo ...- pensaba a Raph aun molesto mientras miraba a Leo cerca de la puerta, los dos estaban temblando ya por él frío y se podía ver el aliento helado cuando alguien hablaba. La temperatura comenzaba a bajar y bajar en sus cuerpos, se les hacía más difícil respirar. Raph comenzó a cruzar con fuerza los brazos y las piernas para mantener el poco calor que le quedaba, luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de algo. Era Leo ... estaba temblando demasiado, incluso más que él, casi ni se movía, solo estaba ahí arrodillado cerca de la puerta sin decir ni una palabra. A Raph esto lo asustó un poco, aunque había dicho que se iban a quedar y morir congelados , no podía permitir que a Leo le pasara algo peor. Quiso ir donde su hermano, pero por unos momentos el orgullo no lo dejo. Pasaron los minutos y seguía sin ir, al final se cansó de tanto esperar y decidió levantarse de una vez.- ... A-aunque vaya a morir aquí ... por lo menos ... qu-quiero ... que sea junto a él ... junto a Leo...- pensó Raph acercándose más a él. Este se encontraba en el suelo temblando, su cuerpo se estaba enfriando más rápido de lo que creyó ... No podía resistir tanto frío, sentía que quería desistir y caer desmayado, pero luego algo pasó. Leo sintió que algo lo abrazaba por atrás y lo envolvía fuertemente entre sus brazos. A Leo no se le ocurrió otra persona que su hermano.

- ...¿R-raph? ...- preguntó débilmente Leo.

- N-no ... digas ... nada ...- solo respondió Raph y se quedó callado. Leo le sonrió un poco haciendo que aparecieran un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Raph también tenía las mejillas así, estaba algo nervioso de estar abrazando así a Leo, pero eso no fue excusa para que no lo siga envolviendo entre sus brazos fuertemente y aunque hacía mucho frío, podía seguir brindando algo de calor a su hermano. Los dos temblaban mucho aun, pero Leo más, pasando unos minutos dijo algo.

- ... ¿R-raph? ...- con una voz muy débil.

- Mhh?.- le respondió el de rojo también débil y temblando de frío.

- ... N-no ... siento ... l-las p-piernas R-raph ...- contestó el de azul entrecortadamente, haciendo que Raph se asustara mucho pero no soltó a su hermano, solo le respondió de manera baja.

- ...Y-ya vendran ... hermano ... s-solo ... h-hay que esperar un p-poco m-mas ...- apoyándose aun más a Leo.

- ... N-no se si p-podré r-resistir m-mas ...- contestó Leo de una manera débil aun.

- N-no Leo ... si puedes ... hagas ... l-lo que h-hagas ... n-no te vayas ... a-a rendir ... p-por ... lo que ... m-mas quieras ... no ... te rindas L-leo ...- dijo Raph abrazando con las pocas fuerzas que le estaban quedando a su hermano. Leo no respondió nada solo se dejó abrazar, mientras que el calor de su hermano lo mantenía consciente. Los minutos pasaban, y no venía nadie, las esperanzas se estaban acabando, pero aun así Raph no iba a soltar a Leo por nada del mundo. Cerca del restaurante estaban dos tortugas que buscaban a sus hermanos y no los encontraban aun.

- No estan por ninguna parte ... ¡Mikey! ¡Encontraste algo de ese lado!...- dijo el genio a su hermano de naranja que se le acercaba un poco.

- ¡No Donnie nada!.- respondió triste Mikey.- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?...- preguntó preocupado.

- No lo se ... tampoco contestan su teléfono ... ¿donde se abran metido?..-decía el genio intentando buscar una solución hasta que vio algo.- ¡Oye que es eso! ...- dijo apuntando a la entrada de un restaurante que estaba destrozada.

- ¿Que cosa? ...- dijo confundido su hermano.

- ¡Eso! ... los escombros que están por ese restaurante ...¡Vamos! ...- gritó mientras corrían hacia allá .

- Wow ... pareciera que un camión paso por aquí ...- dijo Mikey sorprendido ante el enorme hoyo que se formo en la pared.

- Estas no parecen las huellas de ningún camión Mikey ... mas bien parece ... que alguien lo destruyó a propósito! ...- contestó Donnie entrando mas al restaurante. Estando adentro los dos comenzaron a buscar algo que les diera una pista hasta que de nuevo Donnie vio algo.

- ¡O-oye Mira esto! ...- dijo mientras se acercaba a lo que había encontrado.

- ¿Que?.- contestó Mikey siguiéndolo.

- ¡Esto! ¡mira! ... son las armas de Leo y Raph! - contestó preocupado Donnie.

- ¿Crees que estén por aquí cerca? ...- preguntó Mikey también preocupado.

- No lo se ... pero ... voy a intentar llamarlos ... tal vez esta vez si contesten ... pero en el de Leo ni siquiera entra la llamada ... ¿porque sera? ... mejor llamo al de Raph ...- decía Donnie mientras marcaba los botones de su T-phone, luego al esperar que conteste, oyeron algo que los dejó congelados. Era el sonido de un celular ... pero no de cualquiera, era de Raph que como había dicho se le cayó durante la pelea, los chicos al buscar de donde provenía el sonido, encontraron el T-phone de Raph. Y se miraron algo asustados.

- D-donnie no creo que nadie vaya a contestar ...- dijo algo alterado Mikey.

- Ay no ...- contestó el genio mientras cortaba la llamada.- ¿Y ahora que haremos ?... no se si estarán cerca de aquí .. mejor los vamos a buscar a otro lugar...- mientras se disponían a irse de allí. Mientras que al otro lado de la puerta de metal, con el ruido que hizo el celular, fue suficiente como para que Raph se despertase, ya que se estaba como desmayando, aunque Leo ya lo había hecho, no se movía para nada. Raph notó que alguien estaba afuera, así que con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y soltando un poco a Leo, comenzó a golpear la puerta. Los chicos aun seguían cerca de ahí y cuando Donnie sintió el ruido paró.

- ¡Oye espera un momento! ... ¿oyes ese ruido?.- dijo el genio poniendo atención.

- ... ¿Que? ¿Cual ruido? yo no escucho ...- comenzó a decir Mikey pero Donnie lo cayo.

- Shhhhh! ... - mientras escuchaba mas golpes.- ¡Ese ruido! ... viene de ... ¡aya!.- dijo Donnie señalando una puerta de metal mas atrás.- ¡Hay que ver que es! ...- grito mientras los dos corrían a la puerta. Raph seguía dando débiles golpes a la puerta pero no pudo resistir mas y cayo desmayado junto a Leo. Donnie y Mikey al abrir la puerta se encontraron con algo que los asustó mucho. Ahí estaban sus hermanos, Leo que se había quedado como desmayado arrodillado en el piso y Raph encima de él también inconciente.

- ...C-creo que ... los encontramos Mikey ... - dijo Donnie mientras intentaban cargar a sus hermanos que traían los cuerpos muy fríos, al genio esto lo asusto mucho porque una tortuga al ser de sangre fría, no era muy nada sencillo que recuperase su temperatura normal. Así que cogiendo las armas de sus hermanos, se fueron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron, rezando para que no sea demasiado tarde para ellos. Llegando a la guarida y con la ayuda del sensei los pusieron en sus camas, bueno a Raph en la suya y a Leo en la del maestro Splinter, para cubrirlos con muchas mantas tibias. Es lo que había dicho Donnie, no podemos exponerlos a mucho calor de una sola vez, no podíamos cambiarles la temperatura de golpe, sus pulmones no lo resistirían, así que luego de que se entibiaran, se iban a dar un baño con agua más caliente y así lentamente, recuperar su temperatura normal.

Raph parecía que estaba respondiendo más rápido, no se levantaba aún pero, este se estaba entibiando más deprisa, en cambio en el caso de Leo no era así, por alguna extraña razón, su cuerpo seguía aun frío y su temperatura no subía mucho. Esto le preocupaba a Donnie que solo lo cubría con más mantas esperando que eso ayude un poco. Luego de un rato Raph por fin se levantó, y cuando abrió sus ojos vio que ya no estaba en ese cuarto frío y horrible sino en su habitación, donde también estaba Donnie mirándolo fijamente.

- ...Aghh ... qu-que me paso ? ... -preguntó vagamente y tratándose de coger la cabeza.

- Que bueno que te despertaste Raph .. esa es una buena señal ...- dijo el genio sacando una sonrisa.- te encontramos, a tí y a Leo, en un cuarto de congelación de un restaurante ... que suerte que escuchamos sus golpes .. porque si no ...- hablaba Donnie algo calmado.

- ...¿Ahh s-si? ... ahhh ... espera ... ¿donde esta Leo?.- respondió Raph quejándose un poco pero con un tono preocupado al final.

- Ahh ¿Leo? ... él está en el cuarto del maestro Splinter, aun sigue inconsciente creo ... pensamos que tal vez ustedes necesitaban algo de ...- comenzó a hablar el genio pero notó que Raph ya no estaba en su cama.- ... privacidad ...- mientras volteaba a ver a Raph que se alejaba, Donnie se molestó un poco.

- ¡Hey! ¡Raph! espera! .. aun tienes que quedarte aquí para que te tape con las mantas ¡espera!.- gritaba Donnie pero Raph no lo escuchó, se fue directo al cuarto de su sensei, donde se encontraba Leo y también su padre. El maestro al venir de descendencias japonesas, su habitación aun estaba decorada con ese tema, por lo que su cama eran como las de Japón, largas colchas en el suelo con unas almohadas. El sensei vio entrar a su hijo.

- ¡Leo!.- entro gritado un poco débil el de rojo.

- ¡Raphael! ¿Que haces aquí? Deberías seguir descansado! ...- dijo un poco molesto el sensei mientras se paraba para acercarse a sus hijos. Raph no le hizo caso y solo se sentó en el piso para estar cerca de su hermano que aun no despertaba, estaba muy preocupado por él.

- ¡Raphael! Te di una orden! ..- gritó mas fuerte el sensei pero Raph solo lo ignoraba. Se le había quedado mirando a Leo, se sentía culpable, sentía que por su culpa su hermano estaba así. Lo abrazó un poco.

- ...T-todo esto es mi culpa ... s-si ... no me .. hubiera entrometido entre él y Karai ... s-si no hubiera sido por mis tontos ... celos ... nada de esto habría pasado ...- pensaba Raph con lamento al ver a Leo así.

- ¡Raphael! ...- gritó de nuevo el maestro, Raph no le dijo nada y solo volteó a ver a su padre, puso una cara de suma tristeza, el sensei se dió cuenta de esto y cambió su mirada de enojo por una de compresión pero no dijo nada, Raph tampoco y solo siguió abrazando a su hermano con cariño. En eso Donnie apareció gritando un poco.

- Te dije ...-tomando un poco de aire .- que tienes que estar ... aun ...cubierto (tomando otro respiro) ... por las mantas Raph ...- se había cansado de venir corriendo detrás de su hermano.

- Donatello ...- dijo el sensei mirando a su hijo.- ¿dejaste que Raph se escapara de su habitación?.- algo serio.

- Ehh? No fue mi culpa sensei! ... Raph ... él solo .. salió disparado y ya! ... le dije que no! ... pero no me hizo caso ...le dije que aun tenía que cubrirse con las mantas! ..- contestó Donnie para defenderse.

- ¿S-solo eso necesito? ... ¿para que no me molestes mas? .. entonces tráelas para acá ...- respondió Raph desde el suelo soltando un poco a su hermano.

- ¿Que? ¡P-pero ...!...- decía Donnie cuando Raph lo interrumpió.

- ... Solo hazlo ...- dijo Raph sin pararse.

- ¿Sensei? .- preguntó el genio como pidiendo ayuda a su padre. Este se puso a pensar.

- ...p-por favor sensei ...yo .. yo solo ...quiero que Leo ... se recupere...- dijo Raph en tono de suplica. Splinter lo pensó aun más pero al final aceptó.

- Donatello ... tráele unas mantas a tu hermano ... él se quedara aquí con Leonardo ...- dijo Splinter retirándose de su habitación. A Donnie no le quedó de otra que aceptar algo fastidiado. Y luego de traerles las mantas y cubrir bien a Raph con ellas se fue también dejando a Leo y Raph solos.

- T-todo ... fue mi culpa Leo ... yo ... prometí no volver a dañarte... pero no cumplí ... mi promesa ... yo .. lo siento hermano ... - se lamentaba Raph mientras abrazaba a Leo que aun no despertaba. Y ahí se quedó junto a su hermano por el resto de la noche, brindándole un poco de su calor. Ya se había quedado dormido ahí, pero en medio de la madrugada, Leo comenzó a abrir sus ojos débilmente, por un momento no entendía lo que había pasado ni nada ... pero luego recordó lo del cuarto de congelación y notó que estaba en la habitación de su padre, este lo extrañó un poco, pero lo que si lo sorprendió fue ver a Raph durmiendo junto a él y brindándole calor.

- ...¿R-raph?... - solo eso pudo decir Leo para quedarse dormido de nuevo. Esa era una tierna escena, dos hermanos, que se brindaban su calidez el uno al otro. A la mañana siguiente, Raph aun seguía durmiendo junto a Leo que tampoco despertaba, pero cuando el de rojo abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano se sentía aun muy preocupado. En eso entró Donnie.

- Oye Raph .. se que .. estas algo testarudo ahora pero .. quisieras ¡por favor! acompañarme un rato para que te puedas dar un baño caliente ... y así teminar de curarte?..- dijo Donnie algo cansado y mirando a sus hermanos. Raph solo lo observaba en silencio.

- ...Ya esta todo listo en el baño ... tienes que estar ahí por media hora mas o menos ...- decía el genio mientras entraba más a la habitación.- descuida ... yo me quedaré aquí a cuidar a Leo ¿si?.- esperando que su hermano no se ponga terco como la otra vez. Para su sorpresa, este aceptó algo rapido y se paró para irse al baño dejando a Leo en cuidados de su hermano genio.

- ¡Y recuerda! ... tienes que estar por lo menos media hora!...- comentó Donnie mirando a su hermano alejarse de ahí.

- Si si lo que digas ...- respondió Raph sin voltearse y dirigiéndose al baño, al llegar alli y sentir como el agua caliente hacía efecto en su cuerpo, seguía pensando en Leo y en lo que pasó ayer.

- ... Tal vez si ... no hubiera sido tan orgulloso ... y me hubiera acercado más rápido a Leo ... este ya se abría levantado.- pensaba aun con culpa Raph de lo que le había pasado a Leonardo. Luego de media hora, salió de la tina y se seco con una toalla. Al salir del baño pudo ver a Donnie caminando hacia la cocina y le preguntó algo molesto.

- Oye Donnie! ... ¿no te ibas a quedar a cuidar a Leo? ¿que pasó? ...- dijo con un tono amargo.

- Ahhh ...no ... no te preocupes ... él ya se despertó ... - contestaba Donnie con una sonrisa.- ... estoy yendo para darle algo de comer ... aunque tenía ganas de pararse pero le dije que mejor me esperara allí ... creo que quedarte toda la noche con él dio buenos resultados ¡eh Raph! ...¿Raph? ...- comenzó a explicar Donnie pero su hermano ya no estaba ahí y lo dejó hablando solo.- Aghhh ¿por que nunca terminan de escuchar lo que les digo ?...- con un tono de fastidio y continuando su camino a la cocina. Raph por el contrario, al escuchar que Leo ya había despertado se fue directo al cuarto de su padre. El de bandana azul aun algo débil se estaba parando a pesar de que Donnie le dijera que espere ahí, pero estaba aburrido de estar tanto tiempo echado. Cuando se paró, pudo notar que Raph venía a toda velocidad hacia él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que sorprendió mucho a Leonardo, haciendo que este se sonroje un poco ante la acción de su hermano, no comprendía muy bien el por que pero se estaba poniendo rojo. Raph lo abrazaba más fuerte aun.

- Me da tanto gusto que estés bien Leo ...- dijo Raph con mucho sentimiento mientras lo seguía abrazando y haciendo que Leo se ponga un poco mas nervioso.- ... Qu-quiero decir ...- soltando a Leo .- .. qu-que bueno que no te aya pasado nada peor hermano ...- con una sonrisa nerviosa. Leo lo miraba aun algo confundido y nervioso.

- ... R-raph yo ...- comenzó a tartamudear un poco Leo pero en eso Donnie apareció.( por que arruinas los momentos Donnie? XD)

- Que bueno que ya te puedes levantar Leo ... pero será mejor que comas algo ... y ya luego te des un baño de agua caliente ...- decía el genio mientras los otros dos se separaban más.- .. pero no pude encontrar nada que te guste ...así que te vine a preguntar que querías ...-Leo miró a su hermano y dándole una sonrisa respondió.

- A-ay Donnie no te tienes que molestar tan...- con un tono amable pero Raph lo interrumpió.

- No Leo! ... Donnie tiene razón ...- cogiendo la mano de Leo.- ... Mira yo te acompaño para que puedas comer algo ...- y llevándose a Leo que tenía la cara algo roja, del cuarto del sensei. Donnie solo se les quedó mirando muy confundidos, no era normal que esos dos se llevaran tan bien.

- Las cosas en esta casa se están poniendo más raras de lo que creía ...-decía Donnie aun confundido y mientras se retiraba de allí. Y así paso todo el día, Raph estuvo ayudando a Leo para que este se sintiera mejor. El de la bandana azul solo aceptaba su ayuda algo tímido pero alegre, se podía decir que se la estaban pasando bien como hermanos ( si ... hermanos XD) Y así cayó la noche, pero ese día nadie salio a patrullar por ordenes del sensei, él prefería que sus hijos se repongan muy bien si iban a salir de nuevo. Ya Leo y Raph se sentía mejor, sus temperaturas estaban normales, el baño caliente, la calidez de sus mantas y la de ellos mismos, habían permitido que se curen rápido. A la hora de dormir Raph se dirigía a su habitación ,pero vio dentro a Leo alistándose para irse a dormir también con él.

- Hey hey ... - dijo Raph acercándose más a Leo.- ... yo solo dije que podías dormir aquí una noche ...- con una sonrisa al final.

- ¿Que? Ay por favor Raph ... sabes que es muy incomodo dormir en ...- respondía Leo algo triste pero Raph interrumpió.

- Hahaha ... solo bromeo claro que puedes dormir aquí ...- echándose a la cama y tapándose con la colcha.- Hasta mañana ..- y echándose a dormir. Leo le sonrió un poco y se echó también.

- Buenas noches Raph ...- dijo Leo en voz baja mientras que Raph ya se había quedado dormido. En eso Leo no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

- ...Tal vez Raph... si esta enamorado después de todo ... no se porque ... ni de quien ... pero siento que por eso esta muy amable ... tal vez yo solo deba...- pensaba algo preocupado Leo sobre su hermano Raph, pero en eso, sintió como unas manos lo abrazaban un poco y unas piernas se entrelazaban con las suyas, era Raph que seguía aun dormido, pero que no se fijaba que se le había pegado a Leo, este se puso muy nervioso y con la cara roja. Se quería soltar de él pero no podía.

- Raph ... hey Raph ... - comenzaba a decir algo bajo haber si su hermano despertaba, pero nada.

- Raph! .. despierta Raph! ... -dijo un poco más fuerte Leo, pero su hermano seguía en su mundo de fantasías ( que estará soñando? ewe), pero luego Raph dijo algo que dejó helado al líder.

- ...Leo ... Leo - suspirando mientras dormía y cerca del cuello de Leonardo, haciendo que este se quede muy nervioso y confundido al mismo tiempo, no supo que decir por unos segundos, pero al final comenzó a alejarse de Raph pero este solo lo seguía y no se le quería soltar, de tanto irse para un lado Leo terminó cayéndose de la cama, y haciendo que por fin Raph se levantase y mirara a Leo en el piso diciendo:

- ¿L-leo?.-bostezando un poco.- ... ¿qu-que haces aya abajo? ...- preguntó algo confundido Raph. Leo levantándose un poco, puso una sonrisa nerviosa y contestó.

- ... Ehh? Yo? n-nada nada ...solo ... me caí ... e-eso es todo... - con ciertos nervios.

- (bostezando de nuevo) ahh bueno ... no te pegues tanto a los bordes la próxima vez ...- dijo mientras se volvía a dormir.- Buenas noches... .- para comenzar a soñar de nuevo.

- S-si claro..- respondió Leo aun nervioso y echándose a la cama de nuevo para volverse a dormir, pero simplemente no podía, la pequeña revelación que le había dado su hermano, lo había dejado totalmente perplejo. No sabía que hacer ahora, su hermano se había delatado solo y sin darse cuenta. Solo podía pensar muy preocupado:

- ...Cr-creo que si era cierto... Raph ... él si esta enamorado ... pero ... ¡de mi! ... y aun más grave ... cr-creo que yo también de él ...

Continuará ...

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN! ... me gusta dejarlos en suspenso? XD AJHCBDBSCJDBFVUYB~* por la virgen de las candelarias! mi mano me duele! ;A; este ha sido el chapter mas largo que escribi en mi vida TuT me deberían dar un premio no? ok no XD Espero que no se me hayan dormido de nuevo? no es mi culpa ... en mi mente era mas corto... pero al escribirlo tengo que ser más detallista XD Aunque viéndolo bien.. este ha sido mi chapter favorito :3 Por simples razones, solo hay que leerla completa? XD Ya se dieron cuenta de por que le malogre el cuarto a Leo e hice que se peleara con Raph? Si ... para poner divertidas escenas en la cama XD Bueno que tal les pareció el chapter? eh les gustó? que paso? Díganme! XD no en serio díganmelo =3= y como lo querían, Ya Leo siente algo, Awww que lindo XD ¡Esto es amor señores! ¡Esto es verdadero amor! XD ajajaja lo gracioso es que la idea original de la historia era que Leo se enamorara primero de Raph y encima aun sintiera algo por Karai y esas cosas ... pero luego pensé ¿Que pasaría si Raph se enamorara primero? mmhh ... el ya es muy cerrado con sus sentimientos por lo que se le haría mas difícil ... mhhhh ... muahahahaha! Ya se que hacer ewe ... yyyy asi nació este fic XD

Que parte les gustó? a mi la parte de la reconciliación :3 que dicho al paso fue la parte mas dificil de escribir, lo tuve que pensar mucho, quería hacer ver que no fuera tan forzado y que los dos se arrepientan de sus errores, espero haberlo hecho bien XD y también la parte del cuarto de congelación no se porque xD pero no se les hace un poco familiar esa escena? si .. adivinaron ... esta inspirada en titanic XD ... recuerdan? al final cuando todos estaban en el agua y Rose con las pocas fuerzas toca el silbato para que los vengan a rescatar a ella y Jack ? pero este ya estaba congelado TuT al menos en esta no murió nadie XD asi debió pasar en la película, sigo pensando que los dos cabian en ese trozo de puerta :v pero eso paso hace tiempo así que no importa XD

Tuvieron momentos con RaphxLeo y tambien con DonniexMikey, estan felices? XD Bueno trataré de actualizar cuando pueda si? pero recuerden que este miercoles entro de nuevo a clases así que ahora los chapters se tardaran aun mas TuT pero como recien comenzare, no creo que hagamos tanto, asi que supongo que el siguiente es para el fin de semana creo? ... pero ya los demas no ... tal vez uno por semana o no se, depende del tiempo, Si no saco buenas notas me sacan a la calle y no hay historia XD

Okay eso es todo, espero haya sido de su agrado, y también ¿que tal las personalidades? traté de que fueran naturales las conversaciones y todo XD la parte lemon es bien minúscula pero saben que no puedo hacer nada mas aun XD ya vendrá chicas, paciencia TuT Nos vemos!

Bye bye! :3

PSD: si el próximo chapter es mas largo que este, definitivamente me han hecho una maldicion! no es posible de que escriba tanto! XD


	6. Eso no debe pasar

Hola a todos! Como les va? :3 Siento mucho el retraso, las clases pues y las tareas también TuT no recordaba que fueran tan feas D: tampoco me he podido concentrar muy bien, solo me la paso pensando en esta historia XD ustedes tienen la culpa por hacerme quererla mas de lo que debo TuT y también pasé algo de tiempo con la familia y amigos :3 ya se quejaban de que no les ponía atención :v

_**Sara Mury 11:**__ Aasjdbhj~* una de mis partes favoritas fue esa XD y muchas gracias :'D Saludos~_

_**Jackeline762: **__la mia igual :') pero si tonto y sensual Leo XD es que el todavia estaba como inocente, aunque ya no tanto ahora XD jajaja tu lo crees? yo si, con algo tengo que pagar la curación de mi mano XD Saludos~_

_**luci-nami 14:** OMG! para mi? omg ni se que decir ;A; - te abraza y llora un mar de lagrimas- akjdcndbhvj~* muchas gracias! en serio TuT aqui esta para que no esperes mas! ;D Cuidate y besos ~_

_**Kathy-chan 3: **__Oh god! me halagas queridaaaa :'D me gusta que las historias tengan sentimientos x3 no te preocupes no muerdo ni nada aunque yo igual soy tímida XD este sitio me ayuda a soltarme c: y solo dime cualquier cosa de los chapters lo que sea sin miedo x3 Muchas muchas gracias! ;w; y si es mi primer fic por eso le he tomado mucho cariño TuT y gracias de nuevo por decir que no es aburrido, entonces ahora haré chapters tamaño biblia ok no XD Me alegra tanto de que te guste mi historia me da motivacion :') Aqui esta la continuacion :D lo se ... Leo es estúpidamente sensual xD Cuidate y saludos ~_

_**WakaiSenshi: **__Ok ok te dejare asi de loquita XD a mi igual me gusta estar asi, pero si no cambio no termino la carrera TuT 1.- Yo igual querida yo igual :'( Raph tacaño xD 2.- Los puse juntos en la cama y así ya aparentan ser una pareja (?) X3 ya era hora, ni yo podría hacer a Leo tan ciego :v 3.- todo fue parte del drama, no te preocupes, en mi historia no habrán muertos XD pero al menos Raph ya lo calentó toda la noche x3 4.- Por que nos dejan solas? XD igual Leo solo es para Raph nuuuuu T.T Cuidate tambien X3_

_**sesshoxcris:**__ Si! es parte del suspenso! muahahahaha ewe el mío igual TuT y aquí tienes para que no te comas las uñas tanto XD Pero el lemon sera después, aun no porque recién están dando como pequeños pasos, no quiero que se pongan como aventados es sus emociones TuT Nuuuuuuu! tu vida es valiosaaaaa y hermosaaaa! he dichooo! :v Cuidate eh? no vayas a hacer locuras XD_

Como siempre gracias por sus bellos reviews, les juro que cada vez que los leo me pongo a gritar como una maniatica XD y solo quiero aclarar una cosita: recuerdan en el chapter anterior, el metodo que Donnie uso para normalizar la temperatura de Leo y Raph? ese metodo es cierto no me invente nada, lo leí en una pagina de mascotas XD asi se calienta una tortuguita ewe Bueno eso es todo y aqui la continuacion! TMNT 2012 pertenece a Nickelodeon! :v

**NOTAAAA!: este chapter contiene spoilers del capitulo: "VENGEANCE IS MINE" si no lo has visto o leído de que se trata, hazlo antes de ver esta parte! solo buscalo en internet ahi hay todo :v estas advertido! igual creo que ya saben de que trata el capi y de lo que pasa con karai en el, pero por si a caso XD **

* * *

**ESO NO DEBE PASAR**

En la habitación de cierta tortuga temperamental se encontraban durmiendo el de antifaz rojo y el del azul, bueno en realidad solo uno, y ese no era Leo, porque con lo que hace unos momentos su hermano le había dicho entre sueños, este se había quedado muy atónito y confudido. Aun no le cabía en la mente lo que Raph le dijo, no sabía que hacer en ese momento solo se ponía nervioso y angustiado.

- P-pero ... ¿que estoy diciendo? ... No no no ... esto ... simplemente ... no puede ser ... no no y no! - pensaba un poco Leo intentando calmarse .- ...esta bien esta bien ... solo ... relájate ... un poco ... - cerrando los ojos un momento y volviéndolos a abrir rápidamente.- ...no ... ¡no puedo relajarme! ¡no puedo! ... lo que acaba de pasar es ... aghh! ...(suspirando) ok ok ... c-creo que ... estoy sacando conclusiones muy rápidas aun ... ehh... l-lo que dijo Raph ... e-en realidad ... no e-es nada grave ... ¿cierto?... s-somos hermanos y-y eso esta bien ... no tiene nada de raro... s-solo dijo ... mi ... nombre ...mientras ... dormía ... y ... e-eso no prueba nada ¿v-verdad?... ¿a quien engaño? ... ¡eso podría ser prueba suficiente! Aghhh! ...- se cuestionaba Leo ante lo que había ocurrido, pasó unos largos minutos haciéndolo.

- ... ¡Muy bien ,muy bien! ... mejor hay que ser razonables ... Raph ... ¿Enamorado de mi? ... ya dije ... que eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años ... no no no podría pasar ... ¡jamas! ... y-y aun si fuera cierto ... p-por supuesto que no ... m-me he enamorado también de él ... eso ... hahaha ... sería aun más ilógico ... .- pensó para luego intentar dormir de nuevo pero volvió a despertarse.- ... pero ... (volteando a ver a Raph) ... ¿por que ... me siento así ? ... no lo entiendo ... se siente ... algo extraño ...¿Sera porque hemos pasado últimamente juntos? ... podría ser ... también ... podría ser que yo ... .- pensando algo preocupado pero luego paro.- ...¡e-espera! no! ... ya dije que no puede ser así ... no y no! ...¡nunca! ...- seguía acomplejándose el de azul, sin darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado horas.- ... creo que ... y-ya debería irme ... a dormir ... pero ... n-no se que hacer con esto ... (suspirando) ...esta bien ... creo ... que lo mejor es ... intentar olvidar ... lo que ... paso ... y mañana sera ... otro nuevo día ... si ... eso mismo voy a hacer (sonriendo un poco) ...solo ... no pienses ... en ... esto ...- acomodándose para dormir pero en eso escuchó unos ruidos, más bien unos ronquidos, venían de Raph, Leo comenzó a mirarlo como que sorprendido.

- ...Ay no... ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!... .- habló un poco fuerte Leo para luego taparse con la almohada.- ... ¡Raph!...- gritó pero no se le escuchaba mucho por la almohada, aunque el de antifaz rojo no paró, siguió roncando, impidiendo que el de azul no pueda dormir en lo que restaba de la noche. Y así hasta que por fin amaneció, siendo poco más de las 8 de la mañana Raph por fin despertó y estirándose dijo:

- ... ¡Que bien dormí anoche!...- muy alegre y volteando a ver a Leo que seguía tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.- ... mejor lo dejo dormir mas ... seguro aun sigue cansado ...- con una tierna sonrisa, poniéndose su bandana y sus protectores para después salir de la habitación. Luego de que su hermano se fuera, Leo se movió un poco y sacó la almohada de su cara, en ella se pudo ver que no había dormido nada bien, de hecho no había dormido literalmente nada.

- (bostezando) ... Habla por ti Raph ...- se quejó Leo con un tono muy cansado y somnoliento, luego se tapó de nuevo para intentar dormir algo, pero en eso Mikey pasó cerca del cuarto y vio que el líder aun estaba durmiendo, esto lo extrañó un poco ya que casi siempre Leo es el primero en levantarse, así que entró.

- ¿Leo? ... ¿Aun sigues durmiendo? ...- dijo Mikey acercándose más a la cama.- ..Hey! ... ¡despierta!...- moviendo un poco a Leo.

- ...¿Qu-que ... que p-pasa? ...- respondió Leo aun echado boca abajo, por eso se le escuchaba bajo.

- ¡Ya despierta hermano! ... tienes que levantarte y desayunar para que empieces este ¡hermoso día!.- le dijo Mikey con una gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa al final, pero luego notó que Leo se había vuelto a dormir.- ¡Hey Leo! ¡Despierta, despierta!...- moviendo mucho más a Leo.

- ... Mikey ... Mikey...- pronunció el líder algo bajo y con un tono de fastidio, haciendo que su hermano pare.- ... Estoy muy cansado ¿sabes? (bostezando) ... así que ... déjame dormir por favor ...- tapándose de nuevo para dormir.

- .. Esta bien ...- respondió el de naranja con un poco de tristeza.- ... pero ...¡A que no sabes que día es hoy!...- ya con un tono de entusiasmo.

- ...Mikey ... quiero dormir ...- dijo Leo sin abrir los ojos y con fastidio.

- ...Esta bien ...- contestó el pequeño de nuevo triste y agachando la cabeza.- ... ¡Es el día en que vamos a pintar tu cuarto!...- volviendo a su tono alegre.

- ...¡Mikey!...- habló Leo algo más fuerte.

- Lo se, lo siento pero ... ¡por eso tienes que levantarte Leo! ... ¡Ay por favor! ¿Si?... ¡Hoy no hay entrenamiento, por que vamos a trabajar solo en tu habitación!...- respondió Mikey animando a su hermano a que se levante.

- (bostezando) ... Si no hay entrenamiento hoy ... me tomo el día libre...- dijo el líder con su tono adormilado y volteándose para seguir durmiendo.

- ¡Ay Leo, pero no podemos hacerlo sin ti! ¡te necesitamos para que escojas los colores y nos ayudes a pintar! ... ¡Es tu cuarto Leo! ¡Anda di que si! ¿Si Si SIIIIIIIIIII?...- decía el pequeño insistiendo más y moviendo a Leo para que deje de dormir, este ya se estaba cansando así que habló.

- ...Muy bien ¡Muy bien!...- volteando a ver a Mikey.- ... ya voy...solo por que igual no me dejas dormir ...- aun con un tono adormilado y de fastidio. Mikey se puso contento.

- ¡Si hermano gracias!(abrazando a Leo) ...- acercándose a la puerta.- ... No te demores ¿si? ... ¡No puedo esperar más para pintar tu habitación con los demás! ...- con suma alegría para luego irse del cuarto.

- ...Aun no entiendo ... como estas cosas lo entusiasman tanto (bostezando) ...-decía Leo mientras miraba la puerta por donde se había ido su hermanito, aun algo sorprendido por los comunes buenos ánimos del de naranja.- ... mejor ya me levanto ... sino de todos modos Mikey vendrá y me insistirá más ...- levantándose de la cama, poniéndose su antifaz azul y sus protectores para luego ir al baño a lavarse la cara, luego se dirigió a la cocina donde aun estaba Raph desayunando, este lo vio y saludo alegremente.

- ¡Hey Leo! ... m-mira te guarde un poco de cereal ...- levantando un poco la caja de cereal y sonriendo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

- (bostezando) Buenos días Raph ...gracias ...- respondió Leo sacando una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de Raph, para coger la caja que traía su hermano, pero el líder seguía aun un poco adormilado, el de rojo notó esto.

- O-oye Leo ... ¿Estas bien? ...te ves cansado...-preguntó Raph algo preocupado.

- (bostezando) Mhh? Ahh si ... no pude ... dormir bien...- contestó Leo cansado y echando el cereal en un tazón.

- ¿P-por que? ¿que pasó? ...- volvió a preguntar el de rojo.

- Bueno ... e-es difícil dormir cuando... el que está a tu costado se la pasa roncando toda la noche ...- dijo Leo aun cansado y mirando a Raph, que se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Qu-que? ¿e-estuve roncando anoche de nuevo? ... ay no ... l-lo siento L-leo ... t-traté de dormir e-en otra posición c-como me dijiste pero ...creo qu-que no resultó ...- respondía nervioso Raph tratándose de defender un poco. Leo solo lo miraba.

- ...Que gracioso se ve cuando se pone así ... se ve tan ...- pensaba Leo sacando una sonrisa y mientras escuchaba a su hermano hablar con tantos nervios, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado.- ¡e-espera no! ¿que estoy pensando? ... ¡tienes que olvidar lo que pasó! ...¡tienes que olvidarlo! ¡olvídalo!- se dijo con furia hacia si mismo por haber pensado eso, recién había recordado lo que sucedió ayer.- ..muy bien... solo ... cálmate...y actúa normal ... - intentando no preocuparse de nuevo.

- Raph ... ¡Raph!...- dijo Leo para detener a su hermano que se estaba como confundiendo en su propia explicación.- ... esta bien ... lo entiendo ... no fue tu intención ... no tienes que explicar mas ...- de manera calmada y sonriendo un poco. Raph se le quedo mirando un rato.

- ¿E-estas seguro?...- preguntó el de rojo algo tímido.

- Si Raph ... no hay problema en lo absoluto ... tal vez ahora intentes meditar un poco antes de dormir ...- respondió Leo aun sonriendo a su hermano que tenía las mejillas un poco rojas.- ... ¿Me pasas la leche?...- para intentar cambiar el tema.

- ... Ahh s-si toma ...- le dijo Raph al líder dándole lo que le había pedido y observándolo un poco más, luego volvió a ver su plato, hubo un largo silencio. El de rojo se sentía algo nervioso, pero unos minutos más sintió que algo se le apoyaba por el lado derecho, al ver que era, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Leo, se había quedado dormido en su hombro, no era su culpa, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, aun se sentía cansado. Raph se sonrojó mucho, tenía a su hermano tan cerca de él, intentó decirle algo para despertarlo.

- L-leo .. L-eo ... d-despierta L-leo ... c-creo .. c-creo que te d-dormiste en mi ...- balbuceaba un poco Raph, pero luego se percató que tenía la cara de su hermano muy cerca a la suya, no sabía por que pero comenzó a acercarse más a su rostro, Leo se veía tan pasivo, Raph con el rostro rojo se le acercaba aun más, tal vez esta era su oportunidad ... pero no, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de Leo de la nada apareció Mikey detrás suyo.

- ¡Hey chicos! ¿que hacen?.- dijo alegro el de naranja haciendo que a Raph le diera un susto de muerte y casi se caiga de la silla, esto también hizo que Leo se despertara obviamente, confundido de lo que acontecía en ese instante. Mikey comenzó a mirar a Raph con una sonrisa burlona por el grito que había dado cuando apareció. Raph aun con su cara roja, se molestó ante esto.

- ¡Mikey! ...- gritó el de rojo.- ... ¡¿C-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí eh?! ...- super sonrojado. El de naranja luego de reírse un poco respondió.

- No lo suficiente como para saber ¡por que se demoran tanto! ¡ya deberíamos estar pintando el cuarto de Leo ahora!.- con un tono alegre pero medio fastidiado al final.

- ¿Qu-que? ¡Te voy a romper el...!.- contestó furioso Raph intentando golpear a Mikey pero Leo interrumpió.

- Esta bien Raph ya relájate...- algo serio, haciendo que el de rojo parase aunque algo molesto.- aun estamos desayunando Mikey ... pero estaremos ahí en unos momentos ¿esta bien?...- de manera camada a su hermanito.

- De acuerdo ¡no se vayan a demorar más eh! ... voy al laboratorio un momento ¡espérenme allá!.- dijo Mikey emocionado y alejándose de la cocina, pero luego volvió y se acercó a Raph para susurrarle algo

- Y Raph ... cuando me veas la próxima vez ... no vayas a gritar como si yo fuera una cucaracha ¿si? hahaha...- sonando divertido y saliendo de la cocina por completo, a Raph no le pareció divertido e intentó pararse para perseguir a Mikey, pero luego vio a Leo que lo miraba serio y se volvió a sentar con una cara de fastidio.

- No te pongas así Raph, él solo estaba bromeando un poco, eso es todo...- dijo Leo al mirar que su hermano aun estaba molesto, este no le respondió más y se paró de la mesa otra vez para retirarse.- ¿A donde vas?...- preguntó el líder confundido.

- Solo me estoy adelantando ...- respondió Raph algo seco mientras se alejaba más de la cocina.

- ¿Y-y tu comida?...- contestó el de azul aun confundido.

- Ya se me fue el hambre ... puedes comértela si quieres ...- dijo el de rojo con un tono serio y saliendo totalmente de la cocina. Leo solo se le quedo mirando como que cansado, ya sabía sobre la actitud de su hermano así que no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió comiendo. Como había dicho, Mikey se dirigía al laboratorio, donde estaba Donnie construyendo la nueva cama de Leo y algunas otras cosas que necesitaba para su habitación, es bastante útil tener un hermano genio como el de antifaz morado en estos casos. Este se encontraba cerca de lo que parecía ser la base de una cama a medio acabar, lo miraba detenidamente para fijarse si todo estaba simétricamente exacto como en los planos, a él le gustaba que todo quedara perfecto, por que solo era necesario un pequeño fallo en los cálculos y nada servía, según él.

- Mhhh ... creo que esta parte no debería sobresalir así... mhhh ... recuerdo que decía 206.75 cm ... haber que dice aquí ...- decía Donnie mientras miraba de nuevo sus planos para asegurarse.- ... ah no ... creo que lo vi mal ... eran 206.45 cm. ... ahora todo tiene mas sentido ... aunque .. eso no explica porque la otra esquina también se puso así ... mmhhh...- mientras seguía pensando en que cosa estaba fallando o no era exacto a los planos, pero en eso Mikey apareció de nuevo de la nada.

- ¡Hey Donnie! ¡¿que haces?!...- con un tono algo fuerte que hizo que el de morado de un brinco del susto, luego se dio cuenta de era su hermanito.

- ¡Mikey! ¡no te me aparezcas así de la nada!..- dijo algo alterado Donnie. El de naranja se entristeció un poco.

- No fue mi intención hermano ... s-solo ... solo vine para ver que estabas haciendo ... - dijo Mikey agachando la cabeza mientras Donnie lo observaba.- esta es la segunda vez que me aparezco y se asustan cuando me ven ... ¿acaso estoy tan feo? ...- aun con su tono triste. Donnie sonrió un poco y le contestó.

- No eso Mikey ... es solo que ... hablo en serio cuando digo que le podrías causar un infarto a alguien si te le apareces sin avisar ...- sonriendo más a su hermanito.

- Si lo se ... lo siento por eso Donnie ... ¿me perdonas? ...- respondió Mikey con su carita de cachorro abandonado. El de morado sin dejar de sonreír contestó.

- Claro que si hermanito ...- mientras Mikey ya no lo miraba triste.- además ... no creo que nadie se vaya asustar en serio con esa carita que tienes ... .- con una tierna sonrisa y haciendo que el de naranja se sonroje un poco, de nuevo captó ese sentimiento cálido dentro de él, aunque no entendía aun lo que era. Unos segundos después preguntó algo.

- Y-y Donnie ... ya me puedes decir ... ¿qu-que estas haciendo?...- aun algo nervioso por lo que su hermano le había dicho, pero se le estaba pasado.

- Bueno pues ... solo estoy construyéndole unas cosas a Leo que necesitará para su habitación... como esta (tocando la base de la cama a medio acabar) ... ¿ves esto? .. esta será su cama ...- dijo alegre Donnie a Mikey.

- Esto no parece una cama Donnie ... - respondió algo inocente el pequeño.

- Es porque solo es la base Mikey ... y tampoco está terminada aún .. estoy teniendo unos problemas con eso ...- dijo Donnie pensando un poco mientras que su hermano se le quedaba mirando.- ... de hecho .. creo que mejor regreso a la habitación de Leo para reescribir las medidas... (avanzando a la puerta) .. ¿vienes?...- preguntó sonriéndole al de naranja que aceptó alegremente y lo siguió a la habitación. En ella ya estaban Raph y Leo, por alguna razón ninguno se hablaba en ese momento, el de rojo estaba sentado en una silla sosteniendo un bote de pintura y mirando las instrucciones que traía detrás, tenía estar en serio aburrido para estar haciendo eso. El de azul no era muy distinto, también estaba aburrido solo que se encontraba apoyando contra la pared, con las manos cruzadas y algo adormilado. Por fin llegaron Donnie y Mikey a la habitación.

- No se angustien mas hermanos ¡Ya estamos aquí!...- dijo el de naranja algo orgulloso.

- Ya era hora ¿no lo crees? ...- respondió Raph algo fastidiado y parándose de la silla.- pensé que nos había dicho que no nos demoráramos...- mirando molesto a Mikey.

- Si pero ... también les dije que me esperaran acá.- respondió el de naranja defendiéndose.

- ¡No pensé que te tardarías horas!..- dijo Raph con un tono más fuerte a su hermano.

- ¡Solo fueron unos minutos! ...- le respondió Mikey alzando la voz también.

- ¡Primero cómprate un reloj, después me hablas del tiempo! ...- volvió a gritar Raph.

- Ya Raph, cálmete ...- intervino Leo que como que se había despertado por la discusión.- No quiero más peleas aquí ... - haciendo que Raph solo se calle pero mire al suelo algo molesto, mientras Mikey le sacaba la lengua como en señal de victoria.- Eso va también para ti Mikey .- al ver el gesto de su hermanito, que solo bajo la cabeza.- ... Donnie ... ¿que tenemos hacer ahora?...- preguntó el líder a su hermano genio que se había ido a tomar de nuevo las medidas para la construcción de la cama.

- Mhh? Ah si si...(guardando la cinta métrica que había traído consigo)... tienen que empezar con la base de la pintura que esta allá ... como es algo rápida, luego tienen que seguir con la verdadera pintura que lo eligirás tú Leo ... y ... eso es todo ... nada del otro mundo ...- dijo Donnie sonriendo un poco.

- Genial ...- respondió Leo con una calmada sonrisa.

- Si bueno .. yo ya me voy al laboratorio ...- dijo Donnie acercándose a la puerta.- suerte ...- mientras intentaba salir, pero Mikey lo cogió del brazo.

- E-espera Donnie ... ¿no te vas a quedar a pintar con nosotros?...- preguntó algo triste el de naranja.

- Me gustaría Mikey pero ... recuerda que aun tengo que terminar de construir las cosas para el cuarto de Leo ... sera para la próxima ¿si? ...- respondió Donnie mientras su hermano lo soltaba para que se alejara de nuevo.

- Esta bien ...- dijo algo bajo el de naranja, Donnie le sonrió un poco y se retiró. Mikey soltó un pequeño "Owww" con algo de lástima de que su hermano no los acompañara, pero luego habló.- ...Bueno ... ya oyeron lo que dijo Donnie chicos.- acercándose a sus hermanos.- ¡tenemos que ponernos a pintar!- con entusiasmo y agachándose para abrir un bote de pintura, y con la brocha empezar a moverla un poco para luego comenzar a pintar sin ver en donde, solo con una gran sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que Leo lo miraba como algo asustado, esto lo extraño un poco.

- ¿Que pasa?...- dijo confundido Mikey a su hermano líder.

- N-nada solo que ... esa no es la pared ...- respondió Leo aun como asustado y señalando a lo que tenía detrás su hermano.

- ¿Qu-que?...- preguntó aun mas confundido el de naranja para que al voltear a ver lo su hermano señalaba, se encontrara con Raph que tenía la cara llena de pintura y él con la brocha en la mano pintándole más. Mikey se quedó congelado por el susto, Raph no había dicho nada por unos segundos pero luego hablo.

- Te doy tres segundos para que corras ... tres ...- intentando contener la furia con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡E-espera Raph! ... s-solo fue un accidente hermano yo ...- contestó Mikey desesperado pero el de rojo continuó.

- Dos ...- sacándose un poco de pintura de los ojos.

- ¡No-no e-espera! ¡yo .. yo te lo explico! ...- seguía hablando desesperado el de naranja intentando detener a su hermano, Raph solo siguió.

- Uno ... y cero ... ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Ven acá! ...- dijo el de rojo para comenzar a perseguir a Mikey que había salido corriendo y gritando con un bote de pintura en la mano. Leo los miraba ya cansado, no valía la pena hacer que se detengan de nuevo, se la pasaban peleando a menudo, siguió mirando algo fastidiado la escena y luego abrió el bote de la base de pintura para comenzar su trabajo, mientras que sus otros dos hermanos se seguían persiguiendo, en eso Mikey recordó que tenía a la mano un bote de pintura, lo abrió y amenazó con eso a Raph.

- ¡Alto ahí Raph! ... si das un paso más, ¡Te tiro la pintura encima!...- levantando el bote de pintura, mientras el de rojo lo miraba con una sonrisa.

- Quisiera ver si te atreves a hacer eso ...- mirando fijamente a Mikey.

- ¡N-no estoy bromeando Raph! ...- volvió a decir el de naranja algo asustado por la actitud confiada de su hermano.

- Solo inténtalo ...- respondió este aun con la sonrisa.

- Ehhh... ¡T-tú lo pediste!...- dijo Mikey cerrando los ojos para lanzarle la pintura a Raph, pero este se abalanzo contra él e intentó quitarle el bote de pintura, Mikey no se dejó y comenzaron a forcejearse. Leo no estaba tan atento a lo que sus hermanos hacía detrás suyo pero pronto lo estaría, pues en unos de esos forcejeos, Raph jaló muy fuerte el bote de pintura y el contenido salió disparado y manchando completo a lo que estaba más cerca, en este caso Leo. Raph se quedo asustado ante lo que había hecho, intentó decir una palabras.

- ¡L-leo! ... l-lo siento ... n-no te vi ¡en serio! ...¿e-estas bien?- tratando de disculparse mientras tenía al frente a un Leo cubierto por pintura, que luego comenzó a limpiarse un poco la cara y para después mirar a sus hermanos seriamente.

- ¿L-leo?...- preguntó Raph algo asustado ante la mirada de su hermano, por unos segundos el líder no dijo nada pero finalmente habló.

- Ya me cansaron ustedes dos ...¡Vengan acá! ...- comenzó calmado pero luego gritó y comenzó a perseguir a sus hermanos con otro bote de pintura, estos corriendo a toda prisa ante la acción de su hermano. Aunque Leo era alguien pasivo, tenía sus límites y Raph y Mikey las habían sobrepasado. El líder los seguían persiguiendo mientras les lanzaba un poco de pintura, los otros dos solo corrían por sus vidas. (eso les pasa por hacer enojar a Leo XD). Así lo hicieron por unos minutos, cuando alguien entró por la puerta, era Donnie que había venido a ve que eran esos ruidos, pero al ver la escena, se quedó algo sorprendido y unos segundos después habló.

- ¡Oigan! ¡OIGAN CHICOS!...- haciendo que los demás se detuvieran, tenían pintura en todo el cuerpo, pero más Leo que le había caído todo un bote.- ¡¿Que están habiendo?! ¡Se supone que tienen que pintar la habitación, no entre ustedes!.- mientras los demás lo miraban serio.- ¡Miren como ha quedado todo, hasta el piso tiene pintura! ... ¡Cuando el maestro Splinter se entere los va a ...!.- decía Donnie como regañándolos, pero no pudo continuar porque alguien le había lanzado un poco de pintura en el pecho, era Raph que se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa, junto con sus hermanos, el de morado se quedo sin hablar por unos momentos y luego dijo algo.

- Buen intento Raph .. pero no creas que con eso me uniré a su ...- respondía Donnie calmado pero de nuevo no pudo continuar por que alguien le volvió a lanzar pintura al pecho, esta vez fue Mikey que lo veía con una sonrisa.- ...Mikey quieres no ...- pero otra vez alguien le lanzó pintura, de nuevo fue Raph que lo miraba desafiante para que se les uniera. Donnie abrió la boca para intentar decir algo más pero de nuevo alguien le tiró pintura y esta vez en toda la cara, sorprendentemente fue Leo que lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona. El de morado ya no aguanto mas así que limpiándose la pintura en los ojos dijo.

- Esta bien ... quieren pelea ¿no? ..¡Pues la tienen ahora!.- abalanzándose contra todos que lo miraban sonrientes porque se les había unido también. Luego de unos minutos todo el mundo se estaba lanzando pintura por todas partes como en una gran pelea, todo se estaba cubriendo con pintura, incluso las partes que no se tenían que pintar, pasaron más minutos cuando de nuevo alguien volvió a acercarse a la habitacion, esta vez fue el maestro Splinter, que había venido a ver como iban trabajando sus hijos pero en cambio los encontró en medio de una pelea de pintura, el sensei obviamente se enfureció y grito.

- ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?! .- haciendo que todos se asustaran y cayeran al suelo por el grito, ya en el piso pudieron ver a su padre que se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada sumamente molesta. Los chicos no supieron que decir en ese momento, pero Raph sancando algo de valor dijo algo.

- S-sensei ... y-yo .. nosotros ... ahhh ... se lo podemos explicar mire ...- con muchos nervios al tener a su maestro tan enojado.

- No es necesario que lo hagas Raphael ... esta más claro que el agua lo que sucedió aquí ...- dijo el maestro rata mientras se acercaba más a sus hijos.

- M-maestro Splinter ... en r-realidad solo ...- intentó hablar Mikey pero el sensei lo interrumpió.

- Ya dije que no quiero más explicaciones Miguelángel ...- dijo un poco fuerte el maestro.

- Sensei ... le juro que ni siquiera quería estar en esta pelea ... y-yo .. ellos me lanzaron la pintura y ...- hablaba Donnie defendiéndose un poco pero de nuevo el maestro interrumpió.

- Ohh ... ¿no querías estar en la pelea? ...¿Pero igual te involucraste?...- dijo el maestro con un tono de sorpresa fingida, haciendo que Donnie lo mirara algo triste.- No podrás salvarte esta vez Donatello ... ¡todos son responsables de lo que paso aquí!... Cuando dejaran de actuar como niños y maduraran de una vez ...- decía el maestro enojado haciendo que sus hijos agacharan la cabeza, pero era cierto, aunque ya eran adolescentes a veces les gustaba actuar como niños, bien dicen que los chicos maduran más tarde.- .. Incluso tú Leonardo ... siendo el mayor de tus hermanos y él lider, te dejaste involucrar en esta pelea sin sentido...- con algo decepción en su voz. A Leo esto lo hizo sentir aun peor pero intentó decir algo.

- S-si lo se sensei ... pero es que yo ...- mirando triste a su maestro pero otra vez interrumpió.

- ¡Nada de peros Leonardo!...- dijo un poco fuerte el maestro haciendo que el de azul lo mirara más triste.- ...Quiero que todos ustedes limpien este desastre y se den una ducha ¡de inmediato! ... ¡antes de que los castigue a todos! ¿entendieron?...- los chicos movieron la cabeza tímidamente en señal de aprobación. El sensei al igual que Leo era alguien pasivo y comprensible pero cuando tenía que ser estricto lo hacía, luego de eso el maestro se retiro, dejando en el cuarto a sus hijos que se encontraban en el suelo, todos llenos de pintura de la cabeza a los pies, se miraron entre ellos unos segundos, viendo lo manchados que estaban, luego no pudieron evitar solar todos al mismo tiempo unas carcajadas. Esto no era nada raro, a pesar de que se habían quedado algo asustados por lo que les dijo su padre al verse solo pudieron reírse de lo que había pasado, les recordaba a cuando eran aun unos niños pequeños y hacían sus travesuras, el maestro los regañaba, pero siempre estaba unidos como hermanos. No paraban de reír parecía que les habían contando un buen chiste, Raph al abrir un poco los ojos mientras se seguía riendo, pudo ver a Leo riéndose junto con sus hermanos, se veía tan feliz, hasta parecía un niño. El de rojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco mientras lo seguía mirando.

- S-se ve .. tan tierno cuando se ríe ...- pensaba Raph mientras sonreía, pero Leo notó un poco esto así que volteó a ver a Raph algo serio, este se fijó la mirada en otra cosa rápidamente, tenía la cara aun algo roja. Leo de nuevo recordó lo que pasó ayer en la noche, pero decidió olvidarlo otra vez. Y parándose le dijo a todos que comenzaran a limpiar antes de que el sensei vuelva de nuevo y así lo hicieron, limpiaron toda la pintura del suelo y sacaron la que había regado en ciertas partes de las paredes. Luego se dieron un baño, para empezar con el verdadero trabajo, bueno todos menos Donnie ya que él tenía que trabajar en otra cosa en su laboratorio. Pero los demás si empezaron a pintar las paredes con la base de la pintura para después, pintar con la pintura de verdad. Mientras pintaban Raph a veces volteaba a observar a Leo y se le quedaba mirando un rato, este volteaba rápidamente haciendo que el de rojo se sorprenda y siguiera con lo suyo como si nada. Esto a Leo lo estaba cansando un poco, ya lo estaba notando demasiado.

- Creo que lo estas haciendo muy obvio Raph...- pensaba el líder, aunque seguía negando todo lo que pasó ayer en la noche. Poco antes de acabar, ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, se habían pasado horas trabajando, hubieran tardado menos si no habrían empezado ese pelea de pintura. Aparecieron unos visitantes en la guarida, se trataban de April y Casey, llegaron de imprevisto pero decidieron entrar con confianza, ya era común que llegaran así. Empezaron a llamar a las tortugas pero al parecer nadie contestaba, el de palo de hockey al no encontrar respuesta solo se sentó en el sillón de la sala como si tratara de su propia casa. Mientras April le decía algo.

- Voy a buscar a Donnie ¿si?, tal vez este en su laboratorio ...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa hacia Casey que era ya su novio, este aceptó eso con otra sonrisa y se puso ver la TV, parecía que sabía mas o menos lo que le quería decir la pelirroja al genio. Ella se acercó lentamente a la entrada del laboratorio y por el pequeño espacio que había en la puerta semiabierta, pudo ver a Donnie que estaba concentrado en lo que construía, dando un suspiro, decidió entrar de una vez.

- ¡Hey Donnie!...- saludó April sacando una sonrisa. El genio aunque se encontraba volteado supo de quien era la voz, se detuvo por unos segundos y girando para ver a la pelirroja contestó.

- ¡Hey! ... April ...- de una manera entusiasta al principio pero al nombrar a la pelirroja lo hizo como que con fastidio, a ella no pareció importarle mucho esto y se acercó más a Donnie.

- ¿Que haces Donnie?...- preguntó inocente April. El genio volviendo a su trabajo contestó sin mirarle a los ojos.

- Ehh bueno ... lo normal ... solo construyendo cosas y ... eso ...- con un tono serio y con algo de indiferencia.

- Genial ...¿Te ayudo?...- preguntó la pelirroja intentando tocar el objeto en el que estaba trabajando Donnie, este deteniéndole la mano le contestó.

- ¡No-no no! ... esta bien ... yo puedo solo aquí ...- sacando una sonrisa fingida, mientras April lo miraba algo confundida.- ademas ... no podemos permitir que unas manos de humana tan delicadas como las tuyas ... toquen este tipo de cosas de una tortuga mutante ¿verdad? ...- con su tono de preocupación mal fingida, la pelirroja lo miraba aun mas confundida.

- D-donnie ... ¿Estas bien?...- preguntó con algo de preocupación.

- Si lo estoy ...- contestó el genio volviendo a su trabajo.

- P-por que la verdad... esto no me molesta en lo absoluto Donnie ... me gustan este tipo de cosas ...- dijo April intentando ser amable y sonriendo un poco al genio, este lo vio y contestó.

- ¿En serio? ...- con un tono de sorpresa fingida.- No lo sabía de verdad April ... pensé que te gustaban mas las cosas como ... no se ... mhhh.. ¿el hockey quizás?...- siguió con su tono pero con fastidio al final. Donnie en sí no odiaba a April, ya había estado aceptando estos días que no podría estar con ella, pero todavía quedaba algo rencor dentro de él. April ya lo empezó a mirar mas seria.

- ¿Que? ¿Pero de que hablas? Acaso ... ohh ... ya veo a que te refieres ...- señalando un poco al genio.- Para eso he venido precisamente Donnie, necesitamos hablar ...- con algo un tono de preocupación.

- Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar April .. entiendo todo ...- respondió Donnie algo seco pero mirando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Como dices? ... ¿A que te refieres con todo? ...- preguntó algo ofendida April.

- Deberías saberlo ya que tú estas involucrada en eso...- contestó algo fuerte Donnie.

- ¡Espera un momento ... quiero que me digas las cosas claras Donnie!..- alzó la voz también la pelirroja.

- ¡Ya te dije que deberías saberlo! ...- gritó Donnie y así comenzaron a discutir un par de minutos, hasta que por la puerta alguien se acercó, era Mikey que había venido a preguntar algo a Donnie luego de terminar con su parte del trabajo.

- Oye Donnie ... como cuanto tiempo se tardara la pintura en ...- decía el de naranja pero al entrar se percató sobre la discusión de su hermano con la pelirroja y no supo que hacer, solo intentó decir algo.- Ehhh ... mmhh ... ¿chicos?...- pero ellos parecían no hacerle caso, seguían discutiendo. Al fin Donnie paró la pelea.

- ¿Sabes que April? .. Me canse de discutir esto contigo .. si no lo recuerdas ... aya tú ... ademas tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer ahora ...- mientras dejaba de mirarla y volteaba la mirada a su hermanito que estaba como atónito ante la situación.- ¡Mikey! ... acompáñame al deposito de la alcantarilla, necesito buscar algo ...- dijo mientras cogía la mano del de naranja que se sonrojó un poco y se lo llevaba con él. April se le quedó mirando molesta y con las manos en las caderas.

- Aghh ... Chicos...- dijo esta con fastidio. Mientras sucedió esto, el en sillón de la sala donde se encontraba Casey, que al parecer no le importaba mucho sobre lo que escuchaba en el laboratorio (aparte de ciego, sordo ¬¬). Vio que se acercaba la tortuga de antifaz rojo y decidió saludarlo.

- ¡Hey Raph! ¿Que hay hermano? ... ¿Me extrañaste?...- haciendo que Raph que se estaba moviendo un poco el brazo ya que se le había cansado de tanto pintar, se volteara a mirarlo con una sonrisa y le saludara también.

- Hola Casey...- para sentarse con en el sillón con él y chocaran los puños. Hace días que no se veían.

- ¿Donde estabas eh? Te estuve llamando desde hace rato ...- dijo algo fastidiado Casey.

- Bueno estaba ayudando a pintar el cuarto de Leo, tal vez por eso no te escuché.- respondió aun alegre poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza.- hubieras venido antes, así nos ayudabas a terminar rápido ...

- Eso explica porque estas manchado con pintura ...- dijo algo cansado Casey mientras lo seguía mirando con esa sonrisa.- pero no pude hermano ... la verdad estuve algo ocupado casi todo el día ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?...- con una sonrisa pícara, Raph solo movió un poco la cabeza en son de negación pero no se le quitaba la sonrisa, Casey lo notó así que preguntó.

- Oye y a todo esto ... ¿por que tienes esa sonrisa eh?...- mirando algo sospechoso a Raph.

- Ehh? Ah no es nada .. solo estoy ... feliz...- respondió el de rojo cerrando los ojos, la verdad no sabía porque estaba así en realidad, tal vez por que pudo pasar casi todo el día con Leo (si por eso debe ser XD).

- ¿No será por lo de tu novia eh Raph? ...- dijo Jones con algo de burla. Raph abrió los ojos rápidamente y contestó

- Y ahí van mis buenos ánimos ...- mirando algo fastidiado al de palo de hockey.- .. ¡Ya te dije que ni estoy estoy enamorado y tampoco tengo novia Casey!- con un tono fuerte. Jones solo rió un poco y respondió.

- Si amigo lo que digas ... ya se que eso no es verdad ... me lo dijiste ese día ... y ahora que lo recuerdo ... también me dijiste que me ibas a decir su nombre ¿verdad?...- poniendo su sonrisa pícara de nuevo.

- ¿Qu-que? Yo no ... Aghh ¡Mira Casey! ¡yo no te dije tal cosa!...- respondió Raph ya con la cara algo roja.

- Por supuesto que si ... me dijiste claramente que me lo dirías después ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?...- dijo Jones fastidiando mas al de rojo.

- ¡No! ... escucha, solo lo voy a decir una vez más ... ¡no estoy enamorado, entiende!...- gritó Raph, de la nada apareció April que venía del laboratorio luego de la discusión con Donnie, pero escucho esto ultimo que dijo Raph y preguntó.

- ¿Estas enamorado Raph? ¿En serio? Awww eso en serio es muy tierno ...- al parecer no lo había escuchado completo, y siguió mirando a Raph que se puso aun más rojo.

- ¿Qu-que? ¡No! ¡d-dije que no estoy enamorado! ¡No lo estoy! ...- gritó Raph intentando defenderse a toda costa.

- Raph si lo estas no hay ningún problema ... puedes contar conmigo ... estoy aquí para ayudarte- respondió April con una sonrisa y sentándose también en el sofá.

- ¡N-no April! ¡Y-yo no estoy enamorado de nadie! ...- volvió a gritar Raph que se ponía mas nervioso.

- Ya no finjas Raph ... se que lo estas .. solo di la verdad ...- intervino Casey con una sonrisa. Raph le iba a contestar pero se escuchó otra voz detrás suyo, era Leo, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaba allí parado escuchando todo.

- Si Raph dinos ... ¿como es eso de que estas enamorado? ...- con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque por dentro tenía otras intenciones. Raph se sonrojó mucho más al ver a Leo no sabía que decir, se había quedado sin palabras. La situación se puso peor cuando aparecieron Donnie y Mikey que venían del deposito, el de naranja al ver a todos que miraban a Raph preguntó.

- ¿Oigan que hacen? ¿Por que miran tanto a Raph?... ¿Hizo algo malo? ...- esperando que alguien le conteste.

- No digamos que malo ... solo que no quiere aceptar de que está enamorado ...- le respondió Casey con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? ...- contestó el pequeño acercándose a su hermano.- ... Anda Raph ... dinos ¿quien es la desafortunada? ...- sonando divertido.

- ... Y-ya dije que no es cierto ... e-espera ... ¿¡que dijiste!?...- respondiendo por fin Raph algo tímido pero furioso al final.

- Ay ya lo siento pero ... en serio dinos ¿quien es? ... preguntó entusiasta Mikey, haciendo que Raph se quede sin palabras de nuevo, no sabía si era por que Leo estaba allí también o por los demás pero no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento, se ponía muy nervioso y más rojo. Luego de varios segundos al fin respondió.

- ¿S-saben que? ¡olvídenlo! ¡No tengo que responderles si no quiero! ¡A-ademas t-tengo que irme a bañar! ¿si? ¡Adiós!...- respondió Raph muy violento pero con la cara muy sonrojada y saliendo de la sala mientras los demás solo comenzaron a reír. Menos Leo, él tenía una razón y era lo que había pasado ayer.

- Definitivamente esta enamorado ...- dijo Casey entre risas mientras que Leo seguía mirando en la dirección en la que se fue su hermano. Luego de esa divertida escena, todos siguieron con lo suyo, Casey siguió mirando la tele, Leo solo se sentó en otro de los sillones a esperar a lo que según su hermano que se había ido a bañar, saliera para que este de duche también, Mikey luego ayudar a Donnie, fue directo a su habitación sin importarle mucho lo manchado que estaba de pintura, el genio se dirigía a su laboratorio pero en eso sintió que algo lo jalaba para un lado, lo llevó directo a su laboratorio al menos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era April, soltó su brazo.

- ¿Que haces? ...- preguntó molestó Donnie.

- Creo que aquí está bien .. ahora si quiero que me expliques bien todo Donnie ...- dijo la pelirroja mirando algo desafiante al genio.

- Ya te dije ... que no tenemos nada de que hablar ...- respondió seco el genio.

- ¡Lo digo en serio Donnie! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ...- gritó un poco April.

- No me pasa nada ¿si? ... y si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ...- respondía el genio entrando más a su laboratorio pero April lo detuvo.

- ¡No irás a hacer nada si no me dices la verdad primero! ...- gritó algo fuerte la pelirroja mirando a los ojos de Donnie, este también se le quedó mirando pero no con furia sino algo cansado y dando un suspiro contestó.

- En serio ... ¿no tienes ni idea? ...- preguntó algo triste Donnie.

- Para serte franca ... no ... por eso quiero que me lo expliques ...- dijo ella con una mirada de preocupación. Donnie tardó unos segundos en contestarle pero lo hizo.

- ...¿Recuerdas ese día que te encontrabas cerca del parque de la escuela junto que Casey? ... pues lo vi todo ... si todo ...¿es suficiente para ti?...- dijo seco el genio mientras April entendió a lo que Donnie se refería. No le salieron las palabras por unos segundos, entendió todo, y se empezaba a sentir muy mal.

- D-donnie ... y-yo .. yo lo sien ...- respondía algo bajo la pelirroja pero el de morado lo interrumpió.

- Si Abril ... se lo que me vas a decir .. que lo sientes .. que no fue tu intención ... que te perdone ... ¿sabes que? ... eso no importa ya ... lo entiendo ... entiendo por que tomaste esa decisión ... y acepto que no quieres estar conmigo ... en serio .. eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones ...- con un tono serio y mirando a April que parecía que le quería salir una lagrima, pero a Donnie no, él día que había descubierto eso, se le acabaron todas las lágrimas, ya no iba a llorar más por eso.

- D-donnie .. yo ...- decía la pelirroja mientras intentaba coger el mano del de morado. Aunque este lo dejo hacerlo le volvió a interrumpir.

- No Abril ... no es necesario que me digas mas ... en serio lo entiendo todo ...- mientras ella le seguía mirando a los ojos.- ¿y sabes que mas? ... creo ... creo que fui muy duro contigo ... lo siento por eso ... es algo difícil de soportar ¿sabes? ... pero no quisiera ... pero no quisiera que lo nuestro se ponga aun peor ... así que... que dices si ... quedamos solo como buenos amigos ¿si? ... ¿que me dices?...- respondió Donnie sacando una sonrisa se le hacía difícil, ya que ahora si estaba renunciando totalmente a esa chica que hace tiempo decía que amaba, mientras le tendía la mano. Ella solo lo miraba algo triste, aunque luego sonrió igual y se estrecharon la mano. Pero April no se conformó solo son eso así que jalando la mano del genio lo acercó más a ella para que se dieran un fuerte abrazo, Donnie aunque se sorprendió por esto, no trató de alejarse ni nada, se dejó abrazar, le correspondió el abrazo y sacó una sonrisa, ya no sentía más rencor u odio hacia ella.

- Buenos amigos ...- decía April con calidez mientras abrazaba más a Donnie, se unieron en un tierno abrazo de amigos. El genio estaba consciente de que ya no había marcha atrás pero eso ya no le importaba, April ya había dejado de ser su centro de atención desde aquel oscuro día que la encontró con Casey, pero su conciencia no lo dejaba ser tan malo con ella ... después de todo no era su culpa, su amor tal vez no estaba trazado por el destino. Ese fue el momento en que Donnie, la dejó ir definitivamente. Tal vez eso daría oportunidad a un nuevo romance ¿Quien sabe?

Luego de eso April y Casey se fueron de la guarida. Había sido un largo día, no solo para Donnie, sino también para Leo, se encontraba sumamente cansado por el trabajo de hoy, ademas de que no había dormido nada bien, se sentía que se iba desmayar.

- ¡Siento que me voy a desmayar en serio!.- dijo un poco fuerte Leo mientras entraba a la habitación de Raph y se caía rendido a la cama, con el de rojo viniendo detrás suyo. Este después de cerrar la puerta, vio que Leo se había tirado en toda la cama, sacando sus protectores y su antifaz, sonrió un poco y habló.

- Oye ... recuerda que no duerme solo ...- mientras se sentaba en la cama, pero Leo no respondía, parecía que se había quedado dormido. Se le quedo mirando un rato, luego aunque sabía que estaba solo con él, dio un pequeño vistazo a los lados, para luego acercar su mano cerca de su mejilla, se sonrojó un poco al tocarla. Mientras lo seguía mirando pensaba.

- Qu-quisiera ... quisiera poder decirte... lo que siento ahora ... Leo ...- con algo de tristeza pero en eso el de antifaz azul abrió los ojos, y Raph le dio un enorme susto, casi se cae de la cama. Leo sentándose un poco y mirándolo algo serio, preguntó.

- ¿Que haces?...- mientras que el de rojo se quedo congelado y con la cara sonrojada, no habló casi por un minuto pero al final respondió.

- ...Y-yo ahh ...yo .. yo ... ehhh .. t-tenias ... tenias algo .. en la cara ...- muy nervioso por lo que Leo diría.

- ¿Donde? ...¿Aquí? ...- dijo el líder tocándose una parte de la cara.

- Ehh ... e-eso ... no importa más ... ya n-no está...- respondió Raph de manera baja quitando la mirada de Leo, aun se encontraba muy nervioso. Leo solo se le quedo mirando un rato, aunque lo seguía negando, sabía sobre el comportamiento de su hermano.- Cr-creo .. creo que sera mejor que vaya ... a dormir ... Buenas ...- decía Raph mientras intentaba acomodarse para irse a acostar, pero Leo lo detuvo.

- Espera ... ¿recuerdas los ronquidos de ayer? ... no vas dormir si no meditas un momento al menos ...- dijo algo serio mientras Raph lo observaba con una cara tímida.- ... Anda ...¿que esperas? ... solo es una meditación Raph .. nada del otro mundo ...- ya sacando una sonrisa.

- Ah s-si si ... c-claro ...- respondió Raph obedeciendo a Leo, sentándose en el piso de su cuarto e intentando poner una pose meditación, no lo hacía tan bien que digamos, Leo al ver los intentos de su hermano, se rió un poco. Raph al escuchar su risa se avergonzó, le hizo entender que no lo hacía bien.

- ¿Qu-que pasa? ¿a-así no se hace? ...- preguntó tímidamente el de rojo. Leo dejando de reír contestó.

- ... Bueno ...- acercándose más a Raph.- en realidad ... no lo haces tan mal...pero ...- cogiendo los brazos de Raph.- tus brazos ... tienen que ir más arriba y ... cruza más las piernas ...- haciendo poner nervioso a Raph.- ... mhhh ... creo que así esta bien ... ahora ... solo tienes que relajarte ... no pienses en nada violento ... solo en cosas como ... el océano .. o alguna pradera ... o cualquier lugar tranquilo para ti ¿si?...- mientras volvía a la cama, Raph intentó hacer un mejor trabajo esta vez, aunque se le hacía difícil ya que se ponía nervioso que Leo lo estuviera mirando. Leo se dio cuenta de eso así que se echo en la cama para no mirar directamente a Raph. Este unos minutos después, al abrir lentamente uno de sus ojos, se percató que Leo no lo miraba más y se calmó un poco. Luego de varios minutos más, terminó su meditación, apagó la luz y volvió a la cama. Leo estaba echado pero aun despierto con una sonrisa.

- ... Y-ya termine ...- dijo algo bajo Raph mientras se acomodaba en la cama. Leo también lo hizo mientras le respondía.

- Genial .. espero que eso sirva esta vez ... - tapándose con la frazada.- hasta mañana Raph ...- pero el de rojo dijo algo más.

- ¿L-leo?...- sonando nervioso.

- ¿Si? ...- respondió algo cansado el líder.

- L-lo que ... paso ... en la sala ... con los demás .. t-tú .. tu sabes que ... no es cierto ¿v-verdad? ... qu-que no .. que no me he enamorado de nadie ¿c-cierto? ...- preguntó tímido Raph. El líder no tardó tanto en responderle.

- Claro que lo sé Raph ... solo estábamos bromeando un poco contigo... eso es todo ...- dijo calmado.

- ...Qu-que bien .. no ... quería... que entendieran otra cosa ...- respondió Raph algo mas aliviado.- Buenas noches ...- para voltearse a dormir. Leo también se volteo con una sonrisa pero que luego desapareció.

- ...Ojala ... eso me fuera ... mas fácil de creer ...- pensó mientras se le volvía a la mente lo de aquella noche, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas negarlo, se repetía así mismo que eso no podría pasar nunca, que solo estaba imaginándolo y no era coherente .. pero era difícil hacerlo, y para no pasarse toda la noche cuestionándose, decidió dormirse de una vez. Tal vez mañana las cosas mejorarían. Ya al día siguiente, Raph empezó a abrir los ojos para levantarse.

- E-espero ... que lo de la meditación haya funcionado ... y no haber tenido despierto a Leo toda la noche ...- pensaba el de rojo aun algo preocupado por la efectividad del método de ayer.-... Espero que sí ...- seguía pensando y luego se volteó para intentar dormir otro poco más pero al voltearse se percató que tenía al frente a Leo, pero cerca, demasiado cerca, de hecho sus narices se estaban rozando y sus labios estaban a un centímetro de rozarse también, Leo abrió los ojos, se percató de eso igual y junto a Raph dieron un fuerte grito. Los dos tenían la cara roja, pero más Raph, se habían caído los dos de la cama, cada uno por un lado. El de rojo comenzó a preocuparse mucho y a respirar agitado, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, estaba muy nervioso de lo Leo le diría después, así que levantándose un poco vio que Leo hacía lo mismo, también estaba algo sonrojado y luego el de rojo comenzó a hablarle con muchos nervios.

- L-leo ... yo ... y-yo en serio l-lo siento .. y-yo .. no me d-di cuenta ... f-fue un accidente ¡t-te lo juro!... alterándose un poco. Leo solo lo miraba algo confundido pero con el rostro ruborizado.

- Cla-claro ... cla-claro ... no h-hay p-problema ...- respondió el de azul también nervioso.

- N-no no en serio ... n-no me d-di cuenta ...- volvio a decir Raph muy preocupado.

- E-en serio R-raph ... e-esta todo bien ... a-a decir verdad ...- decía Leo mientras se ponía su bandana y sus protectores.- ...y-yo .. yo ya me voy .. a-a desayunar ... ehhh ... ahhh ... adiós ...- saliendo del cuarto de Raph. Este seguía avergonzado por lo que pasó y se palmeó la cara. No sabía lo que Leo pensaría de él luego de esto, eso le preocupaba mucho. Leo ya se había alejado un poco del cuarto de Raph y dijo para si mismo.

- ¿P-pero que fue eso?...- aun sin creer lo que pasó.- ...e-esto ... esto se esta poniendo mas grave de lo que creía ...- mientras se cogía la cabeza.- ...n-no ... no pierdas la calma aun ... solo olvídalo si .. olvídalo ... e-es lo mejor ... olvídalo ...olvídalo...- decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina donde estaban Mikey y Donnie desayunando también.

- ¿Y esta vez no habrá entrenamiento también?...- preguntó el de naranja alegre a Donnie.

- Mmmh no lo creo Mikey ...- respondió el genió tomando un poco de su taza.

- ¿Ahh? ¿Y por que no? si aun faltan guardar las nuevas cosas que construiste para Leo ...- dijo algo decepcionado el de naranja por la respuesta anterior de su hermano.

- Corrección ... de las que aun estoy terminando de construir...- respondió calmado Donnie.

- ¿Aun no lo has terminado? ¿Por que?...- preguntó Mikey algo fuerte.

- Intenta construir todo solo en dos días ... soy un genio Mikey no un santo ...- contestó Donnie bebiendo otro sorbo. Mikey le iba a contestar con algo, pero en eso apareció Leo, tenía la cara algo preocupada, se sentó sin decir nada.

- ¡Hey Leo! ...- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de los ánimos de su hermano. Este tardo un poco pero respondió.

- Mhh? ahh si Hola Mikey ...- sin animos y sin verle a la cara, estaba pensando.

- ¿Leo te encuentras bien...?.- dijo algo preocupado Donnie, Leo miro al genio e iba a responder algo pero Raph apareció también, el de azul al verlo, bajo un poco la mirada y no respondió nada. Raph al igual que Leo solo se sentó sin decir nada, ellos dos solo estaban ahí mirando su comida y muy pensativos. Sus otros dos hermanos notaron esto.

- ...¿Por que están tan callados?...- le susurró Mikey a su hermano genio.

- ... Aun no lo se ...- susurró el genio mirando al de azul y al de rojo un poco.

- Espera... tal vez lo pueda solucionar...- susurró de nuevo el de naranja.- ¡Oye Raph! ¡Buenos días! ¡Ten algunos modales y saluda por lo menos! ¿quieres? ¡O acaso sigues pensando en tu novia! Hahahaha...- burlándose y comenzando a reír pero dejo de hacerlo cuando notó que su hermano no contestaba, ni siquiera lo miraba, aunque lo había escuchado, solo lo ignoro. A Mikey esto lo extrañó mucho.

- ...No esta funcionando ...- le susurro otra vez a Donnie.- Ya debería haberse abalanzado contra mí furioso y Leo lo hubiera detenido... algo no anda bien aquí...- sonando preocupado.

- Si lo se ... haber deja que lo intente yo ...- le susurro Donnie a su hermanito.- Así que ... Leo ... aun no me has respondido ...¿Te encuentras bien? ¿sucede algo?...- preguntó mirando al de azul. Este alzó un poco la mirada e intento decir algo.

- ...Yo ...ahhh n-no es nada en realidad ... solo .. que paso a-algo esta mañana ... e-eso es todo ...- un poco serio para luego seguir pensando.

- Mhhh .. y ... ¿no se puede saber que es eso que pasó?...- dijo Donnie confundido.

- ...Ahh .. pues .. b-bueno yo ... en serio .. s-solo...- tartamudeaba un poco Leo pero Raph lo detuvo.

- ¡¿Fue un accidente si?! ¡Solo eso!...- alzando la voz mientra todos se le quedaron mirando. Raph lo notó y se fue de la cocina algo molesto, el de azul solo lo miraba serio cuando se iba. Las cosas parecía que estaban empeorando y eso lo angustiaba más. A la hora del entrenamiento, el maestro cambio un poco la rutina de uno contra uno para hacer una pelea en donde todos participen, el ultimo que quedaba en pie, ganaba. Mientras los chicos se ponían en posición de batalla, Leo aun seguía pensativo, al igual que Raph pero este al menos había oído las instrucciones y se había puesto en pose de pelea mientras miraba un poco a Leo, intentó no hacerlo por mucho tiempo, tal vez estaba sospechando algo. Cuando el sensei dio la señal, los chicos comenzaron a pelear, aunque el de azul no lo oyó muy bien y entró algo tarde. A Donnie lo derribaron en unos minutos, lo hizo Raph (pobre siempre es lo mismo XD) Luego quedaron Raph con Mikey y Leo que estaba algo cerca de ellos, Raph por tener algo de miedo solo se fue a atacar a Mikey y mientras esquivaba sus golpes Leo comenzó a acercarse a ellos, mientras que Raph sentía que iba a acabar con el de naranja, este envolviéndolo con su kusarigama, lo tiró para un lado junto con Leo, que como estaba demasiado pensativo no lo noto y cayó junto con Raph. El de naranja no pudo creer lo que había hecho.

- No puede ser ...- abriendo la boca de felicidad.- ...D-derroté a Leo y Raph ... ¡Este es el mejor día de toda mi vida! ¡Lo vio sensei lo vio! ...- gritaba Mikey muy emocionado mientras desataba a su hermano, el maestro se les acercó.

- Si lo ví Miguelángel ... muy bien hecho, estoy orgulloso...- decía el maestro mientras le sonreía a su hijo que sentía muy grande, pero luego el sensei cambio su sonrisa al mirar a sus otros dos hijos que se sobaban la cabeza por el golpe.- Creí haberles dicho antes que la distracción es muy peligrosa ...- con un tono serio, sus hijo se miraron unos segundos, pero luego de acordarse de lo de la mañana se quitaron la vista algo sonrojados.- ...especialmente tú, Leonardo ...¿que te pasó?- volvió a decir, mientras su hijo lo miraba.

- M-maestro Splinter y-yo ... yo solo estaba...- dijo Leo ya luego de varios segundos, pero el sensei lo paró.

- Estabas distraído ... ya lo noté ...- con un tono serio, Leo no supo que decir, se quedo callado. El sensei solo les pidió que no se repita de nuevo y siguieron con el entrenamiento, Leo se dijo a así mismo que tenía que concentrarse muy bien, si no quería que nadie más sospechara nada, al igual que Raph, solo que a este se le hizo un poco más difícil. El de azul actuaba con naturalidad pero cada vez que se acercaba a Raph, le entraba como una onda de torpeza y se equivocaba. El sensei al finalizar el entrenamiento, vio que sus hijos de rojo y azul salieron rápidamente ahí, seguro para que no les pregunte por que se seguían comportando así, el sensei solo se preocupaba, sentía que de nuevo sus hijos estaban pasando por dificultades. Incluso en la hora del patrullaje Leo y Raph se comportaban raros. Estaban distraídos pensando en ese accidente de la mañana. Uno tratando de olvidarlo y el otro simplemente acomplejado por lo que pasó o pasaría después. Al terminar el patrullaje, cada uno se fue a su habitación, Raph estaba algo nervioso ya que tenía que dormir otra vez con Leo, no sabía lo que este le diría o como lo vería o que pasaría ahí de nuevo con él. Pero en eso vio que este se estaba acomodando con una frazada en el sofá de la sala, pareciera que se estaba acostando ahí, esto le extraño un poco y sacando algo de valor decidió hablarle por fin.

- H-hey L-leo ...- muy timido y con la cara algo sonrojada, Leo estaba casi echado pero al verlo se asustó un poco, se le quedó viendo un rato y al fin respondió.

- H-hola R-raph...- se le notaba los nervios.

- O-oye ... ehhhmm ... y-yo ... con ... con lo que paso ... hoy en .. la mañana ... pues ahhh ... c-creo ... creo .. que quieres ... dormir aquí ahora ... p-pero t-te lo juro ... s-solo fue .. un accidente ...- pronunció Raph con la cara algo más roja. El de azul al escuchar sobre el accidente se ruborizó y contestó algo tímido.

- ¿Qu-que? ahh n-no no ... n-no es por eso Raph ... y-yo ... solo ... a-acabo de recordar que .. en ... realidad no es tan m-malo dormir acá ... y-y ademas .. n-no .. no quiero molestarte m-mas ... e-eso es todo ...- sacando una sonrisa nerviosa.

- No e-en serio Leo ... n-no fue mi intención ...- respondió Raph preocupándose aún de si esa era la razón o no.

- S-si lo se .. solo ... f-fue un accidente ...lo e-entiendo y ... mañana ... s-solo pondrán mis cosas ... a-asi que podré dormir en m-mi cuarto d-de nuevo ... en serio ... n-no es por lo que t-tú piensas ...- decía Leo mientras intentaba no ponerse tan nervioso, Raph lo miró un poco más.

- E-entonces ... ¿todo normal?...- preguntó algo tímido Raph. Leo ya sacando una pequeña sonrisa contestó.

- Si Raph ... t-todo está bien ...- tenía las mejillas algo coloradas aún. Raph le devolvió la sonrisa.

- G-genial ... ehh bueno .. yo ... yo ya me voy ¿si? ahhh hasta mañana ...- dijo el de rojo despidiéndose del de azul que también se despidió y se acostó en el sofá tapándose un poco, suspiró y comenzó a pensar.

- No se ... cuanto tiempo aguantaré esta situación ... n-no se también ... hasta donde llegará...- mientras intentaba sacarle algo de razonable sobre los sentimientos de su hermano hacia él, lo negaba a toda costa y también los suyos, pero ¿Por cuanto tiempo más lo haría? No sabía ni por cuanto tiempo más. Al día siguiente, fue el momento de mover todas las cosas que Donnie había terminado de construir a Leo, bueno no todas, su mercancía de los Héroes Espaciales, los tenía que volver a comprar. Pero con lo que había bastaba para él en el momento. Ese día no hubo entrenamiento tampoco, Mikey obviamente estaba feliz por esto. Raph ya actuaba algo más natural, aunque no evitaba ponerse algo nervioso al tener tan cerca a Leo, cuando lo ayudaba a llevar las cosas a su habitación. Al fin terminaron de llevarlo todo. El cuarto se veía hermoso, con los colores que escogió Leo y las cosas que hizo Donnie, parecía difícil creer que hace como unas dos semanas esto estaba en pedazos, pero con la ayuda de todos la dejaron como nueva. Todos, incluyendo el sensei que ayudo también a llevar las cosas, se quedaron viendo el cuarto ya terminado sintiéndose orgullosos, Leo miraba su nueva habitación ya con alegría, aunque no tenía la mercancía de su serie favorita, valoró el esfuerzo de todos por ayudar a reparar su habitación, eso le importaba más a él.

- Bueno ... creo que ... mejor dejamos a Leonardo ... tal vez necesita tiempo a solas con su nueva habitación ...- mientras se retiraba con sus hijos.

- Si Leo ...disfrútalo hermano.- decía Mikey alegre saliendo de la puerta, pero antes mencionó algo más.- Y Raph ... intenta no explotarla en pedazos esta vez ...- bromendolé un poco a Raph, que extrañamente no fue a perseguirlo ni nada, solo lo miró algo fastidiado, y aunque el sensei les había dicho que dejaran solo a Leo, el de rojo se quedó más tiempo con él. Había mucho silencio, el de azul pronunció algo mientras miraba su habitación.

- Nos quedo hermosa ¿no? ...- dijo mientras seguía observando su cuarto, Raph lo miró un poco y respondió.

- S-si ... - mientras miraba la habitación también.- ... l-la verdad ... se me hace difícil de aceptar que... y-yo lo halla destruido antes ... e-en realidad .. ese día ... y-yo solo estaba ...- hablaba mientras sentía un poco de culpa al haber ocasionado esa explosión de aquel día, pero Leo lo detuvo.

- Raph ...- haciendo que este pare.- eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia ahora ...- mientras le sonreía a su hermano, este algo tímido también le devolvió la sonrisa.- ... aun no puedo creer ... que vaya a dormir aquí ahora ...- mientras devolvía la mirada a su cuarto.

- Ni yo ...- dijo Raph algo fuerte, haciendo que Leo voltee a mirarlo, el de rojo se ruborizó al mirarlo, pensó que había dicho algo malo.- ...n-no es que e-este mal qu-que duermas aquí ... s-solo que ...- pero de nuevo el de azul lo interrumpió riendo un poco.

- Si Raph lo entiendo ... a veces te preocupas demasiado ...- sacando una sonrisa, el de rojo aun algo sonrojado hizo lo mismo.

- Vaya ... y eso que yo creía que el que se preocupaba por todo eras tú...- respondió Raph con algo más de confianza en sí mismo.

- Han estado pasando cosas extrañas ... no te sorprendas mucho Raph ...- dijo Leo sin dejarle de sonreír, Raph tampoco, pasaron varios segundos y no dejaban de verse, en eso el de rojo, paró de sonreír y comenzó a acercarse unos centímetros a Leo, este al notar eso, se sonrojó un poco y evadiéndolo dijo algo.

- B-bueno ... creo .. creo que voy a comer algo a la cocina ...- mientras se retiraba del cuarto. Raph se quedó en la habitación solo, y bajó la cabeza, creo que intentó decirle algo a Leo pero no pudo hacerlo.

- (Suspirando) ...T-tengo que decírcelo ... ya ...- pensaba mientras salía de la habitación. Mientras Leo estaba en lo cocina preocupándose un poco de nuevo.

- E-eso estuvo cerca ... no se .. que iba a ...hacer Raph pero ... - se decía así mismo.- tal vez ... ya es hora de pensar las cosas mejor...- mientras volvía a su nueva habitación, se puso en pose de meditación, no intentaba buscar una solución en sí sino otra explicación distinta a lo que para dudosamente él pensaba de la razon del comportamiento de Raph, pero de tanto pensar estos días, en serio, no encontraba nada, ya se estaba cansando, ya no podía negarlo más.

- ... Cr-creo ... que esto .. ya no lo puedo seguir negando más ... s-se ha vuelto .. demasiado obvio ... Raph ... definitivamente ... está enamorado ... y aunque parezca ... totalmente descabellado aun ... lo está .. pero de mi ... y aun .. me cuesta creerlo ... pero ... lo que en serio no puedo creer aun ... es este ... este sentimiento ... qu-que ... aparece una y otra vez ... c-cada vez ... que esta tan cerca ... o .. m-me mira demasiado .. no puedo ... evitar sentirme así ... e-es tan raro en serio ... pero ... no puede ser amor ... y lo digo de nuevo .. no puede ser jamas eso ... n-no puede ser .. que yo .. siendo ... el mayor ... m-me haya enamorado ... de uno de mis hermanos .. de Raph ... es que .. eso en serio .. no p-puedo creerlo aún ... tal vez es otra cosa ... no lo se ... pero .. que podría ser más ...- pensaba y pensaba Leo tratando de buscar otra razón.- Y-yo ... no puedo ...hacer eso ... n-no puedo aceptar ... e-esos sentimientos ... n-no está bien... por que .. eso .. no debe pasar ... no debe ... ni ... siquiera .. estoy .. tan seguros de ellos ... solo ... me queda ... tratar .. de olvidarlo de nuevo ... solo olvidarlo ... tal ... vez desaparezcan ...- mientras pensaba más angustiado por largos minutos, pero de la nada recordó algo que pasó hace muchos días.

- E-espera ... s-si ... Raph ... e-está ... enamorado de m-mí ... e-ese día ... de la c-crema ... lo qu-que paso ...- mientras recordaba...

_Pequeño Flachback_

_- ¿E-estas bien Raph?...- preguntó Leo confundido._

_- S-si si ... no me pasa nada ...s-solo ... solo t-tengo un poco de frió .. e-eso es todo...- le respondió Raph sumamente sonrojado._

_- Bueno ... lo que tu digas ...- le contestó Leo continuando con la aplicación de la crema. _

_Fin del Flashback _

Luego de recordar lo de ese día, Leo no pudo evitar ponerse sumamente rojo, en serio había hecho eso y ni le importó en ese momento. (recién te diste cuenta Leo? Facepalm). Pero en eso alguien entró por la puerta, se trataba de Raph, estaba muy tímido. Leo saliendo de su pequeño trance lo vió y se puso muy nervioso. Raph intentó decir algo.

- H-hey Leo ... ¿puedo p-pasar? ...- preguntó con la cara algo roja. Leo aun nervioso le movió la cabeza para decirle que sí. Luego del que rojo entrara hubo un pequeño silencio, Raph sacando algo de valor decidió hablar.- ...O-oye L-eo .. ahhh qu-quiero ... ehh n-necesito ... decirte algo ...- con una voz baja. Leo al escuchar eso se angustió más, sabía mas o menos a lo que se refería Raph, este solo continuó.- ...Ehhh... mira ... t-tal .. vez ... tal vez ... te sea ... m-muy extraño ... e-esto pero ... ahhhh ... ehhh y-yo qu-quisiera ... decirte .. qu-que ...- sonrojándose más, pero no pudo continuar porque vio que Leo se paró apresuradamente, empezó a salir de la habitación con la cara roja, diciendo.

- Ahhh Raph ... y-yo... m-me lo cuentas ...l-luego ¿qu-quieres? ... yo ahh ... t-tengo que ir .. a ahhh.. a hacer esa cosa ... qu-que es muy importante ... yo ... ahh ... adiós ...- mientras salía del cuarto.

- L-leo pero yo quiero...- intentó pararlo el de rojo, pero ya era tarde, Leo se había ido. Esto lo entristeció más, ya había perdido otra valiosa oportunidad, y con todo ese coraje que le había costado acumular para empezar a decírcelo siquiera, pero no se daría por vencido aún. Leo se había alejado bastante de su habitación. Seguía muy nervioso.

- (Suspirando) E-eso .. estuvo más cerca aun ... ufff ... que bueno qu-que me salí a tiempo ...- mientras se cogía la cabeza, pero escuchó algo.

_- ¿!Pero que estás haciendo!?_

- Ehh? qu- ¿Quien dijo eso? ...- preguntando Leo confundido ante la voz que había oído.

_- ¿Que se supone que haces?_

- ¿Qu-que? ¿quien dijo eso? ¿qu-quien eres? ¿donde estás? muestrate...- dijo de nuevo al volver a escuchar esa voz.

_- ¿No tienes ni idea de quien soy?..._

- Ehhmmm... N-no ...- dijo Leo algo molesto a esa voz.

_- Pues tú mismo tontito ... y estoy en tú mente._

- ¿Qu-que? ... tú no puedes ser yo ...yo estoy aquí ... yo soy ... ¡p-pues yo!..- respondió aun molesto el de azul.

_- Hahaha claro que soy tú ... pero solo un lado tuyo ..._

- ¿Que? ... ¿a-a que te refieres?...- preguntó ya confundido.

_- Solo un lado ... ese lado del que te estás negando ... del que no quieres hacer caso ... solo lo quieres olvidar ... pensando que solo pasará pero ... no te va a funcionar por mucho tiempo. .. tarde o temprano ... lo tendrás que aceptar..._

- ¿C-como dices? ¿de que me estas hablando? no entiendo a lo que te refieres...- aun muy confundido el líder.

_- ¡Ay por favor! ... ya deja de mentirte así ... en serio no te da bien ... sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero ... sabes lo que pasa entre tú y Raph más que nadie ... tú lo quieres ..._

- Cl-claro que lo quiero ... ¡p-pero como mi hermano! ...- respondió algo nervioso.

_- Hahahaha ... dije que dejaras de mentir ... ya deja seguir negando esos sentimientos que tienes ... tú ... también te has enamorado de él ... al igual que él de ti... vaya .. en serio tienes suerte..._

- ¿S-suerte? ¿p-pero de que estás hablando? eso aghhh ... no siento nada por Raph ¿entiendes? ¡nada!...- dijo algo sonrojado.

_- Hahaha de verdad eres gracioso, en serio ... y eso que sientes ... cuando te mira tanto o estás cerca de él ... ¿que es? ¡dime!_

- N-no lo se ... a-aun no lo sé...- de manera baja.

_- ¡Dímelo! ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!_

- ¡Ya dije que no lo se!...- alzando la voz un poco.

_- ¡Es amor! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Amor! ... ¿Te es tan difícil decirlo acaso? ... ¿¡Por que lo sigues negando aun?!_

- ¡No me digas eso! ¡No te creo nada! ... ¡No estoy enamorado de él ya te lo dije! ... No ... n-no ... no puedo .. eso ... arruinaría todo ...- con un tono de lastima al final.

_- ¿Como lo sabes? ...no lo has intentado aún._

- N-no puedo hacer eso ... no debo hacer eso ... jamás ... por ...eso .. solo ... trato de olvidarlo ... no puedo ... seguir pensado en eso... no está bien ... lo mejor ... es que solo lo olvide ...- cerrando los ojos.

_- No podrás hacerlo por más tiempo ... mira ... la verdad ... no es tan difícil ... como piensas ... solo tienes que dejarte llevar por este lado ... solo tienes que confiar en mi .. quiero decir en ti mismo ... las cosas se arreglaran por sí solas ..._

- ¿C-como hago eso?...- preguntó preocupado pero la voz no le contestó nada.- ¿V-voz? ¿voz misteriosa? ... ¿T-tú?.. quiero decir ... ¿y-yo? ... ¿Alguien?... aghhh cr-creo que con todo esto ... me estoy volviendo loco ... que ya .. estoy escuchando voces ... aunque .. se escuchaba .. tan real...- dijo mientras avanzaba a su cuarto, al llegar notó que Raph ya no estaba en él. Solo se hecho en su cama a pensar en lo que la voz le había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón o tal vez no ... Leo comenzó a cuestionarse mucho esto, pero la verdad fue que, aunque la voz le había dicho que lo aceptara, en las siguientes ocaciones, en donde Raph con toda su valentía intentaba decirle sobre sus sentimientos, Leo solo lo evadía a toda costa, no quería que pasara eso, solo lo ignoraba, trataba aun de no pensar en eso, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, se sentía tan confundido, no sabía que hacer, lo único que se le ocurría en las veces que el de rojo intentaba declararsele, es evadirlo con cualquier excusa, nada más. La mente de Leo se estaba acomplejando más, pero Raph notó este comportamiento y de como Leo intentaba ignorarlo en muchas ocaciones, se hartó de estar de bueno, intentandole decir sobre lo que sentía para ser interrumpido con cualquier excusa barata, que en una de esas cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cogió a Leo del brazo y como que lo acorraló contra la pared con algo de fuerza.

- ¿Que pasa contigo ahora? ...- dijo el de rojo con una mirada de furia.

- ¿Qu-que? No se de que me hablas ...- respondió el de azul quitandole la mirada a su hermano.

- ¡No finjas! ...- gritó Raph con una mirada algo violenta.

- Raph ... suéltame ... y-ya te dije que no se .. de que me ... estas hablando...- respondió Leo intentando soltarse de Raph, pero no pudo.

- ¡Ya no me mientas! ¿Quieres?.- gritó aun más fuerte el de rojo, haciendo que el de azul se asuste un poco.- ...¡Todos estos días te he estado intentando decir algo importante! ¡Pero tú solo ... s-solo! ... ¡Solo me has estado evadiendo Leo? ¿Que te pasa?...- mirando fijamente al líder.

- N-no me pasa nada ¿si? ... y-yo ¡estoy perfectamente bien! ...- dijo Leo algo angustiado ya que estaba mintiendo. Raph solo lo miraba.

- E-en serio ... pensé .. qu-que .. podía confiar en ti .. cuando quisiera ...- decía el de rojo con algo de lástima.- ... Ya veo que no ...- cambiando su rostro a uno mas molesto y mirando mas al de azul.

- ... S-si puedes hacerlo aun ... y-yo ... esos dias ... yo solo ... s-solo estaba ocupado ¿si? ... eso es todo ...- seguía mintiendo Leo.

- Ocupado ... ¿en que?...- dijo Raph con un tono serio.

- Ehhhmm ... ahh .. e-en ... en c-cosas importantes ¿de acuerdo?... m-mas importantes de lo que crees ...- continuó Leo mirando al de rojo un poco molesto, este se dio cuenta de que aun no le decía la verdad, eso lo molestó mucho, pero no grito solo se quedo callado por unos segundos y habló.

- Siempre juntos pase lo que pase ... ¿no? ... patrañas...- refiriéndose a lo que su hermano le había dicho hace tiempo, soltando a Leo y saliendo del lugar con el rostro furioso.

- Ay Raph ... no empieces ¿quieres?...- decía Le mientras seguía a su hermano.- ... ¡Raph! ¡No te pongas así! ...- corriendo detrás del de rojo que se dirigía a su habitación.- ... ¡Raph! ... ¡Eran asuntos importantes! ¡Entiéndelo! ...- ya Raph le había cerrado la puerta, Leo comenzó a tocarla algo fuerte.- ¡Raph! ... ¡Abre la puerta por favor! ... ¡Raph! ..- pero el rojo no le abría o le contestó.- ... ¡Raph! ... ¡¿Quieres abrir la puerta por favor?! ... hay que arreglar esto ¿si? ... ¡Raph!...- insistía mas pero nada, luego de unos minutos Raph dijo algo.

- ¡Déjame solo! ¿si?... ¡Alejate!.- sin decir mas, Leo ya no intentó tocar de nuevo, solo se apoyó contra la puerta y se cogió la cabeza.

-(suspirando) ... l-las cosas ... se están poniendo ... de mal ... en peor...tal ... vez ... tal vez ... esa voz ... tenía razón...- pensaba para sí mismo muy preocupado, en eso oyó la voz de nuevo.

_- ¡Por supuesto que la tengo! ..._

- ... T-tú otra vez ...¿P-por que te apareces recién ahora? ¿Donde estabas?.- dijo algo molesto el líder.

_- Hahahaha ... estaba en tú mente ... ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?... y solo me aparezco cuando este lado .. o mejor dicho tú mismo ... pide en serio que lo hagas ... es necesario que lo dejes salir de una vez..._

- Y-yo no pedí nada ...- algo bajo.

_- Bueno .. el lado que te domina ahora no ... pero este lado si ... en serio quiere salir y tú no se lo permites..._

- Y-y no lo haré... jamás ... no puedo ... n-no está bien ...- dijo agachando la cabeza.

_- Aghh ya me cansé de esto... solo acéptalo ¿quieres? ... solo hazme caso ... ya veras que todo saldrá bien ..._

- N-no ... no puedo ... simplemente ... no puedo ...- cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

_- Claro que sí ... solo ten algo de valor y ... confía ... en ti... haz lo que dice tú corazón ... _

- ¿M-mi corazón? ... ¿lo que me dice mi corazón? aun n-no estoy tan seguro de lo me estás hablando voz extraña...- pero la voz ya no volvió a aparecer.- Genial ... ahora se fue de nuevo ...- dijo algo cansado pero escuchó algo.

- ¡Te dije que te fueras de aquí!...- gritó Raph desde su habitación al escuchar que Leo aun estaba cerca. Leo solo dio un pequeño suspiro y se retiró de ahí. El de rojo no quería hablarle en ese momento se sentía furioso, tantas veces que lo había intentado para que el de azul solo lo ignorara o tratara de evitarlo.

- L-lo estoy intentando .. en serio que lo estoy haciendo ... pero ... Leo solo hace las cosas mas difíciles ...- pensaba Raph mientras se acostaba en su cama. Leo también estaba en su habitación pensándolo muy bien, no sabía en serio a que lado hacerle caso, que si al lado que según esa voz era de su corazón o si al otro, más razonable y disciplinado. Ya luego pasaron días que seguían con lo mismo, hasta que algo pasó.

**POV. Raph**

_Justo cuando creí que las cosas no se podrían poner peor, sucedió lo de Karai ... ¡Demonios! ... tenía que pasar eso... si antes no me hablaba casi nada con Leo por lo de la discusión y parecía que las oportunidades se acababan, luego de lo que le pasó a Karai, después de eso ... las cosas empeoraron ... la verdad ... ya casi ni lo veo, está casi todo el día en su cuarto... aun sigue lamentándose por lo que pasó con ella y echándose toda la culpa ... El maestro Splinter e incluso Mikey y Donnie, ya han ido a hablar con él en unas ocaciones para decirle que deje de echarse toda la carga pero ... no parece dar buenos resultados ... para nada ...no ha salido de ese estado aún ... aunque yo tampoco ... he podido hablar con él todavía... no he tenido la oportunidad ... no desde ese fatídico día ... de la mutación de Karai ... luego de eso ... vi que se sintió devastado ... ya ni mis celos me funcionan en este momento ... no si de verdad ... se siente tan mal ... en serio ... me preocupa mucho ... no se cuanto tiempo más estará así ... quisiera ... poder decirle ahora lo que siento por él pero ... sabiendo como esta ... no se si ... sería lo correcto... aunque ... ¿sabes que? ... en serio he esperado demasiado tiempo para decírselo ... he perdido tantas oportunidades ... pero ya no mas ... tengo que decirlo ya o no aguantaré... iré a su cuarto ahora mismo ... no me detendrá nadie ... ya estoy cogiendo más valor ahora ... pase lo que pase ahí ... al menos .. lo intenté ... aunque ... espero tener suerte esta vez..._

**Fin del POV. Raph**

Y como lo había dicho el de bandana roja, se fue al cuarto del de azul, muy decidido en que ese seria el momento al fin sin importarle que, se paró en la puerta de Leo y toco un par de veces, no contestaba nadie, así que solo pasó, en ella vio al líder, sentado en su cama con la cabeza agachada, parecía que aun se seguía lamentando. Raph luego de echarle seguro a la puerta, se acercó un poco, Leo solo alzó la cabeza mirando al de rojo pero sin decir nada. Este se sentó al costado suyo y sacando algo de su valor habló por fin.

- L-leo ... T-tú ... ¿aun ...lo sigues pensando? ...- tal vez no había sido la mejor pregunta. El de azul se tardó un poco en contestar pero lo hizo.

- E-en serio ... estaba esperando que vinieras ...- respondió Leo bajo, el de rojo aún se sorprendió ante lo que dijo su hermano.

- ¿Y-yo?...- dijo algo tímido Raph

- ... S-si ... todo lo que he hecho ... estuvo m-mal ... cometí un error ese día ... y a-aun me siento culpable ...- dijo el de azul con lamento.

- Leo ... t-tú ... esa no fue tú culpa ... Karai ... ella pues ... mira ... en realidad... fue culpa de Destructor ... tú lo sabes ...-respondió algo preocupado el de rojo.

- N-no me refiero solo a lo que paso con Karai, Raph ... ese día ... en ... que me dijiste que ... s-solo te ignoraba ... y-yo pues ... por mi culpa ... e-empeoré las cosas hermano...luego pasó lo de Karai y... y-ya las cosas se pusieron aun peor ... p-pero tal ..vez si no lo hubiera hecho ...tal vez si no te hubiera evitado ...esos días ... t-tal vez ... no estaría sufriendo .. c-como lo estoy haciendo ahora ... en serio lo siento Raph ... lo siento ...siento haberme ...comportado así esos días ... discúlpame por favor ...- decía el de azul mirando con tristeza a su hermano, que se le había quedado mirando.

- L-leo ... n-no tienes ya ... nada de que disculparte .. o sentirte culpable ... p-pero ... si en serio ... t-te hace sentir mejor ... si .. te p-perdono ... la verdad es ...qu-que ... fue también m-mi culpa ... y-yo ... yo no debí gritarte ... a-así en primer lugar ... y-yo igual ... lo siento Leo ...- respondió algo triste Raph, Leo al mirarlo sacó una pequeña sonrisa y respondió.

- Cl-claro que te perdono ... es todo .. lo que necesitaba ... g-gracias Raph ...- sin dejar de sonreír, Raph al verlo un poco más también le devolvió la sonrisa.

- E-entonces ... ya todo ... ¿esta bien? ... ¿e-estamos ... mejor ahora? ...- dijo algo nervioso Raph.

- Si ... creo .. que ahora... las cosas .. mejoraran un poco...- aun sonriendo a su hermano que también lo hizo, pasó varios segundos y Raph volvió a hablar.

- ...O-oye L-leo (mirando más a Leo) ... aun ... siento .. l-lo que pasó con Karai ... la verdad ... n-no era tan mala ... después de todo ...- mientras su hermano ponía una cara algo más seria, Raph al notar eso, sintió que había dicho algo malo e intentó corregirlo.- ...l-lo siento ... cr-creo .. creo no debí .. m-mencionar eso ...- mirando un poco el suelo. Leo sonrió un poco y respondió.

- No ... esta bien ... lo que pasó con ella ... ahora ... ya no me afecta tanto ¿s-sabes? ... ya estoy olvidándolo ...- dijo algo calmado, mientras que el de rojo solo lo miraba, y preguntó de nuevo con algo de nervios.

- ...T-tú ... ahh ... tú ...¿aún la sigues ... qu-queriendo?...- esperando una respuesta y mirando a los ojos de su hermano.

- ...Cr-creo ... que lo pasó entre ella y yo ... no daba p-para más ... tal ... vez ... nuestro destino ... no era .. el estar juntos ... debí ... saberlo antes ... n-ni siquiera ... ni siquiera sé ... en donde estará ahora .. o si me recuerda ... o algo ... ya no .. se nada de ella .. después de su mutación ... tal vez .. eso .. sea lo mejor ...eso .. me ayudará a .. olvidarla mas ...- decía mientras observaba un poco a su hermano que estaba algo nervioso.

- E-eso ... qu-quiere decir un n-no ... ¿cierto?.- dijo aun un poco tímido Raph. Leo sonriéndole contestó.

- Puedes apostar tu caparazón ... a que ya no más ... ya ... lo superé definitivamente ...- mirando más sonriente al de rojo que lo miró así de nuevo. Se vieron por largos segundos, comenzaron a verse a los ojos demasiado. Raph podía ver los hermosos ojos color azul de Leo, parecía que se perdía en ellos. El líder pudo ver los brillantes ojos color verde tóxico de su hermano, eran tan bellos. No se que le habrá pasado por la mente a Raph, ya que luego de eso dejó de sonreír y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Leo con sus mejillas rojas, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, el de azul al darse cuenta se sonrojó un poco y dio un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás, pero el de rojo uso su mano derecha para cogerle el rostro, mientras lo seguía mirando fijamente a los ojos, Leo no hacía nada solo observaba como su hermano se acercaba cada vez mas a él, y un segundo después Raph sacando más valentía, usó su mano para traer mas cerca a Leo y poder besarlo finalmente, al momento de tocar sus labios, Raph cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza mientras se sonrojaba más, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía como reaccionaría Leo, este solo se había quedado en blanco y como que congelado de la sorpresa, unos segundos después, salió de su pequeño trance y se fijó en la situación en la que se encontraba, su hermano, Raph, lo estaba besando directo en los labios, el de azul no sabía que hacer en ese instante, solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada, entonces en un intento de alejar a Raph de él, alzó su brazo izquierdo que temblaba mucho para terminar con ese beso, pero por más voluntad que puso, no pudo hacerlo, en cambio uso su brazo para apegar más a Raph rápidamente mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y lo besaba aún mas. Ya no pudo seguir negándolo, ya no podía, se dejó llevar por ese lado que tanto estaba rechazando hasta ahora, sabía que quería ese beso mas que nada en este mundo sin importar que, al igual que Raph. El de rojo también sabía sobre las consecuencias que traería esto pero no iba a dar marcha atrás, ellos solo seguían, hacían movimientos algo torpes con la boca y la lengua, ya que ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien antes, no sabían como hacerlo bien, aparte de que estaban muy nerviosos y sus corazones latían muy rápidamente. Pero eso no les importaba, se estaban besando con pasión y eso era más relevante, en serio lo disfrutaban mucho, aunque pensaban.

- ... N-no no puedo creer esto ... y-yo .. yo de verdad ... ¿e-estoy besando a Leo? ... ¿a Leo? ... n-no lo puedo creer aun ... p-parece ... parece un sueño ... y-y aun si lo fuera ... ojala n-no se acabe nunca ... nunca... Oh Dios ... s-sus ... sus labios se ... sienten tan bien ... t-tan cálidos... p-pero ... lo .. que aun no puedo .. cr-creer todavía ... es que .. L-leo no ... me haya alejado de él aun ... p-pensé que lo haría ... ni bien rozara sus boca ... pero .. n-no ... m-me esta ...a-abrazando y ... besando a-aun mas fuerte ... p-pareciera ... pareciera ... que él también ... lo estuviera disfrutando ... a-al igual que yo ...- le pasaba por la mente al de rojo mientras sentía la lengua de su hermano jugar un poco con la suya.

- ...E-esto ... no.. e-esto no esta bien ... no debería ... estar haciendo ...e-esto ... n-no deberíamos ... e-estoy ... estoy besando ... a mi propio hermano ... p-pero ... no puedo detenerme ... ¿Por que? ...¿P-por que no puedo soltarme? ... siento ... siento ... qu-que ... no quisiera .. separarme de él ...aunque .. l-lo intente con todas mis fuerzas ... no ... puedo ... ¿Por que? ... n-no lo entiendo ... al sentir sus l-labios ... y-yo .. solo ...s-solo ... e-es que ... s-se sienten tan...- iba pensando Leo intercambiando saliva con su hermano, pero oyó esa voz de nuevo.

_- Se sienten tan bien ¿no? ... no quisieras que se termine nunca ... que solo estén ustedes dos en el universo ¿cierto?... me alegra saber de que ... ya lo estas aceptando..._

- T-tú ... n-no digas nada...- respondió Leo a la voz que ya no dijo nada más, solo siguió besando a Raph, sabiendo aun lo que vendría después, pero él solo quería que ese momento durara para siempre al igual que su hermano, que al fin luego de tantos intentos, pudo a través de ese beso, transmitir lo que sentía al de azul...

Continuará ...

* * *

Termine esta parteeeeee! tamaño enciclopedia de nuevo... ¡es una maldición! definitivamente no tengo duda que estoy maldita con esta historia XD bueno ... ¿suspenso otras vez? sorry XD me gusta verlas sufrir ok no, es parte del drama eso es todo TuT Bueno que tal les pareció? les gustó o algo? diganme! por favor! ;A; Lo siento si use spoilers de un capitulo que solo esta estrenado en ingles ... no se me ocurrio nada más para alejar a Karai de aquí XD perdon de nuevo igual creo que ya lo deben saber, si son verdaderas fans locas como yo XD ... ajskbnhjbdb no se por que pero estoy llorando TvT raro por que no hay partes tristes la verdad ... mhhh ... tal vez por lo del beso ... si .. debe ser por eso ... es mi llanto de alegría TTuTT ... aunque no estaba tan segura de ponerlo en este capitulo pero luego me dije: Nahh ya basta de tanto drama, bésense de una vez ¡maldita sea! ya no puedo aguantar mas :v y listo ya esta XD

Al fin mis babies se besaron akjdcdbniu~* estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes, ya van avanzando ¿ven? ;w; ya luego viene el lemon, solo denle tiempo ok? XD Bueno tambien se habran fijado que Leo al igual que yo tenía conflictos con él mismo acerca de lo que quería hacer, al menos su parte oscura gano esta vez no como a mí TuT pero te entiendo Leo es difícil, luego te toman como loco, ya luego al manicomio XD Y acerca de la parte de Donnie y April ... mmhhh ... hice que terminaran como amigos.. que mas da? XD la verdad ella no es tan mal que digamos ... cada uno toma sus decisiones ... tal vez así le ayude aconsejándolo un poco en el amor ¿no lo creen? ewe pero la relacion de Donnie con Casey ... mmmhh ... digamos que eso ya no tiene remedio ... aun se siguen odiando XD es normal ... Casey no es para nada lindo o tierno ... o amable... ¿en que pensabas Abril? ... cambiar a mi sexy Donnie por él por favor ... ¿que tienes en la cabeza? puro aire seguro :B

La verdad me gustó mucho la parte de la pelea de pintura XD Esos cuatro me van a matar con su hermandad TuT es que su relación de hermanos es tan akdjcnfjvhfuh~* que me muero ;w; y también la parte del beso, obviamente y hablando de eso ... ¿que les pareció esa escena? les agradó? lo odiaron? estuvo muy forzada? diganme! XD soy mala para las escenas románticas lo se TuT aun trato de mejorar en eso ... pero no puedo D: si así es con los besos como sera con el lemon, no quiero ni saber XD me haré un problemon seguro :v Bueno y las personalidades? que tal? buenas? aun me preocupo mucho por eso, asi que haganmelo saber ¿si? Splinter ... sigues siendo el mas difícil aun ... ¿por que eres tan bipolar a veces? XD Casey y April tampoco fueron faciles, por eso no los traeré tan seguido, sus personalidades en la serie son algo planas a mi parecer :v

Trataré de actualizar cuando el tiempo se apiade de mi un poco, la universidad te quita mucho :c solo esperen ¿si? igual lo tengo terminar si o si, o no dormiré bien XD Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado este chapter. Nos vemos cuando nos veamos. Bye Bye :3

PSD: ignoren mis faltas ortográficas por favor, si me pusiera a corregirlas todas, no publicaría en semanas XD


	7. No podemos, Sí podemos Parte 1

Y regresando desde las entrañas de lo desconocido vengo yo de nuevo ... Hola 8D Primero ... no me maten por no actualizar en mas de dos meses o mas haha disculpen en verdad, es que tuve muchos problemas U.u también me vi el final de temporada y los episodios que salieron recientemente, eso me distrajo mucho... luego cuando quería avanzar con el fic, la inspiración no me llegaba, fue horrible ;_; ... pero afortunadamente con algo de ayuda lo termine, así que no se preocupen por mi, no me he muerto ni nada, jamas dejaría este fic por nada el mundo =3=

_**Marcela-Hawk: **Wahhh __Muchas gracias! me alegra de que te guste, me hace muy feliz nwn Aqui esta para que no esperes mas! :D Saludos~_

**_lucia-nami 14:_**_ Que bueno que te gustaron las personalidades y el beso igual, no estaba tan segura cuando escribi esa parte, aun me falta practicar en lo romantico XD Donnie ni se da cuenta aun, pero ya llegara el momento ewe Yo te busco ahi y no te encuentro conectada TuT Bueno no importa hablamos cuando podamos? Cuidate ~_

**_Yaque: _**_El preciado beso fue el mas querido del capitulo creo (?) XD jajaja no la podía dejar asi no mas en el aire, por eso seguiran siendo amigos con Donnie, si para que Mikey tenga chance ewe ... con respecto a sus reacciones mhhhh... mejor ve el chapter XD No es tanto su lado oscuro, es el lado de su corazón :) Cuidate ~_

**_WakaiSenshi: _**_(Dios que review mas grande XD) Siento haberte hecho tal maldad D: no fue mi culpa, escribi ya que tenia tiempo libre :v bueno pero te entiendo, algo asi me paso a mi, estaba estudiando para mi examen de historia y por curiosidad (en realidad era por aburrimiento) estaba leyendo fics de tmnt y encontre uno super genial *O* ya estaba terminado pero tenia como 45 chapters omg y los leí todos en una noche ;A; es mas que obvio que no pase el examen pero valio la pena TuT 1.- jajaja espero que así sea y mi mente loca sea brillante (?) 2.- Yo igual TuT lloremos de felicidad XD 3.- Si lo pondre en un poco de peligro ... pero mas adelante, haber como metería esa frase en el fic tendré que pensarlo XD aunque yo pensé que era Leo el que decía: "Come to daddy" o algo así la verdad no me acuerdo :B 4.- Ya no los podía ocultar mas eran muy obvios aunque lo siga negando :v si ya no es mas un baby :'D Tu también cuidate mucho ~_

**_Sara Mury 11: _**_salta con confianza que yo te atrapare (?) ok no XD y gracias :3 Besos ~_

_**Alexiu Leblanc:**_ _me da gusto de que estes tan pendiente de que si actualizo o no?) lo siento si te hice esperar tanto pero aqui esta la continuacion para que no me mates si? haha si a ti te ponian en un convento de monjas por leerlo, que me hubieran hecho mis papas por escribirlo TuT seguro que me quemaban viva y luego echaban mi cuerpo al río para finalmente bailar cerca de la orilla ok no XD tengo mucha imaginación. solo te digo que la fogosa escenita aun no llega aqui sorry, paso a paso querida XD ya llegara esta muy muy muy pero muy cerca :v oh DonniexMikey? yeahhh baby si abra ewe XDD Saludos~_

_**Kiara . martinez .790:**_ _hahaha aun no se si lo hare o no, tal vez en otro fic (?) XD no se Mikey no piensa eso la verdad, su amor es como que mas ... puro y cute ;w; no como el caliente de Raphie x3 yo si odio a capril la verdad y mucho XD (hace a mi Donnie infeliz :c) y bueno yo si shipeo mucho a DonniexMikey (no me mates XD) y no es tanto por eso de los ukes y semes, casi todas las parejas que me gustan, incluyendo RaphxLeo, los shipeo por que veo sus interacciones en la serie y el tiempo que pasan juntos, veo la química entre ellos ewe ya luego me doy cuenta si son ukes o semes, bueno eso pienso yo y respeto tu opinión :3 Hahaha los chicos se quedaron como que congelados al leer mi fic (?) XD estupido y sensual Raphael esto es t-cest querido y es hermoso asi que shut up! TuT tu si amas a Leo! He dicho! y con todas las células de tu sexy cuerpecito :v Cuidate y saludos ~_

Habian mas pero ya la flojera me gano y no respondí XD, Ok disculpen si las respuestas son siempre tan laaaaargas, me emociono mucho al responderlas TuT y bueno gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen sentir como si fuera una escritora de verdad ? aunque mi ortografía sea horrible y mi forma de contar historias aun peor :'D ... pero yo se que me quieren .. de una forma u otra ewe, Bueno ya hay que empezar con el chapter! TMNT 2012 le pertenece a Nickelodeon, no a mi :v

* * *

**No podemos, Sí podemos Parte 1**

Al día siguiente, Mikey fue uno de los primeros en levantarse, luego del Maestro Splinter claro, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo y aunque el ambiente de la casa después de la mutación de Karai estaba algo triste y callado, él no perdía sus buenos ánimos, al de naranja le gustaba pensar en el lado positivo de las cosas sin importar cuales fueran los problemas, estaba haciéndole el desayuno a su hermano Leo, ya que con lo que ocurrió ese día, este no salía de su habitación culpándose a si mismo de lo que había pasado, nada de lo que le decía el de naranja o Donnie o su padre lograba que saliera de ese estado, estaban preocupados por él, hace días que no salían a patrullar, tampoco Leo entrenaba con sus hermanos, solo estaba en su habitación, Mikey le traía la comida e intentaba animarlo un poco pero no tenía caso, parecía que no había nadie que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer, o era lo que el pequeño pensaba hasta el momento, ajeno a lo que la noche anterior había pasado con su hermano líder y su otro hermano de bandana roja. El de antifaz azul, se encontraba en su cuarto, en una pose de meditación, estaba pensando algo preocupado.

- N-no puedo creer aun lo que ... paso anoche ... no puedo creer que Raph y yo ... nos hayamos besado ayer ... n-no se como paso solo ... pasó ... (suspirando) bueno .. tal vez si se ... porque paso ... y-yo ... también ... le correspondí ese beso ... ¿por que? ... no puedo entenderlo aun ...- se decía Leo a sí mismo y de nuevo oyó esa voz.

_- ¿Todavía sigues dudando? pensé que te había quedado claro ya ..._

- Aghh ... ¿y tú que quieres ahora?...- con un tono de fastidio.

_- Creí que con ese beso ibas a cambiar de parecer ... ya veo que me equivoqué._

_- ¿Que? ¡¿Como puedes pensar tal cosa?! ... cuando nos dimos ese beso yo solo ... Agh ... s-solo fue un error ¿si? nada mas ... un ... gravísimo error ...- respondió Leo muy serio al final._

- No parecía que pensaras eso cuando besabas a Raph ... en realidad ... creo lo estabas disfrutando también ¿verdad? ...

- ¡No! ¡C-claro que no! ...- con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

_- Hahaha ... eso pensé ... pero tú a mi no me puedes mentir ... soy tú mismo ...se lo que estas pensando y lo preocupado que estas ahora ... aunque no deberías estarlo ... solo hiciste lo que tu corazón deseaba y eso no es malo ..._

- ¡¿Te estas escuchando tan siquiera un momento?! ... besé a mi ¡propio hermano! ¡a Raphael! ... eso es MUY malo ¡¿no lo entiendes?! ... (suspirando) ... ¿cual es mi problema? ... empeoro las cosas luego ... de haberlas arreglado ya ... ¿que clase de hermano soy?...- decía Leo recordando un poco lo que paso luego de ese beso...

_Flashback_

_En la habitación del líder, estaban dos hermanos tortugas, uno de antifaz rojo y otro azul, aunque lo no parecían ya que en ese momento estaban uniéndose en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas jugaban un poco junto con sus bocas, parecía que ninguno de los dos quería soltarse, ya llevaban varios minutos así, hasta que luego Raph como finalizando el beso, puso sus manos en los hombros de Leo y comenzó a alejarse muy lentamente de sus labios, solo un hilo de saliva los unía, mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas. Un poco de saliva cayó debajo de los labios del de azul, este sin dejarse de mirar con su hermano se disponía a limpiarse el rostro pero en eso Raph alzó su brazo y lo limpió por él, luego dijo algo._

_- L-lo siento ... fue culpa mía ...- refiriéndose al pequeño hilo de saliva que le cayó a Leo, este tardó un poco en responder._

_- No ... h-hay problema ... e-está bien ...- dijo sin parar de mirar a Raph, este comenzó a alejarse un poco de él, luego bajo la mirada por unos largos segundos mientras Leo lo seguía observando, aun tenían los rostros rojos. Después se paró y habló._

_- ... C-creo ... creo que debo irme ahora ...- sin esperar una respuesta, acercándose a la puerta y saliendo por completo del cuarto, Leo solo lo observaba cuando se iba, no pudo decir nada y cuando se fue agacho un poco la cabeza, pensando preocupado en lo que acababa de acontecer. ¿Había hecho mal al corresponderle el beso? Leo solo se angustiaba mas, acababa de arreglar el problema con Raph y después ocurrió esto. Solo estaba él pensando junto con ese gran silencio incomodo de su cuarto._

_Fin del Flashback_

- ...A-ahora ... no se que pensará él de mi ... no se ... que va a pasar ... y-yo ...yo no debí hacer eso ... tuve la oportunidad de terminarlo pero .. no pude ... solo ... he ... empeorado todo ... y no se ... como arreglarlo ahora ... - pensaba Leo con un tono de tristeza al final y de nuevo la voz interrumpió.

_- Vaya ... tú si que te preocupas por todo ... ¿algún día dejaras de hacerlo? ..._

- Agh ...¿Como tienes el descaro de decirme eso? ¡Por tu culpa estoy metido en este problema! ... Si no te hubiera escuchado ... Si ¡tan solo! ... no te hubiera escuchado ...¡no tendría que preocuparme por esto! ... - dijo algo fuerte el de azul.

_- Yo no creo eso ... Raph fue el que te besó primero así que ... no tuviste opción ¿o si? ... además ... recuerda que somos uno mismo ... así que es tu culpa también ..._

- ¿Que? ¡Claro que tenía otra opción! alejarme! ... terminar con ese beso! ... pero por hacerte caso a ti ... a tu ¡maldito lado! ... ¡empeore las cosas! ...- contestó un poco furioso.

_- Oye oye ... no me grites así ¿quieres? ... te dije que tú también tienes la mitad de la responsabilidad ... pero ya deja de angustiarte y echarle la culpa a otro por lo que hiciste, mejor busca una solución ... mira ... esto vas a hacer ..._

- ¡No! Ya no te voy a escuchar mas!... La única vez que lo hice ... ¡Todo salió mal! ...- dijo muy molesto Leo.

_- Agh que pesado eres ¿lo sabías? ... solo te iba a sugerir que vayas ahora mismo a hablar con Raph para que soluciones esto de una vez, dejes de preocuparte tanto y puedan estar juntos ... ¿hay algo malo en eso eh?_

- ¡Claro que si! Todo! ... Piensas que esto es una broma ¿cierto? ... las cosas no son tan fáciles como crees ...

_- ¿En serio? (con un tono relajado)_

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ... yo ... y-yo ... no puedo hacer eso ... no se como ... podré verlo ... a la cara de nuevo luego de lo que paso ...- agachando la cabeza.

_- Si dejaras que yo hiciera el trabajo no se te haría tan complicado ... por favor ... te lo estoy suplicando ahora ... déjame ser libre de una vez ... deja de ocultarme tanto ... se que no quieres hacerlo, te conozco muy bien ... pero el lado que te domina ahora no te deja ... por favor ... solo libérame ... solo tú puedes hacerlo ... libérate tu mismo ..._

- Y-yo no .. debo hacerlo .. no puedo ...- aun con la cabeza agachada.

_- Solo hazme caso una vez mas ¿si? ... ¡POR FAVOR!..._

- ¡No! No voy a hacer eso! ¡No esta vez! ... si estas en mi mente ... ¡entonces te quedaras allí! ¡Por que no pienso sacarte otra vez! ... ya no lo haré ...- muy serio al final.

_- Puede que eso pienses ... pero seguiré en tu mente así que ... tarde o temprano me dejaras salir ... solo es cuestión de tiempo ..._

- ¡NO! ¡No no no! ¡Ya te dije que no! ... ¡Ya jamás haré eso! ...- comenzaba a gritarle Leo a esa voz y luego notó que alguien estaba en la puerta y volteó a ver de quien se trataba, era Mikey que estaba trayendo el desayuno a su hermano, pero al acercarse a la puerta de la habitación para tocar, escuchó unos murmullos dentro de esta y abrió algo confundido la puerta para encontrarse con Leo que parecía que le estaba gritando a alguien, pero no había nadie con él, el pequeño pregunto aun confundido.

- ¿Leo? ... ¿Que estas haciendo? ...- mirando muy raro al líder que se sonrojó un poco.

- ... A-ahhh esto ... y-yo .. yo solo estaba .. meditando un poco ... ¡si! ... solo eso ...- respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa el de azul.

- Yyyy ... parte de esa meditación ... ¿tiene que ver con que hables solo?...- volvió a preguntar Mikey confundido.

- Ahh s-si si claro que si ... es para ... c-conectarme ... con ... mi yo interno ... s-si eso exactamente ...- dijo Leo aun muy nervioso, la voz habló en su mente de nuevo.

_- ¿Con tu yo interno? Hahaha si claro ..._

- ¡Tu cállate! No arruines esto también ...- contestó el líder en su mente, haciendo un pequeño gesto con su cara mientras Mikey lo seguía mirando raro.

_- Mhhh ahora que lo pienso ... eso no esta muy lejos de la verdad ... soy la voz que esta dentro de ti ... solo que no me dejas ser libre hasta ahora ... Como tu yo interno ... te ordeno que hagas lo que yo te diga o ... (con un tono de mandato)_

- ¡No ahora! ...- pensó Leo mientras seguía haciendo un gesto algo gracioso, Mikey aunque estaba confundido dijo.

- Bueno ... como conoces más de esto que yo ... debes saber lo que haces ...- con una cara aun de duda pero alegre al final.- ...Mira te traje tu desayuno Leo ...- sonriendole más a su hermano y dejando la bandeja de comida al frente del de azul que estaba sentado en el suelo.

- ...Gracias Mikey ...- contestó Leo sonriendo un poco.

- Veo que estas con más ánimos hoy ¿cierto? ...- dijo el de naranja sin dejar de sonreír.

- Mhh? Ah si ... creo .. creo que yo .. ya me siento un poco mejor ...- respondió Leo cogiendo un trozo de pan de la bandeja, Mikey se le acerco un poco más para seguir hablándole.

- Entonces ... ¿crees que puedas entrenar con nosotros hoy? ... ¿Si Leo? No es lo mismo sin no estás tú ... ¿Siiii?...- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Bueno ... en realidad ... no se si ...- decía Leo con la cabeza algo baja, pero la levantó para mirar a su hermano que lo observaba muy feliz esperando una respuesta.- (Suspirando) ... Claro Mikey ... iré a entrenar con ustedes ...- sacando una tierna sonrisa. Mikey lo abrazó muy fuerte.

- Gracias hermano ... que bueno saber que tus ánimos se están levantando y las cosas comienzan a mejorar...- dijo el de naranja siguiendo con el cálido abrazo, Leo estaba sonriendo un poco pero cuando mencionó que las cosas estaban mejorando desapareció su sonrisa.- "Si supieras ..." .- pensaba Leo preocupado por su situación; al momento que Mikey lo soltó fingió una sonrisa.- Creo que te dejaré tomar tu desayuno...- pronunció Mikey mientras se acercaba a la puerta.- Te veré en el dojo... ¡los demás estarán felices de saber que ya te sientes mejor! ...- dijo emocionado para cerrar la puerta y retirarse al final. Leo dejo de fingir su sonrisa y soltó un profundo suspiro.- ... Si tan solo ... fuera como dices Mikey ... y las cosas mejoraran ...- mirando un punto en fijo en el suelo, la voz intervino una vez más.

_- Se mejorarían si me hicieras caso ¿sabes?_

Pero Leo ya no le respondió más, sentía que no era el caso, de todos modos no lo quería escuchar, solo siguió comiendo un poco. Mikey quiso decirles a todos acerca de los nuevos ánimos de Leo, fue primero a decirle a su hermano temperamental. Este estaba en su habitación, también se encontraba en un estado muy pensativo y algo angustiado, estaba haciendo unas flexiones en el suelo para ver si podía liberar su mente de tanta preocupación, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía lograrlo, solo recordaba lo que pasó hace unos dos días.

_Flashback_

_- ... ¿Y? ... pudiste lograr algo Donnie...- dijo una tortuga de antifaz naranja con un tono muy preocupado a su hermano que salía de la habitación del de azul, este al mirarlo puso una cara de tristeza y respondió._

_- (suspirando) ... No Mikey ... nada parece animarlo ahora ...- haciendo que el pequeño baje la cabeza algo triste.- ... le sigo diciendo que se deje de sentirse tan culpable, que podría hacer el retromutágeno pero... no tiene caso ... no se por cuanto tiempo Leo seguirá así...- bajando igual la cabeza, hasta que se percató que Raph estaba pasando algo cerca de ahí, Donnie puso una cara algo molesta y dijo un poco fuerte._

_- ¡Hey Raph! ...- acercándose un poco a él.- Se te ve algo tranquilo ...- mientras que el de rojo volteaba para verlo con seriedad.- ¿Por que no vienes e intentas animar un poco a Leo eh? ... después de todo ... eres el único que no ha ido a hablar con él luego del accidente ...- cruzando los brazos_

_- ... Ustedes ya fueron a hablar con él y no obtuvieron nada ... no creo que yo pueda hacer la diferencia ...- dijo el de rojo poniendo una voz seria.- Mejor deberían estar buscando a Karai ... por eso debe estar tan preocupado ..._

_- Sabes que la hemos estado buscando por días y aun no tenemos pistas de donde puede estar pero ... no se trata de eso Raph ... Leo necesita mucho apoyo ahora ... y me refiero ¡a todos! ...- dijo el genio aun con su mirada un tanto molesta, pero el de rojo no le contestaba.- ... Mira ...- soltando sus manos.- ... Se que a pesar de lo que dices ... ella aun no te agrada ... pero al menos intenta fingir que te importa Leo por un momento ¿quieres? ... incluso si ...- decía Donnie hasta que Raph alzó la voz._

_- ¡Si me importa él! ¿¡Si!? ... ¡Y no es como tú piensas! ...- haciendo que el genio lo mirara algo asustado.- ... Solo .. ¡solo tengo cosas importantes que hacer ahora! ¡nada mas! ...- con una mirada desafiante para luego voltear y comenzar a alejarse del lugar._

_- Más importantes que tu propio hermano ...- pronunció Donnie para que Raph lo escuche, este al hacerlo paró por un momento pero siguió avanzando como si no hubiera oído nada, el genio solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y miró algo triste a su hermanito que lo miraba así también.- Vamos Mikey ... tal vez si deberíamos estar buscando a Karai ... el sensei también se siente algo preocupado aun ...pero no tanto como Leo ...- llevándose a su hermano de naranja con él._

_- No lo sé Donnie ... ya la hemos buscado tantas veces que ... no se si la podremos encontrar...- mirando aun triste a su hermano._

_- Hay que seguir intentando Mikey ... hay que seguir intentando ...- respondió el genio lléndose con el de naranja. Raph aunque estaba ya alejado de ellos pudo oír su pequeña conversación, lo hacían sentir aún peor, él si quería entrar al cuarto de Leo para animarlo también, estaba muy preocupado por él al igual que sus hermanos, pero tenía algo de miedo, no porque podría no conseguir nada, sino por lo que le diría, quería poder decirle acerca de sus sentimientos que ya no los podía seguir guardando por tanto tiempo pero tal vez no era lo mejor, también estaba algo preocupado, pensaba que Leo aun seguía sintiendo algo por Karai y por eso estaba tan devastado. Quería con todas fuerzas sacar algo de valentía y hablar con él pero no podía en ese momento._

_- Cobarde ...- se decía así mismo Raph por no tener más agallas y poder decírselo de una vez._

_Fin del flashback_

- Pero cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y poder entrar a su cuarto para hablar con él ...

_- ...T-tú ... ahh ... tú ...¿aún la sigues ... qu-queriendo?...- esperando una respuesta y mirando a los ojos de su hermano._

_- ...Cr-creo ... que lo pasó entre ella y yo ... no daba p-para más ... tal ... vez ... nuestro destino ... no era .. el estar juntos ... debí ... saberlo antes ... n-ni siquiera ... ni siquiera sé ... en donde estará ahora .. o si me recuerda ... o algo ... ya no .. se nada de ella .. después de su mutación ... tal vez .. eso .. sea lo mejor ... eso ... me ayudará a ... olvidarla más ...- decía mientras observaba un poco a su hermano que estaba algo nervioso._

_- E-eso ... qu-quiere decir un n-no ... ¿cierto?.- dijo aun un poco tímido Raph. Leo sonriéndole contestó._

_- Puedes apostar tu caparazón ... a que ya no más ... ya ... lo superé definitivamente ...- mirando más sonriente al de rojo que lo miró así de nuevo..._

- Y lo que pasó después fue ...- recordaba Raph mientras volvían a él esos segundos antes de que sus labios se juntaran, siguiendo con las flexiones y sonrojándose un poco, se preocupaba más hasta que Mikey abrió la puerta de su cuarto hablando en voz alta.

- ¡Hey Raph! ¡A que no sabes que pasó!...- haciendo que el de rojo se caiga al piso de la sorpresa, su hermano comenzó a reír.

- Hahahaha! No puedes hacer tantas flexiones ¿eh? ... Hahahaha seguro es porque estas muy pesado hermano.- poniendo un sonrisa burlona. El de rojo se fastidió un poco y respondió también.

- ¡Tú con suerte puedes hacer 5! ...- parándose frente a Mikey.

- Eso es porque simplemente no los quiero hacer ...- dijo el de naranja con algo de vanidad, Raph lo seguía mirando molesto y dijo.

- Que quieres Mikey...- son un tono cansado.

- Bueno vine para ver si ya estabas despierto, ya veo que sí ...- sonriendo un poco.- mejor ve a desayunar rápido .. el entrenamiento comenzara en poco tiempo ...- alegre pero Raph aún lo miraba molesto.- Oye ya deja de poner esa cara de gruñón ¿quieres? ¡alégrate un poco! ... oh espera acabo de recordar ... tu cara es así ¡Hahahaha ...!.- el de rojo se fastidió aun más.

- Si Mikey ... ahora ¿¡Quieres largarte!? ...- alzando la voz.

- Esta bien, esta bien (alzando los brazos para calmar a su hermano) ... no tienes porque ponerte así ya me voy.- con un tono relajado y acercándose a la puerta para retirarse pero antes de irse dijo algo más.- Oh casi lo olvido ... ¡Leo ya se siente mejor y vendrá a entrenar con nosotros ¿No es eso genial?! ...- muy emocionado, mientras que Raph lo miraba algo sorprendido.- ... ¡Las cosas por fin se están arreglando Raph! ...- aun entusiasmado pero notó que el de rojo bajó la cabeza.- Ah si si ... ya me voy ... no necesitas molestarte mas ... ¡te veo en la cocina! ...- cerrando la puerta finalmente. Raph se quedó pensando, ahora tenía que ver a Leo en el entrenamiento, no sabía lo que este pensaría de él luego de que lo besó. Solo se cogió la cabeza muy preocupado.

- ...Leo ...- dijo muy bajo para echarse en su cama. Mikey luego se dirigió al cuarto de Donnie para decircelo también, abrió la puerta gritando un poco.

- ¡Oye Donnie! ¡No vas a creerlo pero Leo ...!.- mas notó que su hermano no estaba en su cama, esto lo extraño un poco.-... ¿Donnie? ...- dijo para alejarse del lugar al no encontrarlo ahí.- ... Mhhh ... ¿donde estará?...- iba pensando el de naranja cuando pasó por el laboratorio del genio y se preguntó.- ¿No estará en ...? .- mientras entraba por la puerta y efectivamente Donnie se encontraba en su laboratorio pero estaba durmiendo en su mesa de trabajo al lado de lo que parecía ser una parte de algún artefacto que estaban a medio acabar y unos planos revoloteados un poco más allá.- ¡Donnie allí estas! ...- dijo mientras se acercaba mas a su hermano y notó que este aun se encontraba dormido, se le quedó observando unos segundos cuando luego apareció un sentimiento que ya había percibido antes, sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco mientras lo seguía mirando, no sabía lo que sentía en ese momento, aun no lo podía comprender, pero luego noto lo que estaba haciendo, estaba mirando mucho a su hermano con ese raro sentimiento y movió la cabeza rápidamente para olvidarlo.- ¿Qu-que estoy haciendo? ... no se si debería estar mirándolo así ...- pensaba algo preocupado.- (suspirando) ... mejor ... solo lo despierto ...- algo bajo para acercarse más al genio y comenzar a moverlo algo tímido.

- ¿D-donnie? (esperando un respuesta pero nada) ... ¿Donnie? ( aun nada) ...- ya se estaba cansando un poco, así que sin importarle mucho gritó.- ¡Donnie despierta!.- haciendo que su hermano se levante de susto y hablara alterado.

- ¡¿Qu-que? ¿que pasa?! ...-y luego vea al frente a su hermano que lo miraba con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.- ... Oh eres tu Mikey (bostezando)...- mirándolo aun somnoliento.

- L-lo siento ... no ... quería asustarte así de nuevo ...- dijo Mikey algo preocupado. Donnie le sonrió un poco.

- No hay problema ... esta bien ...- con una tierna mirada, pero se podía notar en sus ojos que no había dormido muy bien, tenía ojeras.

- Hey Donnie ... ¿No pudiste dormir anoche? ...- contestó el de naranja.

- Hmm? ... no muy bien la verdad Mikey... (bostezado) aun sigo intentando descifrar con el aparato que te encontraste, este mensaje que finalmente pude obtener de los Kraang ... pensé que lo encontraría rápido pero me pase toda la noche en eso ... y no consigo nada hasta ahora ... creo que es un código distinto al de la vez anterior ... su sistema es bastante amplio y ... estas escuchando lo que digo ...- con un tono de cansancio al final, Mikey se había ido a fisgonear en uno de sus experimentos, luego se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando y contestó.

- Oh lo siento Donnie ... ¿decías? ...- con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

- Mehh ...Olvídalo Mikey ...- dijo el de morado aun con ese tono de cansancio y parándose del asiento cogiéndose la cabeza.- Agh este sueño me esta matando ... mejor voy a la cocina por una taza de café ...- caminando hacia la puerta de su laboratorio pero volteó.- ... ¿No vienes? ...- con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a su hermanito que lo miro a los ojos y contestó.

- C-claro ...-contestó algo nervioso y se fueron con Donnie a la cocina, en el camino el de naranja comenzó a mirar disimuladamente a su hermano, aun no entendía la razón de porque esos sentimientos aparecían y desaparecían de la nada en él, jamás los había sentido antes, luego solo volvió a mirar hacia otro lado para no levantar sospechas ...- ¿Por qué por momentos me siento así? ...no lo entiendo ...- se le cruzaba por la mente al pequeño. Al llegar a la cocina Donnie comenzó a prepararse el café, mientras Mikey tomaba asiento, aun seguía cuestionándose por ese sentimiento que a veces le salia sin ninguna razón aparente por un par de minutos hasta que le preguntaron algo.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo o te quedaras ahí pensando como si nada? ...- dijo el de morado terminando de prepararse el café.

- Eh? Ahh no no gracias ... Yo .. yo lo haré solo...- respondió el de naranja parándose, sacando un tazón y un poco de cereal de uno de los estantes para luego comenzar a servirse el contenido pero otra vez comenzó a mirar disimuladamente a Donnie que estaba concentrado bebiendo su café y leyendo el periódico, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de mirarlo tanto ... en eso el genio subió rápidamente la vista de su periódico hacia el pequeño, este se asustó un poco.

- Ehhh .. ¿hay algún problema Mikey? ... - preguntó algo confundido.

- ¿Que? No no n-nada .. no .. no es nada en realidad ...- respondió algo nervioso el pequeño mirando hacia cualquier otra parte.

- ¿Estas seguro? ... normalmente Tú no estás así ... ¿sucede algo?... - volvió a preguntar el genio.

- Pues yo ...s-solo .. solo es que ...- comenzaba a procuparse un poco, a él se le hacía casi imposible mentir, mas se le ocurrió algo para salir de esta.- ... O-oye Donnie ¿que crees? ... pude hablar con Leo esta mañana y vendrá a entrenar con nosotros hoy. Genial ¿No?- ... con una sonrisa nerviosa al final, no estaba seguro de que le respondería su hermano.

- Mikey quieres no cambiarme de ... espera ... ¡¿en serio?!...- volvió a decir muy sorprendido.

- Ehh S-si ...- respondió aun con nervios el de naranja ...

- Wow en serio no puedo creerlo ...- sacando una sonrisa.- ... pudiste hablar con el ¿por eso fue? ..- manteniendo su alegría.

- Bueno ... en realidad cuando entre a su habitación se sentía que él estaba algo diferente, no se por que ni por quien, pero ...- comenzaba a explicar el Mikey pero mientras Raph había salido de su habitación y estaba ya cerca de la puerta de la cocina cuando oyó lo que el pequeño decía.- ... Cuando entre tenía otros ánimos no se .. como si le hubiera sucedido algo la noche anterior ...- terminó de decir, Raph al escuchar eso o pudo evitar pensar de que se referían a lo que los dos habían hecho ayer, solo dio un pequeño suspiro y entró a la cocina.

- Hey Raph! ...- dijo Mikey algo animado, pero su hermano temperamental solo se sentó con algo de indiferencia hacia los demás, eso extraño un poco a sus otros hermanos.

- Raph ... Leo vendrá a entrenar hoy con nosotros, no te parece ...- intentó decir Donnie con algo de ánimos pero lo interrumpieron.

- Si ya lo sé ... Mikey me lo dijo hace unos momentos...- solo eso pronunció para seguir sirviéndose el cereal con seriedad y sin mirar a nadie. Eso confundió aun mas a sus hermanos. Donnie le fue a susurrar a su hermanito.

- Pensé que se iba a alegrar tan siquiera un poco ... estas seguro que le dijiste lo correcto Mikey ...-

- Pues si ... también reaccionó como de ese modo cuando se lo dije yo ... ¿crees que le pase algo? ...- respondió el de naranja a su hermano.

- Yo creo que si ... si no, no tendría esa cara de pocos amigos ...- dijo el de morado.

- Nahh su cara siempre ha ido así ... pero pensé que le importaría un poco mas cuando le di la noticia...- contestó el pequeño que junto a su hermano miraban a Raph cautelosamente detrás de las paginas del periódico, este por fin habló.

- Saben que puedo oírlos ¿cierto?...- dijo serio el de rojo. Sus hermanos se miraron por unos segundos luego Mikey habló.

- Raph ... es la verdad ... Estas actuando algo extraño ...- mientras miraba a la tortuga temperamental...- ¿No te da gusto de que Leo por fin vaya a salir de su cuarto y venga a entrenar con nosotros? ...- notándose algo de tristeza al final, el de rojo solo bajo un poco la mirada pensando en que tendría que ver definitivamente a Leo hoy, tardó un poco pero contestó.

- ... Claro que si ...- aunque con el tono en que lo dijo, se veía lo contrario.

- Pues la verdad no parece ... ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirnos?... ¿sucedió algo?...- intervino el de morado, pero de nuevo el de rojo no contestó solo agacho la cabeza. Su hermanito no podía soportar verlo de esa manera por más tiempo así que volvió a hablar.

- Que te pasa en serio Raph ... ahora me estas preocupando tú ... no me gusta verte así ... bueno ... así estas casi siempre pero .. esta vez es diferente ... ¿tiene algo que ver con nosotros?...- poniendo algo de angustia en sus palabras.

- ... No ... no son ustedes ...- respondió con indiferencia el temperamental, se demoraba en responder.

- ¿Y entonces? ... ¿con quien? ... ¿es con Leo?...- contestó Mikey aun preocupado, Raph ni bien escucho ese nombre abrió mas los ojos.- ...¿Es con él acaso?...- insistió otra vez el pequeño, el de rojo soltó un pequeño suspiro y contestó.

- ...No es ... nada... chicos...- notándose la seriedad con la que lo dijo a parte de que no les estaba mirando de frente.

- Solo quiero ...- empezó a decir el de naranja pero Raph lo interrumpió.

- ...Ya les dije que no es nada ...- levantándose de su asiento.

- ¡Pero...!.- pronunció un poco mas alto Mikey pero el de rojo lo interrumpió de nuevo.

- Se me olvidaron mis Sais ... los veo aya ...- sin mas que decir se retiro de la cocina, dejando su plato de cereal a medio acabar y a sus hermanos algo mas confundidos y preocupados. Ellos no pudieron hacer nada en ese momento solo dejaron que se fuera, Mikey para nada se creía que no le pasaba nada a su hermano y menos Donnie, este ya empezaba a sospechar algo... Al momento en que Raph abrió la puerta de su cuarto la cerró con mucha fuerza y se apoyó contra ella dejándose caer sentado en el suelo cogiéndose la cabeza aun mas angustiado que antes.

- ... ¿C-como ... como le voy a ver la cara ahora? ... ¿que pensará él de mi? ... ¿e-estará molesto conmigo? ... podría ser por el beso o por que ... simplemente me fui como ... si nada de la habitación luego ...- se preguntaba el temperamental, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que podría pasar cuando volviera a ver a Leo a los ojos, se cuestionaba bastante y cada vez mas angustiado.- ...Aghh yo ... yo no debí besarlo ayer ... no debí haberlo hecho, no se lo que me paso en ese momento, yo creo que solo ...- decía mientras volvía a recordar como ayer tuvo la suficiente valentía para acercársele al de azul tanto como para besarlo en los labios.- ... solo me deje llevar ...(suspirando) ... aunque ahora ... creo no puedo sacar nada de coraje ...n-no ... tengo que ... ¿como veré a Leo entonces? ...- se decía a decía a si mismo dándose algunos ánimos.- ...Ya deja de ocultarte Raph ... deja de estar tan nervioso y actúa como hombre ... bueno ... como tortuga en realidad pero... tienes que ir aya ... y enfrentarte a las cosas... pase lo que pase ¿Esta bien? ...- soltando un largo suspiro al final, cogiendo sus Sais que si las había olvidado y volteándose para coger la manija de la puerta, dudó por unos segundos pero finalmente la abrió, estaba un poco mas decidido esta vez, tendría que ver a Leo, todo esto ocurría mientras que el de azul había terminado con su desayuno en su cuarto, cogió sus katanas y dejó salir un profundo suspiro, él también ya había aceptado que vería a Raph en el entrenamiento ... pero cuando el líder llegó al dojo pudo ver que mas adentro en el cuarto de su padre, este se encontraba parado dándole la espalda y observando un retrato ... A Leo no se le ocurrió otro que el de su antigua familia, con el maestro aun en su condición humana, Tang Shen y Miwa ... esto lo entristeció un poco ... aun se sentía algo culpable por lo que le había pasado a Karai así que decidió entrar a la habitación para hablar con su padre, hace días que no lo hacía ...

- ...Sensei ... - pronunció un poco bajo el de azul, su padre aun así pudo escucharlo.

- ¿Leonardo? ...- preguntó mientras se volteaba.

- S-sensei... me gustaría hablar con ...- mas no pudo continuar, por la interrupción de su maestro.

- ¡Leonardo ...!.- dijo más alto y corrió a abrazar a su hijo rápidamente, este se sorprendió un poco al principio pero luego le correspondió el abrazo.- ... Que gusto me da ver que ya saliste de tu habitación por fin ... me tenías tan preocupado todos estos días ...- el líder aunque podía sentir el cálido abrazo de su padre, no podía dejar de pensar en toda esa culpa.

- Padre yo ... - dijo mientras se soltaba un poco de su sensei.

- ¿Que sucede hijo mio? ...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el de azul los bajo un poco y respondió.

- E-es solo que ... no lo se ... con ... con todas estas cosas que han pasado y en especial ... por lo de ... Karai ...- entristeciéndose más al final.- ... aun no puedo evitar sentirme tan ...- hasta que otra vez su sensei lo interrumpió.

- Leonardo ... no quiero que te vuelvas a echar toda la carga de nuevo ...¿quedó claro?...- aun con un tono de preocupación, el de azul solo agacho la cabeza pensativo, su maestro le cogió el mentón para que puedan verse a los ojos y le dijo.

- Mira hijo mío ... se que es difícil ... lo es para todos ... pero yo no me preocuparía por Miwa ... se que ella es fuerte ... al igual que tú ...- Leo solo lo veía aun con tristeza, su padre le puso una mano en el hombro.-... Escucha ... hay un dicho antiguo que dice ... las cosas no pasan por nuestras acciones.. pasan porque tienen que pasar, no antes, no después, solo en el momento justo y descubrir el porque es lo que debes hacer ... tú mismo decides si aceptar la realidad de las cosas o evadirla con una alternativa ...- hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el de azul habló.

- Supongo ... supongo que tiene razón ...- no con muchos ánimos.

- Claro que la tengo ...- respondió el maestro rata mostrándole una sonrisa.- Solo espero que Miwa ... este sana y salva ... donde quiera que esté ahora ...- cuando el sensei la nombró, Leo entrecerró los ojos.- ... Pero por favor ... ya no te sientas tan culpable por lo que paso ... solo hace que me preocupe más por ti ... ¿De acuerdo? ...- su hijo bajo la mirada por un momento pero respondió.

- ...E-esta bien ... gracias por sus palabras maestro...- ya mostrando un pequeña sonrisa.

- Ese es el Leonardo que conozco ...- dijo el maestro alegremente y lo abrazó de nuevo, Leo estaba un poco mas tranquilo ahora, sentía que algo esa carga se le iba de encima, pero lo que no se percató en ningún momento es que el retrato que estaba sosteniendo su padre en un principio era el de sus hijos.. Sí ... no es que no en ese momento no recordara lo que le había sucedido a su hija anteriormente sino que también le preocupaba uno de sus hijos, que aunque lo tenía cerca, no podía lograr que saliera de estado depresivo, pero ahora que lo hizo, el maestro se sentía mas tranquilo consigo mismo, no sabía exactamente el porque este salió de su cuarto sin razón aparente aunque eso no le importaba ya, lo tenía en sus brazos, eso era mas relevante ... Luego de que se soltaron, los dos pasaron al dojo y se dieron cuenta de que Donnie y Mikey ya estaban en el dojo, estos se alegraron bastante al ver a su hermano líder, el pequeño fue el primero en hablar.

- ¡LEO! ... ¡Ves! ¡te dije que iba a venir Donnie!...- dijo bastante animado al genio y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Leo que los veía sonriente.

- ... Hola chicos ... también me da gusto ... Ahh Mikey! ¡esta bien, esta bien! ... me ... ¡me estas sofocando! ... ahh!...- decía el líder ante tal fuerte abrazo que su hermanito le estaba, pero a este no parecía importarle, como ya dije antes ... a él le gustan los abrazos ...

- Mikey por favor ... - pronunció aun feliz el de morado pero separándolos un poco.- ... Que bueno verte fuera de ese cuarto Leo ...- brindándole un tierna mirada al de azul.

- Es bueno estar de vuelta ...- devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras el pequeño se fue a abrazarlo aun mas, pero dijo algo que dejo helado al líder por unos segundos.

- ¿¡Raph!? ¡que bien! ¡casi pensé que no vendrías! ...¡Anda, ven aquí! ...- muy alegre llamaba a su hermano de rojo, que venía con una cierta determinación, pero cuando lo nombraron se detuvo congelado. Leo por un segundo sintió que un pequeño escalofrío pasaba por su cuerpo, no sabía si voltear o no ... en realidad no quería hacerlo, sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar pero de todos lo hizo ... y ahí estaba él ... el de bandana roja ... su hermano ... el que le había robado un beso la noche anterior ... solo estaba a unos metros de él ... cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por fin, recordaron todo otra vez ... no pudieron evitar sonrojarse mientras se observaban más, pero Mikey se interpuso entre sus miradas y volvió a repertir.- Raph! ¡Vamos hermano, ven! ...- animándolo a que se acercara más, el de rojo dejando de mirar al de azul se puso aun mas nervioso, pero no le quedaba de otra que seguir avanzando aunque ya lo hacía de manera lenta y algo temblorosa, no decidida como comenzó en un principio, se acercaba poco a poco intentando no ver a Leo a los ojos, este agachó la mirada para no verlo directo, pero aun así podía sentir ese ardor en sus mejillas sabiendo que Raph se acercaba más y más hacia ellos. Este estaba ya a poco mas de metro, se demoraba mucho así el que el de naranja le agarró del brazo.- Hay! solo ven! ¿si?...- jalándolo mas cerca, este también usando sus dos trazos, cogió a todos hermanos y a su sensei para poderles dar un abrazo grupal.

- ¿Ven? ... Lo único que necesitábamos era un fuerte y cálido abrazo familiar ... que bueno, ya hasta se siente que todo va a estar como era antes ...- pronunció el de naranja brindándoles alegremente su abrazo a todos, los únicos que estaban en realidad felices eran Mikey, Donnie y el maestro, pero los otros dos se sentían de lo más incómodos, estaban aun mas cerca de lo que pensaron, tenía los rostros algo ruborizados, hasta que el de naranja por fin los soltó, luego el sensei habló.

- Gracias Miguelángel ... esto es lo que todos en realidad necesitamos ...- viendo a todos hijos de manera tierna, y haciendo que Mikey se pusiera aun mas sonriente, todo parecía que se estaba arreglando otra vez aunque no era así, aun quedaban cuentas pendientes entre dos de ellos que solo trataban de chocar las miradas de nuevo.- ... Creo que es el momento de comenzar este nuevo día con el debido entrenamiento diario ...- pronunció el maestro, haciendo que sus hijos se dispersen un poco para que puedan hacer un previo calentamiento, todos lo estaban haciendo, pero mientras el que traía el antifaz rojo solo podía pensar preocupado.

- Muy bien ... s-solo tienes que actuar con naturalidad ... no te pongas tan nervioso ... intenta no hacerlo ... vamos no es tan difícil, solo ¡hazlo! o los demás comenzaran a sospechar aun más ... eso es lo que menos quiero ahora ... - se decía así mismo en su mente mientras miraba disimuladamente a Leonardo.- n-no es la gran cosa en realidad ... solo necesitas despejar tu mente de l-lo que paso ayer ... y relájate ¿si? ... solo ... relájate ...- dejando de estirarse y dando unos pequeños respiros para luego volver a mirar a Leo que solo continuaba con su calentamiento sin sospechar que lo veían de manera disimulada.- ... pero aún así ... no puedo creer que ... en serio lo besé.- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa boba.- ... de verdad pude probar sus labios y ... creo que él también ... siente algo ...por mi ... no estoy seguro pero, sino ... no me hubiera correspondido el beso ... puede ser ...y puede ser también que ...- seguía pensando algo animado pero no continuó por que sintió un golpe en la cabeza que le vino de la nada, que hasta con el susto y el mismo golpe se cayó para un lado sorprendido, al darse cuenta notó que había sido el maestro el que le había propinado el golpe y lo miraba un tanto molesto, sus hermanos en cambio comenzaron a reír al ver a Raph en esa situación, incluso Leo volteó a ver y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

- ¿Por qué no estabas calentando Raphael?.- preguntó el sensei levantando una ceja.

- Y-yo ... yo ... ¡e-eso estaba haciendo sensei! ...es solo que ... ¡me distraje por un momento nada mas! ...- intentó defenderse el de rojo.

- Pensé que te había quedado acerca de los peligros de estar distraído ...- volvió a decir el maestro mostrándose serio.

- S-si lo se ... ya me la ha dicho ... pero ... ya no pasara mas, ¡de verdad sensei! ...- pidió casi a modo de suplica Raphael. El maestro solo lo miro aun incrédulo pero dijo.

- Espero que ahora estés hablando en serio ... no quiero que se repita esa actitud distraída ¿quedó claro?.- dijo el Splinter de manera muy firme.

- H-hai sensei...- respondió algo asustado el de rojo agachando la cabeza, pero luego miro disimuladamente a Leo, también estaba riendo, esto lo avergonzó más.

- Ahora ponte de pie ...- haciendo que su hijo lo obedezca.- Y todos ustedes dejen de reírse (refiriéndose a sus otros hermanos que aun carcajeaban) ... esto no tiene nada de gracioso ...- mientras los demás paraban de reírse.- ... muy bien todos reúnanse, van a practicar táctica y defensa con esto ...- sacando uno pequeños palos, median mucho menos que un metro.

- ¿Un Tambo? ... preguntó algo confundido el de morado.

- El Tambo es un arma perfecta para atacar con velocidad, precisión y control, componentes claves para una utilización exitosa de esta arma ... pero también el atacado puede sacar provecho de esto en cualquier momento ... miren les mostraré como ...- respondió el maestro mientras que escogía a dos tortugas que sirvieran de ejemplo para mostrar las tácticas.- Mhhh ... tu Leonardo (haciendo que este obedezca y entregándole el tambo en sus manos) ... con ... Raphael ...-

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?!...- se escuchó al mismo tiempo de parte del de rojo y azul, provocando que todos se le quedaran mirando extrañados.

- ¿Hay algún problema? ...- preguntó el sensei aun confundido.

- Ehh? n-no! ... Por supuesto que no hahaha ... en lo absoluto ...- contestó el líder calmándose un poco. Raph solo se quedó callado mirando un poco a Leonardo, luego el sensei les extendió la mano en señal de que pasaran al frente. Tuvieron que hacerlo, no les quedaba otra alternativa, mientras lo hacían Raph pensaba.

- Genial ... en serio este día no se puede poner mejor ...- dijo sarcásticamente en su mente y se ponía en pose de combate, Leo también hacía lo mismo. Así fue que se pusieron frente a frente y sus miradas se encontraron otra vez y de nuevo ese incómodo sentimiento recorrió sus cuerpos, se le notaba en sus rostros que empezaban a tornarse lentamente de color rojizo, debido a que aunque trataban con todas sus fuerzas no recordarlo, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran esos momentos de la noche anterior cuando se unieron en un apasionante beso.

- ¡Hajime!.- dijo el maestro para estos empezasen, así que comenzaron un tanto nerviosos todavía, Leo comenzó a mover con cierta agilidad el Tambo, casi similar a como si estuviera manejando una cinta, cambiaba de mano para así poder confundir a su contrincante. Raph intentaba enfocarse solo en los movimientos del líder sin mirarle a los ojos, tenía que demostrar que no estaba tan distraído para que no sospecharan nada, en especial en sensei; cuando Leo comenzó a atacarlo pudo esquivar el primero, defenderse con el segundo pero con el tercero no tuvo mucha suerte, le costaba concentrarse bien sabiendo que tenía en frente a su hermano y más con los últimos sucesos, así que cuando el líder le proporcionó el golpe en la rodilla, este no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y cayó aparentemente rendido asegurando la victoria del de azul, pero en eso como si se le hubiera olvidado todo lo que pasó ayer o a quien tenía como contrincante por momentos, desde el suelo le dio una patada a Leo atacando a su centro de gravedad y haciendo que este caiga, pero de nuevo la suerte estaba en su contra pues el de líder cayó justo sobre él, en su pecho, volviéndose a mirar a los ojos con sus rostros ruborizados, pero luego Leo se paró rápidamente alejando la mirada lejos del de rojo, este aun en el suelo quitó la mirada también y el maestro habló.

- ¡Yame! ...- indicando que pararen.- ... No lo han hecho mal hijos míos ... pero aun necesitan más práctica...- cogiendo otro Tambo y dándoselo a Mikey.- trabajaran en parejas, Donatello practicarás con Miguelángel. Tú Raphael sigue practicando con Leonardo...-

- ¡¿QUEEE?! ¡Eso es ...!.- comenzó a alarmarse el de rojo pero paró.- ... T-totalmente perfecto para mi sensei ..- y mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa, el maestro aun lo veía confundido pero decidió no darle mucha importancia en ese momento y que solo continuaran con la práctica y así lo hicieron.

- Ahhh! ... .- gritó Mikey cayendo al suelo ...- Oye Donnie ¿Cómo haces eso? ... se supone que el que tiene el Tambo debe derribar al otro no al revés! ...- el de morado le ayudo a levantarse del suelo y respondió.

- No necesariamente, ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el sensei acaso? ... "El atacado también puede sacar provecho de esto" ...- haciendo comillas en lo que decía.

- Ehh ... no exactamente esa parte ...- respondió el de naranja excusándose.

- Aghh no importa ... de todos modos lo estabas cogiendo mal ... mira así es como se sostiene el Tambo...- mostrándole al pequeño la manera correcta, después de todo el de morado tenía mas experiencia en el uso de palos como arma efectiva.

- Hey ¡gracias Donnie! ... tal vez s alguna vez el sensei nos pone a practicar con los Nunchakus, te puedo ayudar yo también eh?...- dijo algo entusiasmado.

- Hehehe claro hermanito.- respondió el genio amablemente mientras le seguía mostrando como se cogía el arma. El maestro rata los miraba con una sonrisa sabiendo que se ayudaban mutuamente, pero al voltear al ver a la otra pareja notó que era como lo opuesto, sus movimientos se le notaban dudosos y torpes, no tenía mucha precisión, estaban distraídos pareciera que no se querían acercan el uno al otro. El sensei se cogía la barba ponderando que es lo que podía ocurrir con esos dos, hace rato que estaban actuando extraño, aunque no dijo nada hasta que la sesión del entrenamiento se dio por finalizada.

- Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy hijos míos ... pueden retirarse...- haciendo que sus hijos comiencen a hacerlo. Esas palabras fueron como de salvación para el de rojo y azul que ya no aguantaban más estar practicando juntos, hasta que el sensei agregó algo más.- ... Excepto Ustedes ... Raphael y Leonardo ...- al oír esto los dos se quedaron algo congelados, sentía el porque de eso. Pero no les quedaba de otra que ir donde su padre, avanzaron lentamente hacia él, este traía una cara algo seria (así es su cara en realidad lol) y esperaron a que este hablase.

- Esta bien ... ¿Puedo saber que pasa con ustedes hoy? ...- pronunció por fin el sensei haciendo que los comiencen a responder al mismo tiempo:

- "¿Que?" - ... - "Claro que no" - ... - "No se de que nos esta hablando" - ... - "¿Por qué piensa eso?"- ... - "Hahaha por supuesto que no pasa nada" - ... - "Todo esta completamente normal" ...- lo cual estaba cansando al maestro que alzó la voz para callarlos.

- ¡Suficiente!...- haciendo que estos dejen de hablar un poco asustados.- Estoy seguro que algo pasa aquí ... no crean que no lo he notado ... hoy en el entrenamiento no estaban actuando como de costumbre ... estaban distraídos, nerviosos, casi ni se querían ver a la cara ... ¿Hay alguna razón para esto? ... ¿Hay algo que pasó, que necesite saber?...- ante esta pregunta los abrieron los ojos poniéndose aun mas nerviosos. No respondieron nada por unos segundos, pero Leo decidió tomar la palabra de una vez.

- ¿Qu-que? ... ¿como que ni nos queríamos ver? ... se equivoca sensei ...- se acercó mas Raphael para poder abrazarlo sorpresivamente con un brazo.- ¿Ve? ... nos llevamos de maravilla ... no pasa nada extraño... .- y mostrándole una sonrisa fingida a su padre, este pequeño gesto hizo que Raph se ruborizara un poco, pero luego le siguió el juego a su hermano, lo abrazó también y trató de fingir un sonrisa también. Hicieron esto mientras que el sensei los miraba aun sin convencerse y con seriedad, los dos se angustiaban más y más pensando que su padre no les creería, mas él dijo.

- Puedes retirarte ... Raphael ... Leonardo... tú quédate aun aquí...- haciendo que estos dos se sorprendan en sí; aunque el de rojo tuvo que obedecer a su padre así que se retiró del dojo. El líder se preocupó un poco por esto, viendo como Raph dejaba la habitación y aun más cuando al voltear se encontró con su padre mirándolo fijamente, tragó saliva luego su padre habló.

- Se que tú puedes decirme la verdad, Leonardo ... ¿De que se trata todo esto? ...- mirando mas a detalle a su hijo que lo miraba muy nervioso.

- ...¿L-la verdad? ... la verdad ... la verdad es ...- el de azul estaba pensando mucho en como le iba a responder, ¿Estaría bien decirle lo que paso en realidad? ¿Qué pasaba si lo empeoraba todo si lo hacía? ¿Qué le diría su padre? ... demasiadas preguntas sin responder pasaban por su mente, se estaba abrumando con ellas, pero tuvo que contestarle con más mentiras.- ... la verdad ... ya se la dije padre ... no pasa nada entre Raphael ... y yo ... t-todo esta bien...- de todas maneras sabía que su padre no le iba a creer de nuevo. Este comenzó a examinarlo mejor caminando a su alrededor mientras volvía a hablar.

- ¿Aun sigues preocupado por lo que pasó? ¿Es eso? ...- interrogó de nuevo a su hijo.

- ¿Que? No ... es ... es solo que ... tal vez ... no me sentía yo mismo hoy ... ya sabe ... varios días sin entrenar y eso ... debieron afectarme un poco ...- respondió tratando de convencerlo con eso, su padre solo lo seguía mirando serio, pero se acercó a él para cogerle los hombros y decirle.

- Por favor ... quiero saber que es lo que pasa aquí hijo ... necesito que me lo digas ...- con cierta autoridad en sus palabras, Leo no sabía como responderle esta vez, ¿Otra vez tenía que mentirle? ¿Quizás si le decía la verdad podría sacarse una carga menos de encima ...? ¿Y si no era así? de nuevo más preguntas invadieron su mente, pero sintió que aun debía ocultarlo por más tiempo.

- Es ... en serio sensei ... confíe en mí ... todo está completamente normal ... o lo estará ... tal vez este no fue mi día pero ... le juro ... que mañana ... estaré como siempre, todo estará como era antes ...- puso una sonrisa fingida rogando por dentro que su padre le creyera.

- Confío en tí, Leonardo ... sé que no dirías algo así, si no fuera cierto ... solo espero que tengas razón en tus palabras ...- respondió el maestro un poco calmado, el líder aun seguía fingiendo esa sonrisa.- ... De lo contrario ... creo que tomaré medidas más drásticas ...- solo eso dijo el maestro volteándose para irse del dojo.- Ya puedes retirarte...- y cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a Leo algo asustado y preocupado, ¿Tenía que seguir fingiendo esto por aun más tiempo? Eso simplemente lo estaba cansando, detestaba mentirle a su padre pero tenía que hacerlo ... no podía decirle lo que pasó anoche todavía.-

- No ... él ... no lo debe saber ... él ni nadie más de esta casa ... aun ... tengo que seguir con esta farsa ... pero no sé por cuanto más ...- pensó cogiéndose la cabeza con preocupación y saliendo del dojo, pero escuchó que alguien lo llamó, haciendo que este se quede un tanto tieso.

- H-hey ... Leo...- pronunció el de rojo que estaba a pocos metros del líder, este al verlo vio que tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba jugando nervioso con sus dedos y recordó de nuevo el beso de anoche haciendo que se sonrojara mirando hacia otro lado.- ... T-tú ... tú no le has dicho a nadie lo que pasó ayer aun ... ¿cierto?.- preguntó este sin mirarlo todavía de frente.

- ¿Qu-que? ...- pareciera que la pregunta le tomó un poco por sorpresa porque se demoró en contestarle por unos segundos.- ... Por supuesto ... por supuesto que no ... ¿Cómo se te ocurre?.- respondió el de azul algo molesto, Raph sacó un pequeña sonrisa para responderle.

- Que bien ... sabes ... que aun tengo una reputación que mantener ...- mirándolo a los ojos, el de azul también volteó a verlo.

- Supongo ... supongo que tienes razón ...- contestó Leo brindándole otra leve sonrisa, luego hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el de rojo habló por fin.

- ...Creo ... creo que debo ir ya ...- dijo para retirarse de allí.

- C-claro ...- contestó un poco nervioso el de azul, pero escuchó de nuevo esa voz.

_- Oye ¿que haces? ¡Lo tienes justo ahí en frente! ¡Dile algo más!_

- B-bueno ... hasta luego ...- pronunció Raph y se iba alejando más del líder, la voz seguía insistiendo.

_- ¡Se esta yendo! ¿No lo ves? ... ¡Haz algo de una buena vez, por favor! ... ¿¡Me estas escuchando siquiera!?_

Por supuesto que Leo podía oír claramente todo, pero solo se quedaba callado y no le respondía, cuando el de rojo se fue por completo del lugar, el de azul comenzó a avanzar hacia su habitación en silencio mientras la voz volvía a hablar.

_- No puedo creerlo ... no puedo creer en serio que dejaste que se fuera ... ¡Estaba frente tuyo, por el amor de Dios! _

Este ya había entrado en su habitación, cerro la puerta con seguro y se echó en la cama, aun pensando en todos sus problemas, se volvía a escuchar a la voz.

_- Oye no intentes ignorarme ... se muy bien que me puedes oír ... ¿Por que no le dijiste algo mas cuando tenías la oportunidad?_

Leo seguía en su cama pensando preocupado, intentaba no hacerlo pero era casi imposible y la voz no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Así que decidió responderle.

- Quieres dejarme en paz ... ¡de una vez! ...- alzando la voz.- ¿Qué querías que hiciera eh? ...-

_- ¿Que soluciones el problema ...?_

- Tengo todos estos problemas ¡Por tu culpa! ... y en serio no puedo pensar en otra cosa más ... si tan solo ... ¡si tan solo no te hubieras interferido en esto! ... no tendría porque preocuparme ... ahora, tengo que cargar con las consecuencias ... con todo ... Dios ... no se siquiera lo que está pensando él de mí en estos momentos ... aunque lo más seguro es que crea que yo siento algo por él...- dijo cogiéndose la cabeza al final.

_- ¿Y no es eso cierto?_

- ¡Y-ya te dije que ...!.- pero no pudo continuar.

_- ¿No sientes nada? ¿como va a ser eso cierto? Lo que tu sientes es ..._

- ¡Nada! Tú mismo lo dijiste ... ¡no siento nada! ... ni debo hacerlo ...- sonando algo triste en sus palabras.

_- Hahaha sabes que no puedes mentirme ¿cierto?... ni pienses que voy a creer eso ... tú te has enamorado de él ... lo sé muy bien ... ¿Por que no lo admites de una vez? ... Te hará sentir mejor ..._

- ... Eso es ... fin de la conversación ...- tapándose con la frazada.

_- En serio te hará sentir mejor ... vamos ... solo tienes que decirlo ... no es tan difícil ..._

- Te dije que era el fin de la conversación, lo que significa que no quiero seguir hablando de eso ... así que ... déjame en paz ...- pero la voz insistía.

_- No voy a hacerlo si no lo dices ... solo ... ¡Solo dilo! Admite que te enamoraste ... ¡Vamos!_

- ¡Ya cállate!...- tapándose más para no escucharlo y la voz seguía.

_- ¡No hasta que lo digas! En serio no me voy a callar si te escucho decirlo ... Dilo! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo! ... ¡DILOOOOOOOOOO!_

- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ... ¡SÍ!.-

_- ¿SÍ QUE?_

- ¡Si me enamoré! ...-

_- ¡Se más específico!_

- ¡De Raphael! ¿de acuerdo? ¿ahora si te callas? ...- con un tono de molestia pero la cambió por una de tristeza.- ...S-si me enamoré de él ... no se exactamente como pero ... creo que esa es la única respuesta a lo que siento ... este sentimiento que ... lo comencé a percatar ese día ... el día que nos quedamos atrapados en aquel cuarto de congelación, y yo ... yo pude darme cuenta de como a pesar del frío podía sentir su calidez ... ese calor que me hacía sentir tan bien .. que me mantenía consciente y luego me percaté que ... que quería que él se quedara así ... a mi lado para siempre ... por eso el día que me besó yo ... yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ... me sentí impotente ante eso ... lo único que hice fue ... dejarme llevar junto a él ... y ... y creo que yo ...- hablaba con mucho sentimiento y tocándose el pecho, casi cerca a donde estaba su corazón, pero no pudo continuar pues lo interrumpieron.

_- Awwwww ¿lo ves? de eso es lo que estoy hablando ..._

- Agh ... N-no sé porque te digo esto ... d-de todas maneras tú ya lo sabes ¿no?...- respondió algo molesto y ruborizándose ante la voz le había dicho.

_- Oye ... lo que tú sientes es algo completamente normal ... es hermoso ... y no tienes porque ocultarlo más ... o será peor para ti_

- Como ya te dije antes ... esto no es tan fácil como crees ... Nosotros ... simplemente no podemos hacerlo ... no podemos estar juntos ... no es lo correcto...-

_- ¿Por que dices eso? ... ¡Por supuesto que si! ... Acabas de admitirlo, creo que ya estas comenzando a entender ... eso es algo ... ahora lo tú tienes que hacer es ..._

- No ...- interrumpió firme.

_- ¿Que?_

- Lo que sea que me digas no va a funcionar ... es algo totalmente imposible ...-

_- Eso es lo que tú crees ... mira, lo único que debes ha-..._

- ¡No tú mira! ... veo que no estás comprendiendo nada de esto ... piensas que esto se puede solucionar con una simple conversación y todo ¿estará bien? ... ¡No! ... porque esta mal ... no se supone que eso pase, nadie de aquí va estar de acuerdo con eso y pensar que lo que siento es "normal"... todo lo contrario ... por eso nadie más debe saberlo ...- agachando la mirada.

_- ¡Pero si ...!_

- ¡Ya! ... ¡Basta! ...en serio es extraño estar aquí en mi cuarto solo hablando con una voz en mi cabeza, ¡Parezco un loco!...- se estaba precipitando un poco.

_- Podrías dejar al menos que diga ..._

- ¡No! ... ya no más ... ya dije lo que me pediste que dijera ¿no era eso lo que querías? ... así que ... simplemente ... déjame solo ...- y se tapó de nuevo con la frazada y no dijo palabra alguna, la voz tampoco refutó más ante esto.

Continuará ...

* * *

Por fin ... por fin termine esta parte ... yaaaaaay! la sentí eterna ... bueno de nuevo lo siento si tarde demasiando en actualizar y si esperaban algo mejor aquí TuT ... pero no pude hacer más, quería subirlo de una vez, la siguiente parte sera mejor x3

Quiero dar las gracias y créditos también a mi mejor amiga Mei que me ayudó cuando no tenía nada de inspiración y dándome ideas como la del Tambo-jutsu ella sabeeeeee~ xD está empezando un fic así que si pueden lo leen, el link esta en mi perfil :D o lo ven o no hay lemon?) :v ok no xD de todas maneras lo tengo que poner.

Otra cosa ... alguien me preguntó por ahí si podía continuar mi historia con los nuevos capítulos que están saliendo ... pero lamento decirles que no puedo hacer eso, casi toda la historia ya la tenía pensada por lo que no la quiero cambiar mas okay? c: la historia seguira mas o menos así: Luego de lo que pasó con Karai, Destructor obviamente culpa al Maestro Splinter de paso también a su clan lol pero solamente eso ... por lo que Destructor NO se juntará con el Kraang así como paso en el episodio de la invasión ... lo de la invasión no pasara en mi fic, recuerden que estas historias son como situaciones alternas ... o algo así :v solo seguirá con sus maldades? xD y el Kraang también con su planes de dominar el mundo, pero ya se verá mas adelante ;3;

Quería aclarar algo también ... cuando me vi por primera vez el episodio de "Vengeance is mine" en serio pensé que a Leo le entraría la depre total, y mas con el hiatus yo tenía que pensar en como seguirle al fic así que por eso acá como que se metió a su cuarto por varios días .. pero en realidad no pasó es en la serie hahahaxD

Ya vieron el cover? lindo no? pero no es de mi propiedad lastimosamente TuT le pertecene a Sneefee :3 estará ahí mientras dibuje uno yo misma para la historia ... no se cuando lo haré pero ... lo haré :v También véanse mi imagen de mi perfil, esta bellísima, esa si la hice yo cx ... es de Reo ;A; Por cierto ahora les comenzaré a decir Reo a esa pareja, suena lindo y todo se lo debo a Mei ... te amo cada vez más por eso mija! xD

Pues creo que ya saben el resto ... lo de las personalidades ¿Como estuvieron? espero que no forzadas ... y el capítulo en general, se los agradecería mucho, es para que me ayuden a mejor en mi escritura :)

Y prepárense porque cuando termine la siguiente parte, haré por fin el lemon oh sehhh 737 Trataré de no tardarme tanto esta vez ... supongo que una semana sacaré el próximo chapter ... asi que estén alerta xD Espero sus reviews! No leemos en la próxima Bye bye ~

PS: No me pongan sobre mi ortografía o mi narrativa ... ya se que no es muy buena :'v


End file.
